


Loved

by BalunStormhands



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 91,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalunStormhands/pseuds/BalunStormhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm exploring the backstory of Elsa. Since I subscribe to the Cousin Theory where the queens of Corona and Arendelle are sisters, I will be borrowing heavily from my work "Rapunzel Goes Home" where I explored Rapunzel's mother deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loved 1 - Conception  
# # #  
BORN OF COLD AND WINTER AIR  
AND MOUNTAIN RAIN COMBINING  
King Maurice, Queen Sarah and their horses were holed up in a drippy cave on the North Mountain. Winter was late, the grass was brown and the trees had lost their leaves, but there was no snow and it was almost warm. The king and queen had gone for a ride and a little black raincloud had drenched them. Now they were huddled together under a blanket, next to a small fire as they waited for their clothes to dry and the rain to let up.  
“Rebecca sent me a letter. She and Leonard are trying again.” said Sarah quietly.  
“Good luck to them. Fourteenth times the charm?” answered Maurice hopefully.  
Sarah put her head on her husband’s shoulder. “I hope so. Corona needs an heir, but I don’t know if my sister can handle another pregnancy. She’s lost all those babies. She has a huge heart and loves her people so much, but it takes so much out of her. It took her weeks to recover from the last one.”  
Sarah felt the King of Arendelle nod on her head. “I feel somewhat guilty, falling in love with you in a time of mourning.”  
“No, its alright. You were the only one who could make me laugh without it feeling embarrassing or offensive. You brought light in a dark time. That’s why I love you.”  
“I love you too. You brought compassion and stability to a situation that was beyond words terrible. To tell you the truth I couldn’t handle their grief.”  
She put a hand on his. “I understand. I’ve talked to midwives and they all say that so many miscarriages is rare, but the grief came from feeling like they had failed their kingdom again.”  
“Your family has some of the deepest love I have ever seen. Your sister has affected Corona for the better, even with the lost babies. You are doing good things for Arendelle.”  
Sarah sighed, “I guess. I try so hard, but so little comes from what I try to do.”  
Maurice rocked back. “So little? You have done wonders the likes I’ve never seen in the year we’ve been married. Some things take time, but with you not nearly as long as it has with my parents.”  
“As you say, husband.” Maurice could hear the doubt in her voice.  
“As I say, wife.” and he gave her a peck on the ear. Sarah squealed, but didn’t struggle too much. He licked her neck and she giggled. Soon the blanket lay forgotten as he rolled on top of her, their breath coming in pants.  
Sarah laid back, moaning as Maurice nibbled down her throat, and an icy drop of ancient mountain rain fell from the stalactite above them and landed in her gasping mouth. She swallowed and she shivered as she felt the coldness travel down her throat and into her belly and deeper.  
As they joined themselves together, a tongue of winter air licked them between their thighs. Sarah flung out her arms grasping the blanket beneath them, arched back on her shoulders and heels lifting her grunting husband into the air and their cries of ecstasy echoed into the valley.  
They awoke tangled together, the fire was one last wisp of smoke, though the sun was still up, but it was beginning to snow.  
“Come dear, it looks like winter has finally arrived. We must return to Arendelle.” Said King Maurice as he went over to the now dry clothes and began to pull them on.  
“Hmm, yes, dear.” Said Queen Sarah lazily, as she put her arms around her belly. She felt so cold. She sat up, and had to put out both arms to stabilize herself, as dizziness overcame her.  
“Are you alright, dear?”  
“I’m a little dizzy and so tired, that was wonderful but I am feeling cold.”  
“Here, I’ll help you get dressed, but we need to hurry back to the castle, a warm bath might help.”  
“Yes, dear.” Sarah said to agree with her husband, she understood being out in the snow was bad, but her head was fuzzy and she was having a hard time pulling her shift over her head. She was so cold and exhausted, but just the memory of the sex they had had was wonderful. “But I think I would rather just snuggle more with you, under the covers, of course.”  
Maurice smiled gently, “Of course dear, anything for you.” Then he slipped the shift over her head. “Dear, you are shivering. Come, I’ll get us home quickly. Tea and snuggles will help you there.” He looked concerned.  
“Thank you.” Said Sarah as she put a hand on her belly, it felt so amazing inside. King Maurice helped his wife into the saddle of her horse and they rode carefully through the snow to their home.


	2. Birth

“Well done, your majesty, dear. Well done.” said the royal midwife loudly as she finished cleaning between the sweat soaked queen’s legs.  
The exhausted queen nodded. “My baby?” she asked weakly.   
“She’s fine, dear, just getting her first bath is all!” called the apprentice midwife over the wail as she finished up cleaning the newborn princess.  
The midwife dumped the fluid soaked sheets in a basket, washed her hands and checked the baby. “A strong lusty cry: good. She’s pink all over, though somewhat pale: not bad. She doesn’t like the bath: good. She is is fighting my pulls: good, but her hands are rather cold. Are you washing her in cold water?” The midwife asked her apprentice.  
“No, warm water, of course.”  
The midwife frowned, babies cooled off a little when wet but this was really cold, but she was crying well. “Very well. Clean up and tell the king he has a daughter.”  
They swaddled the tiny princess and walked the baby over to her mother and laid them skin to skin. “Warm her up a little first, your majesty, then we’ll try having you feed her or do you want the wetnurse to do it?”  
The queen shook her head, she wanted to do this herself. She carefully put her tired arms around her baby and held her baby close. Little princess Elsa quickly calmed under her mother’s hand.  
Queen Sarah was so tired but happy, so very happy. Nothing had gone wrong and her baby was alive. Her sister, Rebecca finally had a live baby too. They had gotten word earlier that month that, after 13 unsuccessful pregnancies, Corona finally had an heir, and now so did Arendelle.   
Sarah had helped her older sister through many of her pregnancies, and the grieving afterwards. She had missed a few, they had come and gone so quickly. She was so sad that she had missed her sister’s successful pregnancy, but Rebecca had told her to take all possible care of herself and her baby, which she did.   
This was wonderful, she though sleepily as she felt the soft regular breaths of her baby on her chest.  
Sarah awoke to the crying of her baby. She had fallen asleep without intending to.   
“Ah good, you’re awake, your majesty. It sounds like its time for some dinner.” said the midwife as she came up to the side of the bed. She and her apprentice helped the queen and baby sit up a bit more. Then position the newborn in front of the nipple, it took a few tries to find the best position, and the swaddling came loose.  
“Oh! Her hand is so cold.” said the queen as her crying baby put a hand on her bared breast.  
“Sorry, the swaddling has come loose but let’s get her feeding first, this has taken some time and she’s probably very hungry.”  
Sarah nodded, but then Elsa latched on and began to suck.  
“Good, good. See the froth, she is suckling well. Well done, your majesty, your tiny highness.” The midwife smiled as she covered the new mother and daughter with a soft blanket.  
The queen smiled at the midwife, her daughter was warming up comfortably. But no one had noticed the tiny snowflake that had come from the baby’s hand in the excitement, it just looked like a bead of sweat on the mother’s chest.


	3. Discovery

King Maurice of Arendelle was walking around the sofa in the royal bedchamber for the 73rd time. Princess Elsa was crying for all she was worth as he tried to calm her. He had tried everything, but nothing was working. She was so cold, he had three blankets around her.  
Sarah had fed their daughter, but had fallen asleep and the baby had started crying and Sarah wasn’t waking up. Maurice wasn’t exactly surprised, she had been waking up every couple of hours ever since the birth to feed the baby and she was exhausted. All Sarah was doing was feeding Elsa, feeding herself and sleeping.   
The midwife had warned them that this might happen. He was okay, he had reduced his schedule so he could support his wife until things calmed down which it should in a few months. Though after two weeks he was wondering how anyone survived into adulthood. At least, he could nap in his office.   
Maurice tried sticking a finger in Elsa’s mouth again, but she just pushed it out again. She was still so cold. He ran his hand under the blankets to check the diaper but it felt dry. How was she so cold all the time. Then he felt that the top of the swaddling was wet and cold.   
“Oh, you’re wet up there. No wonder.”   
He grabbed a new diaper and a washcloth, put his screaming little girl on the rug in front of the candles in the fireplace and opened the swaddling.  
Or at least he tried to, the swaddling was stuck together. He frowned and then gave it a tug but it was stuck. He worked his fingers around and found the swaddling was so cold, like ice, just over the tiny hands of his little girl. He carefully took hold and pulled, it took more force then he expected but the ice gave way and the swaddling came loose.   
He sat back.   
He looked at the blanket and it was wet, cold and in one spot icy. That didn’t make any sense, it was summer. There were some candles in the fireplace giving them some light.   
He looked over to his daughter and frowned. There were sparkles floating over her tiny hands.  
He looked closer. Tiny snowflakes were coming from his crying daughter’s hands! He could see them reflecting light from the low fire on the fireplace.   
He jumped back. He grabbed the poker from beside the fireplace, and held it before him like a sword to protect himself with.  
His heart was pounding. He looked to his wife who continued to lay unconscious on the bed, her arm stretched toward the two of them. The king thought to himself, “Did she know? Did she understand?”  
Their daughter was a witch or something.  
Now that Elsa was uncovered in the cool night air, she calmed and the snowflakes stopped.   
Maurice blinked, and then saw how ridiculous everything was. He was trying to protect himself from his own infant daughter with a poker, because of a few snowflakes!?  
He carefully and quietly put the poker back, but his hands were shaking. He sat heavily down next to her and she turned those massive blue eyes toward him.  
He sighed. Somehow their daughter was a magical being, like the trolls his father had told him about before he died. He would have to find that book that told him of the way to the trolls.  
Maurice carefully and cautiously picked her up and held her close, she was nice and warm.   
Elsa let out a huge yawn and nestled close to him, falling asleep in his arms.   
His heart went out to his daughter.   
His daughter.   
She was still his daughter.   
But she was a witch or something.  
He rocked back and forth.   
He had to do something...didn’t he?  
But what?  
She was just a baby, she couldn’t be evil, could she? He looked at the gently snoring face framed with a tuft of white blonde hair. He shook his head, some people would say so, he knew that but he knew better.  
He climbed into bed cradling Elsa and put his arm around his wife.  
He would have to protect her and his wife.  
Somehow.   
But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: People have a hard time dealing with magic. Discovering that your daughter is magical could come as quite a shock, especially at two in the morning. So far no one has noticed because they took care of her very quickly, a few snowflakes that melted immediately would be easy to overlook. Sure the blankets might have little wet spots but that would be overlooked too. The main symptom would be Elsa feeling cold to the touch and so they would pile on the blankets, which she doesn’t really like.


	4. Discussion

“I am a cow,” complained Queen Sarah of Arendelle as she nursed Princess Elsa.  
“No, you are a woman and a queen.” said King Maurice, as he brought over the lunch tray and set it next to the bed.  
Just then newborn Elsa slurped rather loudly.  
“Moo.” Sarah said sarcastically.  
Maurice smiled gently, he went over and carefully closed the door. They sat on the bed so he could keep watch.  
Sarah was looking carefully at her husband, he was suddenly so serious. “What?”  
“Have you noticed anything... different about our daughter?” he said quietly.  
She paled slightly and her large eyes widen. Then she looked down at her baby and stroked her pale hair. “Well, she’s so cold sometimes. The midwife says to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t get sick...”  
Maurice put his hand on her shoulder. “There’s more... isn’t there?”  
Sarah bit her lip, looked down and held her suckling baby closer, but didn’t say anything right away.  
“Last night, I was cradling her, because you fell asleep. She was upset and crying, I noticed she was cold and covered her more but she kept crying, finally I noticed she was wet on top. As I changed her I saw tiny snowflakes come from her hands. You’ve seen them, haven’t you?”  
Sarah stroked the head of her baby. “I-I couldn’t be sure, because I have been so tired, no one else seemed to notice. Her hands are always so cold when she is crying, but they warm up fine when she is feeding. She’s a good baby.” She looked up with bright eyes at her husband.  
“Yes, she is. She is our baby.”  
“We can’t let anything happen to her. You’ve seen what happens to Rebecca when she loses a baby. It would be much worse if someone killed her on purpose.” Sarah was holding Elsa tightly.  
Maurice licked his lips, remembering his reaction last night, but nodded. “We will keep her safe, but we must keep this quiet somehow, I think. Not everyone will understand.”  
Sarah shook her head “No. Magic isn’t necessarily bad. Rebecca drank that magic, golden flower, and she and Solara are fine.”  
Maurice nodded. “It isn’t the magic, it’s the people wielding it. There are some bad witches and wizards, like Maleficent, but there are good ones too. Father told me of the trolls, they follow their own rules but generally are good is mysterious. Fairies follow a different set of rules and can seem fickle to us. More then anything, good and evil seem to be a choice people make, no matter who or what they are.”  
Sarah nodded. “If we keep her covered no one will see. She feels so cold so often that everyone will understand.”  
“Yes, that’s a good idea.” Maurice put his arms around his family, and smirked a little. “You know, you’re pretty smart once you get some sleep.”  
“Moo.” said Sarah resignedly, as she switched sides with Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife complained about feeling like a cow when she was breastfeeding.


	5. Loved - 5 - A Princess is Lost

Loved - A Princess is Lost  
Queen Sarah entered the family sitting room in the Palace of Corona carrying one year old Elsa on her hip. She quickly passed her daughter to her husband the King of Arendelle and rushed to her sister, who struggled to leave her chair and hug her sister.   
Queen Rebecca of Corona collapsed, sobbing into her sister’s arms.   
“Why? Why? Why can’t I keep any of my babies? Why? Am I cursed? Does the universe itself hate me? I try so hard to be good, but they all keep being taken away! Why?” Rebecca sobbed, as she wrapped her arms around her sister’s legs, she had collapsed before reaching her sister.  
“There, there. I’m here now. I’m here.” cooed Sarah, smoothing her sister’s mussed hair.  
Sarah guided her to a sofa as King Leonard stood next to King Maurice and Elsa. Elsa fussed because of the crying, but her father reassured her.   
“We came as soon as we heard. We are so sorry.” Said Maurice.   
“I know, thank you.” said King Leonard tiredly.  
“Anything?”  
“Nothing. No ransom demand, no threats, nothing.”  
“The city is so quiet.”  
“The city, the kingdom is practically empty. They’re searching the kingdom and beyond. They are leaving no stone unturned.”  
They moved to some chairs, as the queens talked and wept. Leonard handed Elsa one of Solara’s rattles, which she found fascinating and proceeded to chew on.   
“She’s so blonde.” said Leonard, touching the babe’s hair.  
“Yes. Almost the color of snow.”  
“Solara is blonde too, like the color of sunshine in summer.”  
They look at each other for a long moment, then nod.   
“Do you want to describe what happened?” Maurice asked his haggard looking brother-in-law.  
“I’ve gone over it a million times in my head, what’s one more time?” Leonard sighed. “The day started ordinarily enough, breakfast, morning report, meeting dignitaries here for the birthday celebration, commissioned the first member of her bodyguard....”  
“Oh dear, how is he dealing with it?”  
“Sargent Taygon is still out there, he blames himself. We really only wanted him for times when we were away from the palace, but he suggested that we should have a few people for round the clock coverage. He should have been home asleep, he was coming up with names for the first group of guards for her.”  
“Seems dedicated.”  
“He is. Let’s see. The afternoon was clear for extra time with Solara. The party was a lot of fun. Finally, the lantern launch to commemorate her first birthday, then we went to bed, like normal.”  
“Then we were woken by Solara crying, her trouble cry not her hungry cry. She was in the arms of a woman cloaked in black, an old women on the balcony. The old woman disappeared over the balcony rail and into the night. Gone. I called for guards, while keeping Rebecca from jumping after them. It’s over twenty feet to the ground, how the old woman got away is beyond understanding.”  
“No trail of any kind?”  
“We found a guard dead at the harbor, his dagger and a small boat missing. It was found yesterday in Dead Man’s Cove. A lot of flotsam ends up there. The search is concentrating in that area.”  
“But it’s been so long, they could be so far from here.”  
“I know. I’ve sealed the borders, but a woman and a child could slip through easily enough.” Leonard shrugged.  
“So now what?” asked Maurice.  
Leonard straightened himself. “What we’ve always done. We keep breathing. Where there is life there is still hope. We will get through this, somehow.”   
Leonard stood, went over to his wife and put his arms around her as she wept into the bosom of her sister.


	6. Something Shared

Loved 6 Something Shared

“So now what?” asked King Maurice of Arendelle. It had been weeks since Princess Solara of Corona had been taken, and he was feeling the need to return before it became too cold, and he fretted over the state of his inbox.   
He held Elsa under a small blanket. She was sleeping peacefully and things had been good. They’d been able to keep her ability a secret from everyone. It meant being very aware of her and catering to her needs rather quickly but they had kept her from emitting any snowflakes this whole trip. There were plenty of Solara’s toys around that Elsa enjoyed playing with.  
They were in a small sitting room in the royal apartments, the walls were white and cream, the balcony doors were open and the light drapes shifted in the light breeze that smelled of the sea.  
“I don’t know.” said King Leonard of Corona, his tone held little hope at the moment. He had finally recalled everyone from the search and the people were returning to their homes.   
Maurice had finally convinced them that the crops needed harvesting and preparations made for winter. It had been one of the hardest discussion he’d ever had to start with someone. Giving a family notice of a death was bad, but this kidnapping was so much worse. Ending the search meant the end of hope. Not that the search was completely over but it would be reduced to sane levels. Almost the entire able-bodied population of Corona had turned out to search for the lost princess, but winter was coming.  
“Are you going to try again?” asked Queen Sarah of Arendelle of her sister.  
Queen Rebecca of Corona looked at her husband, then shook her head, “No. The midwife does not recommend trying any more. Too many close calls. Too old.”  
Queen Sarah put her hand on her sister’s arm, her sister sounded so defeated.  
“But what about an heir?” asked Maurice.  
“We have an heir!” said Rebecca sharply. “She’s still alive. I know that. Where there is life, there is hope.”  
Maurice just nodded and Sarah put a hand on her sister’s knee. It was a touchy subject right now. Elsa woke from the loudness of the statement.  
Rebecca sighed. “Sorry.”  
“I understand.”  
“May I... Hold her some more, please?”  
“Of course.” Maurince passed Elsa to Rebecca to hold. It seemed to calm the grieving mother.   
After a while Rebecca asked, “Is Elsa going to survive? She feels so cold sometimes, is she sick?”  
“Elsa is not sick,” began Maurice, looking around the room. It was quiet and no servants were in the room. “I think we need to tell you something.”  
Sarah looked alarmedly at her husband, then slowly nodded. She trusted her sister.  
Maurice spoke quietly. “This must be held in strictest confidence. Elsa appears to have magical powers. Yes, she feels cold but more then that, she can emit tiny snowflakes from her hands when she is upset.”  
Leonard and Rebecca sat there for a while quietly.   
“How did that happen?” asked Rebecca.  
“I don’t know.” said Sarah.  
Rebecca spoke quietly to her sister, “When I drank the magic golden flower tea, it did something to Solara. She has blonde hair the color of sunshine, and it is very long and it grows so quickly. You can practically watch it grow. I keep wondering if that is part of why she was taken.”  
Everyone just shared looks as Rebecca ran her fingers over Elsa’s platinum blonde locks.  
“Why us?” asked Rebecca of her sister. “Yes, we are nobles but there hasn’t been anything in the way of magic in our family at least until we got married. Then ...things started happening.”  
“The birds and the animals, yes I remember.” said Sarah, remembering how bizarre it was for them as they found themselves able to understand the birds and animals.  
“It seems like when we became princesses something special happened, but I have no idea why.” said Rebecca.  
“Our daughters are princesses and that will always make them special.” said Leonard putting his hand on Rebecca’s knee. She gave him a grateful look.  
“I knew becoming a princess was going to change my life but I never expected anything like this.” said Rebecca.  
“No, but this is not the end and in the end it will be worth it.” said Sarah.  
“Can anything be worth this?”  
“Yes, somehow it will be.”  
“How can you know that?”  
Sarah touched the place over her heart, “I just know.”  
Rebecca looked at her sister for a long time, before nodding, pulling her sister close and touching their foreheads together. She trusted her sister like no other and she believed.  
Then Elsa began to get fussy and Sarah opened her dress to feed her baby as Rebecca put the blanket over them.


	7. Hurts

Queen Sarah raced through the halls of the castle as she carried the screaming two-year-old Princess Elsa on her shoulder. She had to make to their room before Elsa became obvious to anyone else.  
Sarah had her daughter’s hands close to her chest trying to keep the magic from showing, but her daughter was so cold it wasn’t just hurting, it was beginning to burn.   
Sarah dashed around the last corner and saw one of the maids, “Open the door!”  
The maid dove for the door and ripped it open, but stayed outside of the room. They had been instructed that if Elsa was having a tantrum that only the king or queen were allowed to handle it but to clear the way to the royal apartment.   
Queen Sarah dashed into the royal apartments and kicked the door closed on her way through. She spun around, slipped and crashed into the bed, cradling her baby to keep her safe as they fell.   
Once they stopped falling Sarah let go of her daughter to kick and scream on the soft rug next to the bed. A fountain of snow and ice flowed up from her daughter’s hands, rising six feet into the air and slowly falling again. That was okay, the rug and duvet could be hung to dry.  
Sarah tried to stand up but the pain on her chest pulled her up short. She looked down, her side was soaked from trying to contain the magic, that was normal, or as normal as things seemed to be some days. She saw a glittering spot on her chest, it was frozen. She poked at it, the fabric was stuck to her skin.   
The outraged screams of her baby girl ground into her head, but Sarah carefully rose and walked to the vanity. The wicked winters of Arendelle the past few years had taught her to be respectful of the cold and how to treat cold-based injuries. Sarah slowly poured the cool water from the pitcher onto her chest, the ice quickly melted and her dress came free.   
Sarah opened her dress and checked her skin, it was quite red under the frozen patch, and it had blistered a little. Her daughter had given her frostbite. At least it was high on her chest and not on her breast, a new life was forming in her belly and she wanted to feed her next child.   
Sarah bit her lip, slumping into the chair next to the vanity, this was getting to be a problem. Her baby was getting too powerful to control the old way. She needed a new way, but she had no idea what, the screaming her baby was making made it impossible to think straight.  
Sarah didn’t like hearing about the rumors that they were being too indulgent of the princess but no one knew of her baby’s magic and they were struggling to keep it that way. Elsa was just a baby and didn’t know what she was doing.   
Elsa began to calm under the small pile of snow she was making. Sarah went over and picked up some of the snow and drizzled it over her baby, who giggled in glee. Sarah wondered if Elsa thought she was making snow like she did.   
Sarah knelt in the little bit of snow around her baby. “Whatever are we going to do with you, Elsa? You can’t keep doing this. People might not understand if they saw you doing this. They could be afraid.” Like I am sometimes, Sarah didn’t add, but tears began to fill her eyes.  
Elsa stood up on her chubby legs, put an hand on her mother’s arm and said, “Mama, I wuv you.”  
“I love you too, Elsa.” said Sarah as she hugged her baby tight.  
Elsa put her arms around her mother and the ice and the snow and the water disappeared.  
“Good girl for cleaning up.” said Sarah.  
“Tank you.”  
“Elsa, you hurt mama.” Sarah opened her dress more and showed her daughter the frostbite.  
“sowwy” said Elsa in a small voice. She went over and kissed it. “Better?” she asked brightly.  
Sarah smiled at that. “Thank you, but you can’t be making snowflakes when you are crying, and you shouldn’t get mad like that. You hurt people when you do that and that is not good, and you want to be a good girl.”  
“Yes, mama.” Elsa said seriously.  
“Good girl. Now if your food is too hot, blow on it, don’t stick your fingers in it. Or tell us and we’ll blow on it to cool it off. Understand?”  
“Yes, mama. Blow on hot food. No figners.”  
Sarah smiled at the cute way her daughter mispronounced certain words. “How’s your finger?”  
Elsa brought up her finger to look at it. “Needs kiss.”  
“Okay.” and the mama kissed her baby’s booboo and made it all better.


	8. Princess Anna Comes

Princess Anna

King Maurice was with his daughter Elsa on the far side of Castle Arendelle from where his wife was.   
He was trying to have a good time with Elsa, they were playing with blocks, they had a tower that was as high as Elsa could reach and he was lifting her up to stack the blocks ever higher.  
But he kept catching himself looking at the door of the sitting room near the throne room whenever he heard a footfall pass by.   
Sarah was having the baby and it was his job to stay out of the way and keep Elsa occupied and that was proving more difficult then it appeared to be.   
Maurice felt warm all over. He had dispensed with his typical jacket and was now just in his shirtsleeves. His heart had been pounding for ages now and he was sweating.  
Was the baby going to have powers like her sister? Where had those powers come from? How could they keep yet another secret? There had been so many close calls and a few cases where they had had to embarrass someone for bring something unusual up about Elsa. It was amazing that you could get someone to not believe their own eyes. It wasn’t nice but seemed to keep things under wraps.   
Maurice lifted Elsa up to place another brightly painted block atop the tower.  
He was so worried about Sarah. Was she going to be alright?   
Just then Kai came opened the door. “Sire, the King and Queen of Corona are here. Do you wish to meet with them?”  
“Of course.” Maurice said spinning around with Elsa who squealed in delight.  
“Aunt Becca!” Elsa shouted as she saw the two royals come in and rushed over to hug them.  
“Hello Elsa, how are you?” asked Queen Rebecca.  
“I’m fine, but mama’s having the baby. I’m gonna be a big sister.” Elsa announced.  
Rebecca looked up sharply. “She’s having the baby now, but we are weeks early?”  
“We know. The midwife is not concerned but she sent us way over here. So we can’t hear what is going on.”  
“May I?” asked the sister of the queen.  
Maurice nodded, “Kai, show her the way, please.”  
“Of course, sire. Your majesty.” Kai bowed as he gestured to the door and he and the queen left for the royal birthing room.  
“How was the trip?” asked Maurice of Leonard, as Elsa ran over and smashed the tower.  
“Fine. An easy voyage.” Leonard said watching as the three year old girl built a round wall of brightly colored blocks around herself.  
Maurice put a hand on his brother king’s shoulder, “Anything?”  
Leonard sighed and shook his head, “Nothing, it’s been over two years and nothing. Nothing real at least. We’ve had a few more families come by with a baby of the right age with blonde hair but they haven’t been her yet.”  
Maurice remembered the letter that described the first time that happened. So much hope that the baby was theirs, but they had worked hard to make sure it really was, there were body markings that were wrong. Hope had been crushed. He had been so angry at the people who had tried to deceive his wife’s sister’s family.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah, us too. We aren’t in the testing loop anymore. It’s just too hard.” Leonard went over to a dark wood seat and sat heavily. He slid a rogue block over to Elsa who smiled and Leonard smiled back, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
“I can imagine. Do you know what the test is, or are you insulating yourself that much?”  
“Yes we know. You know actually.”  
“What? How could I know? Does everyone know?”  
Leonard actually smiled this time. “No, hardly anyone knows, but you know the definitive piece of it and as far as we can tell there is no way to replicate it.”  
Maurice was wracking his brain to figure out the test his brother king’s kingdom was using to test the Lost Princess. “Well, you can use three or more body markings to identify someone.”  
“We have something even better.” Leonard was smiling at Maurice looking like he was actually enjoying his brother king’s wrestle with the problem. “I’ll give you a clue, it has something to do with hair.”  
Maurice frowned, that clue just seemed to make it worse. Rebecca’s hair was the same color brown as her sister’s. It wasn’t remarkable at all. Solara’s hair was golden sunshine blonde as totally different from her mother’s hair as Elsa’s platinum blonde was from his wife’s. Maurice looked at Leonard and shook his head.  
Leonard nodded curtly, “This is how we know it is secure. Do you remember the lock of hair we found?”  
“The brown one? Wasn’t that from the kidnapper?”  
“We are reasonably certain it is not. It is from our daughter. You’ve never seen her, but one thing about her hair was that in bright direct sunlight her hair had tiny sparkles in it. If you weren’t holding her you’d never see it. The brown lock has that too. We noticed it only after you’d left. We were ...talking to it one day telling her we still loved her. We could see the sparkles in the sunlight.”  
Maurice’s eyes filled. He could understand the desire to feel a connection to someone who was gone, he spent a lot of time looking at his father’s coronation painting some days, trying to think of what papa would do in some tough circumstance.  
Leonard leaned in and spoke quietly. “We need you to keep this secret, just in case something happens to us. The test is simple enough, cut the claimant’s hair and see if it changes and has sparkles.”  
Maurice blinked. A simple test, indeed, and it did sound hard to replicate. Then he nodded, “Very well, we’ll keep an eye out too.”  
Leonard straightened and spoke more normally, “Thanks, our ship’s officers and ambassadors are still searching. We have not given up finding her. Rebecca feels Solara still lives. We will never stop searching.”  
“No, I know you won’t.”  
Just then Elsa let out a screech. Both father’s head turned to the child, but couldn’t see anything immediately wrong.   
“What’s wrong, Snowflake?” asked Elsa’s father standing and walking over to his daughter and her block wall.  
Elsa’s lip was quivering, as she looked up with her big blue eyes. “I’m stuck.”   
Maurice widened his focus and indeed, Elsa had build a wall of blocks all around her up to her waist.  
Elsa held up her hands and made grabby motions with her fingers. Her papa reached over the blocks and pulled her out without disturbing her wall in case it would upset her.  
Leonard came up next to them. “A very good wall, Elsa. I’m impressed.”  
“Tank you.” said Elsa as she laid her head on her papa’s shoulder.   
The doors opened and Kai slid to a stop. “Sire, you have a daughter.”  
After a moment of that sinking in, Leonard clapped Maurice on the back. “Congratulations!”  
“Big sister!” Elsa exclaimed as she through up her hands.  
“Yes, indeed.” said Maurice as he tickled his daughter’s chin and she curled up to protect herself.  
“They want a few minutes to clean up but you can go see them now.” added Kai.  
“Thank you. We’ll walk over there slowly.” The kings and princess began the slow walk to the other end of the castle.  
Once away from Kai, Leonard leaned close, “Do you think she’ll be...?” he pointed his beard at Elsa.  
Maurice bit his lip and shrugged.  
“One day at a time, my brother king. One day at a time. That’s all we can do.”


	9. Princess Anna 2

Loved - Princess Anna 2

King Maurice of Arendelle watched as his queen walked around the bedroom. Sarah was a little shaky on her feet after given birth, it had taken a rather long time, but the midwife had recommended getting out of bed as soon as she could. Rebecca and the midwife were providing support as Sarah walked around a little.   
Maurice’s heart warmed as he looked at his wife. He could see that her hair had escaped the bun she kept it in. She was pale and her eyes had dark bags under them from the hours of effort she had started last night, but all that just made her more beautiful.   
“That’s good,” said Leonard next to him on the dark sofa, smiling at the look on his brother-in-law’s face.  
“What? What’s good?”  
“You love her more then ever, don’t you?”   
Maurice looked away and then at infant Princess Anna in his arms. “Yes, yes, I do.”  
“Good. You’re going to be alright.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Papa, can I have a turn holding her.” asked Elsa.  
“Sure you can. Come up here between us.”  
Elsa dashed over, slammed into the front of the sofa and threw a leg up and dragged herself onto the sofa between the kings as they made room for her.   
“Hold out your arms and hold on to her, don’t let her fall.”  
“Yes, Papa. I got you.”  
Maurice laid his swaddled daughter in her big sister’s arms and lap. The two father’s hovered watching the two girls.   
“She’s cute, but really small.”  
“You were that size once.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“Oh.” Elsa watched her sister sleep for a while longer. As Sarah was put in bed by the women.   
“Papa, I’m hungry.” Elsa said suddenly.  
Maurice reached down and picked up Anna.  
“I’m going to the kitchens myself to send up some food for the queen, shall I take her?” asked the midwife.  
“Um, yes, please.” Maurice said. Elsa was good about her powers and didn’t show them much any more, except for the occasional tantrum or sneeze. Sometimes when she sneezed Elsa hit herself in the face with a spray of snowflakes, but no one noticed the snow because it melted so quickly and people expected wetness with sneezes. Yawns did that too sometimes but not as obviously.  
“Actually, just let her have a little snack and send up dinner for everyone, something light like sandwiches.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” said the midwife and she followed the skipping princess out of the door.  
Anna began to squirm.   
“I think Anna may be getting hungry.” said Maurice.  
“Already? That last feeding took forever and I’m starving.” said Sarah.  
“Yes, dear I think so, and food is coming for you.”  
Sarah nodded tiredly but she opened her purple nightgown and Rebecca helped her settle herself in for the feeding.  
Maurice looked to make sure the door was shut, set his daughter on the bed, opened the swaddling bands and watched Anna careful as she began to cry.   
“What?...oh.” asked Rebecca, then she came over. Maurice, Leonard and Rebecca all inspected her carefully as Anna cried. Her face and body becoming all red as she demanded something be done about what she was feeling.   
Sarah bit her lip and asked, “Well?”  
Rebecca picked up her niece and ran her hands over the back of the infant, while supporting her head.  
“She seems completely normal, just like the babies turned over to the orphanage back home.”  
Sarah burst into tears.   
Maurice went around and held her close.   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” Sarah tried to explain.  
“No, it’s understandable. With Elsa and her powers it must be a relief that Anna is normal.” said Rebecca.  
“I don’t know. If they both had powers... But they don’t... How do we explain that to Anna or Elsa?” asked Sarah turning to her husband.  
“I don’t know.” said Maurice. “One day she’ll ask the question, but we will wait until then.”  
“One day at a time, but how about we start her nursing so it quiets down a little.” said Leonard. Rebecca gave him a smile and passed the infant princess to her sister to nurse, after a few adjustments she latched on and quieted.   
“You are going to make it. I know you will.” said Rebecca gently to her sister and her husband.


	10. Rest

Loved - 10 - Rest  
Three and a half year old Elsa peeked out the door of her room. She looked left and then right. There wasn’t anyone out in the hall. The sky through the window was just getting light.   
She could hear her little sister Anna crying, she was getting really loud. Elsa had woken up because of the crying.   
Elsa padded over on bare feet to Mama’s door. She knocked quietly but there was nothing but crying to be heard. She opened the door and peeked in.   
Mama was trying to get out of bed, her hair was a big mess, she had thrown the covers off, but Mama looked like she kept falling asleep as she tried to move.   
Elsa knew Mama was very tired, Anna never seemed to sleep very long. Elsa liked to take naps but Papa said Anna was having a hard time learning how to take naps.   
Elsa’s pale nightgown swished as she went up on her toes to look into the crib. Anna was red in the face and rolling around crying as hard as she could. Elsa tried to reach her but it was just a little too far.  
Elsa didn’t want her sister to cry, but she didn’t know exactly what to do. She liked snow, maybe Anna did too. Elsa made a gentle snow fall over Anna.   
Anna felt the cold flakes land on her and the new sensation made her stop crying. She looked around, saw her big sister’s face peeking over the side of the crib, and smiled.   
Elsa smiled back as she saw her sister be happy. Elsa reached toward her sister again and Anna grasped her finger. Elsa’s heart felt warm with that touch. “I love you, Anna.”  
Elsa heard a soft step behind her and as she turned her head, Papa lifted her up so she could be closer to Anna.  
“Thank you for watching your sister.” said King Maurice wearing his regular daily royal regalia. He had woken up early and couldn’t go back to sleep, so had gone to his office to work on his pile of correspondence. A servant had alerted him to Anna’s crying. He had come to help his wife, who was bearing the brunt of Anna’s sleeplessness.  
“Tanks. Is Mama okay?”  
They look over at Queen Sarah, she had flipped off the covers and had one foot on the floor, but had fallen asleep again splayed across the bed.  
“Mama is very tired and needs more sleep, but Anna is not letting her take enough naps.”  
“Oh. Can I help?”  
Papa smiled gently. “You are helping. Helping Anna quiet down was helpful, but I think we need more help. Can you watch Anna while I talk to Mama?”  
“Yes!” Maurice put his crown princess down in the crib with Anna.  
He went over and sat on the bed and moved a stray lock of hair out of his wife’s mouth.   
“Immawake.” She said, sitting up quickly, her hands going to the buttons on her nightgown.  
“Sarah. Sarah!” He repeated to wake her up.  
She looked at him as her hands dropped into her lap.  
“Sarah, we need help. You need help. Let us call for a wet-nurse to care for Anna so you can get some rest.”  
“But I need to take care of my baby.” She said then blinked slowly.  
“Yes, you do, but you need to take care of yourself too.”  
“I can do this.”  
“I know you want to, and you can, but you need to rest a little.”  
“But my baby.”  
“She isn’t going anywhere. You can still feed her, just let the wet-nurse do some so you can catch up on your sleep. We need to take care of you, so you can take care of your baby. Please, let us help you.”  
“Okay.” said the queen and then flopped back across the bed and started snoring.  
The king smiled gently, arranged his beautiful, messy wife on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. After giving her a kiss on the brow, we went to the door and spoke quietly to the maid outside.   
“Is Mama going to be okay?” asked Elsa, as her Papa lifted her out of the crib.  
“Yes, after some good sleep, she’ll be just fine again.” said Maurice as he put Elsa down, then picked up Anna. “Let’s let her have some peace and quiet. Come along.”  
“Okay Papa.”


	11. The Wet-Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Kjellfrid is pronouced Cell-frid and very loosely means beautiful or kettle. I tend to think of a beautiful kettle, like Mrs. Potts from “Beauty and the Beast.”

The Wet-Nurse

“Mistress Kjellfrid the Wet-nurse, your Majesty,” announced Kai.  
Kjellfrid bobbed the smallest curtsy, put down Skadi, her black Buhund puppy, and walked to the king, as she held out her arms for the wailing child.   
She took tiny Princess Anna into her arms, swung her snow stained cloak in front of her, opened her nursing dress and let the baby latch on, which Anna did quite readily.  
“Thank you, for coming so quickly.” said the king as he sat back in darkly stained rocking chair with the royal crocus sigil painted on top.  
“Not a problem your majesty, but perhaps you should have called sooner. If I may, you look awful.” She could see the dark circles under his eyes and his mussed hair as she sat in a chair nearby. Being a wet-nurse granted certain privileges even with the king.  
King Maurice shot a glance at Kai, who shrugged, then he smiled ruefully. “Perhaps. Sarah is quite protective of our children. She needs the rest more then I do.”   
Then the King picked up Princess Elsa and put her on his lap as she stood frozen before her puppy, who was sniffing at the princess and looking at her cautiously.   
“Skadi! Sit!” She said to calm the puppy. Then to the royal family, “She’s a good puppy, and loves children.”  
Princess Elsa looked at her, “Mrs. Kjellfrid, can I play with her?”  
She smiled at the polite way the princess asked her. How could you not help loving such kind people? “Yes, you may.”  
“Papa, can we play in the garden?”  
Kjellfird looked out the window, there was a small enclosed garden right outside, there was a door leading to it in one corner. The garden was covered in deep snow like the rest of the kingdom from the storm a few days ago. Things were cleaned up and back to normal again.  
The king looked to her the question in his eyes. She nodded, Skadi liked to play in the snow.   
“Okay, but only for a little bit. The King said.  
“Yes, Papa. Skadi, do you want to play outside?”  
Her puppy jumped up and gave an excited yip.  
“Good, so do I.” said the Princess and she slipped off her father’s lap and ran to the door with her puppy. Kjellfrid thought that was an odd but cute exchange.  
“Don’t forget your coat.”  
“Aw, do I have to? The cold doesn’t bother me.”  
The father gave his daughter a long look and said, “Please, put on the coat.”  
“Yes, Papa.” She slipped on the little blue coat by the door and then opened the door to the garden.  
The King turned to Kai, “Send up some soup, hot glögg and some warm honey milk, please.”  
“Of course, sire.” said Kai, then he turned and left the room.  
“Thank you.” The King sighed and turned back to her. “So how’s business?”  
Kjellfrid tucked a wisp of steel grey hair behind her ear. “With the help of the dog breeding and my children, it’s okay.”  
The King looked concerned, “Only okay? After all these years, dozens, maybe scores, of people owe you their lives.”  
Kjellfrid blushed, which she hadn’t done in a long time. She had a number in her head, the babies she had saved the children they had had, and now the children those children had had, it was firmly in the hundreds now.  
“Not all of them were saved.” She said to deflect the praise, but revealing some of her private pain.  
The king leaned forward, kindness in his eyes. “Maybe not, but you try.”  
Kjellfrid shrugged, then asked, “How is the Queen?”  
The King sighed as he sat back in the rocking chair. “Exhausted. She slept through this feeding, though she tried. I called you to let her get some rest.”   
With a practiced finger, Kjellfrid popped Princess Anna off one side and turned her around for the other. “That was a good idea. Parents that are too tired can make terrible mistakes. We don’t want the queen’s milk to dry up, so she should do the next feeding. She’ll be sore from all the milk, so she’ll want to do it anyway. I’ll be back this evening so she can get some more rest. We’ll want to do this for a couple of weeks until the two of you have caught up on your sleep.”  
The King smiled as he put his head back to rest on the back of the chair, “I defer to the expert. We’ll do as you say.”  
Kjellfrid peeked under her green cloak, “The Princess appears to be thriving. Good strong suck and she is nice and heavy for her size. You are good parents, but you need to be taken care of too.”  
“Thank you. The staff care for our needs well enough, but caring for her needs is proving difficult. Elsa started sleeping through the night much earlier.”  
“Each child is different, sire, but they settle down eventually. You don’t have to get up and feed the baby right away in the night. You can give it a minute or two, she might fall back to sleep herself, but don’t let it go on too long if she is really hungry.”  
The King nodded. “Well, this should be a quiet job for you.”  
Kjellfrid smiled, “Yes, it should be.”   
The King leaned forward, looking at her intently, “But even an exciting job shouldn’t be that big a deal.”  
“Sire, I battle Death himself on a fairly regular basis. My midwife found that my milk is almost a quarter cream, it is practically green from all the richness. She urged me to become a wet-nurse because she had seen too many babies die because they couldn’t eat enough. My milk has allowed babies who couldn’t thrive on their own mother’s milk to survive. I’ve kept babies overnight in my own bed to make sure they get enough to eat. I’ve seen most of them live to be red-cheeked toddlers and some of them are having grandchildren now. I’m nobody special, but my milk is, and it helps buy food and keep a roof over my head.”  
The King looked away from her intense gaze as they heard shrieks of laughter from the garden. He stood and went to the window. “It looks like your puppy has found that licking Elsa’s face is fun.”  
Kjellfrid smiled, Skadi loved to play with children.  
Skadi suddenly yelped in surprise.  
“Whoa!” the King cried as he rushed to the door.  
“What?” Kjellfrid asked as she struggled to her feet, holding the infant princess close. She could see a spray of snow falling past the window.  
Skadi came running in, tail tucked between her legs, covered with snow. After she circled Kjellfrid’s legs and feeling safer, she shook the snow off her fur.  
“Skadi, no!” said Kjellfrid, making sure Princess Anna was well covered, as sparkly snow was flung all over the sitting room.   
“Elsa, you must be more careful.” The King was saying as he came in dragging Princess Elsa into the sitting room.   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Said the little princess.  
“What happened?” asked Kjellfrid.   
“They got covered in snow, nothing serious, but it looked bad enough.” said the King, looking intently at the Princess. “What do we say, dear?”  
“Sorry.” said Princess Elsa quietly as she dug a toe into the rug.  
Kjellfrid wondered why the king was having the princess apologize. Surely it wasn’t her fault snow came down from the roof or something.  
Skadi came over and nuzzled the back Elsa’s hand, she moved her hand away.  
“Skadi, here.” said Kjellfrid as she moved close to the fire. “Sit.” The wet black puppy sat quietly. The wet scent of her puppy mingled badly with the clean dry smell of the wood fire.  
“Elsa, you had best stay inside and dry off. Some warm honey milk will be here soon.”  
“Yes, Papa.”  
“Sit by the fire.”  
“Yes, Papa.” Elsa sat next to Skadi in front of the fire, then whispered to the dog. “Sorry, it looks like we are in time-out for a while.”  
Skadi made a small sound and laid her head down on the floor.  
Kjellfrid gave the two a long look, it was as though Skadi actually understood the princess, then handed Princess Anna back to her father. “How often does she feed?”  
“Every two hours, almost precisely.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you again in four hours or so. I have the Wolff baby to feed just before then.” said Kjellfrid as she finished buttoning up her dress and settling her cloak behind her again.  
“Thank you. Ah, Kai, perfect timing.” Said the King as Kai entered with food.   
“Would you like some?” The King asked her.   
“Just a cup of the honey milk please. I have to run along to the Norsberg’s.”  
The King nodded his understanding. “Make sure Mrs. Kjellfrid is well compensated before she leaves, and she’ll be back in about four hours for that feeding.”  
“Of course, sire.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do anything special for me.” said Kjellfrid as she smoothed her skirt.   
“Maybe not, but someone has to look out for the heroes, that’s part of my job,” said the King with a serious look on his face.  
“Yes, your Majesty.” The wet-nurse allowed. The King was a good man, she thought. Few men even really noticed her work at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Something I wanted to show here is a bit of how an outsider might see the royal family and how the King might handle incidents.  
> One of our friends is studying to be a midwife and so I’ve learned a little bit of that and some of how wet-nurses work. Wet-nursing was an actual paying job before the advent of the bottle. A woman could keep her milk in even past menopause. One way they would do that would be to nurse puppies if there were no human babies to nurse. It would not be much of a stretch to have a wet-nurse breed dogs on the side as well.


	12. Magic Everywhere

Magic Everywhere

King Maurice of Arendelle threw down the letter he was reading down on his desk. “By the first crocus, another one.”  
“Another one what, dear?” asked Queen Sarah as she put two year old Princess Anna down to play with her sister.  
“Another kingdom has been destroyed.”  
Sarah gasped. “Where?”   
“Down in the French Alps. A farmer bringing a load produce found the castle turned into a fortress of darkness. Authorities found all the people gone, probably eaten, and the roars of a great beast echoing through the valley from inside the castle. Obviously the work of magic.” The king finished quietly.  
“How bad is it?”  
“I’m not sure.” He went over to the big map of Europe. “Passhold at least was destroyed by Mongols but Riverton was just... gone. Obviously magically, but no one has claimed responsibility. The Dark Forest expanding into Passhold. Corona’s heir kidnapped. Maleficent rising in King Stefan’s kingdom and their heir cursed and in hiding. France engaged in a war with that faction out of Spain. Our own...issue and now this.” He spared a quick glance at Elsa before going back to his desk.   
“Do you think Maleficent did that?” asked the Queen.  
“It’s possible, she’s been seen all over Europa. She certainly seems powerful enough to do that. She grew a mountain out of the ground. She has a small army of nasty creatures crawling all over the landscape. Searching for Aurora.” The King sighed. “But there are enough other magic users out there that it could be one of them.”  
“Do you think we can protect...” the Queen’s eyes flick to Elsa and back to her husband, “Arendelle?”  
“We have a couple of pieces of magical weaponry but if Maleficent really wanted to....” The King shrugged and turned back to his desk.  
Maurice caught himself on the edge of his desk and he felt arms latch around his legs. He felt cold spread down his thighs. He looked down and saw Elsa around his legs her big blue eyes looking at him.  
“Papa. I’m scared.”   
Maurice squatted to be at Elsa’s level. “No, no. It’s okay. They are far away and Arendelle isn’t important to them. As long as we are polite to everyone it will be okay. I’ll keep you safe.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
He hugged her close and felt the cold dissipate.  
“I love you, Papa.”  
“I love you too, Elsa. Now go play with your sister some more. It’s okay.” The father picked up the fallen doll and gave it back to his daughter, who hugged it close and ran back to her sister. Princess Anna was having a fun time chewing on the hand of her own doll.  
The king gestured to the sofa and the queen joined him as he sat.   
“There is a lot of magic out there, doing things.” The queen said.  
“I know, but not all magic is bad.”  
“No. I guess not.”  
“The trolls aren’t evil, they keep to themselves and whatever it is they do in their little valley. My ancestors went to them for help and advice. They are cryptic so it is hard to understand their advice.”  
“Advice is hard enough to take when it isn’t wrapped in riddles.”  
The king exhaled a laugh. “I wish magic made sense. It obviously works but why and why doesn’t it seem to work consistently.” They eyed their eldest daughter.  
The queen bit her lip, scooted closer to her husband and spoke quietly. “They found a changeling child in the village last night.”  
The king put his elbows on his knees. “Bother. Did anyone see a fairy or any evidence of fairy involvement?”  
The queen shrugged, “There is all kinds of talk in the markets, so maybe?”  
“Of course.” The king exhaled slowly. “We know more about the trolls then those fairies. I have to assume they are evil. Those changeling children are so... strange.”  
The queen shivered, “It’s like they are able to copy the body of the child but they know almost nothing of how humans are. The changelings don’t play or even respond to their own names. Mothers can’t even pretend they are their own babies any more.”  
“Yeah.” said the king quietly. “At least we were able to put the cruelty to changelings to a stop. Hearing that the true love of a mother for her child and the changeling was able to get her baby back, even at the cost of having her husband leave her was amazing, but seems to work better then beating the changeling.”  
Sarah took her husband’s hand. “Love is so often the key to getting through troubles.”  
“Like your sister says so often, ’We will get through even this.’”  
They looked at their playing daughters.  
“Yes, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I am weaving a few things together here. Beauty and the Beast just began with the cursing of the prince.   
> Our church held a fireside to educate those who work with children about autism. So much of it reminded me of changeling children that come up in folk lore. A little research showed that it was entirely possible for there to be a connection.  
> The disneyverse is full of magic. So I would think some of that folk lore would be active and real in there. With a magical child I am sure that the king and queen would talk about it at some point.


	13. The Stairs

Loved - 13 - The Stairs

Little Elsa sighed contentedly as she closed the book, went Anna barged into the room with their bike. “Anna? How did you get that all the way up the stairs?”  
Little Anna, let the bike fall with a loud clatter, plopped down on her bottom and after heaving a great dramatic sigh said, “I pushed it up all those stairs.”  
“Why?”  
“So we can ride it.”  
“Well, of course, but why didn’t you ask me to come for a ride.”  
“I did but you just kept reading, you stinker.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Elsa tended to do that when she got into a good book and this was an especially good one, with a prince, ogres and a beanstalk.   
“It’s okay, someday I’ll learn to read and then we can do that together, but right now I want to ride our bike.”  
“Yes, let’s.” Elsa smiled, Papa had had that bike made for them went Anna had complained she wanted a bike too, but wasn’t big enough yet.  
“I wanna steer this time!”  
“But Anna....”  
“I dragged it all the way up here all by myself. I earned it.”  
“That you did.”  
They took the bike into the hallway, Elsa swung her leg over the bike and then Anna hopped on. Elsa liked to ride their bike together, it was easier to balance with Anna riding with her  
“Let’s go!” Anna shouted and pedaled with all her might.   
“Anna, please, not to fast!” Elsa cried as she tried to get her feet on the quickly spinning pedals.  
“Come on! I like to go fast!”  
“Anna! The stairs!” warned Elsa.  
“WheEeEeEeEe!” Shouted Anna.  
“AnNnNnAaAaAa!” screamed Elsa, as she threw out her feet and flared magic from them as she tried to steady the bike as they went over the edge.  
# # #  
Gerda, the First Maid, looked down as Danica put the mop bucket put down next to her. “Danica.”  
“Gerda.” replied Danica the maid, leaning on the mop, not bothering with formalities, she was far to exhausted. Everyone was.   
Gerda gave Danica a steady look.   
“They should be dead or at the very least grievously injured.” Danica gestured to the wet stairs. “They made it down four stories worth of spiral stairs on a bike built for two. I was in the Great Hall with the king and the other and we heard the screaming and the clatter of the bike down the stairs. I couldn’t move, all I could do was hold my breathe and wait for it to be over. I almost passed out.”  
Gerda put a still shaking hand on her shoulder. “You and most of us. The queen did. Somehow, they made it down safely. They are okay.”  
“They are, but the stairs aren’t. I would never have though a couple of little girls could hold so much.” Danica prodded the puddles with her mop.   
“Maybe they just had the proper motivation.”  
Danica shook her head with a quiet laugh. “So much motivation.”  
They looked up again.  
“They are grounded for the week.” Gerda said almost casually.  
Danica let out a short laugh that sounded somewhat hysterical. “Poor girls.”  
“Elsa is out in garden.”  
“In the garden, I thought she was grounded?”  
“She is. Anna is in their room and Elsa is outside without a book.”  
“Oh dear, their Majesties do know.”  
“They do, indeed.”

# # #

Author’s Note: Anna is described as awkward, and I guess she is. More socially awkward then physically. I mean she rode a bike down four flights of stairs while balancing on one foot. She’s obviously done that before successfully, because she should be dead or at the very least grievously injured from a fall like that. So she appears to have the graceful princess power.  
Yet on the other hand she smacks Hans around a lot, not to mention how she crashes into him she she tries to match the playful nudge he gives her.  
I am thinking that our favorite little drama queen spent a lot of time in the gallery making grand sweeping gestures, without anyone around, and her concept of personal space is a little skewed because of that. She just might not really know where people are in relation to where she is, a byproduct of growing up in a nearly empty castle.   
I am also thinking she has the Elective Inertia power that the latest princesses all seem to have. Her bouncing around the gallery very obviously shows us that she is changing her mass, both up and down, to do what she does there and in other places in the movie.


	14. Meeting at Corona

Loved - 14 - Meeting at Corona

As the royal family came to the top of the gangplank the herald announced, “King Maurice of Arendelle, Queen Sarah of Arendelle, Princess Elsa of Arendelle, and Princess Anna of Arendelle!”  
The attending guards stood at attention as the kings formally greeted each other. The plumage on the helmets of the guards was tossed in the gusty winds.  
“Auntie Becca! Auntie Becca!” called Princess Elsa of Arendelle as she raced down the gangplank and threw her arms around Queen Rebecca of Corona, “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Elsa. And you too Anna.” Said Queen Rebecca kneeling as she drew in the youngest Arendellen Princess into her embrace as well. Brightly colored pennons snapped in the breeze.  
“I love you, Auntie Becca.” Said little Princess Anna.  
“We both love all of you.” Said the King of Corona as he gave them all the quick squeeze then turned to the docked ship. “Ho! How was the trip?”  
“Not awful.” Replied King Maurice coming down the gangplank in a more stately fashion with his wife. “There was a storm that slowed us down but it wasn’t too bad.”  
“Sorry to hear that.”  
“Thank you.”  
The Queens embraced tightly as the sister’s were reunited.  
“How about we go straight to the palace until the weather calms?” asked Rebecca.  
“That would be wonderful. Will you still be launching the lanterns tonight?” asked Queen Sarah.  
“Yes, we will, no matter what.”  
# # #  
“We have another guest, Queen Leah.” Said Queen Rebecca as they entered an airy sitting room in the Palace of Corona.  
Queen Leah rose from the dark, sun embroidered chair near the window and crossed the fish inlaid floor. This was not a formal occasion and it felt good to be almost ordinary for a while.  
“Queen Leah, my I introduce my sister, Sarah, her husband Maurice, and their daughters Elsa and Anna. Everyone, Queen Leah.”  
“Good day, my husband is not here. He stayed behind because of Maleficent.” Said Queen Leah.  
King Maurice bowed to her. “We are sorry for your loss and are most indebted to your kingdom for your defense against Maleficent.”  
“My baby isn’t lost,” said Leah as she held out her hand to Rebecca. “Mine is only hidden with the fairies until the curse is broken.”  
“That doesn’t mean it is any easier for you.” said Rebecca taking Leah’s hand with both of hers.  
Leah looked down and nodded.  
“We are all still alive, there is still hope. We will get through this.” said Rebecca.  
Leah looked up and smiled slightly at Rebecca.  
Anna got bored standing and waiting for the adults to finish talking, so started swinging her arm that was holding Elsa’s hand while moving some of her windswept hair out of her face.  
Leah noticed and knelt to be at their level. “So, Elsa and Anna of Arendelle.”  
“Ahn-na. Not Ann-ah.” Spoke up Elsa.  
“Of course. I’m sorry. I’ve only seen your names written as I have corresponded with Rebecca.”  
“It’s okay.” said Anna, shyly.  
“My daughter Aurora is a few months older then you. I would like to think you’d be good friends.”  
Anna blushed a little as she swung their arms again. “Elsa is my best friend. I love her.”  
Leah smiled. “I am glad you do.”  
King Leonard came up next to his wife and put his arm around her waist. “Its time for the Ohana, would any of you want to join us?”  
“What’s the Ohana?” asked Elsa.  
“Its when we go to the garden to remember all of our children and speak their names so they are never forgotten even if they are not with us right now.”  
Leah stood, “I’ll come.”  
“As will we.” Said Sarah.  
“Me too.” Said Elsa.  
“Me three.” Said Anna.  
“Thank you.” Said Rebecca, though her smile looked fragile and her eyes shiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I figure that Rebecca and Leonard would have some time during the day to remember all their children. If you haven’t read Rapunzel Goes Home extended edition, they lost 13 children to miscarriage or stillbirth before having Solara (aka Rapunzel) with the help of the Flower. I was planning on calling it the Remembrance, but as soon as Leonard explained it to Elsa, I knew what the real name was, so changed it. No, it isn’t a real connection to Lilo and Stitch, since they are centuries later, but Corona had a ship stop by the Hawaiian Islands and some words and culture have come back to Corona.  
> So I am intertwining Tangled, Frozen, Sleeping Beauty, together as I showed in Rapunzel Goes Home extended edition, Roused, Redeemed and here in Loved. I hope you don’t mind my asking so much of you to read.


	15. The Lantern Launch

Loved 15 - The Lantern Launch  
Elsa bit her lip, it was almost time, and she really didn’t want to mess up. She was next to Papa waiting for the doors to open as soon as it got dark enough. Anna was in Mama’s arms and they were quiet and somber.

Uncle Leo had become so quiet after the Ohana. It was simple and beautiful to stand around the grave of the other children and speak their names. Somehow she missed the other cousins that weren’t there, but it felt like so many more people were there in the garden then just them. 

They were going to go outside and launch lanterns to try and call Princess Solara home. 

Elsa hoped Solara would come home soon, it would be really nice to play with her. She hoped her cousin liked to play in the snow. That would be really great. 

Elsa generally kept her powers quiet. She had done things in front of people and they had reacted strangely, it made her feel strange and a little scared how they seemed to come up with explanations that didn’t include her. Then they acted like it never happened. 

Anna knew and enjoyed her powers, more then Mama and Papa, they often looked worried when she did things. Maybe Solara would be understanding too, like her sister. 

Anna didn’t have powers. Papa said, hardly anyone has powers. Elsa didn’t know anyone with powers. Sometimes she wished she did. It would be nice if Solara had powers then they could talk about it and be free about it in front of each other.

At least there was Anna, Anna didn’t really care that she didn’t have powers, she just loved her and they would play and it was great. 

The doors opened. Everyone took a deep breathe and walked into the night and down the stairs. There was a special lantern glowing at the center with the Sun sigil on it. There were four with their crocus on it on one side and on the other was one with a fleur-de-lis for Queen Leah.

Uncle Leo put his arm around Auntie Becca and they lifted their lantern and it floated into the sky. 

Elsa looked to her Papa and he nodded. She put out her hands to her glowing lantern as her family did too. She lifted her hands solemnly and let the lantern go. It rose gracefully into the dark sky surrounded by the other five. 

The plaza glowed with a golden light as the lanterns of people of Corona came to life. Elsa could hear Anna coo as she poked her head between the pillars and looked at the glowing lanterns among the crowd. Elsa peeked over the stone rail, as the lanterns lifted.

“Come home soon, cousin Solara. Please. I miss you, even if I never met you.” Whispered Elsa. 

Then she felt her Papa’s arms around her. “Good girl.”

The low clouds glowed as the lanterns filled the night sky.   
The low clouds reflected back the light of the lanterns, bathing the island in a yellow glow. As the lanterns flew into the cloud, the cloud began to glow yellow from the candlelight, before long it was dark again and it began to drip heavy drops of rain.  
Everyone went inside to hug and pray that the Lost Princess would soon return.


	16. Do You Want To Build a Snowman

Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

Head firmly on her pillow and her back to the window Elsa was trying to sleep.   
No, she wasn’t.   
She was just lying quietly in bed waiting for morning, for Anna’s sake. Anna was asleep, Elsa could hear the cute little snore she was making all the way across the room they had shared ever since Anna was moved out of the crib.   
But it was snowing outside and Elsa didn’t want to sleep, she wanted to play. But she had learned that she had to wait until it was light out. No playing outside in the snow without mama or papa there to watch. Sometimes a servant would watch them but only if it was actually snowing. Which it still was.  
Why did the sun have to sleep for so long?  
Elsa loved snow, she could make it anytime she wanted but she tended not to since it made people ...funny. She could sneak some things like making her food and drinks cold. She didn’t like her food all hot where it burned her mouth.   
At least bath time wasn’t so bad anymore. She could control it well enough that she could make the water tepid and not actually cold, which bothered the maids and they would bring even more hot water, which just defeated the purpose anyway.  
Elsa had plans for this snow. She would make snow men and a snow fort in front of the open gates so she could protect her home. She knew a place that was sure to have bunches of good icicles for the spikes around the fort. She had read about how Roman legionnaires built fortresses around their camps every day as they campaigned. She had found many good ideas she wanted to try.  
She wondered if she could make a wall all the way around the castle now. She was getting stronger with her ice magic. It used to be hard to cool her room in the summer for sleeping. Now she could cover about half of the throne room, when she and Anna would sneak down to play in the middle of the night.  
Elsa rolled over and smiled, the window was grey. The sun was rising!  
Elsa flung off her covers and bounded over to her sister’s bed.   
“You want to build a snowman?” Elsa asked as she bounced her sister awake.  
“Yes! You make the bestest snowmans” said Anna.  
Elsa helped Anna with her clothes and soon Anna looked like a doll with her arms sticking out and only her eyes visible from under the layers of scarves and hats. The cold bothered Anna more then Elsa so Mama had told her to always make sure Anna was properly dressed for going outside in the winter. If she didn’t Anna wouldn’t be allowed to play with her.  
Elsa threw on a jacket for Mama’s sake and they went next door and knocked on Mama’s and Papa’s door.   
“Mama, can we go and play in the snow?” asked Elsa through the door. “Mama? Papa?”  
A mumble in reply.  
“Before dawn she’s your child.” She heard Papa moan.  
Elsa whispered to Anna, “Remember to please together, and the eye thing.”  
“I’ll be right there.” Mama said, then eventually opened the door as she pulled her dressing gown closed. “Do you know what time it is?”  
“Can we go outside and play, pleeaase.” Elsa said with Anna joining in while making puppy eyes at Mama.  
Queen Sarah looked at her babies for a moment, and then that loving look showed up on her face telling Elsa that the ploy had worked. Mama said, “Oh, alright. You better get Anna outside before she overheats. Stay in the courtyard and I’ll be down in a few minutes.”  
“Thank you, Mama!” The sisters said and Anna waddled along beside Elsa as they went down the long spiral staircase and out the doors to the courtyard.   
Anna carefully hobbled down the steps as Elsa closed the door behind them. Elsa ran, jumped and belly flopped into the two feet of fresh snow that had fallen. Elsa popped out of the snow beaming at her sister as Anna reached the bottom of the stairs. Elsa could tell from Anna’s eyes that she was smiling too behind her magenta wool scarves.  
“Come on, Anna. I had the best idea for a snow fort over by the gate.”  
“I’m trying.”  
Elsa leapt out of the snow and ran over to Anna, and took her hand but Anna was struggling a bit with the waist deep snow. Elsa thought for a moment to think of a way to make this more fun for her sister.  
“How about we build a snowman right here first?”  
“Okay.”  
They reached down and tried to pack some of the snow, but the snowballs just fell apart.   
“Bad snow.” Anna complained as the snow fell out of her magenta mittens.  
The snow was too dry and powdery. Elsa felt betrayed, so much snow and it was useless for building anything with.   
Elsa pursed her lips and looked around. There was some tracks from people who had come through the open gates early in the morning. She could smell bread baking and warm fruits, there would be danishes for breakfast this nice, cold day.   
“Psst, Anna. I’m going to fix the snow so we can build a snowman.” Elsa whispered.  
“Oooh. Do the magic.” Anna said gleefully.  
Elsa shushed her and then put her hands in the snow. There was plenty of snow she just needed it to be... different.   
Flurries of magic spread though the snow in the courtyard.  
Elsa reached out and changed the snow, the snow level dropped substantially and there was a heavy crinkling sound as the snow altered it’s molecular structure to incorporate more moisture into the remaining snow flakes.   
Elsa picked up a double handful of snow and formed a good snowball in her bare hands.  
“Good job, sis.” Anna said as she bent for some more herself. Soon they rolled a few balls into a body and feet. Elsa lifted the head into place. A few servants watched for a few moments as they moved in and out of the castle.   
They snitched some coal from by the kitchen door for buttons and eyes. After looking carefully around again Elsa made some icicles fall down they could use for arms.  
“Oh, that is a marvelous snowman you two.” said Mama as she came outside in heavy grey boots, brightly colored hat and long cloak.   
“Thank you. Mama.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Elsa you forgot your hat and gloves.” Mama held them out.  
“Sorry, mama.” Elsa said as she dashed over to put them on.  
“I know you are. You did do a good job bundling up Anna. Thank you. Are you warm enough Anna?”  
“Yes, but I can’t put my arms down and I need to go potty.”  
“Oh dear. Here, I’ll help with that. Elsa run upstairs and tell Papa that breakfast is ready.”  
“Yes. Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a really frustrating winter, plenty of snow but all of it has been a dry powder that doesn’t pack so you can’t make a snowman. The first time in years I want to make a snowman and I can’t. -sigh- So I gave Elsa the same problem, but she can do something about it.


	17. Dollhouse

It was afternoon nap time and Princess Anna had finally collapsed facedown across her bed and was snoring lightly. Little Princess Elsa didn’t need naps so much any more, but Anna liked it when her sister stayed with her and would actually sleep if Elsa insisted.  
Elsa was tummy down on her bed, reading a book. With one hand she was holding open the book while the other was twirling a large snowflake. While Elsa tended not to show off her magic, their room was a safe and quiet place, it helped her relax and concentrate.   
Playing with her magic was fun. It danced on her fingertips. Sometimes people said her hands were cold. Mama and Papa would remind her to let her hands be warm when shaking people’s hands. It took a little concentration but it wasn’t too hard to do.   
The magic didn’t get away from her very often, sometimes it did like when she sneezed, she’d forget and end up spraying herself in the face with snow and ice or when she was tired and yawned really hard her fingers and toes would ice over. Mama and Papa always made sure she went to bed when that happened.   
The book had an exciting story and it was describing a beautiful castle the princess lived in. Elsa sighed at the beauty of it, then looked over to the dollhouse by the window. It was a good dollhouse, Anna and her played with it all the time, but it was wood and brown and dark, not like the beautiful marble palace of the story.   
The snowflake twinkled above her hand catching her eye. Elsa sat up and brought the snowflake in front of her. As it rotated above her hands she thought about the castle in the story and smiled.  
Elsa quietly slid off her bed and then spread her hands to make the snowflake much bigger and set it on the ground as a base. Then lifting her hands she made columns rise. She gave it tall doors and a balcony in the front and a staircase on the back to the second level for the dolls to climb. She made the second story with a chandelier in a complex three dimensional shape that looked just like her snowflake from certain angles. She gave it tall spires that were rounded at the top because she didn’t want Anna poking herself again.   
Elsa brought her hands together by her face and smiled knowing she had made a beautiful dollhouse for her sister and her to play with.   
Elsa heard Anna give a snort and turning, saw Anna open her eyes, which went wide as they saw the glittering new dollhouse.   
“Ooo, bootiful.” said Anna using a hand to move some of her dandelion fluff hair out of the way.  
“Thank you. Do you want to play dolls?”  
“Yup.” said Anna bouncing off the bed and dashing over.   
The two little princesses spent the afternoon playing dolls with their new dollhouse until their mother, suspicious of the quiet, came looking for them. She was very impressed by the doll house and had Papa come to see it too. She warned her magical daughter to make sure to clean it up so it didn’t make a mess on the carpet or the rooms below them. Which Elsa did when the servant came to tell them it was dinnertime.


	18. The Trolls

The Trolls

Else couldn’t stop crying is so was scared and worried. She wiped her face quickly then stuck her hand out again so she wouldn’t hurt Papa or the horse.   
Elsa kept her arms out as the horse Papa and she were galloping on left their home behind. Papa had a hand around her middle holding her steady. Elsa knew she was leaving a trail of her ice magic behind her but she was too frightened about Anna to control it. It was scary to ride a horse without holding on. It was scary that Anna wouldn’t wake up. Mama had tried but then wrapped her beloved little sister in a blanket and now they were galloping through the forest to the Black Mountains, someplace that might be able to help her sister.  
Elsa also worried about the mess she had left in the throne room. It was going to melt and be a big mess. Why had she let Anna wake her up and persuade her to do her magic? It’s not like they hadn’t done it plenty of times before, but why did she hurt her beloved little sister. She had done something to her baby sister and Anna’s hair had changed.  
Elsa knew it was her fault, she wanted to show off her new trick of making the floor ice up through her shoe. She shouldn’t have done it, but it was supposed to have made Anna happy.   
Elsa wiped her face again and for a moment saw a boy and a sleigh pulled by a baby reindeer. She was going to be in so much trouble, someone else had seen her ice.  
Papa pulled the sweating horse to a stop in a small, warm valley filled with moss covered rocks, the Valley of Living Rock, Papa had called it. As Mama cradled Anna close Papa called out. “Please! Help! My daughter.”  
Elsa wondered who Papa was calling out to as she took his hand. This seemed like a nice enough place to live but there were no houses or caves or anything for someone to live in.  
Elsa backed up in fear as the rocks rolled toward them. Papa put his hand on her shoulder. She calmed somewhat as she felt of his calm presence.   
A round boulder opened up in front of them and revealed itself as a troll and hundred like it were all around them. “The King.”  
Another troll walked up to them, it looked old even for a rock and was covered in grass and had a necklace of glowing crystals.   
“Your Majesty,” the old troll began as it reached out to take her hand. “Born with the power or cursed?”  
“Born.” Papa stammered, “And they’re getting stronger.”  
Elsa felt all shy, she was getting stronger, she could far more with her powers all the time.  
The old troll turned to her sister and began to help her. He took the magic out of Anna’s head and they watched as he changed her memories.   
Elsa looked at her hands that seemed so dangerous now.  
“She will be okay.” The old troll said as he put Anna’s memories back into her head.   
“But she won’t remember I have powers?” Elsa asked, wondering how that would work. How would she be able to hide her powers from her sister. Anna had a little smile on her face like she was dreaming good dreams.  
“It’s for the best.” Papa said.  
The troll brought her forward, “Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow.”   
He waved his hands and the Northern Lights changed to show a women, herself, her adult self, apparently doing magic making one of her large snowflakes appear above a crowd of people.  
“There is beauty in your magic.... But also great danger. You must learn to control it.”  
The snowflake became all spiky and the people panicked and attacked her adult silhouette.   
Elsa gasped and hunched over her magic hands afraid of what would happen.   
Papa put his strong arms around her. “No. We’ll protect her. She can learn to control it. I’m sure.”  
Elsa felt Papa lift her onto the horse and then help Mama with Anna. They rode slowly home as the tired horses took them home.  
Elsa wasn’t sure, usually the magic didn’t get away from her, only if she got upset, but people acted so funny if they saw her magic. She tried not to do it in front of people, just family, because they tended to act funny to convince themselves they hadn’t seen anything unusual. That was scary too.


	19. Chapter 19

Loved - Gloves

“Papa, I need help, its got away from me again.” Princess Elsa said. She had come to her father’s study to talk to him. The big coronation painted dominated the wall on one side and she hoped she could be worthy of that someday.  
The King came around his desk and knelt next to his daughter. “What happened?”  
“I saw Anna playing in the snow outside and I froze the window sill. I put some towels on it, so it won’t makes so much of a mess.”  
“Good girl, thinking ahead like that. Now, why do you think that happened? Was it because of the first snow?”  
“I guess, I do like playing in the snow. I miss playing with Anna.”  
“I know, she misses you too.”  
Elsa nodded her blonde head. “She knocked on my door this morning asking if I wanted to build a snowman.”  
“And what did you tell her?”  
“I had to tell her to go away. She surprised me when she knocked and I got frost all over my book. I couldn’t hid it fast enough.”  
“Okay.”  
Papa stood, went over to the sofa and sat, patting the spot next to him.   
Elsa shuffled over and sat next to him. He held out his hand. Elsa knew what he wanted, for her to put her hand in his. She was feeling less in control of herself today then most days.   
She had asked for her own room, since she had a nightmare and filled her bed with ice and snow. She had told Anna that she had just wet the bed. Mama and Papa had told Anna that Elsa was a big girl now and needed her own room as she started princess lessons.   
Anna had begged for princess lessons too, but Mama had explained that Anna wasn’t big enough yet. Anna had looked so disappointed but she had accepted it. Elsa knew Anna wanted princess lessons so she could be with Elsa.   
Most days weren’t so bad. Elsa would got to her lessons with Mama, Papa and the tutors and everything would be fine, though she occasionally caught herself growing a snowflake on her finger if she got bored. She was still trying to stifle that.   
But some days she let herself become too excited or sad or bored and it would leak out.   
Elsa took a breath to calm herself and put her hand in her Papa’s.   
“See, it’s not so bad, you can control it. I know you won’t hurt me or anyone if you want.”  
Elsa smiled at the trust and love Papa was showing her.   
“That’s it. Your hand barely feels cold anymore.”  
There was a pop from the fireplace, the burning logs shifted and one rolled to the edge of the hearth stone. Papa stood and picked up the poker that was leaning at the edge of the fireplace.  
“Ow.” Papa dropped it and waved his hand a bit.  
“What’s wrong, Papa?” asked Elsa as she dashed over to him.   
“Ah, I just burned my hand a little, the poker was too close to the fire and is hot.”  
He pulled out a handkerchief wrapped it over the handle and shoved the burning log back into the fireplace, then put the poke back in the right place.   
“Why did you put your handkerchief on the poker?”  
“It provides a little insulation so I can hold the hot poker long enough to do the job.” said the king as he put his handkerchief away in his pocket.   
Elsa thought about that. The handkerchief bought Papa time to put the poker down. Her magic leaked out of her feet occasionally but her shoes kept it in so it didn’t show, like it did some bad days when she left frosted footprints on the floor when she walked barefoot.  
“Papa, can I have some gloves? Maybe they would let me do things without my... it leaking out so quickly.”  
“You know, that’s a good idea. It should grant you a little extra time to get it under control before anyone sees it. I’ll have Kai send for the glover. Good girl! Smart girl!” Papa beamed at his little princess.   
Elsa smiled back and when he opened his arms ran over and gave him a hug.


	20. Dollhouse

Dollhouse

Anna looked in the throne room. Then she looked in the sitting room and the parlor. She sighed and hugged the dolls closer.   
Anna knew something was wrong. She had asked about the dollhouse. Elsa’s dollhouse. They were at dinner a few days ago and she wanted to play with it and asked Mama about it. Mama had gone to the other end of the long table and talked with Elsa and Papa. Anna wasn’t allowed to the other end of the long table any more. She missed the small table they used to have.   
Elsa had looked so scared.  
Later the boring, old dollhouse was back in her room.   
It wasn’t the dollhouse she thought she remembered. The dollhouse she remembered was round and clear and spiky, not the old square and brown one.  
Elsa had given her back the other doll too. That hurt for some reason. That doll looked just like her and Elsa didn’t even want to play with her doll self anymore.  
Something was wrong. So she had dragged the dollhouse back to Elsa’s door and knocked and said she was sorry and everything, but Elsa told her to go away. Anna had run to the gallery in tears.   
Mama found her and had comforted her. Mama loved her so much and Anna loved her Mama. They had fun playing when Mama had the time. 

Anna twiddled her braid, the one with the white streak where the troll had kissed her. Well, that was just a dream, at least she was pretty sure it was. She had asked about it and mama and papa told her she was born with it, it was just a little bigger now and more noticeable. But Danica the Maid had noticed and commented about it and it sounded new.   
Anna sighed as she went to the gallery. The gallery was a good place, the paintings helped her not feel so alone after lessons while mama, papa and Elsa did their important duties. Anna didn’t have important duties, beyond lessons yet, she was just the spare.   
Anna plopped down in the little patch of sunlight. She was so tired of the dark. Something was different. Everything was different. The gates were closed and now they never went to the market together anymore. Nobody came to their home anymore. The windows and doors were closed so it was always dark inside now, she liked the light better. Most of the servants were gone too. Mama and Papa were so busy now, and so sad. But worst of all, Elsa was busy learning how to be a princess, and she was too busy to play anymore.   
Anna held her dolls in front of her the little red haired one that was her and the slightly larger one with white hair that was Elsa. She made her doll self apologize to her Elsa doll over and over, and they would hug, but why didn’t it work in real life any more?  
Anna left the light and went into a dark corner and curled up, holding the dolls close. She knew she had done something wrong, but she didn’t know what and she didn’t know how to fix it.   
The big clock bonged a few times, Anna jumped up. Elsa was going to be done with the tutor, maybe she would have time to play now.   
Anna raced to the family level, but only saw Elsa look at her guiltily as she closed her door.   
Anna trudged to the family library, hoping Mama was there. Anna waited patiently until Mama put her letter down and then climbed into Mama’s lap for a long hug as she tried not to cry. Playing with Mama was good, but not as good as playing with a sister. Mama kept saying she wasn’t getting punished. Things had just changed, but it still felt like a punishment.  
Anna just wanted her sister back.  
“Mama, I’m a good girl, right?” Anna asked.  
“Yes, you are a good girl. I know things are different now and that can be hard for you, for all of us, but you are still a good girl.”  
“Thank you, Mama.” Anna snuggled on her mother’s lap. “Will I ever have Elsa as my sister again?”  
“Yes, you will. It may take a little while, but you will.”  
Anna smiled. “Thanks.”


	21. More Gloves

More Gloves

Kai led Goody Glover into the sitting room on the top floor of Castle Arendelle where she saw the princess on her father’s lap. She curtsied as Kai announced her balancing herself with her bag.  
“Welcome Miss Goody. Is there anything we can get for you? No. Very well, Elsa’s gloves are wearing out and she would like some new ones.” Said the king as Kai retreated closing the painted door behind him.  
“Of course your majesty, your highness.” Goody said. It was winter and it wasn’t a surprise that the royal family wanted gloves. A few weeks ago she had made a pair of nice white gloves for the princess for indoor use. They had also asked for some mittens for Princess Anna, as well as pairs of gloves for the king and queen.   
It seemed warm enough up here at the top of the castle. It was a little chilly at the entrance. Elsa was wearing long sleeves, but they had seen Princess Anna run past in short sleeves.  
It was strange coming in the sally port instead of the main gates, something was up with the royal family. Rumors were scuttling around the marketplace but nothing definitive that she could hang her hat on.   
She discounted most of them because the royal family had been so good to them all these years. Locking the gates and reducing the staff meant something. A number of people were concerned about invasion or maybe an economic collapse, but nothing had happened since summer, so people were going about their business as best they could.   
Fortunately, this winter was colder then normal and business was brisk. The former castle seamstress she had picked up as a worker so she wouldn’t starve was busy making gloves and mittens as fast as she could. With all the unknowns Goody was careful to save her profits, winter wouldn’t be here forever and with the seamstress she could expand into more clothing lines to sustain the business in the summer. She was thinking swimsuits would be good as they were an excellent compliment to her winter glove business.  
Goody set down her bag and got down so she was nearer to eye level with the princess. “Have the gloves been keeping your hands warm this winter, Princess?”  
Princess Elsa looked away and licked her lips, “Um, yeah.”  
Goody cocked her head slightly, why was the princess acting like her nieces and nephews when they were lying? She glanced at the king but he had his attention on his daughter.  
“How have the gloves been fitting?”  
“Good,” said the princess as she folded her hands in front of her. “But they are wearing out. I need new ones.”  
“Okay, can I see them.”  
“It’s okay.” Said the king.  
Princess Elsa bit her lip and held out her hands.  
Goody could see that the stitching was blowing out around the knuckles and the fingertips on thumb and forefinger were wearing through and splitting.  
“Oh, dear, they have worn quickly. Here, let me take those.”  
Princess Elsa jerked back her hands, “But I need them.”  
“No, no. It’s okay, you can do this, just like you’ve been practicing. It’s not a big deal. Just like the ambassador from yesterday.”  
Goody just tried to hold still, she wasn’t sure what that conversation was about. She saw Princess Elsa look at the King and then nod at her father, before extending her hands again.   
Goody held out her own hand and let the princess put her hand in hers when she was ready. She gently pulled on the fingers until the glove came free, then her eyes widened.  
The King asked, “Elsa, haven’t you been taking the gloves off?”  
Goody was just as glad the king asked the question. The girl’s hands were all pale and slightly wrinkly like having been under the water for too long, but there were also red patches were they were abrading on the gloves, and there was a sore at the base of her thumb.  
“No.” said the princess in a small voice.  
“Princess, you really do need to take the gloves off from time to time, I know it is cold this winter but your hands need to breathe too.”  
“But I need them.” Princess Elsa said, it didn’t sound whiny like some of her nieces could get when they wanted something, it sounded more scared.  
“Okay, but how about letting them out for bed? You won’t need the gloves in bed.” Goody asked.  
Goody could see the princess thinking about it.   
“I guess.”  
“Good girl,” said the king.  
“Princess, the gloves shouldn’t hurt. These red spots are not good, I need to make your gloves better so that doesn’t happen again.” Goody reached into her bag and removed some balm. “This will help your hands, can I put some on you?”  
The princess looked to her father again who nodded encouragingly, then she nodded too.  
Goody opened the container and dipped a pair of fingers in and held out her other hand waiting for the princess to place her hand in hers. She saw the princess take and hold a breath before doing so.  
Goody was not expecting how icy cold the princess’s hand to be. It took a great deal of effort not to pull her hand away but she knew that there was something up with the princess and that whatever it was, it was vital for her not to react. She could sense the need that the princess had for reassurance. So she acted as if everything was normal.  
Goody worked the balm into the hands of the child, cooing gently and singing a little calming song like her sister did when nursing a fussing baby.   
Soon the gentle sounds and touch worked their magic and the princesses hands were looking better and feeling if not warm, then not so cold anymore.   
“There now, much better.”  
The little princess smiled a little and nodded.   
“Good, now let’s bandage that sore.”  
Goody treated the sore and then said  
“I do have some new gloves for you, since that was what the message was about.” Goody returned the balm to her bag and removed some new white gloves. “But this time I want to make some notes. Now make a fist and please tell me where it binds or pinches.”   
Goody had the princess do a number of gestures and made copious notes. The princess was obviously having some health issue of some kind and if gloves helped her princess feel a little better then goody would make the best gloves she could.   
“I’ll bring better gloves tomorrow, and more balm, but I want to check on your hands daily until they heal. May I come back tomorrow afternoon?”  
“Of course,” said the king.  
“Thank you, your majesty, your highness.” said Goody as she packed things back into her bag.   
“Papa, may I be excused.”  
“Is there anything else you need of Elsa, Miss Glover?”  
“No, your majesty.”  
“Then you may, Elsa. Go have fun.” Called the king as the princess raced out of the room.  
“These are for you, the queen and Princess Anna.” said Goody as she handed her king a bundle of gloves and mittens.  
“Thank you.”  
“If I may speak freely, sire? Is the princess going to be alright? One of my sister’s children is cold and sickly. We all worry about her.” Goody asked at his nod.  
The King put the bundle down and rubbed his temples. “She is not sick... at the moment. We are trying to do all we can for her. The gloves were supposed to help, but now I wonder.”  
“Sire, you are a good king, and from what I can see you are trying to be a great father. I don’t know how hard it is for you but you are doing well. I know it is hard for my sister’s family. My sister’s husband is often on the fishing boats, he was providing well, but he was never there and they needed him. I’m glad you can be there for your daughter.”  
“Thank you. Please, talk to Kai and he will compensate you for the gloves.”  
“Of course.” Goody suddenly didn’t care of the cost of the gloves, she instead put a hand on the kings arm. “You’re going to get through this.”  
The king looked very old for a moment, then straighten and nodded.


	22. The Dress

Loved - The Dress

Elsa walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Elsa put her gloves and shoes down beside her bed so her skin could breathe like Goody Glover taught her. Goody Glover was teaching her all about skin care.  
Elsa spent a lot of time being good and controlling herself. As long as she didn’t let herself get upset she was okay. It was getting easier. Maybe she didn’t really need the gloves all the time anymore. At least in her room she could relax.  
Elsa picked up her book and sat on her bed then she noticed a note on the table.   
A note from Mama.   
Elsa wished she could control herself when it came to Anna, but that streak of hair just made her insides twist and hurt. She saw Mama for princess lessons but Mama had meals with Anna. They had tried sitting at a long table so they could be a family still, but it was too much all the same. So now Elsa took her meals in her room or with Papa sometimes.  
Elsa opened the note and read, then smiled.  
Anna was starting with a tutor soon, Anna was going to learn to read!  
It was so wonderful, she’d be able to communicate with her beloved little sister without having to be near her.   
Elsa kicked her shoes and tossed her gloves over by the doors for she felt like making a little bit of a mess, because HAPPY!  
Then Elsa gave a twirl that spun out the dark blue skirts of her dress.   
Elsa missed her little sister so much, but seeing that white streak in her hair was awful. Every time she saw it her insides clenched, she had hurt her sister and almost killed her. The trolls had saved her but people would be scared of her powers if she didn’t control them properly.   
Anna’s hair bothered Elsa, though still not as much as that wrong snowflake the troll had showed her. That scared her a lot, her snowflakes were always nice and symmetrical and good. Making a wrong snowflake would be bad. It would make people afraid and they’d attack her.  
There was so much to tell Anna, even if she had to keep her magic secret. Lessons were going well, and her princess duties weren’t all that bad, she could tell Anna all about how to act in front of ambassadors and tradesmen and the like. And tell her about how silly and pompous some of them were.   
There were so many silly rules, many they could make up some of their own silly rules just for fun. Like women should braid their hair on the left side or something pointless like that.   
They could have so much fun even if they couldn’t be together together. Mama shared some of her letters from Aunt Rebecca over in Corona and how they were keeping their relationship going, that was what had made Anna getting a tutor so wonderful.   
Elsa had a huge smile on her face as she threw out her arms and spun around dancing with joy.   
Elsa caught sight of herself in the mirror, and stopped. Her dress was looking different. Instead of a dark blue band at the hem, it was light blue and ...was it glowing?  
Elsa looked down, the dress was changing from the bottom hem and climbing, there were snow patterns forming and expanding.   
“Wait, what?” She beat at the edge of her dress but it didn’t stop changing.   
“No! Stop! No!” Hastily Elsa unbuttoned her dress and pulled it off. As she threw it on the floor the glow was reaching the waist and the new skirt looked like ice crystals.   
“Stop, please, stop.” She begged as she kicked it under her bed.   
Elsa in her shift, scrambled to the corner where her gloves and shoes had landed and hastily pulled them on. She wrapped her arms around her middle as she brutally suppressed her happiness. Holding her breath as she trying to push down her emotions.  
“Don’t feel. Don’t feel.”  
She saw the glow fade under her bed.   
Elsa panted as she leaned back onto the door and slid down to sit on the floor.  
“I don’t deserve to feel, anything, ever.” Elsa whispered, but tears leaked down her face as she dropped her face onto her knees.

###

Author’s Note: I saw that fanart of Little!Elsa in the Ice Dress, and well, it turned into this. There had to be a reason Elsa didn’t communicate with Anna for all those years.


	23. Bone-chilling Love

Bone Chilling Love

“Hello, mama. Thank you for coming.”  
“I came as soon as I could, what’s wrong, dear.”  
“I... Broke my dress.”  
“Broke...a dress? You mean you didn’t tear it?”   
Elsa pulled out the remains of the dress and put them on the bed. Queen Sarah touched it and looked around, there was only the arms and about half the bodice.  
“Where is the rest of it?”  
“It, um...melted.”  
“You...melted your dress?”  
“No, I turned it to ice, then it melted when I stopped feeling.”  
The queen shook her head as if trying to clear it. “What happened? From the beginning, please.”  
“Well, I got your note saying Anna was starting lessons, and then I realized that I could send letters to Anna so we could still sorta be like sisters. I was really happy and I was twirling around and then my dress started to glow and change to ice. I didn’t mean it. The magic just got away from me. I’m sorry I was happy.”  
Sarah took her baby into her arms. “Oh, no. No baby, it’s okay. You are allowed to be happy and sad and all the rest. We can get you a new dress that is not a problem. You’re going to be alright.”  
Elsa let her mother hold her but didn’t put her hands around her mother. “Am I, Mama? I’m not sure I remember what that is any more.”  
“I know you need to control your powers so the people aren’t afraid of you but you are still allowed to be you.”  
“I’m trying, Mama, but it’s hard to do both sometimes.”  
“I’m sorry. I know you can do it. You used to do it more easily. You can do it again.”  
“I guess.” But Elsa didn’t sound convinced.  
“I love you, my daughter. I will always love you.” The queen could feel the cold from her daughter’s body. It was hard to hold on, but she wouldn’t let go until her daughter was comforted.  
“I wish we knew a way to teach you how to control your magic. How does a bird teach a fish to swim? I’m sorry you have to do all this on your own like this, but we are here and we love you.”  
“I love you too, Mama. How is Anna?”  
“She’s fine. She’s spending lots of time in the gallery, the pictures are keeping her company when we can’t.”  
“You should spend more time with her. She deserves that.”  
“We spend as much time with each of you as we can, that we can spare from the kingdom.”  
“You don’t have to spend so much time on me.”  
“Yes, my daughter we do. We love you and we’ll help as much as we can.”  
Elsa sighed and leaned her head on her mother’s bosom.   
After a while Elsa sat up again.   
“Feeling better, dear?”  
“Yes, Mama. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. We’ll see you for lessons tomorrow?”  
“Yes, Mama.”  
“Good.” The queen stood and left the room with another glance back at the door as her baby began to get ready for bed. As she rounded the corner she put her arms around herself and shivered. The extreme cold coming from her daughter was bone chilling. She leaned against the wall for a moment.   
“Are you alright, your majesty?”   
The queen started as she saw Danica the maid nearby, looking at her concernedly.   
“Yes, fine. Just...have a pitcher nice, hot glögg sent up to my room, please.”  
“Yes, mum.” Danica bobbed a curtsy and turned after a long look at the queen.  
The queen nodded again and the maid left her alone.   
The staff knew they were hiding something about Elsa, the dirt thing and the sickness things gave them a little cover but they didn’t, probably, know exactly the issue. Sarah wished they could be more honest but the sight of her people attacking their daughter made her insides twist themselves into terrible knots. It was like trying to juggle a dozen eggs and it was so frightening. There had to be a better way but everything was so risky. For now things were almost stable.   
If Elsa could just get it under control everything could go back to the way it was, but it seemed like her powers were growing faster then Elsa could control them. Elsa was the key to all this. Somehow it will be alright again, Sarah tried to tell herself as the bone chilling cold slowly eased from her body.


	24. The Sky's Awake

Loved - The Sky’s Awake

King Maurice was holding a book in his hand as his wife, Queen Sarah was reading through a letter from her sister. The candles beside the bed flickered a little, the fire in the corner was warm, glowing coals, and the windows were lit with the Northern Lights.  
Queen Sarah put down her letter and pulled up the heavy, down covers a little higher to ward off the cold. She looked over at her husband and took his hand. He gave it a squeeze.   
“How’s your sister?”  
“She’s as well as can be expected. Some days are more difficult then others, but she keeps hope alive. She knows her daughter is out there somewhere.”  
“Good.”  
“She misses me.”  
“I’m sure she does.”  
“I wish there was a way we could go see her again.”  
“I know, but it would be too dangerous for Elsa.”  
“It’s winter, and she does so much better in winter.”  
“Aye, but the weather is worse for travel, especially by sea.”  
“She hasn’t had an incident in weeks.”  
“I know. She’s different now, though. She doesn’t seem to get happy or sad or anything anymore.”  
“Maybe she’s figured out how to control it. We know it is harder for her to control when she’s upset.”  
Maurice nodded. “Maybe you should go by yourself or with Anna. It would do her good to get out.”  
“She doesn’t want to leave if there is a chance to be with her sister.”  
Maurice sighed and put the book on the nightstand. Sarah did the same with her letter. They turned to face each other under the covers.   
“How is Anna? I haven’t spent enough time with her lately.” The father asked.  
“She’s fine. After lessons she likes to spend time in the gallery. She knows all the stories about each of the paintings and has made up stories of her own about them. They are quite sweet really, but she misses Elsa so much. Somehow she blames herself for the separation. I try to reassure her that it is just Elsa having to work hard on being a princess but....”  
“Yeah, I wish it wasn’t like this, but this is the way it is, and we have to cope. Hopefully Elsa has it under control, I’ll talk to her about opening things up a little soon.”  
There was a knock, knick, knockety-knock on the door, which then creaked as it opened.   
“Mama, Papa?” came a little voice.  
The parents sat up to see Anna in the dark doorway.  
“Yes, dear? What is it?”  
“The sky’s awake and I can’t sleep. Can I be with you?”  
The father smiled, “Sure you can. Come on.”  
He opened the covers and the little girl ran over, slammed into the side of the bed, kicked a leg up, dragged herself into the bed, and snuggled herself diagonally between her parents.  
Anna snuggled her blonde doll in her arms. “Mama, Papa? Do you think Elsa would want to be in here with us?”  
The parents exchanged a look.  
The father answered. “She’s asleep now, but I am sure she would.”  
“Oh, okay.” Said the little princess.  
“Sleep now, dear one.” Said the queen as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
# # #  
Down the hall, around the corner and in her own room Elsa was alone in her bed resolutely facing away from the shimmering sky with her eyes squeezed firmly shut.   
Nights like this were difficult for the young princess, they reminded her so much of that night when she almost killed her sister.   
What was worse, was that tomorrow Anna would come and knock and ask. How Elsa yearned to fling open the door and play with her sister like they used to, but it was too dangerous.   
A pressure built on her body and mind.  
Anna couldn’t know about her powers. What would happen to Anna if she learned about them again? That streak of white in Anna’s hair told her that some of her magic was still in her sister somehow. Who knew what would happen if she did her magic near Anna again?  
Elsa’s stomach was churning, and her wrapped her arms around her to try to hold it in. She was panting from the effort.   
Elsa whimpered. It was getting bad. She needed to do something or she was going to lose it.   
She bit her lip and looked at the door. It was dark under her door, but she turned around anyway and threw the covers over her head. Then very carefully she made a little snowman between her hands. As the glow from her magic faded she held him close and wept from the guilt of having to make him.


	25. Faces

Loved - Faces

“Good morning, Elsa. Did you sleep well?” Asked King Maurice as his heir and daughter came into his office.  
“Yes, Papa.”   
“Good.” he said as he gave her a hug. Elsa was feeling slightly cool to the touch but not really cold like she was sometimes. She was controlling her powers well today. There were times when it was difficult to hold her because she became so cold.  
“Your mother is going to visit her sister in Corona and will be taking Anna with her. How does that sound?”  
He watched as she thought about that.  
“Okay. I wish we could go with them.” She turned those huge eyes up at him.  
“I know, I expect that we will someday. So I think it is time to get ready for that. You are doing much better so I think it is time to try something. You’ll be with me as a princess to help me manage the kingdom.”  
“...manage the kingdom?” Elsa asked in a small voice.  
Maurice smiled gently, to try and reassure his little girl, it was suddenly colder now in the room. “You are the heir and someday you will be queen, but not soon. I’m not going to have you do everything all at once. We are going to start simply. You are just going to shadow me as I do the business of the kingdom, so you can see how it is done.”  
“But I have an appointment with Mrs. Glover.”  
“Yes, I know and you can do that too. Just leave when you need to, the meeting should be over before then.”  
“Okay.”  
“Elsa. You’ve done so well controlling your powers the last few weeks, and we also need to you to begin preparing to become queen someday. We are going to start doing that now. All you have to do is stand nearby and watch.” The father reassured his young daughter, who relaxed and the room warmed.  
# # #  
Later Elsa was trying to stand quietly next to her father’s throne. It as getting near time for her hand appointment with Mrs. Glover, but the English delegate just wouldn’t stop talking. Elsa needed to go to the bathroom too.   
Elsa knew she wasn’t supposed to sigh or fidget but just staying awake was hard with this pompous old man droning on and on and on.   
Kai had introduced everyone and she had curtsied as she was supposed to and then she had just had to stand there. But after opening statements the Englishman just kept talking.   
The delegate would occasionally glance at her but tended to ignore her. Father was politely listening but she could tell he was bored as well.   
She wished he would just get to the point, but she wasn’t exactly sure if he had one. He had told many stories of the English colonies but why? It’s not like they could colonize Arendelle, they were already here.   
Finally, when it felt like her bladder was going to burst and she would be late for Mrs. Glover, she curtsied and walked away as regally as her mother did. Once the doors closed behind her she dashed off down the corridor to relieve herself.   
Then she ran to the sitting room where she found Goody Glover waiting patiently.  
“Sorry, I’m late.” The princess apologized, panting.   
Mrs. Glover smiled as she rose, “You’re a princess, Your Highness. You are never late, I was merely early. How are you doing today, dear?”  
“Mama and Anna are going to Corona and I’m shadowing Papa so I can learn how to manage the kingdom. But the delegate wouldn’t stop talking, so I almost wet myself. The meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago.” Elsa said in a rush still trying to get her breathing under control and contain her excitement and annoyance. She had to keep her feelings under control, that’s all, but her gloves felt crunchy inside, she was leaking a little.  
Elsa needed to buy some time, “So what is happening out in the kingdom? How are the Wolff’s?”  
“The Wolff’s are doing very well, they are cautiously optimistic. They have been loving that changeling that replaced their little boy and he’s finally started talking in ways they can understand. They are hoping that they can find their real son once they can really communicate. It has taken an enormous amount of love and patience and care to get to this point, but there is hope now, finally.”  
“Oh good.” Elsa was happy for them, she wished she could do more, but she didn’t know how.   
Sometimes she wondered if she was like the changeling child. They didn’t know where her powers had come from, but it was a gift to help people with, as long as she could control it.   
“The market is all abuzz though. The wives of the English delegation were there this morning and their clothes are so interesting.” And so Goody Glover talked for several minutes about the fashion ideas she had gotten from the Englishwomen. By the time she was done, Elsa was feeling much more relaxed.  
“Now then, how are your new gloves fitting?” Goody held out her hands and Elsa showed her gloved hands.   
“Quite good, you are the best.” Mrs. Glover smiled at the compliment.  
“Shall we take a peak at your hands, princess?”  
“Of course.” Elsa carefully took off her gloves and slowly turned her hands. She didn’t want to hurt Mrs. Glover by letting her touch her hands but looking was fine.  
“They look good. Now, Your Highness, since you are taking on more duties, I think it is time you had something special.”  
Elsa cocked her head, wondering what the royal glover was talking about as she reached into her bag. Elsa gasped a little as her glover lifted out a beautiful blue pot with crocus rosemaling.   
“A pretty princess should have something that smells pretty too.”  
Elsa quickly pulled on her gloves and held out her hands for the balm pot, she opened it and inhaled. A wonderfully delicate crocus scent filled her nostrils.   
Elsa closed her eyes and took several calming breathes as she felt her emotions spike and frost begin to line her gloves. The sweet smell helped to calm her.  
“Thank you Mrs. Glover, this is a wonderful gift.”  
“Thank you, Your Highness.”

# # #

Elsa was standing in front of her stand mirror trying to look like a princess or more closely her mama, the queen. She was trying to get her face to settle into a small, pleasant, inoffensive smile like Mama always had.  
She had been good about controlling her powers lately so Papa had suggested she join him in some of his official functions as befitted a princess.   
But now Elsa had to keep checking her face. There was so much to worry about, keeping her powers under control was most important. That was always the most important thing. She had to keep everyone safe from her powers, especially Anna.   
Elsa wished she could control her powers or have them go away, so she could play with her sister again and not worry. She just wanted to be ordinary. Her insides twisted up some more.  
Elsa saw her frowny face in the mirror and made sure to fix it.  
Her princess duties right now were pretty easy, just stand near Papa and pay attention, and not look so dower. It was okay to be serious but a princess should not scowl at foreign emissaries. That had come up at dinner that Papa and she shared together in his study while Mama and Anna took theirs in the dining room.  
So it was just another item on her never ending list of things the Crown Princess of Arendelle had to be. Put on a show so people wouldn’t be afraid.  
Elsa sighed, at least that was something she could do in her room. She wanted to be the best princess she could, maybe it would make up for her powers, a little.   
But it didn’t help that she worried that someone might attack her if her powers leaked out. What the troll had showed her was so scary. She wanted to help people, her powers were so pretty and beautiful, she wanted to share but not if they would hurt her parents, or Anna, or herself.  
She was frowning again.  
Elsa decided to stop practicing for a while and read. She needed to escape for a little while, and the books helped that a lot. She picked up the book from her bedside table. She flopped down on her belly and started reading a fun tale about far off places, an ogre and a prince.  
As she read the sun moved across the room and she noticed weird shadows and lights moving on her book.   
She looked up.  
There was a large snowflake floating and spinning above her free hand sparkling in the sunlight.   
She flung it into the fireplace where it melted on the warm bricks.   
She flopped back on to her bed, trying to slow her heartbeat. She needed to focus, not get lost in anything.   
She needed to control it.   
Always.   
She could never put it down.   
Ever.


	26. Sisters

Loved - Sisters

“And how are you, Anna?” asked Queen Rebecca.  
“It’s good to be back on land again. The boat’s floor moved all the time. It felt strange.” replied little Anna as she hugged her mother’s sister on the docks of Corona.  
“Indeed it does. Usually you get used to it in time.” said King Leonard as they started the walk up to the palace, they knew the ship would arrive today and had been spending the day in the town to be there for the arrival.  
“Well, she didn’t this time.” Queen Sarah said as they entered the square. “She was sea sick most of the way. She hasn’t eaten for days.”  
“Oh! Are you hungry?” asked Queen Rebecca. There were a number of vendors.  
“Yes!” The little princess said emphatically. “I’m starving. What’s that smell?”  
Queen Rebecca took a sniff and followed her nose. “Ah, those are Schmalzkuchen being fried.”  
“Are they as good as they smell?” asked the little girl.  
“Oh yes.” Said the king.

Soon they were happily munching on the soft, warm donut-like confections. Though Anna started coughing when she inhaled as she brought her second Schmalzkuchen to her mouth and breathed in the powdered sugar coating.  
Leonard carried the tired girl as they went up a steep part of the street near that palace.   
“So where is Maurice and Elsa?”  
“They...ah, stayed behind to take care of some business.” Sarah said carefully.  
“Oh, okay.” Rebecca could sense something more was going on but not what. Maybe they could discuss it later. Sarah’s letter had said that they should not mention anything about Anna’s hair, which had sounded so strange, but now....  
Rebecca was curious about what was going on in her sister’s family. Anna having a white streak in her hair now was very odd and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. It had been so difficult not to ask the child about it. What did it mean?  
# # #  
Later, Rebecca shut and locked the door to the sitting room with the white walls and fish motif furniture after Anna was down for a nap.  
“Something happened...what?”  
Sarah looked around carefully and patted the sofa next to her, where her sister sat.   
“You remember that Elsa has powers?” Sarah asked quietly.   
“Of course.” Rebecca said as quietly in return.  
“There was an accident one night with the two of them. The throne room was covered in snow and ice. Elsa struck Anna with her powers, Anna’s hair changed, she was unconscious and ice cold.”  
“Oh no. How did you save her?”  
“Maurice found the map to where the trolls live. They have magic. They were able to remove all Elsa’s magic, including memories of magic, from Anna head and save her.”  
“Memories of magic?”  
Sarah nodded. “She doesn’t remember Elsa has powers. We are keeping that knowledge from Anna now to keep her safe, while Elsa learns to control her powers. They stayed behind to practice without Anna around.”  
“Why are you keeping that from Anna? I thought you said the magic was removed.” Rebecca asked.  
Sarah sighed. “That white streak is still there. We are afraid that they missed some of the magic. We are not sure, because testing may trigger the magic in Anna again, but Anna seems safe as long as Elsa doesn’t do magic around Anna.”  
“You’re not sure?”  
“The trolls, like all magical creatures, are enigmatic, their answers are never precise or informative enough to really understand the issue. So we are making Anna’s safety of prime importance. We are planning to talk to her about it when she is older and then we can let her make an informed decision about what to do next.”  
“Oh. How is it working so far?” Rebecca took her sister’s hands in hers.  
“Not too bad so far. Elsa is working on controlling herself and she has made progress, she wears gloves now though, to help.”  
“How do gloves help?”  
“They let her know when she is leaking magic and they also allow her to touch things without them freezing immediately.”  
“Oh.”  
“She’s doing so much better. She used to freeze things just be touching them. Now, it’s pretty well hidden, except when she is really tired at night. She was spending a lot of time in her room. So we are worried about her becoming a recluse. Maurice is having her do some princess duties, shadowing him so she is out more. We try to make their schedules different so they don’t run into each other, but a little more freedom as she starts princess duties was a good idea.”  
“Yes, I think it was. It sounds like a hard problem.”  
Sarah’s eyes became shiny, “Becca, it’s so hard. I have to keep my children apart to keep them safe from each other but neither would ever want to hurt the other. I’m trying to do my best, but I’m not sure of the answer when I don’t have any idea how to attack the problem.”  
“I’m sorry, but I know you are doing the best you can.”  
“I’m trying, but I don’t know what I am doing. So many people that have magic are evil, and people are right to attack them, but Elsa isn’t evil, not at all. She needs to control it so she doesn’t get herself killed. I don’t want Elsa to be killed and I don’t want Anna hurt again, either. I don’t have any idea how to help Elsa at all. It’s like teaching a fish to swim or a bird to fly, all I know is that she can do it, and all I can do is encourage her, but it doesn’t seem like it’s enough. I don’t want to lose my babies.”   
Sarah was weeping now and Rebecca put her arms around her younger sister and held her close.  
“No, no, you don’t.” said Rebecca quietly, smoothing the hair of her sister. “It will work out somehow.”  
“And if it doesn’t?”  
“Then you keep trying. That’s all we can do. Keep on trying.”  
“I am, but there is no one to talk too, but Maurice. I’m so lonely now.”  
“I understand. I was wondering why your letters had become so scarce. It’s okay you can talk to me.”  
“But what if someone intercepts the letters?”  
Rebecca stopped to think, Sarah was really worried and scared. She needed support in this time, but they were too far apart to visit often.   
Rebecca felt another cramp ripple through her abdomen, she was hoping her cycle was almost over, but apparently not. She’d have to go back to her rooms and change out her rags soon. Then she blinked.  
“I have an idea,” she said to her sister. “You can talk about your cycle when ever you mean to talk about her magic. I am sure that would be ignored.”  
“Okay, and maybe the weather sometimes too, because that allows for more description.”  
“Good idea, between those two things we can talk about what is happening with you without anyone knowing. It’ll be just like old times when we were first married.”  
Sarah giggled wickedly, “Oh, yes. That was so much fun. The court was so confused about why we were blushing about the weather so much.”  
Sarah sat up and took her sister’s hands and with tears in her eyes said, “Thank you. You are the best sister ever.”  
“No, you are.” said Rebecca as she hugged her sister close.


	27. Storytime

Loved - Storytime

“How do you do it, Becca? How do you love them all so much?” asked Queen Sarah. Holding a small blonde boy who was quickly falling asleep in her lap on the old brown couch.  
They were in the orphanage and Queen Rebecca was introducing her family to the children. The children would come for hugs and in the case of some of the younger children, cuddles in her lap. Anna was having a wonderful time with some of the other young children playing with some simple threadbare dolls.  
“Well, I lost my children and they lost their parents. I guess we sort of fit together.” Said Queen Rebecca as she snuggled a drowsy, little, thumb-sucking girl.  
“Yes, I guess you do.” Said Sarah, smiling gently. Her sister loved very deeply, and as the oldest tended to try to take care of everything.   
Before coming to the orphanage she had watched as Rebecca had made a bunch of decisions about gardens, food, decorations and so much more. Sarah might not have seen her sister in years, but she could see there was a lot of stress in her sister’s face. But here in the orphanage there was a peace that seemed to help.  
“Mama!” Anna ran over.  
“Yes, dear.”  
“Can we go get my dolls? They don’t have enough to play with.”  
“Um,” Sarah stalled. They had special dolls made for their daughters, that looked like each other them. They had another set made for Elsa to play with, once they separated them. Anna was a good enough girl that she wanted to share, even though there was that time she had wanted the dollhouse, but complained about Elsa giving her the wrong one. Maurice and she wasn’t sure what Anna had meant; they had only had one dollhouse, but the incident had blown over quickly.   
“There is a place I know where we can get some dolls.” Rebecca whispered.  
“Yes, dear. We can get them some dolls for next time. We’ll be back again before we go.”  
“Oh, goody.” Anna turned and raced back to her new friends and broke the news.   
“Is everything all right here? This place looks a little run down.” Sarah asked.  
“I know.” Rebecca sighed. “We want the people to learn to care for others, we encourage them to give here and the other places but.... I don’t get down here often enough with all the other things that need taking care of. I keep forgetting important things like this. The headmistress also is trying to teach self-sufficiency to the children. I’ll have to insist she take the gold I brought with me before we leave.”  
Then a cheer rang from somewhere down the corridor and a stampede of little feet were heard. Sarah looked at her sister.  
“It must be story time. You’ll want to see this.” Rebecca smirked. She gave a nod to Anna who followed the children out.  
The sisters hitched up the toddlers they were cuddling and walked out of the worn but clean room to a larger room down the hall.  
“Eu-gene. Eu-gene.” Rose as a chant from the children seated on the floor.  
The children were surrounding a skinny teenager who was standing near one of the windows, smiling at the other orphans.  
The teen gave a jaunty salute to the queens as they entered.  
“Do you want to hear a story?” the teen asked looking surprised at the attention.  
The children cheered.   
“Now which story would you want to hear?”  
“Flan-ni-gan. Flan-ni-gan.”  
“Again. Are you sure?” The teen’s was not exactly coming off as reluctant.  
He snapped to attention as the Headmistress came into the room.  
“Good afternoon, Headmistress Hildegard.” he called.  
The other children stood at attention and echoed the call.  
“Good afternoon. Do, continue.” She said.  
The children sat and the teen began the story. “It was a dark and stormy night...” and he imitated the sounds of a rain and thunder, making some of the younger children duck.  
“Hello, Elsbeth.” said Queen Rebecca.  
“Headmistress.” said Queen Sarah.  
“Your Majesties. Sorry, I took so long, we have a few sick children that needed some tending just then.”  
“It’s quite alright.” said Rebecca. “I’ll send over the royal physician.”  
Sarah could see the headmistress look like she might want to dispute her sister just sending over her doctor but the headmistress just bowed her head and said, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”  
“So, who is the story teller?” asked Sarah.  
“Eugene. He is one of the residents here. He has a knack for storytelling. He helps around here a lot. He’s a good boy, but sometimes he does things without thinking. Last winter I caught him stealing wood to cover some holes in the roof.”  
“The roof?” Rebecca asked.  
“I dealt with him and it’s been properly fixed now.” The headmistress sighed. “I don’t think he’ll stay much longer. He’s almost old enough to head out on his own. I’ve offered him a position on staff but he wants to see the world, like Flannigan does.”  
“Flannigan?” asked Sarah.  
“Flannigan Rider, the hero of the story he’s telling. Eugene loves that story. He becomes completely different when he does. It’s almost like he becomes Flannigan Rider when he tells it.” Elsbeth finished thoughtfully.  
Rebecca moved so she stood casually next to the Headmistress. Sarah saw her sister take the woman’s hand, a small pouch was hidden in Rebecca’s hand. They did not look at one another.  
“Thank you so much for taking care of these children. We’ll be back in a few days once I deal with the other things that ned my attention. Princess Anna wants to give some dolls to the children. Let me know what is needed.” Sarah heard Rebecca whisper to the headmistress from the side of her mouth.  
“Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you.” The headmistress replied quietly as she slowly moved her hand into her pocket. Sarah could see the tension in the headmistress’ jaw but also the hope in her eyes.  
The clock in the tower a few squares over bonged the hour.   
“Oh bother, I’ve got a meeting soon.” grumbled Queen Rebecca.  
The headmistress quietly called a couple of the older girls to take the toddlers from the queens and Sarah whispered for Anna to come, who reluctantly did.   
As they went down the front steps with Anna between them, after making quiet goodbyes, Sarah said, “You’re a good person, Becca.”  
“I guess. I just have so much to do.”  
“I know, but you are trying.”  
“I do, so much. I just don’t know if it is making a difference.”  
“It is. I know that. Thank you.”  
Rebecca looked at her sister and nodded.  
“Swing me. Swing me.” said Anna as she jumped up and the queens swung the little princes forward and back.


	28. Don't Feel

Loved - Don’t Feel

Elsa exited the main doors and crossed the courtyard to the shortcut to her room. The Scottish ambassador was a nice enough person, though she found his flaming red hair fascinating and he wore a skirt, or a kilt, as father had explained in their pre-meeting rundown. All in all the meeting had gone well. She had even made some small talk. She felt she was making good progress on becoming a princess.   
At the base of the spiral stairs, Elsa paused. Elsa sighed, it was nice not to have to worry about running into Anna accidentally, but she felt guilty for feeling relieved that Anna wasn’t around. She also missed and worried about her mother and sister. They were far away in Corona, and the sea voyage could be so scary.   
“Conceal it. Don’t feel it. Don’t let it show.” Elsa intoned quietly as she took a measured breath. She felt the spike of emotion fade. She felt the ice that had formed on the inside of her gloves fade. She was okay.  
Elsa thought that with Anna gone, she could explore the castle again without worrying about running into her sister. The problem with running into Anna was the terrible desire to stay and play with her like they used to. It was so powerful sometimes and she would have to run back to her room to keep her sister safe but that hurt her sister in different ways, but those ways wouldn’t kill her sister at least.   
Elsa had a couple of hours before anything else she had to do right now. Usually she would stay in her room and read, or draw but today she wanted to do something else.   
Elsa turned from the red-rugged stairs and went to the outer wall of the castle. She poked around the storerooms filled with barrels of arrows, and racks of weapons. She peeked out to the town through the glassed over arrow slits.   
Elsa put her hand on the glass. She wondered if she would ever be ready to be a queen for the people she could see doing their business at the market. She was trying, and slowly it seemed to be getting better. She was controlling it most of the time now.   
Elsa turned from the window and continued her explorations. She found herself in a heavy stone room with a small window overlooking the fjord. A ship slowly making its way to the ocean.  
The gloves helped so much, they caught it when she leaked a little bit which gave her a chance fix it before anyone saw her powers. But she knew she had to be perfect at controlling her powers. For Anna’s sake, for her people’s sake and her own.   
Elsa sat on the stone bench on one wall.  
But it was so tiring sometimes.   
It was just good to be alone for a while and rest.   
Somewhere quiet.  
Elsa wished she could be the prefect princess she needed to be.


	29. Daddy Daughter Dinner

Loved - Daddy Daughter Dinner

“Papa?” asked Princess Elsa.  
“Yes, dear.”   
“Will Mama and Anna be home soon?”  
“Yes, they will be. They aren’t going to miss your birthday.” Said King Maurice of Arendelle to his young daughter, who was not looking up from her food.  
“Good.”   
Maurice watched his daughter poke at her herring in cream sauce dinner, which was cold and sweet tonight. They had been taking their meals together, since Elsa had such a difficult time with being in the same room as her sister. The candles glowed above their plates near the cold fireplace.  
He knew his daughter wasn’t dangerous. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but her powers were quite strong and if not controlled—dangerous. But only dangerous like a storm is dangerous. Big and powerful but not malicious.   
It was a mystery as to where her powers had come from but it was something they had to deal with on top of being the royal family of Arendelle.   
“You miss them.” he said, it wasn’t a question.  
After a moment, came a quiet, “Yes.”  
“Anna too?”  
A nod.   
“Do you still leak when she met with her?”  
Another nod.   
“You’re doing so well controlling it now, maybe you should try again?”  
A long pause, her head moved at an angle as it looked like his daughter can’t figure out if she agreed or not. Finally, she shrugged.  
He stopped to take a sip of the crisp apple cider that had been paired with dinner.   
How to help his daughter? It was so hard because he didn’t know magic and expect for the trolls and a few magic items he just didn’t know much about magic and what he had found out didn’t seem to have anything to do with how Elsa’s magic worked.   
“Elsa, how do you feel about Anna?” Maurice asked, they knew enough that how Elsa felt made her magic do things.  
Elsa dropped her fork.  
“I love my sister, and I need to keep her safe.”  
“Good, and yes, you do. You are figuring that out, right? You are doing so well controlling your powers when we meet people.”  
“It is getting easier with people, mostly.” She looked at her gloved hands, but they can’t see when I leak. “I still leak though. The Russian ambassador kept surprising me with his booming voice and I kept icing up the insides of my gloves.”  
The father smiled, “He was a bit of a blow hard. I half expected him to blow open the shutters.”  
Elsa smiled back.  
“Finish your dinner, then we’ll read for a while.”  
“Oh good.”


	30. Homecoming

Loved - Homecoming

Princess Anna of Arendelle was looking over the rail of the ship as it moved slowly up the fjord.   
“Mama! Mama! I see it! I see home!” Anna called as she ran over to her mother, Sarah, the Queen of Arendelle.   
“Good, dear. I’m proud of you.”  
“Thank you, Mama.”  
The captain came up to the queen, “Your Majesty, we’ll arrive shortly. I’ll have my men place your things ashore.”  
“Very good, Captain.”  
“Mama?” Anna asked quietly as the man moved back to the helm, his eyes scanned the ship to make sure things were being readied for their arrival, before turning back to the fjord.  
“Yes, dear.”   
“Can we have something besides smoked herring for dinner? Everything smells of smoked herring. I’m tired of smoked herring.”  
“I understand dear. I’m sure we can find you something else to eat besides smoked herring.” Sarah said as she stooped down to be near her daughter.   
“Thank you, Mama. Mama? Do you think Elsa will be able to play with me now? I’ve been out of her hair for weeks now. I don’t know what I did wrong but she doesn’t want to play with me anymore.”  
“No, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. She’s just busy being a princess. She ...just has all those ...duties.”  
“Oh, I wish I could play with her again I’m so lonely sometimes. I miss her.”  
“I know you do. I know she misses you too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really. See, look, I see her there on the dock with your father.”  
“Really!?” Anna clasped her hands together and ran to the rail. She peeked through the rail and could see Papa and Elsa on the dock with Kai and a few others. Anna looked around, leapt onto a barrel and waved for all she was worth.   
“Papa! Elsa!” she called. The queen put her arms around her daughter to keep her from falling over the side.  
Papa waved back, and Elsa bounced on her toes as she threw up her hand to wave back, but then she stopped and looked at her hand.  
Anna saw Elsa wrap her arms around herself. Papa knelt to speak to her, but Elsa was shaking her head. She was dancing around like she needed to go potty, but Papa was holding her shoulders speaking urgently to her.  
Finally, Papa let go and Elsa ran off the dock and back to the castle.  
“Elsa.” Anna said quietly as she clasped her hands together watching her sister run away from her.  
“Oh I’m sorry, Anna.”   
“I’m sorry too.” and Anna wept into her mother’s shoulder.


	31. Right

Loved - Right

Queen Sarah came into Anna’s bedroom. The room was quiet, Anna was on her bed holding her dolls close to her chest. The white streak in her strawberry blonde hair glistening in the afternoon sunlight streaming in the window.

Everyone had been so excited to come home, be a family again and now everyone was sad. It wasn’t supposed to have been like this. The trip was supposed to give everyone a break and let them try again. But it seemed that have fallen apart even before they got back. 

A part of her just wanted to tell Anna all about Elsa’s powers. It had been an accident, and Elsa was so careful now. But that white streak in Anna’s hair told them the troll had not been successful in removing all the magic. So they had decided that to keep whatever magic was left in her from triggering again they wouldn’t even mention magic around her. 

Sarah wanted to sigh or scream. Magic was so frustrating. It never seemed to care about what it was doing and it would, and could, appear and disappear at the strangest of times. Elsa seemed to have some control over her magic, though after speaking with her and her husband, it seemed as though Elsa had become too excited to see Anna and herself at the dock and had lost that control for a moment, then ran back to her room to keep everyone safe. 

This wasn’t fair. Elsa and Anna should be enjoying a carefree childhood.   
But now.  
Now it seemed like Elsa was taking the weight of the world onto her shoulders, trying to control her magic and keep her sister safe.   
Sarah knew her daughter was good. She should be free to use her magic if she wanted, but to think that their own people would turn on her daughter and kill Elsa disturbed her. Fortunately, no one had noticed anything at the dock, or if they did they dismissed it. She had done that several times when Elsa was a baby and had sneezed snow at her. Declaring it milk and spit seemed to distract people from the more obvious snowflakes.

But what to tell her youngest daughter?

They tried not to lie to her. But they couldn’t tell her the whole truth either. 

“Mama, what did I do wrong? Why doesn’t Elsa like me any more?”

“Anna, you saw Elsa’s face when she first saw you and waved. Was that the face of someone who doesn’t like you?”

“No.”

“She’s just having a hard time becoming the ...person she needs to be.”

“She’s the cwown pwincess. She will lead the kingdom someday. She has many dooties.” Anna summed up.

“Yes, she is. Hopefully she will get good enough so she will have time to be with you again.”

“I hope so too.” Anna said more brightly. Then she frowned, “Will I have dooties too?”

Sarah smiled, “Yes, you will. You might have to lead the kingdom if something happens to Elsa.”

“Oooo. Elsa is the bestest princess evar, nothing will happen to her. But do I have to be all busy like her?”

“No, but you’ll have plenty of things to learn too.”

“Oh, okay. Can we play dolls?”

“Of course, dear.”

Anna gave Sarah the Elsa doll and took up her own doll and proceeded to play out how they would have fun together, if they were together.   
And it broke Sarah’s heart to see how desperately Anna wanted to play with her sister, knowing how much Elsa loved Anna, and that staying apart was safest.  
But why didn’t it feel right?


	32. Leaving

Loved - Leaving

The Queen of Arendelle glanced at her husband before they entered their eldest daughter’s room. Princess Elsa had left a note asking them to come this evening after dinner. It had been a few weeks since Queen Sarah and Anna had returned from their trip to Corona.   
Sarah carried a book in her hands, a gift that had finally been delivered. A story book her sister had assembled of brave little girls and their families. Maybe it would help, somehow.  
They found their daughter gazing out the window, up at the mountains to the North. She always did look best in blue, but even though it was a hot Summer day she was wearing long-sleeved, ankle-length dress. Sarah did think her daughter was an elegant and stylish dresser. The dressmakers had incorporated her gloves into the design and the rosemaling was so pretty around the edges.  
Sarah knew there was talk about her daughter having an aversion to dirt. With that explanation out there, magic became less of a worry.  
Elsa turned toward them.  
“Hello, Mother, Father.”  
“Hello, Elsa. What did you want to talk about?” asked Maurice.  
“Anna.” Elsa said simply.  
“She’s fine.” said Sarah.  
“I know. I just wonder if, to keep her safe, if I should ...leave.”  
Sarah felt the blood leave her cheeks, she rushed forward and put her arms around her baby. “No, please. You are doing so well. You’re okay.”  
King Maurice crouched to be at eye level with his daughter and put a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “Where would you go, Corona?”  
“Not Corona, and none of the nearby kingdoms. France maybe or the Highlands of Scotland. Though the North Mountain would be good. Someplace where Anna can’t get to.”  
Sarah sat back on her heels and put a hand on her daughter’s cheek.   
Maurice sighed, “Running away won’t solve the problem, you know.”  
“But it will keep Anna safe.”  
“You keep Anna safe. You can control it. You conceal it. You don’t feel it. You don’t let it show. You are doing that so well now.” Maurice said.  
Elsa looked away and nodded.  
Sarah touched her daughter’s chin. “My dear, there is another thing. You can’t run away from something inside of you. Your powers make you special, you just have to learn to control them.”  
“I wish I didn’t have powers.”   
“I know, but you have them. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t King so I could get away from the kingdom’s problems. But that won’t make the problems go away. The problems still need solving and that is my job.”  
“And my job is learning to control my powers.”  
Elsa’s parents nod.  
“Okay, I can do that.”  
Sweet relief flooded Sarah’s heart. “I know you can. Here is a book, a present that came late for you birthday from Rebecca and Leonard in Corona. Storms on the sea delayed the ship.”  
“Thank you.” Elsa said brightening at the prospect of a new book. She ran over to the window seat and dove in to read in the evening light.  
“We’ll see you before bed, dear.” Sarah said as the parents hugged each other before leaving.


	33. Snow Night

Loved - Snow Night

Elsa peeked around the dark corner, her face just over her bare hand.  
It was dark under Anna’s door and her parent’s door too.  
Her slippers made no sound as she fled the upper halls of the castle for the stairs. She glided down the stairs like a little princess should, but was still sorely tempted to slide down the banister.   
Elsa stopped at the big doors and caught her breathe. She knew what would happen in the morning, Papa would be disappointed but she couldn’t help herself. She had to try doing something. She felt it inside so much, she wasn’t sure if she could stop it or even if she wanted to stop it, but maybe she could hide it.  
Elsa struggled to open the heavy door, which creaked loudly in the quiet castle.   
Elsa listened for a few moments, ready to bolt back to her room but no one came to investigate.  
The tutor had chided her today during lessons she hadn’t been paying attention. How could she? Knowing what was coming. Knowing what she would have to do. Knowing how much it would hurt.  
Elsa peeked around the door and smiled as she saw the layer of snow building on the stone of the courtyard. She had felt it coming, she knew it was going to snow this night.  
The temperature had dropped during the day and heavy, dark clouds had built around the North Mountain which she had watched all day. Mama had mentioned the possibility of a storm, but she knew the storm was certain and it would come just after bedtime.   
Elsa bit her lip as she stepped to the edge of the doorway where the snow was sticking to the flagstones. She had been so good, she hadn’t used her powers for months, even if there had been a few slips, but they had been accidents. Now, it felt as if she didn’t use her powers soon she’d explode. Maybe she could hide them in this snow storm. She also knew it wouldn’t be nearly as fun without Anna to share and play with.   
It was just so beautifully quiet when snow fell. The castle didn’t moan and creak so much, the fires were more quiet too, and the sounds of the fjord and the town were hushed by the snowflakes.  
Elsa closed her eyes and took a big breathe in through her nose and smiled at the clean, crisp smell of falling snow, to her it was the smell of everything good and happy in the world.  
She stepped into the fallen snow and let the fairy touch of snowflakes land on her upturned face. Letting a few land on her tongue.   
Then throwing out her arms she ran in a big spiral around the courtyard, filling it with extra of her snow so there would be plenty to play with. Elsa finished with a twirl at the very center of the courtyard. It felt so good to use her powers just this once.  
Then she looked around, she had put a lot of snow down. Even more then that time Anna had tickled her until she had let out a huge burst of snow in the throne room. If this was any way to judge, she was still getting more powerful. There was a twinge of guilt in the middle of all the happiness and pleasure of using her powers. At least it wasn’t bursting out when she wasn’t wanting it to. Elsa was still in control.  
Then Elsa had a idea.   
She couldn’t play with her sister, there was too much chance of her seeing Elsa’s powers if she slipped up, but she could leave a place for Anna to play in. A winter playground.   
Elsa made a long fast slide and a twisty slide, a small skating rink in the far corner and tickle bumps Anna could climb, but she was careful to fill in around them so Anna wouldn’t be hurt if she fell. She finished off with an arrangement of large snowballs in different sizes, perfect for making snowmen out of, that would take away most of the work, but leave the fun.  
“Elsa.”   
Elsa jumped as she heard her Papa’s voice behind her. He was dressing in slippers and a robe.  
“Oh, Papa. Um, I was just making a place for Anna to play tomorrow.”  
Papa looked around. “Do you really think Anna won’t figure that something is going on with all this snow and construction?”  
“Ah, um, well.” Elsa sighed. “I guess not.”  
“Clean it up.”  
“Yes, Papa.”  
Elsa waved her hand and the courtyard was cleared.  
“I know you love Anna very much. You just have to find a different way to show it. Not like this.”  
“Yes, Papa.”  
Papa put his arm around her and lead her into the castle, pulling the heavy doors closed with a heavy thud behind them.


	34. Snow Day

Loved - Snow Day

“Go away, Anna.” Elsa said, as she leaned against the door. She wasn’t holding the door closed to keep Anna out, but to keep herself in.  
Elsa desperately wanted to fling the door open and join in her sister’s song. To sing and dance and play like they used too. To be happy again.  
But she couldn’t. She had to push herself up against the door and hold herself around her middle.   
Crown Princess Elsa of the Kingdom of Arendelle had to be brave and strong. She needed to keep her sister safe from her powers at all costs.   
Playing in the snow together would be the best thing ever, just like they used to. Making a snowman was always the best thing, she had used her powers to make the snow just right. But now she knew it was so hard to not slip up and use her powers where Anna could see it. Elsa would be having too much fun and forget and she’d use her powers and everything would be lost.   
“Okay, bye.” Elsa could hear the hurt and sadness in those two little words.   
“I’m sorry.” Elsa whispered, as she heard Anna turn away.  
Elsa slipped down and curled into a ball and cried into her hands, the tears freezing into blotchy shapes as the cold poured from her hands.  
Why did being brave have to hurt so much?


	35. Crazy Trust Exercise

Anna the littlest princess of Arendelle was exploring the castle some more.   
She’d asked her big sister if she wanted to play making a snowman, which she just knew was the best thing ever to do with her best sister. But she wouldn’t come out and that hurt as she wrung her hands.   
“You’re a big, old stinky stinker.” She murmured because she hurt so much as the tutors came and she would have to listen to boring old lectures on boring old stuff about boring old people. Anna was so bored, she had never been bored when her sister was around.  
Rushing around the painting room was fun, as was pretending to be part of the scenes the painting showed, but she really wished she could be with real people more. And she had explored most of the castle already. That spiral staircase that took her up to the tower overlook was fun to slide down and the view was great, she could see people out there in the village.   
Now she was in the throne room playing hide-and-seek with her dolls, but they needed a lot of her help to play. She would take a doll, they had to take turns, and throw it over her shoulder while she took the other one and go running the opposite way and then twirl around, it was fun to have her skirts flare like that. When she was so dizzy she fell over then she and her doll would be ready to go seeking, or at least they would when the room stopped spinning so much that she could stand again.  
But this time as she was laying on the floor with the room spinning around her, she wondered why the banners weren’t twirling around. She noticed that some of the columns had handholds that maybe she could use to see the banners better.  
So up she climbed and it was neat to see the big red banner up close for once. There was some much detailed stitching. She reached out and wiggled one to see it better, but a cloud of dust rose.   
Anna sneezed really hard and bobbled her doll who dropped away. Anna clung to the column as she watched her doll fall and fall and fall. It was such a long way down. The doll made a soft plop as it bounced a few times.  
She started to pant as she realized just how far up she was, without a way down.   
“Mama! Papa!”   
It didn’t take long but it felt like forever before her parents showed up.   
“Anna, baby, where are you?” Mama called once they came in and looked around and not seeing her.  
“Up here.” Anna whimpered.  
Her parents spun to look up at her. Mama’s hands went to her mouth. Papa had his arms out as he rushed forward. Anna gripped the column tighter, she could feel their fear, being up here was a lot scarier now that her parents were scared.  
“I’m right here,” Papa said. “Just climb down. I’ll be right here.”  
“I’m scared.”  
“I know. It’s going to be okay.” Papa had his arms out ready to catch her.  
“No, it’s not.”  
“Sure, it is my little princess. Just come down, I’ll catch you if you fall.”  
“Nope, not coming down.”  
Papa looked around and picked up her doll. He looked at the doll and then back up at her.   
“I’ll catch you. Watch.” He threw the doll up to where she was and the doll fell back down and he caught it easily. “See. I can catch your doll. I can catch you. You can trust me. Okay?”  
Anna bit her lip. Papa had caught her doll. She was still a little scared, but Mama was looking at Papa with a smile and Papa was confident now.   
“Okay.” She she pushed off from the column and plummeted toward the floor. It was way faster then the taking the bannister down the stair and noisier too. But she knew that Papa would catch her.  
“Uff!” The wind was knocked out of her a little as Papa caught her.   
Papa hitched her up, gave her a kiss on the cheek and his mustache gave her a tickle which made her jiggle. “There now, a crazy trust exercise that got you down.”  
Then Mama was there hugging the both of them.


	36. Little Snowman

Loved - Snowman

Mama and Anna came in the gates as the guards encouraged the last few people out. Mama was carrying Anna who was asleep on Mama’s shoulder, her little thumb pulling down her lip and Mama’s basket was full on her other elbow.  
Elsa turned away from the gates as they closed again. They had been open for a couple of hours to deal with important business. Papa was still king and needed to do king-y things. Mama and Anna had gone to the market while Papa and herself listened. Papa judged the cases brought before the court.   
Everyone looked at her, few spoke to her while proceeding continued. Everyone knew there was very little time and the magistrates made sure to bring only the most difficult cases before the king. They plead their cases quickly, and passionately because it would be weeks before the gates were opened again.   
Papa stooped next to her. “How do you feel, Elsa?” he asked.  
“I feel okay, that went well.”  
“Yes, it did, though it did seem to get chilly when we were talking to the Egyptian delegate. Was that you?”  
Elsa looked down, she had felt the magic a little. “Yes, I think so. I didn’t like the way he was looking at me. He gave me those compliments but they just made my insides twist like … something bad was going to happen.”  
“Hmm. Yes, I don’t think we’ll be opening trade with that country anytime soon.” Papa looked away.  
Elsa looked up at Papa. “Because of me.”   
Papa looked back, “Yes, but only because I was not comfortable around him either.”  
Elsa bit her lip.  
“Elsa, it is very important to trust your feelings.” Papa touched the place over his heart.   
“Most of the time I decide as best as I can using my mind.” He touched his head. “But there times my feelings have told me something different from my head and more often then not, my head was wrong.”  
Elsa wasn’t sure about that advice. Her heart kept telling her to do things that would be dangerous. Like playing with Anna. Elsa ached to play with Anna again. Anna kept offering but Elsa couldn’t it, hurt too much to see the white streak in her sister’s hair, and the reminder of how she had hurt her little sister she wanted to, had to protect so much.  
Mama stopped as she reached the father and daughter, and Anna woke up. Anna looked around blearily and then saw Elsa.   
“Elsa! Elsa! I got you something from the market.” Anna wiggled down and dug into the basket. She took a few steps toward her sister, but as Elsa looked around for an escape route, Anna stopped and out it down on the ground, then retreated back to Mama. “I’m tired and can’t play anymore. I need a nap.”   
“Of course, dear.” Mama picked up her youngest daughter and turned to walk into the castle. Anna waved before putting her head back down on Mama’s shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.  
Elsa waved back as she felt the ice leave the inside of her gloves, but wasn’t sure if Anna saw. Then she looked back down at the present.   
Elsa licked her lip as she bent and picked it up with her gloved hand. It was a little wooden snowman, cut from a thin pine board. A little slot and another semicircle of wood let it stand upright.  
“Oh how sweet. Your sister loves you very much.” Said Papa.  
“Yeah.” Elsa said quietly. It was fall now, but winter would soon be here. And with winter came a question, every time it snowed. A question that hurt so much to answer the way she had to. It felt like icicles in her guts.

Author’s Note: The doors had to open sometimes for the kingdom to function properly. I don’t think Elsa and Anna were shut away all the time, at least until their parent’s die. Then I can see that happening because Elsa’s grief is so profound.


	37. Ballroom

Anna was determinedly searching the castle. She had heard Gerda and Kai mention a ballroom.   
Why hadn’t she found it before? She’d been all over the dark, creepy castle looking for things to do.  
Had her stinker of a sister been hiding it from her?   
Anna sighed. She didn’t think so, until recently they had been together in everything. There was a whole room filled with balls around here somewhere. If she found it then she could share it with Elsa and they could have fun together again.   
Anna slide down the bannister to the main floor. She’d start there just to be sure. She raced from door to door looking for the balls. How hard was it to fine a room full of balls?  
Anna nearly ran into Danica the maid as she raced to another room. She almost sloshed the bucket of dirty water as she tried not to hit the princess. The maid was looking a little worse for wear. Danica had pinned a white apron to her teal dress but it was wet and dirty. Over her arm was a limp, wet towel.  
“Dear heavens, princess. Whatever is the matter?”  
“I’m looking for the balls.” Anna said breathlessly.  
“Oh, aren’t they in your room? I put them back there yesterday.”  
“Yeah, but those are my regular balls. There are more balls around here and if I can find them then maybe Elsa with play with me.” Anna wrung her hands together.  
Danica gave her a long sad look, then glanced at her braid with the white streak. “I hope you find them. I haven’t seen any extra balls lately, though I have spent the day cleaning the floor.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really. Come see.” Danica swung the door open completely.   
It was a large open room, with columns around the outside. “Careful, dear, the floor is still wet in places.”  
“Okay. I’ll be careful.” Anna said as she stood on the threshold.   
There were heavy, dark curtains covering the windows here too. Anna wished it didn’t have to be so dark all the time. But there was a small gap between two curtains and a small ray of late afternoon sunshine was gently streaking through the darkness, illuminating specks of suspended dust.   
“That’s good dear. I’ll be off to dump this dirty water. Have a good day, princess. I hope you find your balls.”  
“It looks so nice. Thank you.”

* * *

Danica gave the little princess a curtsy and hefted the bucket and started for the kitchen. She didn’t really know what to do with the littlest princess of Arendelle. One day she had a white streak in her hair, the staff was reduced and the castle gates, windows and doors were locked.   
They had kept Kai, Gerda, and a handful of others on but now the castle was so empty and sad.   
She rarely saw the Crown Princess Elsa any more, though she often had to set up a room for lessons. Princess Anna seemed to wander around unsupervised most of the day.   
Her family had been scared for weeks but nothing happened and so things continued on in this new normal. She remained somewhat frightened because she just didn’t know what to do. No one dared speak of the change in Princess Anna’s hair out of respect, but they often walked on eggshells around her because they had no idea what to expect.   
Danica tried to treat the child with the respect a princess deserved, though lately her heart has softened because Princess Anna seemed so lost and lonely.   
She just wished she knew what to do so she could do it right.  
She staggered into the kitchen.  
“Hi, Danica. Another dirty bucket?” asked the chef.  
“Yes.”  
“Good, the herbs need a bit more, on the left side, put it there.”  
“Okay.” Danica lugged the bucket out the garden door and turned left. She plunked the bucket down and flexed her hands. They were a little numb for carrying the bucket so far. Usually she would have a page carry it but with everyone gone…. Well, she would do as much as she could herself.   
Gerda focused on the royal family, Kai took care of interfacing with the people of Arendelle. Everyone had immense workloads now, even the royal family, but why?   
Why did it have to be like this?  
What were the royal family trying to do?  
What was the point, it had been so much easier before?  
What had happened to Princess Anna?  
She was different somehow now.


	38. Dinner with Mother

Dinner with Mother

Elsa waited quietly with her hands in her lap as Kai placed dinner before her and her mother.  
Mother was with her today, her parents took turns so they could spend time with Anna and herself.   
Elsa felt it was stupid to do it this way, but then she was the one to ask to do it this way. She always became so scared when she was with Anna. If Anna ever learned that she had hurt her. Elsa was certain Anna would hate her forever, and she didn’t want that. Elsa loved her sister so much. Yet every time she saw her sister she had to run away to her room, to keep her safe. But there was no way to make Anna understand, because she couldn’t tell her or anyone she had powers.  
Kai placed plates of cod in butter sauce, sauerkraut and roast vegetables in front of her mother and herself then retreated from the dining room.  
“You may take off your gloves dear. Your hands need to breathe.”  
“Yes, Mother.” Elsa said.  
After taking a sip of her wine, Mother asked, “How was your lesson with the tutor today?”  
“Good.” Elsa said as she poked a beet with her fork, pushing it around her plate a little.  
Mother frowned, but Elsa was sure if it was her answer or the beet.  
“Did you learn anything interesting?”   
“Yes, we finally started talking about the history of China instead of just how much iron, rice, salt and other goods they produce. That was so boring. But their history is fascinating. Did you know a girl once stole her father’s armor, destroyed a Hun army, saved the emperor and married the general?” Elsa finished excitedly.   
“Why no, dear, but that sounds very brave.” Mother said with a wonderful smile, then she glanced down and frowned. Elsa’s insides clenched, there was layer of frost over her silverware and the beet on the end of the fork was frozen solid.   
“I’m sorry.” Said Elsa as she dropped her eyes.   
“I know, dear.” Mother came to her side of the table and wrapped her arms around her.   
Elsa put her head on her mother’s shoulder. “I just get excited or something. Can I put the gloves back on?”  
“No. Not yet. I know the gloves help but you really should try to do it without them. I know you can.“  
“I’m trying. I’m trying so hard, but I keep forgetting sometimes.”  
“I know, but that is why you have to practice controlling it without them.”  
“Okay.”  
“Just until dinner is over, at least. Come eat up.”  
Mother went back to her meal as did Elsa.   
Elsa didn’t really feel like eating, but ate anyway. By the time dinner was nearly over the beet she had frozen was thawed enough to eat, though the middle still crunched nicely between her teeth.  
Elsa gratefully slipped her gloves back on. She did need to learn better to control her powers, but sometimes, most of the time now, she was needing the gloves to keep her powers concealed.  
“Go read for a while, your father and I will be in to tuck you in later.” Said Mother after another hug.  
“Okay.” Elsa replied as she went to her room, alert for her sister lurking about. Elsa moved quickly down the hall and quickly shut the door behind her, but not before seeing Anna coming around the other corner. Elsa kept her back against the door for a while until she was certain that Anna wasn’t there anymore. She took up her book and sat. Reading didn’t help much but it filled in the time.   
Elsa wished she could sleep but she had to control her powers and they slipped out sometimes at night, so she tried to sleep as little as she could. It was bad enough waking up with her bed filled with snow, but sometimes she would have a nightmare and her whole room would be covered in ice and snow.   
No, she had a duty to protect her family and her kingdom from herself. Losing a little bit of rest is a small price to pay.


	39. The Report

Loved - The Report

Elsa heard the latch click as she locked herself in her room. That had been close. Anna was everywhere it seemed like. Elsa had had to lead Anna on a chase all around the castle to gain enough of a lead to get into her room. It had been kinda fun actually.  
Elsa leaned her back against the door as she let her breathing calm. She was going to have to talk to the glover again. She had grown more and the gloves were getting tight again. Why couldn’t she control it anymore? She so needed the gloves but her parents believed she didn’t really need them. They were encouraging her to not use them so much. Her room was a safe enough place for her to take them off however. The one place she could be herself, at least a little.   
Elsa pulled off her gloves and threw them onto her desk.They landed next to the barely eaten plate of food from this morning. She noticed her to-do list on her desk and groaned. She closed her eyes, leaned back onto the door, and put her head on it. There was so much to do and she had had to waste so much time protecting her sister from herself. She had to get ready.   
There was the upcoming visit from an ambassador and she needed to read up on their customs. He was from a faraway land that was very particular about things. She didn’t want to start a war by doing something that might offend them.   
She was behind on her reading for her tutor. He had set her a large amount of homework and there was a test in a couple of days and she wasn’t ready.   
Mom was talking about going to visit her sister and was wondering if she wanted to come. As if being away from home into front of strangers that would be watching her since she was a visiting princess would make even more vital to be in control over her powers. She wanted to go to Corona so much. It was so beautiful and friendly there.  
Her stomach was churning again and her middle felt so tight, but she just had to focus. She took a breathe to try and center herself.   
“Most important thing first.” She whispered to herself to try and get some control over her life. The ambassador was tomorrow that was coming up first so she was focus on that. She picked up a couple of reference books and sat down by the window to read.   
She opened the factual book first and read up on the products of that kingdom. She lost herself in the facts and figures. Their annual production of iron, salt, cured meats and fish, for a start, just to get a baseline of what they had to offer compared to what Arendelle had to offer the world. It was a competitive analysis but as good a place to start as any. She concluded they were better in something then others but on balance not terribly different.   
Digging further she did a cooperative analysis. What things did Arendelle had in abundance that they lacked and vice versa? What could they offer each other that would help the other. This was more difficult but something father had taught her as important in trade negotiations. It wasn’t as important what you could get from a trade partner but what you could give.   
She wasn’t so sure about this one. They had a solid trade partner in Weselton, but she didn’t like the weasel faced little duke that ruled there. He seemed far to interested in what he could take and not what he could give. However, father had told her that the duke had underestimated the value some of the trade goods had in Arendelle and that made up for some of the attitude. Still attitude was important, she thought.  
Elsa scribbled a few notes to sum up her findings so she could present them to her father and her recommendations. She sighed, she was growing up but she knew only her father valued her judgement. They had a small council that discussed such things with the king and she was invited as often as she could go. Then she remembered that father had wanted her to tell the council about this kingdom, this afternoon. She glanced at the clock, her breathe caught, but it was okay, she had a couple of hours. She could whip up a summary in that time. All she had to do was talk about the major factors of a trade agreement and her recommendations. She was halfway there anyway.  
She grabbed up the other book, went over to her desk and flipped to that part of the world where that kingdom resided.   
“Oh stop that.” She fussed at her hands as the corners of the book began to frost over a little. She had to get this done. It shouldn’t take long, but she didn’t have time for the ink to freeze. She shoved the ink pot a little further away with her quill, which also had curls of frost on it.   
“Control it.” She putt everything down and put her hands around her belly as she tried to read the book of cultural observations that had been complied. After setting the stage with a description of the landscape, which sounded rather harsh and forbidding, to Elsa. It spoke of the royal family and what they were like, who came off as stern and particularly interested in honor. There were a number of reports on the daily life of families of various sorts, who sounded ordinary enough.   
Then there was a report by a Venetian merchant of what he saw happened to a girl her own age. She had to stop to look up a word, and then another. Then she spun away from the book.   
How could anyone do that to a girl?  
She might have even had powers, but that was terrible. She walked away from her desk and wrung her hands. What had happened there was wrong, it was long ago but would probably still happen. She could never go there. They would try to do those things to her.  
She stopped and looked at her hands as she felt them tingle in a new way.  
Then a blast of light and icy cold materialized between her hands, sped across the room and splashed curls of hard frost all over the wall and door.   
“Mama! Papa!” Elsa cried. She dove for her gloves and crammed her hands into the only safety she knew she still had.


	40. Don't Feel 2

Don’t Feel

“Please, stop. Just stop, please.” Elsa wept under her covers looking at her gloved hands, she could feel the ice on the inside of her gloves. It was going everywhere. She could see the light of her powers leaking around the seams and edges of the glove. Right now it felt like a a giant rumbling thunderstorm crashing through her soul.   
When she was a kid her powers had been fun, until she had almost killed her sister. Then she had had to start to earn to control it better, to hide it, so she could keep her sister safe.   
Elsa didn’t want to hurt Anna, she didn’t want to hurt anyone, but now her powers were so strong they would burst from her hands, shoot across the room and freeze the walls.  
Now hiding in her bed in the middle of the night, Elsa felt less in control of her powers than ever. She briefly considered cutting off her hands, but knowing she could also emit magic from her feet, she figured it would probably do no good in helping her control it and definitely would not get rid of it. She knew her powers were deeper then her hands and feet.   
Could she be a good queen without hands and feet? Maybe, but Anna deserved a sister that was better then her and making herself that way would just make her a greater burden on her family.  
Elsa felt like such a fool, there was no way for her not to hurt someone. She flopped back and her head poked out from under her blanket. Her room was lit up, but not by magic.  
The sky was awake. Of course it was. The aurora was like a knife in her chest. Mocking her, reminding her that on a night not so difference from this she almost killed her sister.   
Elsa didn’t want to be a bad person, but she didn’t know how not to hurt people anymore. She shuttered to think what a blast of magic like the one she had released would do to a person.   
Why her?  
Why did she have powers?  
Why did she have powers at all?  
She had snuck into the library many times to find some clue as to why she had powers, but there was nothing, that she could understand at least. There was so little understanding of magic. The trolls could do things, like remove her ice magic from Anna and make sky paintings with the aurora. There were fairies far to the South that seemed able to do magic. Then there were the various wizards and fairy godmothers or whatever they call themselves that could seem to do practically anything.   
She knew she couldn’t do just anything with her magic, though the things she could do were neat. They seemed limited to snow and ice.   
She wondered how they did it. What she read talked about wands. She wondered if the magic was part of the wand and not the person. Even Maleficent seemed to use a staff.  
That made her different yet again. Was there no one in the world that could even come close to understanding her? What it was like to be a girl with magic powers?  
Anna loved her even if she didn’t have powers like she did. Elsa missed that so much. To just be accepted would be something. Her parents loved her but it wasn’t the same.   
That reminded her about something that her father had said, getting upset just made it worse.  
He was right about that. He was right about a lot of things.   
Somehow maybe she just had to find a way to not to become upset. She wasn’t sure how to do that, but somehow she just had to. Maybe if she never got upset again she’d never hurt anyone.  
She reached out and felt around which was difficult with the gloves on, finally finding her doll. The doll of her precious little sister.   
“It’s okay Anna. I’m going to get better and I’ll be able to keep you safe from me. I’ll never get upset again.”  
Elsa hugged the doll close. She wanted to weep, but knew she shouldn’t let herself get upset, so she didn’t.


	41. A New Plan

A New Plan

The king and queen of Arendelle, kiss their daughter Anna good night and then go to Elsa’s room. They knock and she quickly answers. Elsa sits on the bed and then lays down.  
“Be careful.” She asked as they drape the blanket over her. She lay straight on her bed her gloved hands folded tight on her stomach.   
“Yes, dear. We love you very much.” They said from the side of the bed. Elsa didn’t allow them to kiss or hug her goodnight anymore.  
“I love you too. Is Anna okay?”  
“Yes, she is fine.”  
“Good.”  
“Goodnight, dear one”  
“Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father.”  
The mother and father walk slowly back to their room.  
“This isn’t working.” She said  
“No, it isn’t. Is there even a solution to all …this?” he replied.  
“I have no idea anymore.”  
“Elsa is doing all she can, and far, far more. It’s been pretty quiet the past few weeks.” The father said quietly, trying to be hopeful as they enter their room.  
“But we can’t touch her anymore. That isn’t right.”  
“I know, she won’t take off the gloves anymore either but she doesn’t want to hurt us, which is quite noble of her.” He said as he helped his wife with her clothes, and then undressed himself.  
“Isn’t there any way they can just be children again?” His wife asked as she hung up her dress and removed a nightgown.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Isn’t there anything we can do any more?”  
“We have to, we have to do something…something different.”  
“But what?”  
The father finished undressing and lay back on the bed as he watched his wife change into her nightclothes. He smiled as her nightgown caught at the small of her back as it always did before she finished pulling it down. He still loved her, and missed her touch.   
He got up and put his arms around her looking at her through the mirror. “We won’t be able to help anyone until we take the time to help ourselves. We talk and can’t find solutions. Could we just love each other and start doing something different with us? We can’t make others change, but we can change ourselves. We’ve been worrying about our children, maybe we need to go back to loving them and each other. Even with the limitations.”  
She put her arms around his, and there were tears in her eyes as she looked back through the mirrors. “I think that is a very good idea.” She turned her head and gave him a kiss. He took her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, as she giggled and sighed. He lay in near the middle of the bed, careful of his back. Then he snuffed the candles and drew the covers over them as they snuggled, the light of the full moon enough to see by.   
He felt her fingers stroke his mustache. “I’ve missed this. I worry so much about them.”  
“I know, I do too, and the kingdom.” He said as he ran a hand over his wife’s bottom then pulled her close.  
After a soft moan she said, “I am so tired of all the fear.”  
He sighed, “So am I. We’re all afraid of what might happen to Anna. Elsa is afraid of hurting Anna or anyone again. Our subjects fear Elsa’s powers.”  
He stopped and frowned as his wife’s hand ran up his side. “You know, our people don’t actually know about Elsa’s powers.”  
“The staff do but they haven’t gossiped over it.” Said the queen.  
“Maybe we can’t change everyone, but one thing we can try changing is how our people react to people with magic. We know Elsa is good, but now we have to teach our people that it is people’s character that counts, not wether they have powers or not that is important.”  
“I-I think that might just work. If we don’t have to worry so much about that one fear that would take a tremendous load off.”  
“Yes, it would. Thank you dear.”  
“For what?”  
“For being so smart, sweet and tasty.” He rolled them over so he was on top then with growls and licks and little nips attacked his wife’s neck leading her to squeal in delight.


	42. Numbers

Numbers

Elsa gratefully closed the door behind her and leaned against it, letting the quiet stillness of her room engulf her. She had to be away from everything for a while. All the pressure was like needles pushing in all over her body. She wanted to scream or cry from frustration but she knew she didn’t deserve to feel anything.   
After a few minutes of quiet breathing she began to feel more normal again.  
She went over to her desk, took off her gloves and opened the pot of lotion Mrs. Glover kept giving her. The lotion had a high enough oil content that it didn’t freeze, but it did become thick and gritty.  
Elsa shook her head as she waited for the lotion to seep into her hands, why did her parents do that. They kept saying they knew she loved them enough not to hurt them. Her hands balled into fist. Why wouldn’t they understand, she had hurt her little sister, who she loved more than anyone. She loved her parents but not as much as her sister, so she would hurt them more easily.   
Elsa got up and walked around waiting for the lotion to penetrate her skin. Usually her little ritual of moisturizing her hands was calming but today not so much. To distract herself she went over to the flowers Gerda or someone else on the staff would freshen every few days. As she smelled the light fresh scent of the flowers she tried to remember going outside, playing in the grass and blowing dandelion fluff, but that just reminded her of Anna, which didn’t help anymore.  
The crown princess of Arendelle went to her bookshelf and pulled out her books she was supposed to be studying. She liked her books they were quiet. She knew her parents were trying to help, but they were around so much sometimes, trying to get her to explain or something. She had tried so hard to explain what it was like but it seemed impossible for them to understand how it was for her because they had no magic.   
Yes, yes, Papa was king and had the power to have people do things in his name. But it wasn’t the same as her powers. She couldn’t just dismiss her powers with they did something she didn’t authorize. They were a part of her and they didn’t listen to reason. It was like being king of a thunderstorm, lighting strikes where it will and not in a way she wants.  
Elsa flipped open the book to the latest lesson. She liked her books, they didn’t effect her so much anymore. Whatever happened in a foreign land’s history did not affect her anymore. Math and science just were, and didn’t care about how you felt. So she didn’t have to either.  
She didn’t have to either.   
Elsa sat back.  
It was over there, not here, not now. Papa said she didn’t have to worry about all those things even if she had to know about them.   
Mathematics was even better. It was simply a language to describe some very limited things. It might be frustrating to come to understand, but math didn’t care. She could learn it and that would not mean math would like her but she could use it to protect her sister. Thinking about a math problem could distract her from her own problems. At the very least she could count and concentrating on that could calm her.  
Sometimes it was so hard to not feel afraid or anxious, maybe these things would help. If she didn’t feel then she wouldn’t get upset and her powers wouldn’t go out of control and she wouldn’t hurt anyone, especially Anna.   
That was it. So simple and distractions would make it possible. She just had to stay aware of what was happening, but not be a part of it.   
Elsa smiled slightly and dove back into her studies. She could do that, she was sure.


	43. Winter Solstice

Winter Solstice

Elsa opened her eyes and could only see darkness. It was so very quiet.  
She was pretty sure she was awake, but it was so dark it was hard to be sure. She rolled onto her back and brought her arms out from under the thick feather comforter. Biting her lip, she formed a glowing snowball. She tried not to do magic but sometimes she just had to.  
It was definitely still night as she padded over the cold floor to the window. There was no moon but the Milky Way climbed into the crystal clear sky. There was snow everywhere of course, almost two meters deep in places.  
She hoped Odin had come through Arendelle already. Odin would be so majestic riding across the land on his reindeer, delivering gifts to families everywhere.   
She had a few gifts of her own to set out. Using her powers she created a staircase to the top of her wardrobe, a place no one would ever look because it was too high for her to reach. She took up the box and lowered herself to the floor again.  
She had kept it hidden from everyone, it was supposed to be a surprise. She had saved a few pieces of firewood and had used her powers to carve figures from the wood. She had started with a knife but that was so slow and then she had cut herself. Not badly but enough to put her off from something so dangerous.   
She had made a ship for Papa and a horse for Mama, but for her dear sister she had made a little family for the doll house.   
She went over to her door, which creaked loudly as she opened it to the empty corridor.  
Hopefully the toymaker had been able to get that done and delivered on time. She had asked her parents to arrange that, but they decided to call the toymaker to the castle and make the request herself. It wasn’t that it was hard to do those things but to make sure that her powers didn’t get away from her while people were about.   
Letting the glowing, magic snowball bob above her, she padded quietly to the library.   
This time she before she opened the door she put her hand to the door and the parts to the hinges were encased in a thin layer of ice. The door opened silently and she slipped inside. Seeing the large shadow under the tree she rushed over and saw that it was the dollhouse she had commissioned for her sister, it was three stories tall, round and blue in the light of her powers. Smiling, she put her present to Anna in front of it.  
She looked around a little and found several other presents for Anna and herself and her parents. It looked like Odin had come to Arendelle, and found them worthy. The snowball pulsed a brighter light. She wanted to squeal with joy, but she didn’t want anyone to know she was out of bed.   
She caught the snowball in her hands to cover it and made it smaller so it didn’t glow so brightly.   
Then she snuck back to her room.  
# # #  
Knock, knock, knockity, knock.   
“Elsa come on wake up!  
Odin must have left us presents.   
Please open up.  
I made you a present too.   
Are you even in there?  
Maybe you are opening presents already. You stinker. Wait for me!”

Elsa heard Anna dash away. She tried to hide the burst of frost on her blanket as Anna beat on her door.

Her room was cozy for the winter. She liked winter though they didn't let her play like she wanted to. She didn't deserve to since she hurt her sister so badly. 

Elsa went to her door and peaked outside. Anna had left a pine bough with a ribbon tied to it and a small, lumpily-wrapped present next to her door. 

Looking both ways she quickly pulled them inside and locked the door.   
She put the pine bough by the window and sat on the bed looking at the present for a long time.

Finally, she tugged on the ribbon. 

Elsa saw the note and knew what it said even if she couldn't read the childish scrawl of her little sister through the tears that were forming.

Elsa could only hug the snowman doll close, flop onto her pillows and cry her heart out, the tears freezing to her pillow as a gentle snow fell in her room. 

She loved her sister so much but could never answer that question, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: An interesting bit of Norse lore is that Odin would come bearing gifts riding a reindeer for the Winter solstice.


	44. Tummy Trouble

Tummy Troubles

“I know this is hard, but you are good people. I do not think you are less than I because you are craftsmen. You do things I cannot. The important thing is that I can see that you are good people, striving to help not just yourselves but others. That is the thing, isn’t it? The only way I can know if you are good or bad is how you treat others. Thank you for coming, but I think it is time to close the gates again.” Said the King of Arendelle.

The small crowd of craftsmen who had come with their petitions bowed to the king and the princess.

He watched as Elsa, The Crown Princess of Arendelle curtsied, which was a good way to not touch them, it gave her some space. She also smiled pleasantly and several of the men smiled back. 

She still did not have much of a role to play in these meetings, but it was her duty to learn from her father how to rule. It was an easy enough duty, to stand by her father’s elbow and watch the people, but that was actually fairly important. 

So they were gone and the King and his daughter left the rich warm throne room for the residence level on the top floor. 

“Good day, Danica.” Said the King as they passed the maid. Who bowed her head and curtsied.

As they were partway up the first flight the king asked his daughter, “So who do you think was in charge of that group of people?”

Elsa thought for a moment a few steps passing under her soft slippers. “I would say the blacksmith, he was the one out front and talking the most.”

“Yes, he does look imposing. But was he steering the conversation? Did he bring up the important points?”

Elsa let the banister slide under her gloved hand as they walked over the landing to the next level. 

“No, that would have been the sleigh wright . He was near the back and while he didn’t talk often, the conversation took a different direction every time.”

“Very good. You were paying attention. That is very important. I might have been facing the blacksmith but it was the sleigh wright I was talking to.”

“Oh. That is very complicated.” She said.

“Yes, it can be. That is why it is helpful to have someone else watching the group. I’ll teach you some signals so we can communicate without speaking.”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Good girl.”

They reached the residence level. 

He noticed that she was looking a little tired, “You can take some quiet time in your room now until dinner. You did so very well, I am proud of you.”

He wished she would let them touch her again, to give her hugs and show her love, but she was trying to protect them. 

“Yes, Papa. Thank you, Papa.” Said his little girl as she went into her room.

He sighed, he wished he knew how to do this right. He had expected it to take weeks, maybe months for her to learn how to control her powers better. But the months had stretched into years and Elsa seemed to get control then lose it again. He had encouraged her to try different methods since what they were doing wasn’t successful enough but she seemed locked into their first ideas. Something needed to change, but hey had not been able to think of anything yet. Many think needed to change, but how to do any of them.

* * *

Elsa leaned against the door, holding it closed until she heard her father walk away. Hunched over, with her arms around her middle she went around her bed, pulled out the chamber pot and barfed breakfast and snow into it.

The acrid smell filled her nostrils, biting her lip, she froze the pot completely so it wouldn’t stink up her room and alert anyone to her issues.

She pulled herself up the side of the bed, got a handkerchief from the side table, wiped her eyes of tears and her face of sweat and picked up one of the rolls she had asked for. She ripped it open and bit into a chunk, the crisp crust shattering against her teeth and the soft, white crumb sweet against her tongue, cooling the acid from her stomach. 

She picked up the little snowman doll and told it, “I don’t know how to do it all, anymore. Now I need to learn yet another language so I can speak to Papa in front of them without them knowing. I still have so much to learn about the crafts and then all the things about other countries so I can talk to them too.

“I’m never going to be any good as a princess, much less a queen. If I’m not a good queen Arendelle will be destroyed. If I don’t control my powers our people will kill me and Anna may be hurt again.”

Elsa felt it coming. She grabbed a pillow and curled herself around it as the sobs came.


	45. Bathtime

Elsa sighed. She wished her emotions would make sense sometimes. 

Anna and Mother had left for Corona, and Elsa could not find herself comfortable with that fact. On the one hand she was glad Anna was far away from her, she would be safe that way. On the other, however, she couldn’t be there to watch out for her precious little sister and keep her safe.

She had wish she could have gone but she wasn’t feeling in control enough lately, she was hurting all the time. Mother and Father said it was just a growth spurt. 

Gerda had left some food for her in her room so she could eat as she needed. She was so hungry all the time lately. They said she needed extra food while she grew, but her elbow and knees hurt so much sometimes. 

She didn’t make much fuss over it, because she deserved pain, but she had banged her knee on the table leg at dinner and had collapsed onto her chair. It had hurt so much she thought she had broken it. But no, it was fine. But Father had ordered a bath to help her relax, which sounded nice. 

Danica had set the fire and filled the water. Now Elsa was alone so she could take off the gloves. She remembered taking bathes with Anna, that had ben so much fun. They had loads of fun without powers, well, she used them a little to cool the bath to a temperature Anna liked, but she did it without anyone noticing. 

Now she didn’t dare use her powers anywhere near her sister, because who knew what might trigger whatever leftover magic was inside Anna. 

No, she could not think about Anna. Elsa knew thinking about Anna would only make it harder to control her powers. 

“Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t feel.” She whispered to herself to try and center herself to let the feelings pass. 

Once she felt calm, she took off everything but her shift and then tested the water. It was fine. 

Seeing the soap would be out of reach when she entered the tub she picked it up but her hand was slippery from the water still and after a brief juggle to control it, the soap shot toward the tub. She was busy trying to catch the soap but not so busy as to not berate herself for all the stupidity she was showing. Fearing she would make an awful racket and mess.  
Crashing into the tub, she caught herself on the edge, pain shot into her joints from the jarring stop, and her powers froze the tub solid. 

Elsa caught her breathe and sat on her heels. She looked at her hands, “Stupid, useless, bother. Now, how am I going to get clean anymore?”

Elsa wondered if she would even be able to sauna anymore. The steam would condense on her so much they worried she was sweating too much. This was so stupid.  
She had stupid powers and stupid problems and a stupid life.   
She leaned her head against the cold edge of the frozen tub and tried not to feel the fact that nothing ever went right anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: With Elsa’s powers getting out of hand, even simple things like bathing could become an issue for her.


	46. The Dragon and the Princess Knight

Loved - Dragon and the Princess Knight

Anna marched into the Gallery with her little wooden sword and a pouty face. The cook had not allowed her to borrow a pot and lid, it was needed for the lutefisk the assistant cook was busy throwing into the dented pot. She hated lutefisk, it made her tongue feel funny. Mama and Papa liked it for some reason. However, the cook had mentioned that there would be a chocolate cake for dessert, which would make the taste go away.  
She went back to room to retrieve her dragon doll she had received from Her aunt and uncle in Corona. They loved her stories about Joan d’Arc and dragons and trolls, even if her parents didn’t like troll stories for some reason. She still occasionally dreamed of a troll kissing her on the head.  
She had left her blocks and other dolls here before she had been called to attend her parents because of the mail. Now she had a new idea of what to play.  
Anna placed her dolls on the floor, propping them up a little against each other. She really wished Elsa would come play with her this would be really great with her sister.   
Then she built a wall of blocks so it was a little like the wall around her home. She was tired of walls but this made sense for now. Once she was satisfied she picked up her dragon and ran away from the castle and around the Gallery.   
“Oh look, a yummy castle. I think I will try to eat it. And steal the princess” Said Anna in a deeper but still squeaky voice as she swooped the dragon down on the poorly defended castle.  
“Oh no, a dragon. What will we do? Someone save us!” Said Anna in a really high pitched voice. She was sure her Papa could slay a dragon, but he was so busy with kinging and helping Elsa with her duties.   
“Never fear, I’ll save you!” said Anna.  
“Who are you?” she made the dragon growl.  
“I’m Anna d’Arc. Fearless princess knight.”  
“Okay, let’s fight. Grahh!”  
It wasn’t all that much fun to put the dragon down to threaten it will her little wooden sword, and holding it made it too close to do anything. She looked around and noticed the benches.   
“Let’s really fight.” She went over and climbed onto the springy padded bench in front of Joan d’Arc and after posing like her for a moment, threw the dragon into the air careful not to get him stuck in the chandelier like that other doll.  
“I’ll stop you, you bad ‘ol dragon.” Then giving herself a bounce and thinking about jumping high into the air, she bounced after the dragon.   
Grabbing her little sword with both hands she swung at the doll and to her amazement actually hit it. It slammed into the bust in the corner causing it to rock back and bounce off the wall.   
“Oh no! Don’t fall.” Anna pleaded as she flew through the air. She’d already gotten in a lot of trouble for breaking a bowl and a couple of vases in the hallways.   
Anna slammed into the wooden floor. She gasped in pain and looked over to the bust that wobbled but stayed on its podium.   
Slowly picking herself up she limped over to the dragon and picked him up, then hid her blocks under the under by Joan and then took her other dolls upstairs to rest.   
It took, her longer than normal to climb all those stairs but she saw the library door open. Then she saw her Mama walk past carrying a book. Mama looked down the hall and saw her.  
Mama put her book down and rushed over. “Oh dear, are you alright?”  
“I fell down. Would you read me a story?” Anna said wanting to rest a bit.  
Mama felt her head and looked at her braid, then picked her up.  
“Of course dear, what kind of story would you like?”  
“A story about dragons and princesses please.”  
Mama smiled. She put her down on the sofa, picked a book then lifted her onto her lap and covered them with a blanket.   
“Once upon a time, a princess…”  
“Two princess sisters.” Corrected Anna.  
“Two princess sisters lived in a castle….”


	47. Control

Loved - Control

Elsa smoothed the covers of her bed with her gloved hands as a knock came at the door.   
“Who is it?” asked Elsa.  
“Your breakfast is ready and you wanted me to remind you that you do not have the tutor at 9 o’clock, because today is a day off.”  
“Thank you Kai. Please leave the tray there. I’ll get it in a minute.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Elsa heard the footsteps of Kia and probably Gerda continue down the hall.   
It was nice to have a day off. She didn’t have all her princess duties today. Not that she had all that many of them but putting some of the load down was helpful.  
She peeked out of her painted door and checked. No Anna, that was good, but she still hurried to pick up the tray and lock herself in her room again.   
One of the nice things about being the royal family is being able to get unusual things. Her flatware had wooden handles, that made it so she didn’t freeze her food before she could eat it as the cold from her hands would travel down the metal handles so quickly.   
She took a moment to center herself. She needed to be in a good place. Breakfast was an exercise in control. Everything was an exercise in control.  
She split the crisp crust of her roll, noting the steam rising from the crumb and put a pat of butter into to melt. She loved the taste of melted butter but if she wasn’t fast enough it would get all hard and crumbly.   
Then came the egg. It should be still warm and soft boiled. She had to eat that before she chilled it too much.   
Placing the egg on the plate she carefully use the knife to split it in have, careful to not let the yolk get on her gloves, they were her in-room gloves and rather worn and dirty but the practice was important. Putting the egg halves back into their holders she daintily ate with one gloved hand. The warm, rich flavor of the egg was very enjoyable. Cutting her roll and eating it with a fork was silly looking but it was the best way to keep it warm.   
When she was done, she carefully placed everything back on the tray and cleaned up any crumbs that had gotten away.   
Keeping things neat and organized seemed to help a little with her powers. She wasn’t sure why yet, but she had to keep trying to conceal her powers.   
Elsa scanned her room to see that everything was still orderly. Of course they were but the flowers in the vase nearest her bed were looking the worse for wear.  
She went over to the little table and moved it a little further from her bed. She liked the little bunches of flowers the maids left in her room, but she had to keep moving them away from her bed so they wouldn’t freeze.  
Today was a good day. She was in control. Some days were bad and she could even take a drink of water, because she froze the glass. Sucking on a shard of ice just took a long time.  
As long as everything was neat and organized things seemed to work.   
Control was everything.   
"Whoop!"  
Crash.   
Thud.   
"I'm sorry. I’m sorry. I'll clean that up."  
Elsa bit her lip as she heard the sound of her beloved sister through the walls of her room. She shook her head, Anna never seemed to be in control of herself. Yet a part of Elsa envied Anna her freedom.


	48. Trapped

Loved - Trapped

Elsa was trapped. There was no way out. Her eyes searched her bedroom for a way out.

She looked at the fireplace, but that would be messy to climb. Mama would yell at her if she got her dress all dirty.   
There was the window even if she was four stories up. She could make an ice slide or something. But she couldn't, not only because people might see, become scared of her and kill her.   
The door was locked. From the inside. She had locked it herself. Elsa was trapped and she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

She was trapped because it was Anna's birthday and Anna was right outside the door yammering on about everything and anything no matter how trivial. 

Elsa couldn't leave. Anna's voice was a stronger bond than rope or steel. So Elsa sat against the door and listened to the best little sister ever talk about the paintings in the gallery. Elsa was a little worried that the paintings were talking back to Anna. Poor Anna was so lonely. Elsa didn’t want Anna to ever be lonely. 

So she stayed hunched against the door. As a sad little snow fell in her room, it was taking all the control she had to have it evaporate before it reached the floor, so Anna wouldn’t see. Occasionally, she would hear Anna's mouth by the floor checking to see if she was still there. Elsa bed was getting a nice blanket of snow on it, as were the desk, side table and windowsill.

Anna shoved some of her sandwich under the door to share. Elsa didn't touch her sister so she would not hurt her beloved little sister. 

How little Anna could talk so much was beyond Elsa's understanding. Anna described everything about the present Elsa had left in front of Anna's door in the middle of the night. No detail was too tiny not to mention. 

Anna should have a happy birthday. Outside, going to the market or something. But no she was stuck inside talking to a locked door. Elsa was such a terrible sister. She just wasn’t not normal, she felt like such a monster right now. But she could move either.

Eventually the sky began to darken and their parents came and took Anna away for soup, roast and ice cream. They promised to bring some to her later.

Elsa thanked them, shakily stood, tottered over to her bed and flopped down on the pleasant snow.

She was exhausted and now could not hold back the gentle soft sad snow that fell on her floor now. She hugged her doll close and sobbed into her pillow because there was nothing but tears left for her to express how she felt. She wanted Anna to be happy and just keeping Anna safe was everything she could do.


	49. Thoughts

Loved - Staff thoughts

Now that breakfast was taken care of and the royal family was off to their duties and lessons, Danika the maid went to the residence level on the top floor of Castle Arendelle. With a basket on her elbow, filled with flowers and other things from the gardens and kitchen that she couldn’t stage upstairs, she climbed the huge spiral stairs. The stairs creaked in the quiet of the large, nearly empty castle.

Danika munched on the smoked fish sandwich the cook had given her as she passed through the occasional shaft of sunlight. Her sandwich was really good, she wondered if the chef was sweet on her.

There was a time there were maids and butlers and other servants on each level, but now there were just Kai, Gerda, a reduced kitchen and stable staff and herself. Gerda and herself took care of most of the darkened castle, making sure it was clean. With hardly anyone in it, it was simple enough, mostly just dusting. The weather was warming up and Gerda was talking of bring back some help for the Spring cleaning. They would have one day to deep clean everything while the royal family was away.

That was the odd thing, the royal family would leave the castle, but not together. It would be one thing if they went on a picnic together, but they weren’t. It was so very different then what her family had done when she was a child. 

Danika stopped to put her basket down on the sideboard she used to stage her cleaning rounds on. Behind a tapestry she went to her cleaning closet and accessed her supplies, noting her waste basket was nearly full. Danika missed having young pages to fetch firewood for her, it would take her several trips to reload the bins up here.

She went to the Royal apartment first and made the bed and tidied up. It was a fast job because the Royal couple were neat and nice people. She took the breakfast trays, Kai and Gerda had brought up, back to her staging area. 

She went next to the apartment of the Crown Princess. The door was unlocked so it was fine to go in. Occasionally, she would find the princess locked in her room. She would ask politely if she could clean but Princess Elsa was always said her room was fine. And it always was, except for some dusting and replacing the flowers. 

Shaking her head, Danika worried about the growing princess. The King and Queen seemed to be riding her so hard with lessons and studying. The girl never seemed to have time for herself anymore, except when she was locked in her room. The King and Queen were still young, they surely didn’t need to prepare their daughter to rule so strictly? 

As she tucked the dolls of the princess next to her pillow, Danika wondered if the child had any time to play anymore. Danika knew she missed the sounds of the girls playing and racing up and down the corridors. Hopefully, the princess wasn’t lonely. She remembered the time she had found the two girls in the pantry, their faces smeared with chocolate. She had quietly scolded the blushing girls about not asking first. Why did tears come to her eyes over such a silly memory?

Danika paused as she replaced the flowers, the little table was further from the bed then before, again. Danika knew that Princess Elsa liked her room organized and tidy but it just seemed like the side table and vase weren’t in the place she would expect it to be in. She stepped back to look at it. It was so odd, it wasn’t quite in the middle of the wall, nor was it lined up with the wallpaper. She could only shrug, the princess would have done that herself, no one else would have. If the princess wanted it there that was enough for her.

Taking the wilted flowers and meal tray back Danika picked up the broom and dust pan before heading to Princess Anna’s room. 

“How could such a small girl make such a big mess?” Danika sighed to herself as she swept up the five foot radius of crumbs around the desk. Before making the bed she had to untwist the sheets and comforter and then replace the drool coated pillowcase.

Danika picked up the clothes that had been tossed in the corner last night. She gingerly felt the pockets to see if there was another dead mouse in them this time. That had given her such a turn. It was just a small shiny rock this time, which she placed with the others on the windowsill. 

The dead mouse wasn’t the only thing that made Danika cautious here. If the Royal couple were too strict with Princess Elsa, then they were too permissive with Princess Anna. Even with lessons now, she seemed to have full run of the castle. Anna was a nice child, but she seemed to have issues. Danika had found her conversing with the paintings in the gallery on occasion, she had told Gerda who had gone to the Queen, but nothing seemed to come of it expect starting lessons, but the conversations hadn’t stopped. 

Something was up with Princess Anna. Everything had changed after that white streak showed up in her hair. Danika was positive that it was new and she hadn’t always had it like the King and Queen insisted. Why were the gates closed and the staff reduced? What had happened to Anna? Danika had been around Princess Anna for years and thought she was a nice person, but why did her family act so scared of her? Should she be scared too? The uncertainty made it so hard to do things for the princess, could something set her off? She didn’t know and that didn’t help. Why were they so desperately trying to keep her happy, even at the cost of their other daughter? She wished she knew so the knot in her stomach would go away anytime she saw Princess Anna.

Danika finished cleaning up Princess Anna’s room as fast as she could.


	50. Hands

Loved - Hands  
(Trigger warning: attempted self-harm)  
Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle had her arms around her belly as she rushed into her room and locked the door behind her. She began to breathe a bit easier. She pulled off her gloves and glared at her hands.   
“What are you doing? Trying to get me killed? The tutor’s tea froze!”  
Wisps of snow curled up from her hands.  
“I know there is a storm coming but that is no excuse.”  
She could see from her fourth story window the dark clouds coming closer. She could feel it inside, feeding the storm that swirled inside her heart.   
The princess stood up straight and began to whisper her mantra, “Get it together. Control it. Conceal it, don’t feel it.”  
Elsa imagined a calm place in the center of her storm, like the eye of a hurricane that she had read about. A place of relative safety in the midst of all her worries and fears. Eventually, the snow coming from her hands faded.  
With an expressionless face Elsa opened her eyes and looked around. A bead of sweat slid down her temple, it was so hot in her room. She hadn’t noticed it before. Looking at the fireplace there was a roaring fire, and it really was roaring, she could feel the draft coming under the door and swirling around her legs, into the fire and up the chimney.  
Danica must have built up the fire, Elsa knew that the maid worried about her considering Elsa’s history of “sickliness.” It was as good an excuse as any, but Elsa was uncomfortable about lying to people who were trying to help her.  
And it didn’t really help as they had been discussing justice systems from around the world. Some cultures would even cut the hands off thieves. That was awful, mainly because it didn’t seem to make a difference. For such a terrible punishment, it didn’t really stop thief.   
The was a loud bang from the fireplace as one of the logs split apart. A flurry of sparks flew up the chimney as the logs shifted and tumbled toward the edge of the hearth. Elsa rushed over, but the poker was not in it’s familiar place. She spotted it. The poker had fallen over and the tip was deep in the flames. Without thinking about it she reached for it, so she could shove the firewood deeper into the fireplace so it wasn’t in danger of falling out.   
She yelped as she dropped the hot metal poker. Ice involuntarily covered her hand and Elsa watched as the red spots quickly faded and she felt better, like the eye in her storm had gotten bigger.   
Elsa bit her lip, then pulling on one glove she removed the poker from the fire. The head of the poker was glowing a dark red and she could feel the heat on her face. There was something so fascinating about that glow and the heat. She didn’t like heat, she much preferred the comforting cool of winter then the brutal heat of summer, but this was different. There was something seductive about the waves of heat rising from the glowing poker.  
Elsa knew that it would hurt a lot if she touched the glowing poker, but there had been some kind of gain in the pain, that she didn’t understand though she wanted to.  
She brought her other bare hand up to feel the heat. Sweat sprung up on her hand and arm trying to cool herself off, but her powers weren’t doing anything.   
She could feel the blood in her hand trying to carry the heat away. All it would take would be a slight drop from her other hand and she would catch the glowing probe in her hand. It would hurt, it would burn, but maybe it would stop her powers, even for a little while and everyone would be safe around her, especially Anna.  
A frantic knocking hit her locked door, frost blasted up the poker’s length and quenched the dull glow.  
“Elsa! Elsa! It’s snowing! You wanna build a snowman? Do ya? Do ya? Ya know ya do! It’ll be great. Come on Elsa, let’s go build a snowman. Come on, please. You make the best snowmen ever.”  
Elsa caught her breathe as her heart raced, then straightened. She didn’t need to look up to know that the snow was coming down. Putting the poker carefully in it’s proper place she went to the door and said in the most loving way she knew how, “Go away, Anna.”  
There was a pause, “Okay, bye.”  
Elsa leaned her head against the door and whispered, “I’m sorry.”  
She turned and looked at the fireplace. She cringed and then decided to never think about heat ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: With all the anxiety and incredible expectations everyone has for her and everything that Elsa is trying to deal with. It wouldn’t be impossible that Elsa would be tempted by self-harm. It would also make more sense for her to use heat then anything else. I didn’t want her to actually do it, so of course her sister saves her again. Also there had to be a reason for Olaf to now know about heat, Elsa needed to stop thinking about it.


	51. Hiding

Loved - Hiding

Elsa peeked carefully around the corner, then quickly pulled her head back, and waited as Gerda went into her parent’s room. She snuck carefully past and to her room, but at the door she felt too confined to want to lock herself in her room again. She wanted to feel the Spring breeze on her face.

Quickly looking both ways she dashed down one level of the spiral stairs and to the balcony at the end of the corridor. She had a great view of the fjord but she didn’t want to be disturbed, especially not by her sister, Anna. 

If Anna caught her outside of her room she was beg to play and Elsa couldn’t do that, lest she hurt her sister, again. Elsa never wanted to hurt her sister but it didn’t seem like she was doing a good job of it. But emotional trauma was better then being frozen to death. Wasn’t it? 

Elsa didn’t feel certain about that. She missed Anna so much sometimes, especially on nights of the beautiful auroras. 

No, Anna had to be kept safe. All the pain Elsa felt was worth it. Anna would be happy, at least happier then if she was dead. 

Elsa shook her head to clear her thoughts, she needed to try figuring things out but her room was too much the same old, same old. Climbing up on the railing she balanced three stories above the flagstones of the courtyard. 

“It was such a long way down,” she wondered. The abyss called to her, but she lifted her head, grabbed the edge of the roof and swung herself up. It took a moment for her feet to find purchase on the tiles of the roof, but soon she began crab-walking to a little sheltered spot. Elsa squeezed herself onto a little shelf under the windows of the library. After settling her gloves on her hands again she let herself breathe and just feel the wind on her face. There was a storm coming, the clouds were building in the distance. She could feel it, it would be rain but way up high it was cold enough for ice, not the right temperature for snow. Lots of cute little ice crystals that were pointy on the ends.

Elsa wondered sometimes if she could do something about the weather, but no, she had to conceal. The hardest part was to not feel. If she didn’t feel she could control it, but she would get worried or excited or something and she would start leaking. She was getting better at it but now something new was happening, her stomach wouldn’t just feel like it was tying itself into knots, but it was pulling tight and it was beginning to hurt sometimes. She wanted to talk to her parents about it, but concealing was more important. Concealing kept them all safe. It kept Anna safe, and Mother and Father safe, and it kept her safe from everyone who would hurt her if they learned about her powers. 

Still it would be nice if she could have fun with her sister or any friend. It would have been nice if things were normal, she and Anna would play together and go on trips to Corona to play with their cousin Solara. But no, she had to have powers and Solara was kidnapped. Stupid life.

Elsa froze as the window above her opened. 

“Yes dear, I know, but we have to decline that invitation too.” Said Father.

“We can’t keep doing that forever. People are wondering.” Said Mother.

“I know that too, but we especially cannot have the Weselton’s here. We may have a trade partnership going back generations but he slew a witch when he was younger and he hasn’t been the same since. He says things that really he should not and he’ll do the oddest things at the most inappropriate times. We can’t exposed Elsa to the likes of him. He might notice…things.”

“But…” Elsa heard the rustle of paper.

She heard her father sigh, “I’ll go. I’ll make a state visit to Weselton. That should get him off our backs for a while. Why can’t he just be happy with the fish and clothes? Those are our best trade items.”

“I don’t know. But thank you for doing this. You are a good father and king.”

“Thank you, dearheart.” Elsa could hear doubt in her father’s voice and her heart ached.

“You’re a good husband too.”

“Do you really think so?”

“Oh yes,” 

Things went very quiet for a really long time as Elsa sat on the edge of her board watching the edge of the storm get closer. The wind tugged at her skirts, which she held tightly. 

“It doesn’t feel like it. I don’t know how to help Elsa. How do you teach a fish to swim or a bird to fly?

“I know. We can do is love her and believe in her. We know she can do it. She did it when she was younger. What is it that is making it so hard now?” Said her mother.

Elsa held her breathe. She wished she knew. It was like everything she tried failed and it was so hard to know what to try next. She kept trying, she had to, but nothing worked for very long. She hoped they knew.

“‘Fear will be her enemy.’ How do we make people not afraid of her? If they don’t know about her powers, she’ll be safe. She growing up, and maybe her powers are too.” Said her father.

Elsa agreed with that, though she didn’t test the limits of her powers she knew she was more powerful then she used to be. Keeping them reigned in was always a challenge. 

“Yeah,” said father. “Let’s go talk to Kai about a state visit to Weaseltown.” Elsa heard her mother giggle and then the door close. 

Elsa peaked over the edge of the window, the library was empty. She climbed into the library as the rain began to come down in big heavy drops.

She needed to find a different hiding place.


	52. Mother's Day

Loved - Mother’s Day

“You did really well today,” complimented Queen Sarah to her daughter Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle as they walked up the stairs to the residence level.

Elsa shook her head. “I think I was just lucky no one noticed my slip-ups.”

“Did you slip all that much?”

Elsa shrugged, “I could feel the ice in my gloves.”

“Well, that is okay, that is why you have them, but you can learn to feel it coming before the gloves catch it.”

“Yes, mother.” 

They entered Elsa’s room through the beautifully painted door, which Elsa locked behind her.

“I know you are a little tired now, Elsa, but because of that I think you should take you gloves off and practice your rosemaling.” Sarah was certain Elsa could control herself better. They just had to find a way to do it for Elsa. One of the ways that the queen had found as a way to relax herself was doing rosemaling. 

“Yes, mother.” Elsa walked over to the corner where they had the partially finished boxes they were painting, while Sarah went to the table by the window and started opening the pain bottles. She did it because of that time when Elsa had gotten frustrated trying to open a stuck lid and froze the whole thing solid.

“Your ship is coming along nicely.” Sarah said. Maurice was trying to do the same thing with a little ship model.

“Thank you. Father is getting me a book about ship construction so we can get more details on the interior.” Elsa said with a certain amount of excitement as she placed the blue cubical boxes on the table.

“Wonderful. I am sure you’ll make it look amazing.” Said the queen smiling at her daughter. It was good to see her enthusiastic about something. Sometimes her daughter seemed disinterested in everything.

“Have you been able to give some thought about your cypher?” Queen Sarah asked. Elsa was beginning to become old enough that she could receive official communications soon and she should have a symbol for herself to make it easier for those who couldn’t read to understand who it was from. 

Elsa smiled, and Sarah’s heart leapt, it had been so long since her pensive daughter had smiled. “Yes, I looked through that book and tried some designs.” 

Elsa turned to the book that contained their family history including their cyphers, opened it, and held out a piece of parchment. The queen saw the page was filled with designs, all variations on the letter E. A few were loopy, some were blocky, but most were angular. One had a wildly complex snowflake around it, which she hoped wasn’t the one Elsa was wanting to use.

“What ones are you considering.” Sarah asked carefully laying the page on the table after pushing the boxes out of the way. 

Elsa closed the book, put it down carefully, sat and carefully pulled her chair forward to be close but not too close to her mother. Sarah hated the distance Elsa kept between them, she often wanted to comfort her child. She knew Elsa was just trying to keep her safe but that wasn’t the point. A mother was supposed to keep their child safe, to provide love and shelter, but she wasn’t allowed because of those stupid powers. She’d gladly suffer frostbite or worse just to give her baby another hug. Elsa had thrown up the restriction after shooting ice magic across the room, and they had wanted to comfort her. The worst part was that she couldn’t remember the last hug she had given her daughter. There had been nothing remarkable about it. Had it been a quick one before bed, or had it been after breakfast or one of the other time that had seemed so ordinary at the time but should have been more precious. 

“I like these, but I know this one is too complex.” Pointing to the large one embedded in the fancy snowflake pattern. “But I think this one is probably the most appropriate.”

Queen Sarah agreed. The design was not nearly as fancy, mainly an angular letter E made up of major six serif points with a crocus above it, the royal symbol of Arendelle. 

“That’s beautiful, my dear. We’ll show your father once we relax a bit with some rosemaling. Does that sound relaxing?”

“Yes, mother, but do I have to keep doing flowers?” Elsa asked.

Sarah’s hand moved toward her daughter, but Elsa flinched. Neither move had been large, had they not been mother and daughter it could have been easily missed. It wasn’t really important if rosemaling was flowers or snowflakes or even reindeer. But wanting to be extra protective of her daughter she wished Elsa wouldn’t do snowflake patterns quite so much as it might arouse ideas in people’s heads about what interests Elsa had, which could lead to her powers. Sarah knew she was being silly but didn’t want to help it. 

“No, dear. You can paint whatever you wish.” Sarah said.

Elsa smiled and started to paint. Sarah did too, but she kept a but of an eye on her daughter. Once, early on, as she was teaching Elsa how to do rosemaling, Elsa had become quite emotional when the snowflake she had painted had an arm that was longer then the others. Elsa had tried scrubbing it with her hand and had gotten paint on their clothes and the floor. Frost had covered the box and table. It had taken so much talking and a promise to paint over the “wrong” snowflake to get Elsa to calm down. Elsa had been distraught over the thought of something being wrong with the snowflake but hadn’t been able to explain in words what exactly was wrong about it other then the shape being off and not wanting people to attack her. 

Sometimes Queen Sarah didn’t know if what they had learned from the trolls was helpful or not. Elsa was scared so often, but the reason was founded on things that were obviously true, but why was there no good solution for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I found that some royalty had royal cyphers, not an encryption code (though many had that too) but a monogram.   
> I also noticed that Elsa seemed more concerned about the badly formed snowflake then anything else when Pabbie was showing her the future, at least until the people attacked her.  
> I’m sorry this didn’t get out for Mother’s Day, things just got to be too much.


	53. The Letter

Loved - The Letter

Elsa picked up her breakfast tray and took it into her room. As she carried it to her desk she noticed a letter tucked under the napkin. 

Since it was a letter she thought it could wait so she concentrated on her breakfast without freezing it.

Had Anna decided to start sending her letters as a way to communicate? It was certainly better than talking through a door.   
Elsa had mixed feelings about that. She loved her sister so deeply. She wanted to spend her whole days with Anna but that was impossible with her powers. Elsa needed to protect her sister from her powers. 

Elsa placed her wood handed utensils together and across her plate, then she opened the letter. 

“To your royal highness crown princess Elsa of Arendelle,”  
The letter began. Elsa frowned, she thought that Anna was being ridiculously formal. Was Anna trying to be funny?

Anna was never that formal when she was outside her door. Elsa didn't answer very well but Anna would just talk and talk but didn’t ask her to come out anymore.

"I do hope that you are well and that the weather in Arendelle is agreeable." 

What was Anna talking about? They could see the weather outside the windows well enough. More or less. The vast majority of the windows were closed so no one could see her powers if they slipped out.

The last few weeks had been she'd been a good girl and not used her powers for anything and they hadn't leaked out. She was getting better at being aware of the feeling of her powers before they leaked out and she could head them off by distracting herself with counting or something. 

Elsa read through the rest of the letter quickly trying to figure out what Anna was trying to say. It seemed like the most nonsensical letter she had ever read.

Then she came to the signature, it hadn’t been from Anna at all. 

It had been from a prince. 

Elsa blinked.

She re-read the letter with new eyes. Her mouth dropped open about halfway down the page. She heard a soft pop as she stared at the letter. Then little snowflakes began to land on the letter.

Elsa looked up. A soft snow was falling romantically in her room. 

She placed the letter under the tray to protect it and attempted a calming exercise to control her powers.

Elsa tried to calm herself but it was so difficult. Part of her was over the clouds because someone, some prince, wanted to court her. It didn't matter to her that she had no idea who he was. Was there a chance to find love? For the first time it felt possible. 

It began to snow more heavily because the other part of her was terrified. She had to keep her powers hidden. That was an absolute. Without that, people would find out about her powers and they would attack her and terrible things would happen. 

It was bizarre as her emotions oscillated between giddiness and mortal terror.   
Trying to control or calm them wasn't working. Right now she wanted to feel and ride the waves

The snow in her room began to swirl. 

Elsa noticed the warning sign of an impending outburst. 

Elsa had to do something about the snow that was falling in her quarters. She didn't like having to use her powers, She knew she shouldn't use her powers but it was the only way to clean up without it being completely obvious because of water damage.   
Having a carpenter climb around the residence level looking for a leak in the roof had told her that she needed to be careful. 

She could do a lot of damage with her powers. When her powers would get out of control and she zapped the walls it showed until she worked out how to clean up the ice and smooth out the wallpaper and repair the wood. Fixing that kind of stuff was difficult. 

Elsa folded her hands and closed her eyes. She imagined her fear before her. Fear was her enemy, but how do you fight something within you. You can't run away nor escape this enemy. 

Fear was a large green monster and Elsa usually had to coax her from concentrating on being discovered, but this time fear was rampaging between two things. Now for the first time it was the fear of being found out and now fear of never finding love. 

Fear was clinging to fear of being found out. The old familiar thing worn smooth after all this time. Fear would rage at that and Elsa would try to ease fear away from it and make it distance. 

Now that wasn't working because now fear could leap to the new pole of not finding love ever. Easing fear from that only allow fear to return to the pole of being found out. 

After much back and forth they were exhausted and Elsa opened her eyes. There was a thick layer of snow on the floor, bed and tables, but it was finally stopped. Elsa made it sublimate away before it started to melt too much.

Elsa stumbled to window to the cool fall day to let out the excess humidity. It was cool in her room, but it was nearly as humid as a sauna in her room. 

Dragging herself back to her desk she pulled the letter from under the tray. She needed to talk to her mother about how to handle this. She had to reply but doing it while putting them off was vital.   
Why was everything so complicated?

Unlocking her door she peeked out to check for Anna. 

Putting in her best princess face she slowly walked to her parents room hoping to find her mother. She knew mother stayed close in case of things like this. As a queen mother should have attended to other duties so Elsa appreciated how easily mother made time for her. Mother didn’t know how to help with her powers but mother should know what to do with a suitor.


	54. Gloves and prisons

Loved - Gloves

“Thank you, Mrs Glover. These are excellent, as always.” Said Elsa as she flexed her hands in the latest set of prisons from the royal glover. How Elsa hated her gloves some days, but others they were all that let her cling to hope.  
“How are your hands, your highness?” Asked Goody.  
“They’re fine. See?” Elsa took one glove off and showed her hand to her attendant. Goody peered at the hand intently, but she didn’t try to touch it. Elsa had insisted on that long ago. Exposing her hands to others was not something she liked to do, but keeping one hand gloved helped a little.   
Elsa put the glove back on before exposing her other hand. And it wasn’t like Mrs. Glover was exactly a stranger. They met every few months so Elsa could get new gloves. Goody had inadvertently taught her quite a bit about gloves and hands as they discussed the things the Crown Princess needed to do during her days.   
Another benefit was that Goody brought Elsa news of the town.  
“So how is business?” Elsa asked.  
“Business is good. It’ll be better in the fall and winter. While many want to follow your fashion with gloves, summertime is just a bit too hot for them. Not that there is anything wrong with wearing gloves in the summer, your highness.”  
“Nothing at all.” Murmured Elsa. Her hands needed a prison to keep the world safe from her, no matter how hot it was. At least now she could tell the difference between sweaty and icy palms.  
“Kjellfrid the wetnurse is not doing well.”  
“Oh no. Is there anything we can do?”  
“Not unless you know a cure for old.”  
“I don’t, but I will tell mother and father. She helped us so much after Anna was born.” She made a note.  
“I know. She is a very good person. Anyway,” said Goody as she tried to change the subject to something happier. “People are noticing that different visitors are coming.”  
“Different?”  
“Kings and princes, instead of just ambassadors and dignitaries.”  
“Oh… them.” Suitors and potential husbands had started coming after her sixteenth birthday. They terrified her, and she had convinced father to turn them away. Some were very insistent. They crossed those off the list of potentials. If they didn’t respect her wishes now, what would it be like after marriage. Which was a whole other can of worms she desperately did not want to open yet.   
“Some people are saying you are playing it very coy sending them away, that will drive some of the wild with desire for you. Others wonder if it will anger some of the other kingdoms.”  
Elsa knew that was the general sentiment within the council as well.  
“What do you think?” asked Elsa.  
“Me? I don’t know anything about international politics.” Goody waved herself off.  
“You know marriage.”  
That sobered Goody. “Not enough to advise you, but I can give you the advice Kjellfrid gave me. Find someone who respects you and that you can respect. Find a goal you can share. Find someone you can give you whole heart to and who will give you their’s in return.”  
Elsa rocked back in her seat.  
“Yeah, that was my reaction too. It is doable. You can find someone like that, it might take a while, but if you know what you are looking for it will be easier.”  
Elsa didn’t answer right away. She didn’t know if she could do that. She had given her heart her whole soul over to protecting her little sister and she hadn’t done that very well at all. How could she do that with another? There was nothing left to give.   
“I hope so.” Was all Elsa could say.  
“Don’t worry. Most of them are just stuffed peacocks that aren’t worthy of you, your highness. When it comes, it may well be a surprise.”  
Elsa cocked an eyebrow. “That would be an understatement.” She thought to herself.  
“And one other thing, a ship came in from Corona, they had some of the best pickles I’ve ever tasted. Make sure to have some with dinner tonight.”  
Elsa smiled she liked a good pickle. “Good to know. I will.”


	55. Quiet Place

Loved - Quiet Place

Crown Princess Elsa sat in her quiet place, her hands folded demurely in her lap

That’s what it looked like and that was how it was supposed to look. 

If only that was true.

The room was in the outer wall of the castle, made of heavy wooden beams and heavy stone. It hadn’t been used in a long time. It had been a a break room for soldiers or something. A stone bench was along one wall that she sat on now. 

The heaviness of the space insulated her from everything. It was also nice and cool here, a break from the spring warmth outside.

There was storm raging inside her and she dared not let it show. That path led to destruction and she would do anything to prevent that. She had to do anything to prevent that. 

That sounded so simple in her head, yet her heart and her body raged against that. 

Today had been edging toward a bad day. Just being near people had made her skin want to crawl or tingle. It was a bad sign, so it was best to run away, so she could keep everyone safe from herself. 

Elsa had found this place in her explorations of the castle. Anna wasn’t the only one to go wandering, but Elsa did hers late at night because no one was about but a few guards and she could avoid them. 

She needed a place where people couldn’t find her easily. She had found a few hiding places but this place had a solidity that seemed to help. It was always cool here and she liked that. It smelled of humidity, and old rock and ancient fungus which was not so pleasant but told her she would be alone here. No one came here anymore, not since her father had to close the gates to protect everyone from her. 

They needed to be protected she could hurt people, kill them accidentally, like she had done to her beloved little sister. Only the trolls could help her sister and only because she had been lucky enough to strike her head. She had to control her powers because she could not trust to luck. She had to control herself and her powers.

She had been good for a few weeks now. She was getting much better at knowing the signs of an impending slip of her powers. There were just times her powers escaped her. When they were very little Anna would tickle her until she burst out with snow to fill the great hall. How she had hated being tickled, but Anna was not malicious about it, she had just wanted snow to play in. Now she missed the tickles.

But now it seemed like the smallest things could set off her powers. Just being near people could make her ice the inside of her gloves. Father kept complimenting her on how well she was hiding her powers, but knowing she couldn’t really control them was just so frustrating. 

Luckily, most of the slip-ups with her powers did not appear visibly. Her drink would be too warm, and if she did not think about, it would become properly chilled when she next touched it. Some suitor would be making her anxious and the room would cool, but they would only notice when they went into another room, and comment that it was warmer there.

There had been an incident the other day, not with her of course. Spring was here and the thaw was happening. In a shady spot, up the fjord, an ice dam had blocked a stream and a large lake had formed. Then it had rained and the ice dam had burst. It had swept away trees and damaged some pastures but no one was hurt. It had been very noisy. As she had researched what happened, she had thought that is sounded much like she felt. A snap and a cascading rush. She worked hard to hold back her power and her emotions and she worried about what might happen if she broke and everything would burst forth. She would be very dangerous and would have to get away.

So she would come here sometimes to get away from the worst of the pressure.

Today was bad because she had heard Mother crying in the library. Her heart ached to go help her mother but she knew she could not. It was her fault mother was crying. She knew that. Everything was her fault. Her own emotions would get involved and then her powers would begin to leak. So she had to run away from her own mother.

Elsa had locked herself in her room, but Anna had come and talked about how unfair her tutor was because she liked simple and fun fornyrðislag poetry instead of the more formal dróttkvætt courtly metre like a princess should. And how she now had to write out an entire saga because of that. 

Elsa had sympathy for her little sister, her own preference was for poetry in the galdralag or magic spell metre. She had read the royal library’s entire collection, but hadn’t found anything that might help her. Many references and hints about magic, but nothing that seemed to relate to her powers. There were stories about Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three fighting frost giants, but frustratingly they didn’t go into any detail about the frost giants. The thought of Mother dallying with a frost giant had made her shiver for some reason but that was impossible as they were creatures of myth and legend.

Elsa often wished that she were as strong as Sif. 

Elsa needed something more that myths and legends, she needed some kind of help. It was like she was caught between two swirling storms, while balancing on the sharp peak of the roof and to fall would be disastrous. 

Elsa wished she hadn’t been born. That would have been easy. Dying would be hard, because while it would end her pain it would bring pain to the kingdom, her parents and most especially her sister. She would never, could never hurt her sister. She would hurt herself so Anna would not be hurt again. 

But it hurt so much sometimes.

So there she sat, all calm and quiet, her mouth open wide in a silent scream, as tears poured down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I threw in a little bit I found out about Norse poetry and literature.   
> Interestingly, for all Elsa was crowned by an ecclesiastical figure there are no overt Christian trappings as would be typical of the time period. So I am having a little fun with some Norse/Marvel mythology as well.


	56. Gift or Curse

Loved - Gift or Curse

“Father?” Asked his daughter Elsa.  
He looked up from the report he was scanning through. They were having a royal meeting, but since it was just the two of them it had fallen to silence as they read through reports to get an idea of what was happening in the kingdom. They were each reading about half of them and summarizing what they had learned.   
He had used to read all of them himself but he trusted his daughter, she was smart and could summarize things quickly and succinctly. It wasn’t perfect but it got the job done.  
She looked so pensive now. He wondered if it was one of the suitors. They were an issue, most were not worthy of her, but to be polite they would meet them and send them on their way.  
“Yes, Daughter?”  
Elsa looked down holding her hands together.  
“Am I …bad?”  
He felt a chill, and he knew it wasn’t her powers. He knew what question she was asking but desperately wished it wasn’t.  
“Bad… at what?”  
“At…everything. Is this a gift or a curse? I became frustrated at my math homework and froze the book.” She was looking at her hands. “I try so hard to be good, but it goes wrong all the time. It feels like a curse so often now. Am I really evil instead?”  
He reached out to her, but she flinched back.  
“No. No, you’re not evil. And you are not doing things wrong.” He and his wife had flogged this question to death between themselves. They had analyzed everything they did from the day they first met until the present time. They weren’t perfect, they tried so hard to be good but why did it seem as though everything was falling apart around them. Rachel had, more than once, in tears, confessed to minuscule sins. He had begged his wife to forgive him for fleeting thoughts.   
They tried to make their kingdom a good one. Was their evil in their kingdom? Of course, but they tried to weed it out, without going on a witch hunt which was bad in a different way. And they were terrified that they might find out about their daughter and it would backfire horribly. So they had the watch keep a sharp eye out for wrong doers but made sure not to go creating something that wasn’t there.  
“Is it a curse. I don’t think so. No witch or wizard ever pronounced one that we could find and they always announce it so everyone knows. The trolls asked if you were born with it or cursed. But we know you were born with it.”   
He just didn’t see any evidence for such a curse. They had searched the royal records back for generations but had found nothing.   
So it had to be a gift but why was it so double edged?  
Where had it come from?  
I know you aren’t perfect. That is part of being human.”  
Elsa gave him a look.   
“Even with your powers you are still human and my daughter and I love you.”  
“I love you too father.”  
She looked around a little.   
“Father, Why?”  
“Why, what?”  
“Why me? Why did all this have to happen to us?”  
He sighed, “I don’t know. One thing I am sure of though. You…We can handle this. We are strong enough for that. I believe that you can control your powers.”  
“Yes, Father.” Elsa said quietly. She wasn’t so sure. Her powers kept getting stronger. What used to work for her would fail after a few months. She kept chasing after her powers to control them. It never seemed to be enough. She had to be so careful about her emotions. They were somehow key to it all, but she couldn’t seem to turn them off completely.   
“We are here for you.”  
“Thank you, but you need to be here for Anna too.”  
“And we are, which reminds me, we have to start her on riding lessons now that the weather has warmed up.”


	57. Riding Lesson

Loved - Riding lesson

“Daddy!” Anna cried as she threw herself into his arms. The king of Arendelle caught his youngest daughter in a hug.   
“Good morning. Dear Anna. Are you ready for your riding lesson?”  
“Oh yes.” She almost hopped in excitement. “How's Elsa?”  
“She's okay.” It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. It was annoying to not be able to be totally open with Anna. She understood that something was wrong with her sister but not what.   
They walked together to the stables.   
“Ah your majesty, your highness, it is good to see you again.” Said the groom.  
“Thank you. Anna is ready for her riding lesson.”  
“Of course, your majesty.” He disappeared into a stable and returned leading a white Norwegian Fjord horse with squares groomed into her mane. “I have a very nice mare your highness. She is quite docile and pleasant to ride.”  
It is as interesting to watch this daughter who was so different from Elsa. She had her hands up to her face with a big O on a mouth.  
Anna nodded eagerly but as the groom lead the horse close she was intimidated by the sheer size of the horse and stepped closer to him.   
“It's okay she's a gentle soul.” Said the groom.   
“Hi.” said Anna.   
“Her name is Kjekk.”  
“You are cute.”  
The horse made a sneezing kind of sound and nodded.   
Anna smiled “That’s true, I am not heavy.”  
The groom gave him a look but he shrugged. Anna talked to animals as if they were people. And would even hold extensive conversations with them. It seemed harmless enough but he knew she was a lonely child. She missed Elsa so much and would often stand by the door to talk to her sister. It was heartbreaking to keep them apart but Anna needed to be keep safe, and Elsa, and the kingdom. He refrained for sighing but it was a bare thing.   
They had taught her the basics of horsemanship in the library with books but now it was time for the real thing.   
He helped her up. The maid and groom helped her get settled and they went for a slow walk around the courtyard. The sound of the metal shod hooves of the horse echoed around the courtyard.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Oh pretty good. This is nice. She's a good horse.” Anna patted Kjekk’s neck, who nodded back.  
But he could see her gazing longingly at the gate.   
He walked them around another couple of times.   
“How is you back feeling?” He asked, knowing that new riders sometimes have problems with their back at first.   
“Oh, it's fine.”  
“Good, how about we go for a ride.” He winked. Meaning to go outside the walls.   
“Oh, may we? That would be wonderful. You hear that we're going outside the gate.” Anna said to her horse.  
He gestured to the groom who brought out his horse, a sturdy gelding a dappled white with triangles clipping into his mane. He saw his wife’s horse peek out of the stable, her’s was easy to identify with the hearts cut into the mane.  
Anna and her horse were standing near the gate. Kjekk was picking up on Anna's excitement and was restless.   
He swung into his saddle and walked over to the gates.   
“Open the gates.” he said.   
Anna urged her horse forward and yelped as the horse took off in a gallop.   
“Anna! Not so fast.” He called but he kicked his own horse forward in pursuit.


	58. News

Loved - News

Elsa burst through the doors of the castle and into the courtyard.   
She just had to get to her room.   
Elsa dashed between the softly burbling fountains toward the stairs that lead to her room. Her eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open as she fled what was behind her, though she knew she could not out run it.  
She just had to get to her room.   
That would keep everyone safe when she let it catch up to her.   
She just had to get to her room.   
Elsa flew up the stairs past Gerda without saying anything to the head maid.   
She just had to get to her room.   
Gasping, she stumbled through her door and spun the key to lock it behind her.  
There were things to do, she had to do… something.   
Elsa looked around her room. There was quill and paper on her desk. She needed to write…something.  
She put her back and hands against the door. She couldn’t think about it.   
Elsa panted as she looked out the window and saw the rain being to fall.   
She looked at the fireplace, she should start a fire to keep everyone happy that she was warm enough even though the cold didn’t bother her.   
There were sixteen pieces of firewood in the bin.   
There were five flowers in the vase so far away from her bed.   
“Elsa?” Anna slammed against the door. “Elsa? Is it true?”  
Elsa couldn’t run anymore and snow began to fall in her room.  
“Anna… Mama and Papa are…”  
Elsa slid to the ground.  
“…Dead.”  
A wave of cold burst from Elsa’s heart and the snow in her room stopped in midair.  
“No.” Anna begged through the door. “What are we going to do?”  
Tears began to fill her eyes. “I don’t know.”  
“Do you want to build a snowman?” Anna asked quietly. Elsa knew that was Anna asking to be let in, to be part of her life. She could hear the tears in Anna’s voice.  
She should be out there comforting Anna and their people, but she was completely out of control; snow hung everywhere in her room.   
She was the big sister and the heir.   
She was going to have to rule.  
She was going to have to be out there.  
She was going to have to do things for Anna.  
“I can’t.” Elsa wailed as a burst of icy magic blew out from her fearful heart.  
Elsa realized that she was totally alone with her secret now. No one could ever help her and she didn’t know how to help herself.   
Elsa heard Anna slide down the door to be on the floor with her.   
She drew up her knees and sobbed into her skirt as she heard Anna weep too.  
“I’m right out here for you.” Elsa heard Anna say but all the answer Elsa could make was more sobs.


	59. Care

Loved - Care

Gerda looked up at Kai and shook her head as she put the cover back on the tray.   
Princess Elsa had not eaten, again.   
Gerda took the tray away, as he rolled the sewing dummy with the mourning dress by the door.  
They knew her mourning was profound. Princess Anna had been at this door too and heard only sobs as well. The king had left him in charge. It was supposed to be for only a couple of weeks, and now…  
Kai knocked on the door. “Princess Elsa?” He listened carefully for a reply.  
He could hear a blanket be tossed aside and the thump of the Princess running into the door and checking the lock to keep them out.  
“I won’t come in unless you allow it, ma’am.”  
“Hm-hm.” Came the princess’s reply.  
“You’re welcome.” He tried to be as understanding and polite as possible, hoping that it might help the princess.  
“Princess? The memorial will be tomorrow.”  
He heard a whimper through the door.  
“I know it is difficult. The kingdom needs you. We brought your dress.” Kai said as Gerda returned with a fresh tray. “We care about you. You need your strength. Please, you must eat something.”  
“We made your favorite.” Said Gerda. “Chilled herring in cream sauce, warm potatoes and fresh bread. Please?”  
There was quiet for a moment then a scrap of paper peeked out from under the door.   
Kai picked it up and they read it.  
“Okay.   
Leave by door.   
Go.  
Thank you.”  
Gerda touched his arm.  
“Yes, your highness. Everything is right here in front of the door.” Said Kai.  
“Princess Anna is still in her room. It will be safe. We’re going now.” Said Gerda. They were careful to do this before Princess Anna awoke for the day, though the fifteen-year-old princess was sleeping in later too.  
“Your Highness…thank you.” Said Kai as they left.   
Together they walked to the grand spiral staircase and started down, but they stopped as turned when they could just look over the floor.   
After a few moments they heard the lock click and the door cracked open. Gerda grasped his arm as he held his breath. They saw a pale hand reach out and snatch up the warm, crusty bread. They could hear the crackle of the crisp crust as Princess Elsa bit into it. He could feel his pulse pounding in his arm as they waited. Then the arm clad in wrinkled blue dragged the tray in, and then rolled in the dress.   
The door shut and the lock clicked again.   
Kai let out the breath he was holding. Then grabbed the railing as Gerda began to shake him.   
“She’s eating!” Gerda cried in a whisper.  
“Yes. Yes, she is. And talking,” he looked down at the note in his hand. “Well, communicating at least. We need to add paper and pencil to her tray next time so she has enough to write on.”  
“Yes. For her next meal soup. She likes soup. That’ll be good, don’t you think?” asked Gerda. He could see the concern boarding on panic in Gerda’s eyes. It had been too many days since Princess Elsa ate.   
“Yes, that should do fine. She’ll be okay.” He said to reassure Gerda.  
They needed Princess Elsa to take the throne. She was the queen now, almost. She had to come of age first and that was years away. Years that he was going to be in charge of. Nothing much was going to change, but everything had changed now too. The systems and procedures that the king had put into place so he could take care of his daughters would stand him in good stead now.   
But he was still terrified.   
He had been the royal butler and now he was Steward of Arenelle.


	60. The Mastersmith

Loved - The Mastersmith

The Royal Mastersmith was ushered in to the office of the Princess of Arendelle by Kai the seneschal.  
“Hello, Mastersmith.” She sounded very pleasant and professional as she tugged at the hem of her pale blue gloves. He was rather warm in his formal outfit, how she wasn’t sweating under the heavy long sleeved dress she was wearing was odd to him.  
“My condolences on the loss of your parents.”  
“Thank you and thank you for coming so quickly.”  
“A great honor, your Highness. You have not requested an audience before.” He bowed formally. It had been some time since he was invited to the residence level and this was the first time meeting the princess since the royal couple died.   
It’s not like he hadn’t met her before. Her father, the king, had brought her around from time to time for short visits. He had been teaching her the ways of ruling, but she never stayed long to talk, she always kept her distance.  
She seemed fascinated by what happened in the smithy but sometimes it was like he could smell the fear on her.   
He hadn’t seen Princess Elsa at the memorial for the King and Queen, and poor Princess Anna had stood all alone and so small. It was such a burden for a fifteen year old girl.   
He had heard a rumor that Princess Elsa had taken the death of her parents very hard, she hadn’t left her room at all for months. Losing parents at any age is difficult, his father had died last year and he wasn’t sure if mother would survive until winter. She kept saying she wanted to see the fall leaves one last time.  
This was the first he’d heard of Princess Elsa making any kind of appearance since.  
“No. But that, like so much, has to change, even with the Steward.” She did not come from behind the desk however, like her father would have done.  
The Mastersmith nodded. “Your father would come to my smithy from time to time to talk. He told me once that he didn’t really rule, he found people to surround himself with to help with the things that needed to be done.”  
The princess smiled at the talk of her father. “Father was very wise. I hope to follow in his footsteps.”  
“I am sure you can.”  
The princess looked down, not like she was embarrassed by the compliment but like she was afraid. She wrapped her arms around her middle. He watched as she took a long, slow breathe. He knew that breathe, the kind that you took when about to do something you were not sure would work and that could shatter all the work you had accomplished up to this point.   
“How may I help you, your Highness?” he asked to try to put her at ease, but it seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as he saw her bite her lip.  
“I have need of you to make a... project for me.”  
“Of course, your Highness. What is this project to do? I assure you that my apprentices and I will be completely discrete if you need.” He had dealt with a number of clients that tended to talk around the actual thing that they wanted made. Sometimes they were embarrassed by it, occasionally disgusted, but why did the princess seem so scared. He would have to ask some questions, often quite intimate questions to get to the true point of the device he was asked to create, but he had no problems keeping the details to himself. His apprentices were good and he had taught them to be discrete.  
The princess very deliberately placed her hands on the desk between them, and said, “I need something that will cover my hands and wrists.”  
Was that all? Some mail gloves for the princess? Then why all the fear? He smiled, some chain mail gloves would not be hard, though time consuming to make and fit properly. The princess was famous for her gloves.  
“Of course, princess. I can make some fine chain mail gloves for you, the rings would be so small...” He trailed off, the princess was shaking her head.   
“I believe I need something more... solid then chain mail.”  
Solid? There were always plate mail gloves, that would be more challenging for such delicate hands, but that word, solid, bothered him all of the sudden.  
“I wear gloves to contain my hands, someday I may need something...stronger then leather to do that.”  
The mastersmith blinked, those words she was using went together somehow. This was a puzzle like those he and the others made for the taverns, but how did it all fit together.   
“I would sacrifice flexibility for that strength, if needed.” She continued.  
Solid. Contain. Strength. Sacrifice. Gloves. Those words and more were trying to fit themselves together. He was trying to solve this puzzle.   
He frowned. Things floated in his memory, the lock down of the castle, having limited contact with the princesses, actually he didn’t remember seeing Princess Anna for years until just a few weeks ago at the memorial, the white streak in her hair. Princess Elsa always wearing gloves and long sleeved clothes. He remembered meeting Princess Elsa long ago when he became the royal mastersmith and how friendly she was.   
He pursed his lips. There was a piece missing. What was it? How did all this fit together? How could he help this princess who had lost her parents? He had loved the king and queen, they had always been kind and generous. Even when they had closed the gates, they weren’t inaccessible, or stand-offish, just not as outgoing as they were. Like they had a secret and didn’t want it to get out.   
He looked at her gloved hands as they rested on the desk, and the extra pair that sat on the far edge. What secret could fit in a glove? Why is leather good enough now, but steel needed for later? Steel gloves would be useless, you wouldn’t be able to use your hands, but losing the use of her hands was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Why was she so scared? What was going on here?  
The most outlandish piece fell into place and he knew what she needed and why.   
He blinked.   
It was insane, yet it was obvious that it fit and it fit perfectly.   
The craziest part was they hd actually been able to keep the secret so long.  
One thing that the king had taught the people was that the most important thing about a person was the content of their character. Not what they looked like or what they did for a living.  
The mastersmith moved his chair closer to the desk and spoke quietly. “My lady. You have some kind of magic effecting your hands, don’t you?”  
He saw the fair-skinned princess pale and near panic appear in her eyes. She glanced to the door like she was going to bolt.  
“Your Highness. Princess. It’s okay. I’ll keep your secret. I won’t harm you, because I know you won’t harm me.” He had he hands up trying to reassure her.  
“How could you know that?” She said in a strangled whisper, hunched over like a scared rabbit.  
“I figured out the magic from the clues you just gave me. Its part of my job to figure things out. I know you won’t hurt me because I see how you are acting right now. You want to run away to keep me safe, not hurt me to keep your secret safe.”  
She nodded, but relaxed slightly.  
He settled his jacket slightly. It was rather cool in the room all of the sudden, it must be a draft.  
“Yes, magic does effect my hands. You are now the only person outside of my parents who knows.” Princess Elsa said seriously.  
The mastersmith blinked, “Princess Anna...?”  
Princess Elsa shook her head. “She, of all people, must never know.”  
He licked his lips and bowed his head, “I’m sorry, your Highness. I am most honored and humbled to keep this secret for you.”  
“Thank you, Mastersmith. I am sure you will.” The princess said gratefully, then she straightened and spoke more business-like. “Now, you must design them to cover my hands and wrists, here as an old pair of my gloves to use as a reference. They must make a complete seal so the magic can’t leak out.”  
“I understand.” Said the Mastersmith as he tucked the gloves carefully into his jacket, loosening it now that it was warm in the room again.   
“I doubt it, because I don’t know what may happen, therefore you must make them so... I can be... secured. In case I lose control.”  
Now it was his turn to pale. The bleak acceptance the princess was showing him tore at his heart. “Can it truly get that bad?”  
He saw her lips thin. “I don’t know, but...recent events, have made it clear…that it can indeed, get...bad.”The Mastersmith wanted to hug the princess and tell her everything was going to be alright, but that wouldn’t be proper, nor true. Her grief must had been awful if she lost the only two others who knew her secret.  
“Must you carry this burden alone?” He asked, his eyes shining in the sunlight streaming in the large windows.  
“There is no one else, though my parents tried. You will carry a small portion of it, though.”  
“I will. I carry many secrets, some I will pass to my successor, this I will carry to my grave.”  
The princess shook her head and handed over a sealed envelope. “You must pass it and this on. For the sake of the kingdom. Keep them secret and keep them safe. If I...you need to use them, give them to whoever is in charge, like the Captain of the Guard or the seneschal. Those instructions will tell them what to do. I might not be... receptive to them.”  
“How will I know...?”  
“I fear it will be quite obvious.”  
“Oh. Dear princess I am so sorry for... everything.”  
“It is not your fault.”  
“Nor yours.”  
“No. I guess not. Thank you.”  
“By your leave.”  
“Of course, Mastersmith. Have a... good day.”  
The Mastersmith shook his head as he bowed. “You too, princess. You too.”  
The Princess of Arendelle walked to the closing down, locked it and collapsed with her back against it. She was shaking from fatigue. This was the longest audience she had held in a long time.   
A wisp of snow curled from her.  
She was such a bad girl. Her secret was getting out despite all she had done to keep it. She hoped she could trust the Mastersmith, father had said he was a good man. One of the duties of a mastersmith was to keep secrets.   
Elsa missed her parents so much, they had believed in her. She could talk to them, and they would help her through the bad days. But now they were gone and she had no one to turn to. And things were much worse then even the worst days so far, the devastation of her room proved that. In her grief after learning their parents were dead, she had filled her room with snow and ice. She had worn pathways through the snowflakes that hung in the air.  
Anna was here for her. She showed up at her door every day. She talked of things and it provided a normalcy that helped Elsa out of her dark place. It had taken months before she could do more than communicate through notes. And more months to leave her room at all. Elsa also carried the guilt of not being the good big sister she needed to be and taken care of Anna. Anna had taken care of her.   
Princess Elsa took a long slow breath to steady herself. The wisps of snow and ice vanished and the room warmed again. She pushed herself up and walked slowly back to her desk, she was still shaking and unsteady.   
She recognized she was in a low energy state, she picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and sat at her desk, slowly, mindfully eating. Trying not to free the terror that wanted to surge through her.   
Bite, count and swallow.   
Soon the storm inside her calmed enough that she was no longer shaking.   
Now she was going to have to be extra careful with the next layer of defense against herself. She needed a stronger room then her own. Wood probably wasn’t strong enough to contain her in the long term, but stone would be stronger.   
She tried so hard not to be a monster, but she didn’t know how not to be. So now she had to create precautions that would save the kingdom in case she lost control completely. It would be for the best. The shackles the mastersmith would be making might still not be enough.  
Elsa had explored the castle, maybe not as much as her sister, who she knew played throughout the castle when she wasn’t in lessons. The outer turrets would be perfect. Built to be strong and with all the peace had unused rooms.   
They would understand if she wanted a quiet place for meditation since their parents had died. The staff understood her need for quiet. The room she had picked out used to be a dungeon for political prisoners so was already outfitted. She was pretty sure that they would understand to put her in there to keep themselves safe. That was in the letter she gave the Mastersmith, along with other instructions.


	61. Notes and Letters

Loved - Notes and Letters

“I need a plan.” Said Princess Elsa of Arendelle. “I’ll have to be out in public for just one day and not even all of it.”  
But right now the very thought of being out in public terrified her so much her gloves iced up inside.   
“Calm down. I am not out in public. I am in my room. See you stupid powers. I am in my room.” She deliberately spun around to see the extents of her room, all twelve paces by fourteen paces of it.   
“I am safe, Anna is safe in her lessons and no one but the blacksmith knows about my powers. Can we chill for a bit, please?”   
Elsa walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She flicked open the ink pot with the end of the quill and was rewarded with liquid ink when she dipped her nib. She wrote coronation day at the top.   
“Once I wake up I’ll have to eat, something good, because it’ll be a very big day. “  
She scribbled on the paper.  
“So I better not have an favorite food for a few weeks before so it is special again. And then there is the dress.”  
The seamstresses all knew she liked her dresses to be made so she could put them on without assistance, but she made a note to remind them.   
“And gloves of course.” Elsa saw a seam splitting and needed to have Mrs. Glover come and fit her some more gloves. More marginalia.   
“And I’ll have to do my hair too, so it can hold the crown. I wonder how long that might take.” A note to time herself doing her hair was added, plus practice sessions to make sure she can do it right and fast enough.   
The ceremony was traditionally held at noon so she should have plenty of time, but she needed to plan an early lunch for herself at least, something light, definitely.   
Then there would be the receiving line. That would include greeting everyone in the church and the coach ride back to the castle.   
“Make sure the coach and horses are ready for that.” Elsa mumbled as she added notes.  
Then there would be some down time as everyone changed for the party. Of course she would have to continue wearing her coronation gown but that would not be a big deal.   
The gown. It didn’t need to be a ballgown, she would not be dancing with anyone. She couldn’t risk anyone touching her. Her powers might hurt them. That would be bad.   
Somewhere they had to fit in the formal greetings of the invitees, foreign dignitaries and the like. Maybe during the party, everyone will be in there anyway. The bustle will keep her mind occupied and everyone distracted. So there shouldn’t be any chance of anyone trying to foist a new trade agreement on Arendelle.   
Then it will be time to close the gates and retreat to her room for some much needed herring in cream sauce and rest. She also made a note to not have herring for a least a month, two months before to make it extra special.   
Elsa frowned a bit then went back and added a note to eat something after the coronation and before the party. It was very important to care for herself, she was going to be queen. She needed to be healthy so she could take care of Arendelle and Anna.   
“Don’t feel. Don’t feel.” She whispered to herself in an attempt to distract herself from the terrible emptiness in her heart that were her parents.  
She put the list aside for now. She would review it again later, refine it and then talk to Kai about it.   
She turned to today’s mail. Kai and the council dealt with the day to day things of the kingdom. What she had here was something only she could deal with. Personal mail, letters seeking courtship with her.   
They had been kind enough to pause in their pursuit of her during the formal time of mourning, but had picked up again just days after.   
She read them with a dry, clinical voice to herself. She needed to maintain emotional distance because these letters hammered home just how lonesome her life really was and had to be.   
The first was easy enough, it was an invitation to a marriage-alliance with a minor German dukedom. That would gain him much but Arendelle…not so much. Her note in return was formal, dry and stern.  
Most of the other letters were filled with flowery language proclaiming undying affection and like, which she had read hundreds of time before. It was like they all read from the same script. They were easy to rebuff. With stiff formal words of reply that revealed nothing of her heart.  
The last she had set aside to deal with on its own but different. It was from the Southern Isles. This one was more difficult to deal with, because the prince spoke to her as a person. It spoke of her family and how brave she was to take on the mantle of leadership. How strong she appeared to be in this time of trial. He was so very well spoken.   
Elsa closed her eyes and leaned back her head. She let herself feel just a little.   
Queen Elsa had no need for a ballgown, because she could kill her partner with a touch.   
Queen Elsa had no need for a lover, because if she could not protect her beloved sister from herself, how could she protect a lover, who would be even more intimate with her?   
Elsa stood and walked away from the letter.  
Queen Elsa didn’t walk too close to the vase of fresh flowers on her nightstand so they wouldn’t die of frost.  
Queen Elsa had to take sponge baths because she froze tubs of hot water.   
What would happen to someone if they tried to be intimate with her? She did walk over to the miniature portraits of her parents. She missed them so much.   
“Why couldn’t I have been normal? Why couldn’t we have had a normal life?” she asked the silent images.  
Elsa stripped off her gloves and closed her fists. She didn’t want to feel but she wasn’t strong enough, not against the howling, empty loneliness that stretched out in front of her life.   
She sat tiredly on bed and let her hands open. A gentle snow drifted down upon her and her bed, while she wept in her tiny, lonely world.


	62. Line

Loved - Line

Elsa walked down the halls of Castle Arendelle in the pre-dawn glow. Anna might be the night-owl, but Elsa was the early bird. She had gone to the throne room and ballroom to practice for her coronation. The scent of baking bread told her the baker was hard at work and the rest of the staff would be waking up and coming to the castle soon.   
The ceremony itself was tightly scripted and easy. The party would happen a certain way. The guests would arrive then she would be introduced and finally Anna, who would stand next to her as the party officially began. The orchestra had a list of songs to play so everyone who wanted could dance. Mostly traditional folk dances but a few new ones from the Continent. Kai and Gerda said they were fun to dance to.   
Elsa sighed, she couldn’t dance, at least, not with a living partner. She would dance with a chair or a broom, but while dancing was fun, it took too much from her concentration and she would ice things accidentally. That was hard enough on her furniture, it could be seriously injure a person, and would be deadly to her, because then everyone would know she had powers and they would attack her.   
Elsa came up to the suits of armor that lined the corridor. She bit her lip, they reminded her of the part of the day that scared her most: the receiving line. She was supposed to greet the foreign dignitaries, nobles and other people that were coming to her coronation. She had a list of people invited to come and it was thousands of people long, even without the one who had not RSVPed yet, though there was still quite some time before the coronation.  
How could she shake all their hands?  
Elsa took a breathe and gently took the first suit of armor’s hand and gently shook it.   
Elsa looked carefully. No ice or snow. She smiled a little, maybe she was getting a hang of her powers.   
She went to the next suit of armor and with a little curtsy shook his hand. She frowned, she would be a queen, so she shouldn’t curtsy to anyone except a fellow king or queen or other head of state. The Duke of Weselton had replied very quickly that he would be coming, he was a head of state, but the dukedom was small, she better get clarification from the head of protocol. So far there were very few of those coming, though many were sending princes, princesses and other high ranking officials. Arendelle was out of the way and had not be active on the political stage for some time. Because of her and her powers. Her father had gone to some few political events over the years; usually during the summer when it was easiest to travel. Another thing that she had done to her kingdom and her stomach clenched a little more.  
Elsa put that out of her head, she would do something about that once she had her powers under control. She was bound to get control over her powers eventually. Her father had been sure of that, had believed in her and she trusted him. She moved to the next one and shook the hand, trying to be more formal and firm. She had to be queenly even if she had to look up at a person. Cool and collected. The cool part was a little too easy. Collected was whole different set of problems. She had the plans and it looked like everything would go well, but it always seemed to fall apart on her. But this time everything was being planned for and it would be perfect.  
Elsa did the next three in quick succession to try and simulate how a small group would go. She was glad that she wouldn’t have to learn everyone’s names and faces at the same time. The herald would take care of announcing everyone. The poor man would be so tired by the end of the evening. She better remember to write down to have some tea and honey on hand for him. It was important that her staff be well taken care of so they could take care of her, so she would have the chance to be almost ordinary for a day.   
She continued down the line of armor. To be ordinary? What she wouldn’t give to be ordinary for even a little while to play with her sister or talk or whatever Anna wanted to make her happy in any way. Even if it meant making funny faces at suits of armor, or riding their bike down the hall and stairs, out the gate and into the mountains if needed. To go swimming in the fjord or buy her anything her heart desired. To be able to take off the gloves and hold her sister again.  
Elsa slipped off her glove and shook the last suit’s hand confidently.  
Ice formed on the cold, unfeeling metal.  
Elsa looked down at the ice covered gauntlet, and her shoulders slumped.   
She had done it again. She was too weak to control herself. Elsa stuffed her hand back into the glove back and slumped up the stairs to her room.  
She would never live anything even remotely like an ordinary life, not ever. She had known that for a very long time. She dragged herself up the next level. Somehow she would have to keep her powers hidden, forever. That would mean keeping the gates closed even after she was coronated. The people should be used to that now.   
She was.   
Elsa passed her room and turned the corner to stop at Anna’s. She did not knock or plead. She only put a hand on the door and bowed her head.   
After a moment she turned and went to her own room as the sun crested the horizon.   
People would be coming and they deserved an ordinary life.  
Even if she did not.  
She was friends with the howling emptiness of her soul.


	63. Let It Go

Loved - Let It Go  
Elsa lay against the side of a willow and wept her heart out as snow and ice swirled crazily around her, the stream began to freeze near her and then up the waterfall.  
She had failed. She had trained her whole life for that moment and she had failed. She had not concealed it, she had let it show. It was all gone. Everything was gone. She had run because there was nothing left to do. It was the only way to keep anyone safe from her.   
What was wrong with her? She had almost hurt Anna, again, sending those ice spikes at her sister.   
A freezing rain fell and began to coat the willow above her.  
Was she truly a bad person? She loved her sister with all her heart but she just couldn’t seem to do it right. The Duke of Weselton called her a monster, was he right? Her own people would attack her, that is what the troll had said, if they found out about her powers. The way those parents pulled their children away from her, they thought she was dangerous.   
She had to get away.  
Elsa pushed herself up and stumbled away from the willow into the ice storm that coated the trees everything around her.  
***  
Elsa climbed higher, she needed to go up. Her room at home, or the place that had been home but was now dangerous to her, because they knew, was at the top of the castle.  
She stomped between some rocky columns.   
We did they have to do that!? Hadn’t she done enough to try and protect them!? She hid herself away her whole life and for what!? So they could think she was a monster!   
The ice-laden wind howled between the outcroppings around her.   
When all she wanted was to be a good queen and a good sister. She had tried so hard. She studied so hard. She had left hardly anything for herself to give them everything they wanted and needed. All she had even wanted was for people to not be afraid of her.  
Elsa let out screams of rage and hurt. Her cape snapped behind her as the sun set and lit the snow and ice around her in orange and reds.   
Finally her anger spent itself and the snow calmed. Elsa saw she was at the foot of the North Mountain.   
Of course she was here. How often had she stared at it from her room?  
She knew this was the place. This was where she could make a new place for herself, someplace where no one would come and they would be safe from her. Where she could be solitary, alone, isolated.  
***  
“Hi. I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!” He heard that echo in his mind and body. That was who he was.  
Olaf, that was his name.  
Olaf blinked his eyes and looked at the wonderful snowscape in front of him.   
A berry-colored cape flew past him.  
He heard singing. He turned his head and lowered his stick arms.   
He saw a woman walking backwards away from him. He knew that face. He knew that person’s name. She was Elsa. She made him and she was the nicest, gentlest, and warmest person he knew.   
Elsa ran away from him and began to build a staircase.   
Olaf wanted to follow her and be with her and make her happy, because she was his mother, but Olaf knew he needed to do something, something vitally important for her.  
He blinked and turned his head right and down to look through a ridge of rock. He had to find someone and play with her and make her happy and get a warm hug from. It was the most important thing he had to do. It was his reason for being. He knew where the wonderful glowing person was, in his very being he knew where she was.   
Olaf turned and walked away from Elsa, along a long rock wall. The girl was traveling slowly toward him, it seemed a long way since his legs were small but he would get to her eventually. He knew patience. Waiting was something he knew how to do.  
He wondered what warm was, he didn’t know, it was just a word, but there were associations with it that seemed so good, but weren’t like most of his other memories. He knew bees and dandelion fluff and sandwiches but it didn’t feel the same as the other memories. Cold and wet and dry meant things to him, but hot and summer didn’t, but the memories felt so wistful like reaching for a cloud.  
Olaf stopped and turned to look back at the rising Ice Place.   
“Don’t worry mama. I love you. I’ll find her and make her happy for you.” He reached out toward Elsa as the walls formed around her.  
He couldn’t see Elsa anymore, he went around the ridge to find the girl that his mother loved with all her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: We all know the song. I wanted to figure out some of the things that were going on. The timing is a little interesting but it was fun to try and determine what happened when so it all worked out.  
> The willow grove where Anna meets Olaf is very beautiful but always felt sad to me, and I believe it was a place where Elsa stopped and wept over her losses.   
> The place were Olaf gets impaled feels very angry and so it was where Elsa raged. It is very near the North Mountain and where Kristof could see Elsa go ice crazy and it needed to be late enough so he could get to Oaken’s by 10:30pm to meet Anna.   
> Elsa completes the Ice Palace after Anna and Kristof escape the wolves but before they notice Arendelle is frozen.   
> We were shown that Olaf always knows where Anna is. Sure, the first time he finds her in the Willow grove seems random, but finding her on the top floor of the castle when she is dying is not very random. Add in the fact Elsa smacked Hans with a giant snow ball across hundreds of kilometers-I’d have to say Elsa has some kind of unconsciously omniscient thing going for her. I mean we already know she’s a goddess, considering she can create life out of snow, so being omniscient is not that much of a stretch.


	64. The Bedroom

Loved - The Bedroom

Elsa put her fists on her hips and looked around the beautiful but empty room. The echo of the balcony doors closing traveled around the room and down into the Ice Palace.   
She felt amazing.   
She had been totally free in using her powers without restraint.   
It had felt so …good.   
Elsa smiled, she exhaled and it felt like all the tension and pressure and fear left her body.   
There was no one around that she could hurt, she was far enough from everyone that they would be safe from her. Her powers had never extended beyond her room or the room she was in before so Arendelle should be more than safe from whatever she would do. She was in a safe place.   
Elsa felt—not tired exactly—relaxed seemed closer. She knew that after being awake for over a couple of day that she should get some rest. She had made a bedroom but it was down and up from here.   
Elsa grinned as her ice heels made powerful clicking sounds against the ice of the floor. Then she went down to the landing and up the other staircase to the room that was her new bedroom. It was empty of course since she hadn’t been to this room yet to put the finishing touches on it yet.   
With a wave of her hand she created a large four poster bed with a fluffy pile of powder as a mattress and ice crystal sheets that had a beautiful snowflake damask pattern like her cape. Then she created a thick ice blanket with a large snowflake in the center. Finally a nice pillow stuffed with powdery snow.   
As she lay in the bed she noticed that the sun was reflecting all over the room, the whole Ice Palace actually. That would make it a challenge to sleep so she waved her hand again and thickened the walls with a heavy wet snow that absorbed the light.   
Finally it was dark and she smiled, it was okay to use her powers here. It was safe. She closed her eyes and amazingly enough was asleep in minutes.


	65. Battle at the Ice Palace

Loved - Battle at the Ice Palace

Elsa ice heels clicked loudly around the room as she paced back and forth. She was trying to fit her feeling back in the box around her heart but they didn’t go back in anymore.  
This was so bad. She had had Anna thrown out of her Palace. She knew that Marshmallow wouldn’t actually hurt Anna, but he was big and scary enough to keep her away so Anna would be safe.  
But was Anna safe?  
Anna had gone down to one knee like she had been hit by something, but she had stood up and been okay, angry even.   
Anna had to be okay.   
But Elsa wasn’t, couldn’t be, sure that Anna was okay.  
Something had happened, but she couldn’t exactly remember what.   
That scared her like the spikes growing out of the walls around her.   
She had been bowled over by the implications of Anna’s revelation. Arendelle was under deep snow.   
Arendelle should be fine. She had travelled so far, she had been sure that Arendelle was out of her range. Her powers never extended beyond her room or the grand hall.  
Of course they went further outside, but she had never conceived that her powers could reach so far.   
She had to control her powers.  
She just had to.  
Somehow.  
But…they…just…didn’t…fit…anymore.  
She had locked her powers away for so long, they had been mostly under control, but now she had let them loose so she could just be herself and now they didn’t fit back inside.  
What was she going to do?  
How could she help her people?  
How could she help Arendelle?  
How could she help Anna?  
A loud roar shattered the evening quiet.   
“Marshmallow?” Elsa asked, as she ran to the door.   
She peaked outside.   
There was a squad of men fighting her guardian.   
She shut the door and backed away.   
She had to do something, but she didn’t want to use her powers, she had to stop using her powers so Arendelle would thaw.   
Men were running up the stairs to her door.   
Elsa dashed up the steps, hoping they wouldn’t follow, but two men gave chase. They were not her soldiers.  
She stopped in the middle of the room.  
She was trapped.  
“No, please.” She begged.   
The big man raised his crossbow and loosed at her.   
Elsa threw up her arms to protect herself, but the bolt didn’t come.  
“Go around! Toss it!” she heard.  
She opened her eyes and saw a crossbow bolt hanging right into front of her face, embedded in ice. They really were trying to kill her, just like the troll had said. They truly thought she was a monster.   
She saw them moving sideways to get a clear shot.  
She had to protect herself so she could protect Anna.  
“Stay away!” She shouted as she used her powers to form some ice spikes she hoped would scare them away.   
“Look out!” They jumped out of the way.   
Elsa was panting from having to do that. She had promised herself after hurting Anna that she would never use her powers against people.   
Why couldn’t they just leave her alone?  
“Fire! Fire!”  
The small one was lining up a shot, she threw some magic down to distract him. Trying to split them up so they couldn’t work together against her.  
“Get her!”  
The larger one brought his crossbow up so she shot magic just to his right causing him to duck and followed it up with another wave of ice.  
Elsa gasped as she realized they had her surrounded.   
“Aim!”  
She had to do something or they would kill her. She could see that in their eyes, they had no mercy for this monster.   
Father had taught her that the use of force was a last resort, but if you had to it had to be overwhelming.   
The younger guard raised his crossbow and she caused a forest of ice spikes to pick him up and pin him against the wall, one last spike growing slowly toward his throat to make it crystal clear he was in her power.   
The other sighted in on her and she now had slung her powers around enough to be confident in her aim. She blasted the crossbow from him hands, but he just couldn’t leave well enough alone.   
Elsa threw up an ice wall to block his path. All he needed to do was stop but he wouldn’t. Why wouldn’t he just go down? She blocked him with another wall.   
She grew another wall and pushed it toward him forcing him back against the doors of her balcony, and still he fought her.   
Fool! You came to confront the monster in her very lair. You wanted to confront the monster. Then behold just how much the monster I can be!  
“This way, this way!”  
“Whoa!”  
“Queen Elsa!”  
She heard voices behind her. So, more soldiers had come to fight the monster. Let them taste the full wrath of winter.  
“Don’t be the monster they think you are.”  
Elsa nearly snarled in anger as she turned, ready to face this latest threat, but then she blinked as the words reached her. She could see Prince Hans, his face was filled with concern. The soldiers with him, her soldiers, ones she recognized and knew their names, they looked so sad.   
Elsa let her powers fade. As she straightened, she saw Hans look to her left, the smaller guard in Weselton livery was pointing his crossbow at her. Before she could knock it away with her powers, Hans raced over and forced it up. He was so brave and gallant. He seemed like such a good person to protect her, her, a monster.  
But as she watched the arrow fly up into the air and hit the link connecting the chandelier to the ceiling.   
Elsa’s foot slid as she tried to get out from under her fallen chandelier.   
She scampered with all her might.   
The tinkle of scattering ice grew into a roar.   
Shards of ice surrounded her, picked her up and threw her headfirst into a wall.  
Blackness took her as Elsa was knocked out.


	66. Anna

Loved - Anna

Anna smiled gently at Olaf as she trod in Kristoff’s footprints in the snow. She was quite curious about the “love experts” Kristoff claimed to know. As gruff and angry he had seemed at first, he seemed so concerned for her now. 

“Olaf, you called that snowman that chased us …a marshmallow?” Anna asked.

“Yeah. Marshmallow’s his name.” Olaf turning he’s head to look at her as he toddled along the top of the snow.

“How can you know his name?” Kristoff asked. Anna thought it a fair question as they had seen the creature created right in front of them. 

“Why shouldn’t I know his name? He’s my little brother.”

Kristoff gave a hollow laugh, “Little brother.”

Anna agreed, there was nothing little about Marshmallow. They walked under the trees as the sun sank low.

Anna shivered a little, landing feet-first waist-deep in soft powder wasn’t bad at all but snow had gone up her dress and was beginning to melt. She hoped that walking will dry her out quickly.

Anna looked back at the edge of the trees and could see the Ice Palace glittering in the evening light. Poor Elsa, she thought. She was so afraid, like some of the little mice she would find in the castle. Elsa didn’t need to be afraid, no one wanted to hurt her, except maybe that duke. 

Anna couldn’t figure it out. Elsa was afraid of herself for some reason. Elsa had answered that question she had screamed at her in the throne room. Elsa had magical powers and they were impressive. Anna could guess that some people would be scared of her, like the duke, but why would Elsa be afraid. She could cover the land in ice, freeze fountains, make ice barriers and even a beautiful Ice Palace. 

Anna looked away from the glittering Ice Palace and at Olaf who toddled along with them as they entered the forest. The Duke of Weselton had called her sister a monster. Even though Elsa has struck her with her powers Anna could not believe her sister was a monster. A monster could not create the innocence of Olaf or the beauty of the Ice Palace. But Elsa was dangerous. 

Anna frowned. Elsa ran from her like a scared, cornered mouse. Elsa was afraid of …her? Why would Elsa be afraid of her? She wanted to be Elsa’s sister again, her friend again. She had tried to express her love for her sister and Elsa had just kept telling her to go away, and now she knew why.

Elsa had exploded and at the impact Anna’s heart had skipped a beat, several very long beats, before it started again as strong as ever. Anna wondered if that happened often. It certainly looked worse then a period. She wondered if they happened at the same time, she remembered mother telling her about Elsa becoming a woman, that would be such a pain, bleeding and exploding at the same time. Yeash.

Anna shivered again. She touched her braid that was more white then it had been. She wanted to deny it, but Elsa had done something to her. Elsa hadn’t meant it, probably, since she hadn’t even been facing her, but her fingers and toes were getting cold and the walking wasn’t helping like it used to.

Elsa needed help, but Anna didn’t know how to help, and right now she needed help more then Elsa. Elsa would be fine in her palace, it looked like a safe place, especially with Marshmallow guarding it.

Anna had tried to tell her sister that she loved her and Elsa hadn’t really heard her. Elsa’s fear and panic were too overwhelming for her sister. Anna didn’t understand why, but she had to try to reach her sister. 

She remembered having so much fun with her sister in the snow. Winter was always her favorite season. Building the original Olaf, skating on the ice, sledding down ramps her sister had made for her. Elsa had even held her and called for help when she had landed badly after a jump off a snow tower. Anna knew her sister cared for her deeply. 

Elsa didn’t know she loved her back. Years for moping about for being shut out and annoying her sister and not figuring out Elsa was hiding because of her powers. Anna sighed, she had been too flightly and silly as a child. She had wanted Elsa for herself when she now really knew Elsa needed someone there for her. 

Mother and father must have known Elsa’s secret, but they had never told her, but they had died when she was fifteen. Maybe they would have told her when she was sixteen. Elsa hadn’t remembered her sixteenth birthday but it wasn’t long after loosing their parents and Elsa had shut down completely. Anna remembered hearing the terrible sobs from sister’s room, but she had been caught up in her own mourning and before anyone had noticed they were living separate lives waiting for Elsa to come of age. Hoping that something, everything would change once they day came. 

Anna rubbed her arms trying to warm herself and laughed quietly to herself, everything had indeed changed that day, but in no way that she had expected or hoped for. She just now knew she had to do something to show Elsa that she still loved her sister.


	67. Hans

Loved - Hans

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles lowered his arm and ripped the crossbow from the young guard’s hand. 

Fool, Hans growled in his head. He had been fairly sure that the men the duke had volunteered would try to kill the queen. That was why he had engaged the snow monster directly, besides it looked heroic. Weselton’s young bodyguard had taken far too long to take the shot and he had had to go do something that at least looked like he was trying to save the queen. No one would ever believe that was intentional, though he had counted on a certain amount of luck to hit the chandelier. 

The room echoed with the sound of ice falling to the floor as he moved. Everything was covered in sharp shards of shattered ice. His cloak was looking worse for wear for deflecting the ice. Arendelle was taking quite the toll on his wardrobe.

He took a breath to re-orient himself. 

“Is everyone alright?” he asked, looking over to the ice-covered guards who had volunteered to find Anna. Her trail had lead to this amazing palace made of ice. 

“Yes, sir.” Came the replies, though they all looked shaky. 

“Good. Thanks men. Take them into custody.” He gestured to the bodyguards. He could see the one on the balcony gripping the wall that had pushed him to the brink trying not to fall into the abyss. 

Handing the crossbow to one of the guards Hans walked over to Elsa’s prone form. 

He saw his hand shake as he came down from the excitement of combat, moving the braid from the queen’s face. She was unconscious but still breathing. He let out a breath that could be easily mistake for a laugh. She was durable, you had to give her that.

When she had slipped he had been sure she would have been crushed by her own creation. But she had gotten her feet under herself and sprinted out from under it. The impact lifted and flung her across the room, and still she lived. 

He would have to be careful of her. The Arendelle royal family had a reputation for kindness, but Elsa had been working on slowly impaling one guard while flinging the other into a deep chasm. Too bad he had publicly pledged his love to Anna, Elsa might have made a worthy queen for him. Anna was deliciously desperate and gullible, which is useful to him to get a throne, but not so good for a queen.

“Oh, Elsa. Whatever are we going to do with you?”

“Sir, the prisoners are secure.” Hans looked back and saw that the guards of Arendelle had the bodyguards of Weselton tied and ready.

“Thank you. Good work.” Hans thanked the guard then turned to glower at the bodyguards. “I will be having words with your Duke.”

“How is the queen?”

“Unconscious but she doesn’t seem to be harmed. Come on, let’s get her home.” Hans picked her up in a bride carry and they all started back. 

As he descended the stairs he thought it probably was just as well she hadn’t been killed. Killing a witch dissipated their magic and released their victims. That would have been problematic on the second story of a tall palace.   
And on the wrong side of a deep chasm from the horses, Hans noted as they crossed the ice bridge, stepping carefully around the shards by the broken railing. 

On his whistle, Sitron came over and knelt allowing Hans to step into the saddle with the queen in his arms. It looked heroic and the men would tell the tale to others and his fame would spread quickly.

“We need to return Queen Elsa to Arendelle. Keep your eyes peeled for signs of Princess Anna or her companions.” Hans ordered. He had to at least look like he was still looking for Anna. 

They had followed her horses trail back to Oaken’s Trading Post, the sauna still tempted him. There he had learned she had joined up with Kristoff, an ice harvester, to go to the North Mountain. He had followed the reindeer sleigh tracks into the forest and had seen the evidence of the battle they had fought with a pack of wolves. He had not bothered to search the wreckage as he could see their tracks continue on the other side of the ravine. He had lost precious time finding a way around to pick up the trail. 

But then they had picked up another companion in a willow grove and the tracks were unlike anything he had ever seen. Whatever it was it had fallen, and he learned that it wasn’t large, about the size of a young child. His men had whispered to each other about that. 

That worried him slightly, unknown quantities had to be kept to a minimum. He was so close to having this kingdom. The queen was now literally in his hands. Hans settled the unconscious woman in front of him for the ride home. 

“Sir, look! Tracks leading that way.” One of the guards said. Hans looked and saw the tracks: small boots, large Sami boots split from the reindeer and that other things tracks. He directed his horse over to the ridge. He could see that the humans had slid down the mountain here. The track was steep and long. 

“Who has the map?” Hans asked.   
One the guards came forward unfolding a map. Hans scanned it, determined where they were and where the trail led. At the bottom of the hill was a cliff, they could go around in the direction the reindeer went but now with the queen and prisoners he didn’t have the resources to go after Anna anymore. Especially since it looked like the trail led even further from Arendelle. 

“Bother. We can’t take care of Queen Elsa and the prisoners and continue after Anna all at the same time.” He looked at each of the six men to show them he was counting each of them as he listed everything he was trying to do. 

“We’re sorry, sir.” 

“Yeah, so am I. It’s getting dark. Let’s get back to Arendelle.” Hans ordered.

Once Elsa woke up she would be able to stop the winter and bring back summer. Then Anna would be safer and finding her should be easier. He could then marry Anna as hero of Arendelle and Elsa would have no choice but to bless their marriage. Then he would wait a year or two before making sure Elsa had a little “accident” which would allow Anna to be raised to the throne and he would then crush her spirit and have her declare him king.

He had to be somewhat cautious, he couldn’t kill Anna anytime soon. Princess Rapunzel had a better claim to this throne as a cousin then he did, but now he was a hero and that gave him nearly equal status. To be sure he would have to wait until she ascended the throne of Corona. Her father was getting older and it should not be too much longer before he dies. Then she would be too busy dealing with Flynn Rider. 

Hans shook his head. He had gone to Corona when they had announced the return of the Lost Princess. Everyone had sent representatives, though he had heard of a few grumblings from some kingdoms that had been hoping to capitalize on the loss of their royal family. He had attempted to woo Princess Rapunzel but she was besotted by “Eugene Fitzherbert”, the hero that had saved her, and rebuffed him. The thief had cast himself as the humble hero and was now well on the way to stealing the throne of Corona for himself. He had silently toasted Flynn Rider at the well-played game at a banquet. 

Hans had vowed to up his game and Queen Elsa going ice crazy had handed him the perfect opportunity. He would not mess this chance up. He would take the throne of Arendelle.


	68. Kristoff

Loved - Kristoff

Kristoff hugged shivering Anna tightly to keep her from falling as Sven dipped into the fjord where Castle Arendelle stood in the bay ready to defend the city from invasion from the sea.  
It had taken so long to get here and Anna was so cold, he was scared for her.   
He had one job to do, get her home. Getting her to Hans, her true love, had to be the right thing to do. It was the only way to thaw her heart, that is what Grand Pabbie had said. He was praying it was true love. If it wasn’t he didn’t want to go where that thought led.  
He cursed himself the fool for letting Anna go into the Ice Palace alone. He should have insisted or something. He shouldn’t have let himself trust her judgement. She was too naive, but she did make some good decisions, she had saved him from the wolves and was taking appropriate action about the ravine. She make the right choice when it counted, hopefully that extended to her true love.  
It had taken him forever to trust the trolls and eventually love them as his family. He had found no human worthy of trust. So many had betrayed him, cursed and beat him. It was better to be alone in the mountains away from the humans, just going to town to sell his ice and buy things he couldn’t make himself.   
He heard Anna exhale sharply. She was still breathing which was good but if she was cold enough to stop shivering that was bad. He crammed his hat on her head to keep her warm. He should have thought of that ages ago. What a fool he was!  
“I’ll meet you guys at the castle!” Olaf called.  
“Stay out of sight, Olaf!” Kristoff shouted back, not really paying attention to the living snowman.  
A part of his mind noted that Arendelle seemed deserted as everyone huddled inside to stay warm in the bitter cold. Sven’s hooves echoed as they crossed the bridge.   
They stop in front of the closed gates of Arendelle castle. Kristoff hefted Anna up so he could swing his leg over and drop to the grey stone of the bridge.  
All he had to do was get her into the castle, hand her over to her true love and she would be fine. That was all that mattered. He could do that, then all he had to do was walk away.  
“A-are you g-going to b-be o-okay?” Anna asked quietly from his arms.   
By Thor, did she had have to speak? Did she have to care about him? Could she not know how hard this was? He couldn’t save her with the powers of his family. He had to give her to another to save. Someone more worthy then he.  
Kristoff pasted a smile on his face as she opened her eyes. “Don’t worry about me.”  
But his fake smile didn’t, could’t, hold in front of those eyes.  
The heavy wooden doors creaked open.  
“Anna!” called a tall skinny women as three people rushed out. “You had us worried sick!”  
“My Lady.” Said a rotund man.  
Kristoff swung her onto her feet as they were swarmed.  
“Get her warm. And find Prince Hans, immediately.” Kristoff instructed the man.  
“We will. Thank you.”  
The doors began to swing shut.  
“Make sure she is safe.” Kristoff stood at the edge of the door. Trying to do what he could, knowing the castle was not a place for him. But he saw Anna look back on last time.  
“Oh, you poor girl, you’re freezing.” Said the tall woman. “Oh, let’s get you inside now and get your warm.”  
The doors closed with a hollow thud.  
That was it, that was all he could do.  
It was over.   
Sven came up next to him and whimpered. He put a gentle hand on his best friend’s neck, then turned and walked away from the castle.  
Kristoff heard Sven whine as he crossed the bridge, walking away from Anna like he had walked away from the bodies of his parents. This was a place that he could not stay, so he had to walk away. Into the mountains, to be alone.  
Kristoff barely noticed the smell of wet burning wood coming from one house in stark contrast to the clean bright smell of the dry, aged wood that poured from the white plumes rising from chimneys all around the town. He ignored the smell of roasting meat from another home. His feet sought higher ground, searching for a quiet and peace that he wasn’t sure he could ever find again, mountains or no mountains.


	69. Rapunzel

Princess Rapunzel was ladling out a bowl of soup to an old woman who had come to the castle for something warm to eat and a place to warm her hands and feet. The castle’s kitchen seemed to be one of the few warm places left. The cold was relentless, but at least it was calm outside now, several hours ago a storm had battered the city but then suddenly calmed. 

Prince Hans had assigned them here to oversee relief efforts inside the castle, since the castle had the most resources available at the time. Rapunzel had had the food for the party repurposed into soup for the people. The old woman had explained she was sorry to be a bother, and hadn’t earned enough yet for her winter supply of firewood. She hadn’t expected a July winter. 

Rapunzel grimaced ruefully, “None of us did. Magic can be …unpredictable that way.”

The old woman looked up at the princess, “Do you think Queen Elsa will be okay?”

Rapunzel smiled gently, “Yes, I think so. I endured an incredible amount, and I am sure she can too, since she’s my cousin. She’ll be okay. We’ll sort this out once she comes home. I’m sure we can.” 

Rapunzel didn’t mention anything about the magic she had once had inside her. Once Rapunzel had settled the old woman in a chair near the fire, she pushed a cauldron of soup to the Great Hall. The kitchen staff had spent a week going all out of the coronation, then Elsa had frozen everything, so they then had to find a way to feed everyone for the duration, which has gone on for days and now that lunch was over she had sent most of them to rest. 

Princess Rapunzel had held a rather intense meeting with the chef, a military attache, some farmers and fishers about food stores. There were strategic reserves of salted fish and reindeer meat, as well as sauerkraut and other preserved vegetables. There was food available for the current population for years. Fuel was the big concern, and it all depended on how long this winter would last. She had set a couple of people to come up with a plan for that. She really didn’t know much about that as Mother had always brought wood back for the fire. She had made a note to learn more about that in her pocket notebook. She had never learned where Mother got the wood, even though Briar Rose had found gardens hidden in the forest around the tower.

Rapunzel had had to borrow a winter dress from the castle, Gerda had said it to be one of Princess Anna’s, the painted edges were so fun. She definitely would have to try that once she returned to Corona. 

Entering the Great Hall she looked around and found Eugene with some blankets coming across the hall. He gave her an encouraging wink as he stopped by some huddled children. Rapunzel knew he’d keep the children entertained with a good story, probably hers again. He liked to tell it, even though the way he told it didn’t exactly match the way she remembered it. Everything he talked about happened but it was way more boring then he made it out to be.

The doors creaked open as frost shattered on the hinges and cold air forced everyone to huddle for warmth.

“We have the queen!” Prince Hans announced carrying Queen Elsa.

Rapunzel rushed over to the stretcher and her cousin.

“Elsa! Elsa!” said Rapunzel. She pulled her hand back as she felt the cold of the ice dress and the cold skin of Queen Elsa.

“What happened?” Rapunzel quietly asked the prone and unconscious woman as she took in the new clothes and hairstyle.

Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair, wishing once again that it was long and blonde again so she could heal her cousin. 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” Rapunzel asked of Prince Hans, “You promised no harm would come to her.”

“I’m sorry, but she was injured in the fighting. She knocked herself out getting out of the way.” Hans said ruefully.

“Okay, but I can take care of you right now, your lips are blue and you’re shivering.” Rapunzel waved for some soup which servants brought over quickly. 

“My needs can wait. I need to talk to Anna, did she make it back?”

“No. You were the one who went to look for her.” Rapunzel shoved a bowl into Hans’ hands.

“Bother! We followed the tracks of her horse, and found she went to Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post and Sauna. She left for the North Mountain with an ice harvester. At the North Mountain we found Queen Elsa in an Ice Palace.” Hans slurped some of the soup. 

“Wow, that’s good soup, and so warm.” He cupped it in his hands for a moment.

“That’s the idea.” Rapunzel looked over the other guards and they were looking warmer after a few sips of the hot soup, then asked, “An Ice Palace?”

“Indeed, it was the most beautiful building I have ever seen, but it was guarded a huge snow golem. There was a bit of a fight.” Hans paused for another sip of soup, 

“Ahh. We brought her back, hopefully when she awakes she can end this winter. I need to update the dignitaries and then go out looking for Anna again.” Hans turned.

Rapunzel put a hand on his chest as Eugene came up beside her. “No.”

“What?”

“You are going to update the dignitaries but someone else has to go looking for Anna. We can send Prince Consort Eugene and some fresh men out. You have to recover from the cold. You can go searching again after warm up.” Stated Rapunzel

“But Anna...” Hans protested.

“You’ll do Arendelle no good if you get yourself killed by doing something stupid because you were too tired and cold.” Princess Rapunzel commanded.

“Okay, okay. Oh, Kai, if I may have a moment,” Hans called to the man as he entered the Great Hall.

Kai spared a glance at the prince but continued approaching the unconscious queen carrying a large case. “Not just yet, your Highness. I have something to do first.”

Kai set the case down, pulled out a key from under his shirt, unlocked it and opened the lid. He sat back on his heels.

“No!” Rapunzel gasped.

“What are those?” Hans asked slowly.

“I think it’s obvious what they are,” said Eugene as he placed an arm around Rapunzel.

Kai took a letter that was attached to the lid of the case, scanned it quickly then read it out loud. 

“To my dear subjects and kingdom. If you are reading this, it has become obvious that I am no longer in control of myself. I was born with magic, the power to control ice and snow. You have all noticed that I always wear gloves. I do not wear gloves to protect my hands but to protect all of you. My magic comes out through my hands. I and my gloves have failed to protect you. (I am so sorry Goody Glover, you were so gentle to me all these years.) I don’t know if I will be rational enough to use these myself. You must now protect yourselves from me. These iron shackles should be enough to contain my magic. Place them on my hands. Please, help me protect you. I can no longer do it myself anymore. A cahmber in the northeast tower has been prepared for this contingency. It is stone and should be strong enough to contain me. Please do this to me. For your sakes. Please. Signed Princess Elsa.” 

Kai thought for a moment. “It is dated nearly three years ago. That was not long after the king and queen died. She had these made for just such a circumstance. The royal blacksmith gave these to me, he had kept her secret.”

“But we can’t.” Rapunzel said, she was hunched over and her eyes were wet.

“I must. She commanded it. We need to help her. She anticipated this.” Kai waved to the windows and the snow covered kingdom beyond.

Rapunzel looked from the seneschal of Arendelle to Eugene, who nodded. Rapunzel straightened. 

“I will do it.”

“You? Why you?” asked Hans.

“I spent time in chains!” Rapunzel nearly screamed. She took a steadying breath. 

“She is…family. This may be what she needs to help herself, so I need to do this for my cousin. As others did for me what I could not for myself.” Rapunzel was looking at a sad Eugene.

Hans nodded.

Rapunzel knelt next to her cousin as Kai held out the first shackle. Rapunzel gently lifted Elsa’s hand and placed it in the cold, black steel, smoothing her cousin’s cold fingers down so they fit into place. The lock snapped loudly into place in the quiet hall. 

Rapunzel went to the other side and with a bite to her lip, snapped the other shackle closed. 

Rapunzel shivered then looked to the windows, but she could only see whiteness. 

Hans turned to a guard by the doors, “Is there any change outside?”

The guard opened the door but closed it quickly as an icy blast swept in. He shook his head but everyone knew the answer.

“Oh Elsa. I’m sorry.” Rapunzel said as she smoothed her cousin’s hair. The far back of her mind wondered about the change in clothes, makeup and hairstyle, not knowing what it meant, but something had changed Elsa, profoundly, and now the shackles she had had made didn’t work like Elsa had hoped. 

“Now what?” asked Hans.

“Now we put her in the chamber as she instructed.” said Kai.

Rapunzel gazed at the face of her cousin for a long moment, then whispered, “Do it.”

Hans waved over some men and they carried the queen away. Eugene knelt next to Rapunzel and put his arms around her. “It’ll be okay.”

Hans turned to Kai, “Where are the dignitaries?”

“In the family library, upstairs.”

“Okay. Prince Eugene, could you organize some men to find Anna for me, please? There are getting to be too many places for me to be all at the same time and I need to see to the kingdom’s needs. Hopefully, when Queen Elsa awakes she can end this winter and everything will go back to the way it was.”

Eugene nodded but looked at Rapunzel, she straightened and nodded back. 

“I’m on it.” Eugene said.

“Thank you princess for taking care of the people, can you continue that duty?” Hans asked.

Rapunzel looked shaken but she nodded, took the empty bowl from Hans.

“Thank you. Now, Kai let’s see those dignitaries.” Hans said as they strode out of the Great Hall.

Princess Rapunzel watched as Elsa was taken in one direction, Hans in another and Eugene shrugged on a heavy coat and left to continue the search for the princess. 

Eugene looked back and seeing her pensive face blew her a kiss that made her smile just a little. 

Rapunzel took a breath, settled Anna’s dress and turned back to the work.

“***”  
Author’s Note: We see Rapunzel and Eugene in the movie. You know they will not be sitting on their hands even if they are not in the middle on the action.


	70. Rapunzel

Princess Rapunzel was ladling out a bowl of soup to an old woman who had come to the castle for something warm to eat and a place to warm her hands and feet. The castle’s kitchen seemed to be one of the few warm places left. The cold was relentless, but at least it was calm outside now, several hours ago a storm had battered the city but then suddenly calmed. 

Prince Hans had assigned them here to oversee relief efforts inside the castle, since the castle had the most resources available at the time. Rapunzel had had the food for the party repurposed into soup for the people. The old woman had explained she was sorry to be a bother, and hadn’t earned enough yet for her winter supply of firewood. She hadn’t expected a July winter. 

Rapunzel grimaced ruefully, “None of us did. Magic can be …unpredictable that way.”

The old woman looked up at the princess, “Do you think Queen Elsa will be okay?”

Rapunzel smiled gently, “Yes, I think so. I endured an incredible amount, and I am sure she can too, since she’s my cousin. She’ll be okay. We’ll sort this out once she comes home. I’m sure we can.” 

Rapunzel didn’t mention anything about the magic she had once had inside her. Once Rapunzel had settled the old woman in a chair near the fire, she pushed a cauldron of soup to the Great Hall. The kitchen staff had spent a week going all out of the coronation, then Elsa had frozen everything, so they then had to find a way to feed everyone for the duration, which has gone on for days and now that lunch was over she had sent most of them to rest. 

Princess Rapunzel had held a rather intense meeting with the chef, a military attache, some farmers and fishers about food stores. There were strategic reserves of salted fish and reindeer meat, as well as sauerkraut and other preserved vegetables. There was food available for the current population for years. Fuel was the big concern, and it all depended on how long this winter would last. She had set a couple of people to come up with a plan for that. She really didn’t know much about that as Mother had always brought wood back for the fire. She had made a note to learn more about that in her pocket notebook. She had never learned where Mother got the wood, even though Briar Rose had found gardens hidden in the forest around the tower.

Rapunzel had had to borrow a winter dress from the castle, Gerda had said it to be one of Princess Anna’s, the painted edges were so fun. She definitely would have to try that once she returned to Corona. 

Entering the Great Hall she looked around and found Eugene with some blankets coming across the hall. He gave her an encouraging wink as he stopped by some huddled children. Rapunzel knew he’d keep the children entertained with a good story, probably hers again. He liked to tell it, even though the way he told it didn’t exactly match the way she remembered it. Everything he talked about happened but it was way more boring then he made it out to be.

The doors creaked open as frost shattered on the hinges and cold air forced everyone to huddle for warmth.

“We have the queen!” Prince Hans announced carrying Queen Elsa.

Rapunzel rushed over to the stretcher and her cousin.

“Elsa! Elsa!” said Rapunzel. She pulled her hand back as she felt the cold of the ice dress and the cold skin of Queen Elsa.

“What happened?” Rapunzel quietly asked the prone and unconscious woman as she took in the new clothes and hairstyle.

Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair, wishing once again that it was long and blonde again so she could heal her cousin. 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” Rapunzel asked of Prince Hans, “You promised no harm would come to her.”

“I’m sorry, but she was injured in the fighting. She knocked herself out getting out of the way.” Hans said ruefully.

“Okay, but I can take care of you right now, your lips are blue and you’re shivering.” Rapunzel waved for some soup which servants brought over quickly. 

“My needs can wait. I need to talk to Anna, did she make it back?”

“No. You were the one who went to look for her.” Rapunzel shoved a bowl into Hans’ hands.

“Bother! We followed the tracks of her horse, and found she went to Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post and Sauna. She left for the North Mountain with an ice harvester. At the North Mountain we found Queen Elsa in an Ice Palace.” Hans slurped some of the soup. 

“Wow, that’s good soup, and so warm.” He cupped it in his hands for a moment.

“That’s the idea.” Rapunzel looked over the other guards and they were looking warmer after a few sips of the hot soup, then asked, “An Ice Palace?”

“Indeed, it was the most beautiful building I have ever seen, but it was guarded a huge snow golem. There was a bit of a fight.” Hans paused for another sip of soup, 

“Ahh. We brought her back, hopefully when she awakes she can end this winter. I need to update the dignitaries and then go out looking for Anna again.” Hans turned.

Rapunzel put a hand on his chest as Eugene came up beside her. “No.”

“What?”

“You are going to update the dignitaries but someone else has to go looking for Anna. We can send Prince Consort Eugene and some fresh men out. You have to recover from the cold. You can go searching again after warm up.” Stated Rapunzel

“But Anna...” Hans protested.

“You’ll do Arendelle no good if you get yourself killed by doing something stupid because you were too tired and cold.” Princess Rapunzel commanded.

“Okay, okay. Oh, Kai, if I may have a moment,” Hans called to the man as he entered the Great Hall.

Kai spared a glance at the prince but continued approaching the unconscious queen carrying a large case. “Not just yet, your Highness. I have something to do first.”

Kai set the case down, pulled out a key from under his shirt, unlocked it and opened the lid. He sat back on his heels.

“No!” Rapunzel gasped.

“What are those?” Hans asked slowly.

“I think it’s obvious what they are,” said Eugene as he placed an arm around Rapunzel.

Kai took a letter that was attached to the lid of the case, scanned it quickly then read it out loud. 

“To my dear subjects and kingdom. If you are reading this, it has become obvious that I am no longer in control of myself. I was born with magic, the power to control ice and snow. You have all noticed that I always wear gloves. I do not wear gloves to protect my hands but to protect all of you. My magic comes out through my hands. I and my gloves have failed to protect you. (I am so sorry Goody Glover, you were so gentle to me all these years.) I don’t know if I will be rational enough to use these myself. You must now protect yourselves from me. These iron shackles should be enough to contain my magic. Place them on my hands. Please, help me protect you. I can no longer do it myself anymore. A cahmber in the northeast tower has been prepared for this contingency. It is stone and should be strong enough to contain me. Please do this to me. For your sakes. Please. Signed Princess Elsa.” 

Kai thought for a moment. “It is dated nearly three years ago. That was not long after the king and queen died. She had these made for just such a circumstance. The royal blacksmith gave these to me, he had kept her secret.”

“But we can’t.” Rapunzel said, she was hunched over and her eyes were wet.

“I must. She commanded it. We need to help her. She anticipated this.” Kai waved to the windows and the snow covered kingdom beyond.

Rapunzel looked from the seneschal of Arendelle to Eugene, who nodded. Rapunzel straightened. 

“I will do it.”

“You? Why you?” asked Hans.

“I spent time in chains!” Rapunzel nearly screamed. She took a steadying breath. 

“She is…family. This may be what she needs to help herself, so I need to do this for my cousin. As others did for me what I could not for myself.” Rapunzel was looking at a sad Eugene.

Hans nodded.

Rapunzel knelt next to her cousin as Kai held out the first shackle. Rapunzel gently lifted Elsa’s hand and placed it in the cold, black steel, smoothing her cousin’s cold fingers down so they fit into place. The lock snapped loudly into place in the quiet hall. 

Rapunzel went to the other side and with a bite to her lip, snapped the other shackle closed. 

Rapunzel shivered then looked to the windows, but she could only see whiteness. 

Hans turned to a guard by the doors, “Is there any change outside?”

The guard opened the door but closed it quickly as an icy blast swept in. He shook his head but everyone knew the answer.

“Oh Elsa. I’m sorry.” Rapunzel said as she smoothed her cousin’s hair. The far back of her mind wondered about the change in clothes, makeup and hairstyle, not knowing what it meant, but something had changed Elsa, profoundly, and now the shackles she had had made didn’t work like Elsa had hoped. 

“Now what?” asked Hans.

“Now we put her in the chamber as she instructed.” said Kai.

Rapunzel gazed at the face of her cousin for a long moment, then whispered, “Do it.”

Hans waved over some men and they carried the queen away. Eugene knelt next to Rapunzel and put his arms around her. “It’ll be okay.”

Hans turned to Kai, “Where are the dignitaries?”

“In the family library, upstairs.”

“Okay. Prince Eugene, could you organize some men to find Anna for me, please? There are getting to be too many places for me to be all at the same time and I need to see to the kingdom’s needs. Hopefully, when Queen Elsa awakes she can end this winter and everything will go back to the way it was.”

Eugene nodded but looked at Rapunzel, she straightened and nodded back. 

“I’m on it.” Eugene said.

“Thank you princess for taking care of the people, can you continue that duty?” Hans asked.

Rapunzel looked shaken but she nodded, took the empty bowl from Hans.

“Thank you. Now, Kai let’s see those dignitaries.” Hans said as they strode out of the Great Hall.

Princess Rapunzel watched as Elsa was taken in one direction, Hans in another and Eugene shrugged on a heavy coat and left to continue the search for the princess. 

Eugene looked back and seeing her pensive face blew her a kiss that made her smile just a little. 

Rapunzel took a breath, settled Anna’s dress and turned back to the work.

“***”  
Author’s Note: We see Rapunzel and Eugene in the movie. You know they will not be sitting on their hands even if they are not in the middle on the action.


	71. Olaf

Loved - Olaf

Olaf slid to a stop by the fjord.   
The screaming woman reminded him that he needed to sneak. So he tiptoed the rest of the way into town.   
As he reached the square near the castle he paused, peeked carefully around the corner of the alley and saw a number of soldiers leaving the castle and coming his way. Olaf panicked and ran back and forth looking for a place to hide but there was nothing but piles of wind-swept snow hugging the buildings.   
In a last desperate move he stood up straight, closed his mouth and nose, and didn’t move.   
“Magnus, lead the way to the North Mountain. We’ll pick up the trail there.” Said a tenor voice over the sound of horses on the stone road.  
“Yes, Prince Eugene.” Came a deep voice in reply.  
Once it was quiet again Olaf peeked and saw he was alone. He continued tiptoeing to the castle.   
As he passed another road he could see Kristoff and Sven walking away, but he was too far away to call out to them.  
The gate was closed, but he hadn’t expected actually using the front door. He slid down the embankment and tiptoed across the ice to Sally's port.  
The door opened smoothly enough but there was the sound of crackling ice as he got it open.   
He could now see the castle. He knew this place.  
Looking up he knew Anna was up at the top of the castle. He was close. With a giggle he ran across the courtyard is arms out behind him. He stopped by the kitchen door and looked inside.   
The kitchen was bustling with activity. Great cauldrons of soup were simmering by the fire. A woman with short brown hair was talking to some old ladies sitting by the fireplace. A heavy man in white came up to her and asked her a question. She excused herself and they left.  
Olaf decided to use a different door. He tippy-toed to the door by the horsies. He carefully opened the door, not seeing anyone he went inside. There were some sleepy horses in some of the stables covered with heavy blankets.  
Entering the main castle, Olaf was careful to not get too near anyone. He could hear voices now and there were people near the center of the castle in the throne room and ball room.  
He used the servant stairs at the end of the hall and began to climb.   
Peeking out from behind a tapestry he saw a tall man in light colored clothes talking to castle guards with their tall hats. They did not look happy.   
Olaf tippy-toed to the top floor and sauntered down the hall. He knew this place. He knew where Anna was. She was just inside the book room. He tried the door but it was locked.   
He frowned for a second, thinking there must be a way in. A key was all he needed and that needed to go in the hole.   
Olaf pulled off his nose and gave it a try. Something clicked. He giggled as the door opened.


	72. Hans 2

Loved - Hans 2

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles looked up at the assembled foreign dignitaries.   
“How am I going to explain this to Arendelle and…everyone.” He said maintaining the proper look of overwhelmedness that someone who has just sentenced a queen to death ought to have, looking down again.  
They looked at each other but Weselton said, “Leave that to us.”  
The dignitaries all looked solemn but prepared to help.  
“Go, stop the witch and bring back summer. That will make it easier for them in any case.”  
Hans looked at the Duke, “How did you do it?”   
The Duke paled. Then his breath steamed out before him as he sighed. “I stabbed her in the back. I know what the stories are and they are mostly true. Everyone wanted me to be the hero, but I wasn’t, not really.”  
Han and the others looked at the Duke.   
“I tried everything. Embassies to figure out what she wanted. Tribute to try to appease her. But she wanted children. Finally, I led a military force against her. I thought I was bringing overwhelming force but it wasn’t even remotely enough. She made the ground explode. I was thrown from my horse. I was knocked out. When I came to, she was…she was slaughtering my men. She was right there still attacking them as they fled.”  
The Duke gestured to a spot by the door, maybe a couple of meters away. His eyes were far away.   
“My sword was gone. All I had was my dagger. I rose quietly. As she blasted a squad of my men I shoved the dagger into her back. I felt it slip over a rib. She was screaming. She tried to reach around. I used both hands to wrestle it around into her heart. She fell to her knees. Jacob, one of my men, came over and lopped off her head with his sword. She stopped screaming. Benjamin split her in two with his ax. It was over.”  
They all were entranced by the tight, clipped tale.  
“Whatever you do. Do it quickly.” Finished the Duke of Weselton, before he turned away. It was very quiet as he walked to the window to look at the white skies and occasional snowflake.  
The French dignitary finally cleared his throat and said, “We will write you a good speech. Go, do what needs doing.”  
“Ah, yes. I will.” Hans said slowly. The stories told of the Duke were much more heroic. He had made sound like a brawl. He would have to be careful as Elsa was very powerful.  
Hans slowly rose staying in character. Hans went to the door, “Just stay here and you should be safe. I’ll have things sent up to you.”  
The others nodded.  
Han found a maid not far away and sent her for quills, ink and paper. She also knew about where Kai and Gerda were, so he found them and got them busy doing important sounding things. He wanted things to be busy inside the castle.  
He was close, so close to getting a throne and not just as a husband but as a king. His plan had been so simple woo and marry Elsa, but in his attempts to communicate with her had failed. At a few parties on the continent he had found other princes and kings vying for her attention but also stymied in their attempts at wooing the future queen.   
The gates of Arendelle were closed but news leaked out. He had learned that there was another princess in Arendelle, one that seemed almost forgotten by everyone, Princess Anna. It had taken considerable effort to even learn what she looked like. He had learned she was easily recognizable because she had a streak of white in her hair.   
Now Anna’s hair was growing more and more white by the minute. He had left her to die because it was obvious that she would be dead soon. He had seen the results of men dying of cold. It often didn’t take as much cold as they were now experiencing.  
He was going to be king. The universe was practically pushing him to take Arendelle. He kept having to rise to each new challenge, and the goal wasn’t just in sight but practically in his grasp. The important people now believed he was married to Anna. She had even given him power to rule Arendelle in front of the people, staff and dignitaries so the transfer of power was accomplished really, though there was technicalities, but he was about to become a hero. The hero of Arendelle, saving everyone by bringing back summer. He had planned on waiting a few years to kill Elsa and raise Anna to the throne before making her pregnant often enough to kill her.   
Now he was even free of Anna and he could fine a good docile princess to cement ties to other kingdoms and found his own royal line. He was going to show his brothers, he was about to show them all.   
Hans stopped by the kitchen for more soup, he casually mentioned that Princess Rapunzel was looking rather tired. She mentioned that she hadn’t taken any of her quiet time since the beginning of the emergency. He kindly chastised her for over-extending herself and she went off to take a nap. She was a cousin to Arendelle and as such had claim to the throne. With her out of the way for a few hours he would have full control of the kingdom before she woke up again.   
As he left the kitchen he saw that there was far more bustle around the castle. Good that should make all this easier. He saw some of the guards that had gone up to the North Mountain with him sitting not far away. They rose and came over as they saw him notice them.   
Hans acknowledged them as brothers-in-arms, they were loyal to him because of the fight against the snow giant. They were just who he needed right now. He was going to do it. The universe was practically handing him the throne of Arendelle.   
He lead them to the detention level.   
“Men. We have learned that Queen Elsa has killed Princess Anna.” Hans told them.  
“What?”   
“No.”  
He told them things that were mostly true and watched as they worked themselves up to kill their own queen.   
As they walked down the corridor to the queen’s cell, he looked out a window and saw the storm was picking up again. It would be good to end this winter.  
“Hurry up” A guard said.  
“She’s dangerous.” Another guard said. “Move quickly.”  
“Careful.” The third guard said as he took the handle of the door looking to Hans for the signal to open it.  
Hans nodded.  
“It won’t open.”  
“It’s frozen shut.” Said the first guard as he tried to open the door.  
“Put your back into it!” ordered the second guard.  
“Come on! Push!” shouted the fourth guard as they put their shoulders to the door. There was a great crash.   
Hans saw them stop a couple of steps in.   
He pushed his way through them.   
There was a huge hole in the cell wall. The shackles lay twisted and open in the snow.   
Elsa was gone.   
Hans growled, he would not be denied this throne.   
He strode to the gaping hole and looked outside. He could see footprints in the snow.   
Elsa was dashing through the snow. He lost her in growing blizzard.   
“She making a break for it. Come on!” Hans turned back into the castle. They ran to the gate, snagged cloaks and swords, and pushed into the heart of the storm. They followed her tracks to the ice-covered fjord, but here the wind had wiped the ice clean of tracks.   
“Split up!” Hans shouted over the howling wind.  
“She making the winter worse! We won’t last long in this! If you find her…” He let it hang.   
The men nodded grimly as they drew their swords and turned to the fjord.   
Hans stepped onto the ice. It was so cold now that it was like stepping on stone and not ice at all.   
They pushed forward moving as quickly as they could against the strong wind that threatened to push them over.   
It didn’t take long before he couldn’t see the others in the swirling storm. Snow stung his cheeks and eyes as he tried to find Elsa.   
He had to find her and end her. He needed to do it so he could become the hero of Arendelle. That would utterly cement his reputation and claim to the throne.  
But he knew that she was ridiculously more powerful than himself and all the armies he could hope to muster. He had to break her spirit first. Make it so she wouldn’t fight him as he ended her.  
He didn’t know nearly as much about her as he wanted right now, but he knew enough. She was afraid. She wasn’t fully in control over her powers. She thought someone else was in charge. She was vain, that was easy from the look of her new dress, not that her coronation gown wasn’t beautiful it was strict and the new dress was loose. She wanted freedom. She kept running away.   
That was it. That was Elsa’s weakness.   
He had to make her face her responsibilities and the consequences of her actions.   
That would allow him to destroy her and gain the throne of Arendelle.   
Hans raised his hand to shield his eyes.   
He saw a shape not far from him, it looked lost, looking around trying to find a way to go. It had to be her. He noticed a long cape streaming behind it.   
It was Elsa. All lost in her own storm.


	73. Anna on the Ice

Loved - Anna on the Ice

Anna slid across the ice a little as another gust of her sister’s blizzard shoved her sideways. Away from the broken hulk of the ship she was next too. It was so hard to keep her feet under her as the gusts threw her around like a rag doll. The wind had picked up Olaf and sent him flying. She wanted to help him but she knew she didn’t have time. Olaf would understand. 

Knowing Kristoff was coming for her had given her hope and the warmth of hope had pushed back the cold a little but now, out here alone on the frozen fjord in a blizzard, Anna could feel things happening inside of her. 

Pain jabbed into her fingers and toes. 

Anna stopped and looked at her hands. She saw her own fingers turn white, beautiful frost patterns curled around her hands and up her wrists. She could feel those same patterns around her feet and ankles. Fear caused her heart to pound and slam against a cage of cold ice that was forming inside her.

“No.” Anna whimpered. She had to get to Kristoff. He loved her, his kiss could save her. She hoped it would be enough. There wasn’t time for anything else. 

Anna stumbled across the ice to get to Kristoff.

She hoped he would be able to find her. Her strength was fading quickly. He would think she was in the castle but she wasn’t. Somehow they had to meet out here or she would turn to solid ice, before he could find her. Her fingers had already frozen blue. 

It wasn’t like frostbite with fingers and toes turning black, she had seen those effects in the castle staff during a terrible winter when she was just a kid. A soldier had been brought into the kitchen where she had been getting a snack. They had had to cut off the toes of the young soldier who had been in the cold too long.

She had to keep moving, find Kristoff, have him kiss her.

So weak. 

So hard to see.

The frost was wrapping around her upper arms and thighs now. It wasn’t going to be much longer.

Anna closed her eyes and called with all her strength not dedicated to keeping her upright to the one person who might just be able to save her, “Kristoff.”

But it only came out as a quiet whisper quickly lost in the howling blizzard. She wasn’t strong enough. There wasn’t time to save her unless Kristoff was, like, right in front of her.

She could feel the frost curl from her shoulders around her throat, up onto her face, down around her breasts, as well as up her legs and across her buttocks and belly. Inside frost wrapped her lungs and liver.

She didn’t want to die like this. 

Why did this have to happen to her!?

She had just wanted to make up with her stupid stinker of a sister who had kept herself locked in her room for forever. 

If she had just locked that dumb Ice Palace she made up on the North Mountain none of this would have happened to her. Why hadn’t she locked it like everything else?

Why had Elsa made a snowman without her and sent it to find her?

Why did Elsa keep running away from her?

What was Elsa so afraid of?

Anna remembered her sister’s face in the ballroom after Elsa had revealed her powers. She knew why.

Frost wrapped around Anna’s belly button and breasts. She could feel the curls of frost were going to meet on her spine soon as they moved up from her legs and down from her shoulders. Frost cradled her kidneys.

She shivered badly.

Then the blizzard stopped and she stumbled against the wind that was no longer there. Praying not to fall as she couldn’t feel her arms and legs anymore.

She paused to open her eyes and look. Snowflakes hung suspended all around her. 

She looked up.

Hope surged inside her. Kristoff was in front of her only a few hundred feet away. 

“Kristoff.”

She heard her name. She had a chance to live.

She hobbled towards him.

She kept her eyes on him as he sprinted towards her. He even slipped a little on the ice. 

He cared. He had to love her. 

She hoped that was enough. Did she love Kristoff?

She was so confused about love and everything. She wasn’t completely sure. Olaf said love was putting someone else’s needs before yours. Elsa had built Olaf. Elsa had taught him that. 

But she could feel the frost coating the inside of her chest and belly, crawling up the inside of head. Her heart felt chunky like some of it was soft and other parts hard. It worked hard trying to pump blood to warm her and keep her alive, but it was a battle she could feel it was losing.

Then she heard a sound that dragged every bit of her attention towards it.

A sword was being unsheathed.

Almost right next to her was Hans and beyond him was Elsa.

What was that monster doing here? Why was Elsa down on the ice? Anna knew that pose. Elsa was prostrate with grief, she had collapsed that same way herself after they had learned their parents were dead. 

“Elsa?” Elsa needed to defend herself, Hans was raising his sword. He was going to kill her sister. She was close enough to do something.

Anna looked back at Kristoff. She could rush to him and be saved.

There wasn’t time to do both.

Closing her eyes against the look of love and hope on Kristoff’s face, she turned away from someone she knew loved her.

“Hold on Elsa. I got you.” Anna thought to her sister as she threw herself with all her remaining strength between her sister and her killer.

“No!” Anna shouted.

The last thing Anna saw was the savage grin on Hans’ face. 

The lines of frost on her body met around her waist.

Hans’ eyes flicked to hers.

Anna felt her heart freeze solid and the ice rush outward. 

She was disappointed in Hans; the blade never even slowed down. He really never did feel anything for her.


	74. Kristoff on the Ice

Loved - Kristoff on the Ice

“She’s with her true love.” Kristoff all but yelled at his best friend Sven, as his heart broke to admit it out loud. He had been avoiding the thought the whole walk away from the castle. Leaving Anna at the castle to be saved by another man hurt like he never knew. 

Sven gave him a look. 

Kristoff sighed. He just wanted to give up. He was just an ice harvester. He was no prince. Anna deserved someone who had more then a reindeer, a log cabin and a cave full of ice. He didn’t even have a sleigh any more to transport his ice. He could lash something together again until he saved enough to buy another one, but what did that matter? Anna wasn’t going to be part of his life anymore and that hurt most of all.

A gust of icy wind pushed at him. 

“What the…?” Kristoff shielded his eyes from the blowing snow and saw a storm forming directly over Arendelle. He’d seen some fast building storms before but nothing even remotely like this. This was magic just like what he’d seen up around the North Mountain two days ago. 

“Anna!” Kristoff just started running back to Arendelle. He had to get back there. Anna was in trouble.

He saw Sven running next to him gesturing him to hop on. 

“Come on! Come on, boy.” Kristoff encouraged his best friend. 

They plunged head-long down the fjord wall to the ice below. It was insanely dangerous, one misstep and they would crash and tumble into a tree and break something, but they had to get to Anna, now!

A blizzard was forming around the castle. It wasn’t just hovering over the town but was now dragging itself across the ground like an icy water spout hundreds of feet across.

Finally, they were on the wind scoured ice of the fjord, it was so cold now the fjord might as well have been covering in paving stone. They pass ships crushed by the ice, cracking further as the cold continues its relentless penetration. 

Sven galloped into the very teeth of the blizzard. 

“Come on, buddy, faster!” Kristoff urged.

Massive shards of ice moaned and snapped as they grated against each other.   
They raced under the shadow of a large ship.   
The hull shattered as the icy crushed it completely.  
They dodged falling debris as the ship lost its fight against the crushing ice.   
They run under the mast as it shattered.  
They raced under the dying ship.  
The boat was pushed completely out of the ice as it flipped completely.   
The force of the boat’s collapse shattered the ice.  
The two heroes were now racing the cracks shooting through the ice.   
The cracks propagated far faster then they could ever hope to keep up with, maybe the cracks wouldn’t widen.  
But the surface of the fjord exploded before them as the fast moving crack hit other faults in the ice and the immense pressures bound up in the ice were released.   
“Whoa!” Kristoff tried to get Sven to stop but there was not enough time or space. They were going too fast.  
Sven leap over the open water to a flow only a few meters wide.   
Kristoff’s eyes sought for a place they could leap to next to try to make it to safety, but he could find nothing close enough in the direction they were flying in. Everything he saw was too far or too small.   
Then Kristoff felt himself flung from his best friend’s back.   
His mind rejected what he knew had happened.  
He flailed through the air then bounced on the meters thick ice Sven had thrown him to.

“Sven… Sven!” He desperately called back. He couldn’t lose Sven too. Hadn’t he lost enough? His sleigh, his true love and now his best friend!?  
He’s eyes scanned the churning ice and water of the fjord for an eternity.  
How would he breathe if he lost his best friend?  
Finally, the water broke and Sven climbed onto a large flow of ice.

Sven indicated he was okay.

“Good boy.” Kristoff turned and sprinted into the blizzard, but it wasn’t long before he had to slow.

How was he going to even find the town much less Anna in the blinding storm?

Then he heard a faint sound that he knew was his name.

“Anna…” She wasn’t in the castle, she was out here! What in the name of Odin was she doing out here!?

“Anna!” His shout was ripped form his teeth. He ran into the very teeth of the blizzard, that sound could only have come from upwind. She had to be close for him to have heard her at all. 

Suddenly the blizzard just stopped. Kristoff almost fell on his face as the force of the wind he was pushing against vanished. After he caught himself, he looked around in amazement, snowflakes just hung in the air as if caught in amber. 

Then he saw her. 

Anna was right there in front of him, he had been going in the right direction. She was only about a hundred meters away. A little ways to her left and behind Anna was a man and Elsa. Elsa was on the ground. It looked like she was weeping. Why she was weeping, he could not help at the moment. He had to get to Anna.

Then Anna took a stumbling step toward him. 

Something was very wrong with Anna!

“Anna!” Kristoff ran toward Anna. Hans had not being able to help her. Now he had to try. He lost his footing but recovered, then sprinted with all his might. 

Wait why is that man pulling out a sword?

Come on, Anna. Keeping walking toward me. It’s going to be okay.

Anna, what are you doing?

Wait, Anna! No!

ANNAAA!!!!!!!


	75. Elsa on the Ice

Loved - Elsa on the Ice

Elsa leapt through the hole in the cell wall, bounded from falling building stone to rock and into a snow drift at the base of the castle. She looked back at her home, Castle FjordStein.  
She wanted nothing more then to go hide in her room, she could recall the smell of the dried flowers on the table near her bed, the tangy smell of the wood burning in her fireplace. The feel of her sheets, the warmth of her comforter. The light that spilled across the floor.  
She could never go back, not even for her doll, the image of her little sister. This place was not for her anymore. She guessed it never really was. She was completely out of control and a danger to everyone.  
Elsa pushed away from the bedrock of the castle wall and ran out onto the ice of the fjord, the sound of her ice heels faded quickly in the blizzard that had formed. She had to get away from here. She hadn’t intended on a blizzard but they were going to kill her.  
Where could she go? The Ice Palace at the North Mountain wasn’t far enough, it was too close, her powers reached all the way back to Arendelle. Where could she go?  
Elsa spun around. Maybe far to the North beyond the Sami tribes and their herds of reindeer.  
Maybe just follow the fjord to the ocean and be nowhere near any people anywhere.  
Elsa felt so lost.  
Then out of the blizzard came a shape. She turned and ran.  
“Elsa. You can’t run from this!”  
It was Hans, Anna’s true love. He didn’t understand, she couldn’t keep Anna safe anymore. He could keep Anna safe, because she no longer could.  
Elsa turned back to Hans, “…Just take care of my sister,” she pleaded.  
“Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.”  
Elsa felt the blood drain from her face. She had done something to Anna back int he Ice Palace. She had struck her sister with her powers…again.  
“No.”  
“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white...”  
Just like last time. Anna had been ice cold from what mother had said and her hair had turned white then just as now.  
“Your sister is dead... because of you.”  
It hit her like an avalanche. Her worst nightmare had come true.  
“No.”  
Her whole life she strove to keep her beloved little sister safe.  
And now she had killed Anna.  
Elsa whimpered as her knees collapsed.  
She sobbed as her whole world, her universe crashed down all around her. The one thing she had tried with all her might to prevent, she had caused.  
Her tears dripped from her face and splashed on the hard, wind-swept ice of the fjord.  
She was the worst sister to ever walk the earth.  
She heard Hans unsheathe his sword.  
She deserved it.  
It might even bring back the summer she couldn’t.  
“No!”  
A pressure wave washed over Elsa.  
What? Why was she still alive? That sounded like Anna?  
Elsa opened her eyes. There was a hand and a dress make of ice.  
Part of her screamed to not look up, but she had to.  
“Anna!”  
Elsa scrambled up. Her heart didn’t want it to be true but her eyes told her the truth.  
“Oh. Anna!”  
The reality was far worse then the nightmare.  
“No, no!”  
She reached out to those chubby cheeks. She reached into the terrible cold of her ultimate nightmare to touch the crystalline cheek of her sweet sister.  
She didn't mean for this to happen. Her whole life had become dedicated to keeping this from happening. But here see was in front of her an eternal monument to her foolish failure.  
“Please, no.”  
Elsa threw herself on the flawless frozen form of her sister, and sobbed out her sorrow.  
“The snow covers everything now, not a kingdom to be seen  
The complete destruction of everything and it looks like it was me  
Let it go  
Let it go  
It doesn’t matter anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
It’s all gone  
Anna’s dead  
I couldn’t keep her safe  
Let it go.”

Elsa wished she could summon up the desire for something, anything to end the pain but everything hurt too much.  
Suddenly, the statue that was her sister moved.

“You sacrificed yourself for me?” asked Elsa, barely able to understand what was happening, holding her thawed sister in her arms.  
“I love you.” said Anna.  
“An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.” said Olaf.  
“But why? I pushed you away all those years. I hurt you. I...killed you.” Elsa put a hand over Anna’s heart.  
Anna began to sing. “Because I saw your fear...at the party, and up on the mountain.  
I love you because I know you are afraid.  
Let it go.  
All those years you were afraid of yourself and you don’t have to be.  
Up on the mountain your fear exploded.  
Yes you struck my heart  
But I saw that it came from your heart.  
You didn’t want to hurt me  
You begged me to go away  
You told me I wasn’t safe near you.  
Let it go. Let it go.  
It was an accident  
You didn’t mean it  
Let it go. Let it go.  
Be calm inside  
I love you  
You’re my sister.  
I’m here for you.”

Elsa “I don’t deserve this kind of love.  
I loved you as much as I could.  
Give you every gift I could.  
No matter how much it hurt.

Anna “I know you do.  
Let it go. Let it go.  
I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you gifts or your love for me and our people.  
I love you.  
We love you.  
Let the fear go.”

Elsa “For you I’ll get it go.  
And let the storm calm inside.  
Let it go  
I love you too.  
I feel the warmth inside  
Love will thaw…”

“Love. Of course.” Elsa realized.  
“Elsa?”  
“Love.”  
Elsa reached through the fear and pain and let the love for her sister flow. She let the warmth of that love extent into the ice and snow she had created and lifted.  
She let her powers flow into all the damage she had caused.  
For once she let her love for her sister and her kingdom and all living things flow through her.  
The ice and snow lifted into the sky where she organized it into one massive billion kilogram snowflake thousands of meters above the earth. It was far to dangerous to just drop so she dispersed it across the sky.  
“I knew you could do it.”  
Elsa smiled at her beloved sister, Anna really did know.  
“Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And, quite possibly, the last.” Olaf said as he rapidly melted. Elsa quickly thought of a way to keep him together.  
“Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy.” She reached out with her powers and brought him back together and created a permanent little snow storm for him to keep him from melting.  
“My own personal flurry!” Elsa smiled, Olaf was so happy. She looked at Anna and she was happy too.  
There was groan nearby. Hans was on the ship and getting up.  
The big guy that had brought Anna to the Ice Palace was looking angrily at Hans and looked like he wanted to beat the tar out of him. There looked to be some antagonism between these people.  
Elsa wasn’t exactly sure what to do here. Hans had lied to her about Anna being dead, and she had almost let him kill her, but he was a prince and the Sami man wasn’t a noble that she knew of.  
Anna raced over to intercept the large Sami man, then went over to Hans.  
“Anna? But she froze your heart.” Hans asked in confusion.  
“The only frozen heart around here is yours.” Anna announced.  
Elsa guessed that the engagement was probably off.  
Anna turned her back on Hans, paused then turned and punched him hard enough to throw him over the rail of the ship.  
The engagement was definitely off, Elsa thought.  
Elsa risked opening her arms for another hug from Anna. Her heart warmed when Anna didn’t even hesitate. Elsa held onto Anna with her whole soul.  
“So what happened with Hans?” Elsa ventured as they heard him splashing in the water.  
“Oh, I needed an act of true love to remove the ice you placed in my heart.”  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident.” Elsa pleaded.  
Anna drew her deeper into the hug, “I know. I know. Anyway, when I reached him I found he didn’t love me. He put out the finre and locked me in. He told me that he just wanted the throne. He was planning to marry me, kill you and take the throne for himself.”  
Elsa straightened.  
“Then he locked me alone in the library to die. Um… are you alright?” Anna asked cautiously.  
“Excuse me a moment, please.” Elsa had dropped her arms from around Anna and strode over to the railing.  
With a flick of her wrist she brought Hans out of the fjord on a bed of ice spikes.  
“You broke her heart, crushed her soul and left her to die alone in the dark and cold.” Her quiet whisper stilled all sound around them.  
She saw terror in his eyes as he tried to uncatch his clothes from the ice spikes around him. Elsa raised her free hand, channeling her powers.  
Hans made a whimpering sound.  
“You dare play with Anna’s heart to take my throne!”  
Anna grabbed her arm. “Elsa, please don’t.”  
“But he broke your heart!” Elsa roared.  
She felt Anna’s hand on her cheek and she turned to look at the her sister who was just looking at her. Her heart broke as she remember what she had done. Tears formed in Elsa’s eyes then dripped down her cheeks, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I killed you. I never meant to hurt you. All I ever did was to try and protect you.”  
“I know. I understand now.”  
They heard Hans’ teeth began to chatter. Elsa dropped him back into the fjord then noticing a crowd of people on the quay including some guards.  
“Take Prince Hans into custody!” she called.  
“Yes, your Majesty!” and she punted him onto the dock.  
“Why didn’t you tell me your secret?” Anna asked.  
“Because the first time I struck you with my powers the troll took out the magic and even the memories of magic. But there was always a reminder.” Elsa looked at Anna’s hair.  
“Wait. What? It’s gone.” Elsa grabbed Anna’s head and rummaged around looking for the white streak.  
Anna grabbed her right braid and searched as well. “It is. What does that mean?”  
“I…I don’t know. I wish we could talk to the troll. He might know.”  
“You mean Granpabbie?”  
Elsa looked around, did Anna know the troll’s name?  
“I have no idea.”  
Anna looked at the Sami man who was standing next o the reindeer.  
“Yes, it was Granpabbie.” Said the man.  
“And you are…?” Elsa asked.  
“Oh, yeah, Kristoff, this is my sister Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa, Kristoff.” Anna introduced them.  
“Pleased. So you know the troll who helped Anna?”  
“Yes, they raised me and I saw Granpabbie save Anna both times.” Kristoff said.  
“Really?”  
He nodded. Elsa looked at Anna and she nodded too.  
Elsa thought for a moment.  
“Can you take me to him?”  
“No problem, but we would need to get to the shore first.”  
Elsa looked over the side of the ship there were many people gathering at the dock. She bit her lip.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Anna feeling her sister’s arm go cold, which she was beginning to understand was an indicator of Elsa’s fear.  
“Now they know. They know about my magic. They are going to be afraid of me and attack me.” Elsa said quietly.  
“No, they won’t!”  
“Why wouldn’t they? I froze everything, hurt and maybe killed some of them. They should fear me and my magic. Everyone does.”  
“I don’t. I love you.” Anna hugged her sister’s arm close.  
Elsa looked away, “You should. I hurt you, even killed you, freezing your heart and yourself forever. I don’t deserve your love.”  
“Yes, you do. Look around, you made it all better and we even learned about Hans and I fell in love with Kristoff for real.”  
Elsa gave her sister a long look.  
“But we don’t have to do anything about that now. I need you, the kingdom needs you.”  
Elsa shook her head, “Maybe they need you instead. I haven’t made a very good queen.”  
“Ha, me. I could never be queen. You, you are the queen, really, everyone can see that.” Anna gestured to the crowd gathered on the dock.  
A thin woman pushed her way to the front of the dock, “Princess... Queen Elsa. Please. It’s okay.”  
“Who’s that?” Kristoff asked as he and Sven came up next to the royal family.  
“That’s Goody Glover, she makes my gloves.” Elsa said quietly. Then louder, “Hello, Mrs. Glover. Are you okay?”  
“See, what did I tell you?” Goody said to those around her. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry we scared you at the coronation reception. You surprised us. You didn’t need to run away. The Duke was scared of you but I... we know you are a good person.”  
Elsa arched an eyebrow and called back, “How could you know that? I kept myself away from everyone all the time.”  
“But not from me. I had to see you almost every week to check your hands because of the gloves. I thought you needed gloves because your hands were so cold all the time because you were sickly. It was the magic, wasn’t it?”  
Elsa nodded.  
“You never hurt me. You were always polite to me and the others. I knew you were worried all the time we were together and we kept things short and formal, but you were always nice to me. I also know you weren’t so nice to yourself. There was a reason I checked you hands every day. You remember the sore you got when you were nine.”  
Elsa nodded again.  
“That was from a badly fitted glove, but you didn’t complain and you said something that worried me. You said you deserved it, that you deserved pain. So I made sure to make the best gloves I could and protect your hands and try to be your friend. Because you didn’t deserve pain. Then or now. Please princess, my queen. I love you and know you are good. Bringing back summer shows me that you are still good and the fear is gone. Please, come home. We need you.” People around her cheered and clapped and waved her to come to the dock.  
Elsa had a gentle look on her face.  
“See, it’s okay. Really. We love you Elsa.” said Anna.  
Elsa wiped a tear away. “Yes, you do. You all do.”  
Anna felt her sister’s arm return to a normal temperature.  
Kristoff shared a look with Sven, “So do either of you know how to sail, we are still too far from the dock.”  
Elsa looked around, “I know some theory about sailing but I’ve never done it before, besides there’s no wind. So we’ll have to do it a different way. Anna go to the front and find a rope to throw over to the dock. Kristoff you do the same at the rear.”  
“And what are you going to do?” asked Anna.  
“I’m going to give us a little push,” said Elsa walking across the ship near the main mast.  
Anna smiled broadly and ran to the front of the ship Kristoff shrugged at Sven and walked to the back.  
Elsa set herself and held out her hands, a spray of ice magic emanated from her hands.  
“I don’t think we’re moving.” Anna commented after a few moments.  
Elsa shot a glare at her sister, who retreated slightly, “I’m trying to do this gently, I don’t want to break the ship or the docks.”  
Elsa settled her dress, set her feet and this time the ice spray was much larger. There was the sound of lapping water coming over the rail as Elsa gently pushed them toward the dock trying not to push too hard so as not to damage the ship as they docked.  
Kristoff waited until they were close enough then tossed a hank of roped over to the dock where several men caught it and began to pull the ship close.  
Anna tossed the end of the rope toward the dock but it just flopped over the rail.  
Kristoff smirked slightly and came over to help.  
“Okay, they have the ropes. We’re docked.” Said Kristoff as he went over to the gangplank.  
Elsa stopped emitting magic and straightened. Anna came over to her sister and wrapped her hands around her sister’s arm. “Welcome home, Elsa.”  
“Thank you. Anna. Thank you.” And they descended into the cheering crowd. 

“++++”  
Author’s Note: I really wished that Anna and Elsa had a duet at the end of Frozen, the climax flew by way too fast. I am not much of a song writer but I had to try.


	76. The Thing

Loved - The Thing

Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven the reindeer, Olaf the snowman and his little flurry made their way back to Castle Fjordstein with the growing crowd of the citizens of Arendelle around them.

Ann took off her cloak and carried it over her other arm and link her arm with Elsa’s.

Elsa took her time because for the first time in forever she could actually see the town from the inside instead of just looking from her window. She kept up her regal demeanor because that would be expected of her, but Anna was excited enough to point things out so Elsa was getting to rubberneck without looking like she was rubbernecking. 

It was strange that the people were with her and accepted her. They were supposed to be afraid of her now that they knew about her powers. 

A little girl came running around one of the stalls of the market, stopped in front of them and stared at Elsa. The girl turned all shy as everyone stopped and looked at her. 

Anna crouched and held her hand out. “Hello, little one.”

Elsa felt a little uncomfortable being stared at by that little girl, but decided to follow Anna’s lead. “Hello, What do you want?”

The girl twisted back and forth a little, then blurted, “That’s the mostest bootiful dress evar.”  
Then she ran into the arms of her parents who had come to the edge of the market stall.   
The mother caught up her child and held her close. The father holding them close as well. They were scared of her. They were worried that their little girl could have been hurt by her.

They bowed as Elsa and everyone crossed the bridge but Elsa began to worry…Was everyone just acting like they didn’t want to hurt her until they could get rid of her? The temperature around her began to drop as her fear grew.

“Elsa, what’s wrong?” asked Anna. 

Elsa but her lip. “Those parents back there were scared of me.”

“Well, you are the queen and you are a little intimidating.”

Elsa dropped her voice. “They know about my powers.”

“You did make it kinda obvious by freezing summer.”

“Yeah.” Elsa said mournfully as they passed the open gates into the courtyard of the castle.

Kai and Gerda were at the doors of the castle. Elsa and Anna mounted the steps.

“Welcome home, your Majesty, your Highness.” Kai said as Gerda smiled at them. 

Elsa turned and looked at the crowd filling the courtyard. In those faces she saw some emotions that she could recognize. Yes, some fear, but most of all she saw a people who wanted to know what was going to happen next. A few days ago her plan had been to ascend the throne, retreat to her room again, but hold court on a limited basis. That plan could no longer work. 

Something, everything had to change. 

“Kai, I wish to call a Thing.” Elsa said.

Whispers ripped through the crowd. A Thing, a meeting of the people on the governance of the land, had not been called for generations as they had copied the continental tradition of royalty. 

“A Thing? Of course, your majesty, but why?” Kai asked.

“Because they need to know the whole story and I need to know if they still want me to be their queen.”

Kai nodded. “I need time to find the rules.”

Elsa looked at the clock in the town square. “You have until the top of the hour. Gerda, please send out the staff. They are a part of this too.” Gerda and Kai left.

Elsa turned to the crowd in the courtyard. “People of Arendelle. The Thing will convene at the top of the hour.” Several young people ran out the gates. 

“You’re calling a Thing. I learned about those in history lessons. Why?” Anna asked as Kristoff and Olaf came up next to them.

“Because I can’t run away any more. I can’t do it the old way. I can’t control my powers like I did before.”

“But you brought back summer.” Anna swept her arm around.

“No, Anna, you did. You taught me a new way to control my powers. I have to learn how all over again.”

“You can do it.” Olaf said.

“Maybe Grandpabbie can help.” Kristoff said, putting his coat and gloves behind a pillar.

“No matter what happens here I’ll need to talk to him.”

More people began to enter the courtyard as a table was set up. The foreign dignitaries were standing in another doorway watching the proceedings. 

Kai came jogging back as the clock began to toll the hour. After a moment to catch his breathe he unrolled a scroll and read out the rules of the Thing. For the duration she would have no special administrative powers as queen. She was putting her fate in their hands.

Elsa stood forth as Kai finished, she folded her uncovered hands together and spoke to her people.

“I was born with powers of ice and snow. My parents tried to raise me as an ordinary child but that plan failed when I struck my sister with my powers. Since that time I tried to conceal my powers.” Then she laid out what had happened over the course of the last few days. Revealing her powers at the Coronation Ball, running away to the North Mountain, being found by Anna and Hans. Her fights with both of them. Then her second attempt to flee just a short time ago. 

“I’m sorry. I haven’t made a very good queen for you. I understand if you don’t want me to be your queen anymore.” Elsa concluded then she stepped back.

Anna had her hand way up. 

“The Thing recognizes Princess Anna.” Intoned Kai.

“A lot of other things happened too.” Anna launched into her adventure to find her sister and bring her home. “You have trained your whole life to be queen. You are the most qualified person I know to be queen.”

Elsa’s heart was warmed by the effort and love that Anna showed in coming after her, but her guts twisted as she heard of the terrible things Anna had gone through for her sake. 

Then Kristof was recognized. “I don’t know the queen at all really. Yes, I saw Anna struck by Elsa’s powers but I also saw that Elsa wasn’t even facing Anna when it happened. I do know one thing and that is ice. Elsa constructed a palace made of ice, it was flawless and was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I do not believe a bad person could make anything so amazing.” He wiped a tear from his eye. 

Goody Glover was recognized and added her testimony for Queen Elsa. “I have known her most of her life and she is a kind and gentle soul. I stand with her.”

The master blacksmith towered over the everyone as he was recognized. “My queen. You had me make these.” He threw the twisted metal that were still clearly shackles onto the steps. “So that you could protect others from your powers should you lose control. When they failed, my apologies for not making them strong enough, you ran. Not because you were a coward but because you believed that to be the best way to protect us. You are my queen and have been ever since you asked me to make those. I will always be by your side.”

Gerda stood forth. “I knew. I always knew. The King and Queen confided in us. To help them protect their children. I didn’t always agree with their decisions but they were scared and stressed trying to deal with the cares of the kingdom and children with special needs and while we did our best to help them…” she shrugged.

“They were good people, and their children are good people, even and maybe especially after all they have gone through. I stand with them. Elsa is my queen.”

It was getting hard for Elsa to breathe. She was panting because people loved and cared for her and she had never known. She wanted so much to be a good person and a good queen, maybe she still had a chance. Her heart was so full of love.

Then came a question that almost made her lose all balance. 

A young woman holding a baby asked, “Can you protect us from Maleficent?”

“Um, I don’t know. I seem to be quite powerful but I don’t really know the extent of my powers, but if I have any capability I will protect Arendelle from Maleficent and anyone else that threatens us.” Elsa said.

With no more testimony or questions Kai asked, “Those who wish Elsa to continue as queen, say Aye.”

There were many voices raised with that word.

“Any opposed, say Nay.”

There was a long silence. Anna gripped her arm so tightly. 

Kai turned to Elsa and bowed, “The ayes have it…my queen.”


	77. Dealing with Loose Ends

Loved - Dealing with Loose Ends

“No, no. We have to emphasize the continuation of the kingdom. The stability of Arendelle.” Said the French to the Spanish dignitary. 

Fritz, the German dignitary paced by the fire watching his breath condense before him as he exhaled a laugh. 

This was completely insane. 

He had been sent to Arendelle to witness the coronation of the heir, Elsa. This was supposed to be an honorable duty for someone as unimportant as himself. Rostock held a strategic location and it had been assaulted many times but had held strong, but now it had been absorbed as the larger principalities around home grew ever larger, as kingdoms tried to counter the likes of Maleficent. Better that then becoming a battleground between them. Too important to be left alone, too small to be let alone. The world was moving too fast for him sometimes.

And now he was here trying to cobble together a speech for a new ruler to replace the royal family. The spare princess was dead, killed by her sister the queen, who was about to be put to death. Madness.

All in a blizzard, in the middle of summer! Caused by Queen Elsa herself! In all his years he had never encountered magic directly. It was fortunately rare but also very dangerous. Now he was experiencing first hand. He rubbed his arms to try and keep warm and paced toward the balcony doors. The sky was mostly gray so maybe things were calming down.

All this over a dispute over whom the princess could marry. Madness!

The princess had married Hans, but the cost… 

Hans and Anna had sworn themselves to each other just before she died. At least Prince Hans had told them that had happened. It would have helped to have witnesses and all that but now the survival of Arendelle as a political entity was at stake and some of the formalities would have to take a backseat to expediency. The Baltic ports needed Arendelle to be stable for commerce to flow smoothly. 

It wasn’t supposed to have been like this. A quick sail to Arendelle for the coronation. They dance, they schmooze, they carry on, they go home happy. Easy, peasy.

This was nowhere near easy. 

He wasn’t giving too much input yet. France and Spain were laying out the big view, he had to save what influence he had for the small but important stuff. He couldn’t let the Baltic Sea lanes be blocked by unfortunate wording in this speech. They wouldn’t be strangled to death by a wrong word.

“Would he get on with it. He should have finished her by now.” The Duke of Weselton complained as they passed each other.  
“Too bad my men failed at the job.” He mumbled. 

Fritz carefully kept walking, Did Weselton just say his men were ordered to take out Elsa? It made sense, he apparently had dealt with a witch in his own lands, losing a significant number of men and being injured himself. He certainly feared magic for good reason.

But still Elsa had run away. It is not honorable to kill an enemy when they are trying to escape. 

Not that it seemed to matter any more. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

As he made another lap around the table one of the balcony doors banged open. 

“Gah! Cold! Close it! Quickly!” Weselton ordered. 

Fritz rushed to close it. He saw a blizzard billowing around the castle. He turned to report that a storm was brewing, but as he turned he saw something at the edge of his vision. 

He looked up. Spikes of ice were growing down into the room.

“Look out! Everyone out of the room!” Fritz shouted. 

They were too slow and he reached the door first. As he wrenched it open a maid screamed in the hallway. 

He saw a maid and several guards looking around ice spikes were growing in the hallway as well. 

“Verdammt.” He snarled. “This way! Outside to the balcony!”

“But we’ll freeze to death out there.” Weselton whined.

“Then stay and be impaled. There’s a chance outside!” As Fritz gestured the others into the room.

They followed Fritz outside. The fierce wind and snow battered them. 

“Think old man. It’s a snow storm. Magically created but still just a snowstorm.” Fritz looked around, there was not a lot of options. They were high above the ground on an exposed balcony. This was bad. They needed shelter and the castle behind them was a death trap. He wondered if he was going to hear screams as people still in the castle were impaled. 

Before he could formulate a plan the blizzard just stopped. 

Fritz blinked at the snowflakes hanging suspended before him.

“Whut?” someone said.

He could see clearly the crushed and sunk ships in the fjord. And in the middle of them stood people.

Queen Elsa was on the ground.

Hans was standing over her unsheathing is sword.

Princess Anna was stumbling across the ice toward a Sami man. 

“It’s Princess Anna.” Someone said.

“She’s alive. He lied. Hans lied to us.” France said. 

“We have to do something.”

“How? We’re trapped here.”

They watched helplessly as Hans raised his sword. 

Anna turned and threw herself between the liar and her sister. 

“Mein Got.” Fritz whispered as they saw Princess Anna freeze to solid ice. Throwing Hans down.

The scream Queen Elsa loosed when she noticed her sister made his heart ache. 

The shockwave of cold passed over them and they shivered at the unbelievable coldness of it.

They bowed their heads as they knew Elsa loved her sister more then anything as they saw her throw herself on the frozen form of her sister and weep. Everything was destroyed anyway. How could they salvage anything of Arendelle now?

Then Anna thawed and they saw the sisters reunited. 

“What’s happening? Who are those people.”

“I have no idea.” Fritz replied. Watching as the Sami man, a reindeer and what looked like a snow covered child approached the sisters. 

Elsa spread her arms and the snow and ice were lifting into the sky. 

“She’s bringing back summer.” He said as he understood and a warm breeze flowed over them. 

His eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw ships rise out of the water, they looked fully repaired. How was that even possible? Just how powerful was Queen Elsa to do such things? 

He looked up at the huge glittering snowflake that formed of all the snow that Queen Elsa had created. A snowball wasn’t very heavy but an avalanche could destroy whole villages. That snowflake represented whole mountains worth of avalanches. He was beginning to hope that she wouldn’t just drop it. 

Then the giant snowflake dispersed across the sky and vanished. 

“Whoa.” Several people whispered. He just nodded, relieved that was no longer a concern. 

Fritz looked back down at Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Hans. They could see him question her. She answered him and turned her back on him. 

“Any idea what that is about?” Spain asked.

Anna turned and punched Prince Hans so hard he flipped over the rail and landed in the fjord. He couldn’t help but cheer as she gave the liar his due. 

“I think their marriage is having problems.”

They saw more interaction between Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, then Queen Elsa angrily dragged Hans out of the water but Princess Anna calmed her sister. Queen Elsa threw Hans onto the docks where he was surrounded by guards and taken away. Then after speaking the crowd, Queen Elsa used her magic to push the ship to the dock and start walking toward the castle.

“Come, we should meet her at the gate.” Fritz said to get everyone moving. He found the room they had evacuated to be perfectly fine.   
It was slow going to get to the gates of the castle. Many very scared looking people stopped them to ask what had happened and was going on. 

“Prince Hans lied to us, Princess Anna is alive and Queen Elsa brought back summer.” It wasn’t the most politic thing to say, but it was the truth and after all the excitement the truth was pretty nice to say out loud. 

By the time they got to the doors of the castle they found that Queen Elsa had called a Thing, asking the people to approve her as queen. That was unbelievably brave of her. But just as amazing, after all Arendelle had been through, they elected her queen again. 

That Sami man came up next to the Queen and the Princess as well as a reindeer and a small snowman with a small snowcloud hovering over him. He was not sure about the snowman but there were things to address. 

Queen Elsa turned toward them. “I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.”

They bowed to acknowledge her authority. 

“Duke Weselton. Did you set your men to kill me?” He had to give Queen Elsa one thing, she got right to the point.

“I, um…” The Duke stammered.

“You did. I heard you.” Fritz said.

“Ah. I was …scared. You made those spikes toward me, and shot ice at me. I was just defending myself.” The Duke of Weselton said.

“She was scared. I pushed her. It was my fault. But you didn’t need to try to kill her.” Princess Anna said. 

Queen Elsa put a hand on her sister’s arm. “It is true I did those things, but I was not trying to harm you. I was trying to protect myself from a threat that wasn’t actually there. I was a danger to everyone so I ran away to keep you safe. You didn’t have to send your men after me. I was not a threat to you.”

“Be that as it may. We were still under threat because it was still snowing, in the middle of summer!” Weselton countered.

“I am sorry. I was working on that. I tried distance, but that didn’t work. I tried other things but they didn’t work either.” Queen Elsa trailed off.

“But she figured it out! See!” Princess Anna chimed in waving her hand in the warm breeze.

Many others were opening their jackets because the sun was so nice and warm now. 

“Duke, by your order you tried to kill me. That cannot be allowed to stand unpunished.” Queen Elsa said.

The Duke of Weselton looked uncomfortable. 

“Arendelle is going to have to break off contact with you. It is best you and your men leave. Immediately.” Queen Elsa declared.

Soldiers came up and though the duke protested, he left with them. 

France raised his hand and when acknowledged asked, “Princess Anna. About the marriage vows you shared with Prince Hans….”

Queen Elsa’s head swiveled toward her sister.

“Wait. What? Marriage vows? I never shared any marriage vows with him. He told me no one loved me. He put out the candles and fire and left me to die in the cold darkness all alone. He never loved me. I will never marry him. The engagement is off. Forever.” Princess Anna stated firmly. The large Sami man came up next to her and she looked gratefully up at him. 

Fritz shared a look with the Frenchmen, they agreed that the princess and him were a thing. 

“We will need to apprise our kingdoms of the changes here in Arendelle. Congratulations Queen Elsa on everything you have done here today.”

“Thank you and thank you all for your support. Are there any other matters that need to come before us at this time? We will be holding court again much more regularly once we settle in. It will be a few days because I feel the need to spend time with my sister.” Queen Elsa looked at her sister and smiled radiantly. 

No one raised their hand.

“Thank you.” Queen Elsa turned to Kai who closed the Thing.

Queen Elsa smiled like a little girl and asked, “Who wants to go ice skating?”

Fritz was amused that so many wanted to go ice skating. He turned and went inside. He wanted a report on the condition of his ship. She had sunk, but as now bobbling placidly in the fjord. The Erika would need to be inspected before returning home.


	78. Family Council

Loved - Family Council

Anna felt she was getting better at skating. Having her sister and Olaf supporting her made it easier. She had to adjust how she moved and held herself because she believed it was different from sock sliding. But as she relaxed and rolled with it Elsa and her were soon gliding along arm in arm in the warm sunlight.   
Anna watched Elsa smile as Olaf went to skate with a little boy. She smiled herself when she saw Kristoff and Sven by a frozen fountain looking around. She was so impressed with Kai and chubby, little Danika skating around like old pros. There were so many people watching her and her sister and they were smiling. They weren’t dower like everyone has been for so long. Everyone seemed so happy.   
A squad of guards being lead be a man she didn’t recognize stopped by the gates. One of the guards pointed to her, the man nodded and chuckled, then they got off their horses and walked them to the stables.  
As they glided near Kristoff he waved them down. They turned and stopped in from of him. He looked nervously between the two of them, like he was trying to figure out how to talk to, then looked up. “There’s a storm building quickly, I think everyone might want to get under cover before the rain comes.”  
They looked up.   
Big fluffy white clouds were piled high in the sky.   
“Whoa.” Anna could see the clouds quickly getting puffier and taller as they watched.  
“Oh dear.” Said Elsa.  
Elsa turned and raised her voice. “Everyone! Everyone!”  
She waited a moment until everyone stopped and gave her their attention. “It looks like a storm is brewing.”  
Everyone looked up and saw the towering clouding growing above them. There were nervous whispers.   
“I’m going to call off this party. We’ll pick this up again later. I’ll make the ice go away so you can go home. Is everyone ready?” She looked around and it looked like everyone was stopped.   
Elsa lifted her arms and skating rink shattered into snowflakes which lifted into the air. Elsa sent the snowflakes to the fountains which thawed and flowed freely again. Warm air flooded the courtyard.  
“Please, hurry, get home safely.” Elsa encouraged.   
“We will. Queen Elsa.” Another said.   
“Be well, your Majesty.” Said a woman.   
“Thank you. Your Majesty.” Someone said.  
The clouds covered the sun and the courtyard cooled significantly. People began to move more quickly.  
Kristoff, Sven and Olaf came up next to them as they watched everyone leave. They heard the windows of the castle being closed around them.  
Guards moved to close the gates.  
“Ah-ah. You don’t need to close the gates.” Elsa said.  
The two guards looked at the queen then each other and nodded. They smiled as they left the gates open.   
“Thank you for leaving the gates open.” Anna said as she linked her arm with Elsa’s.  
“You’re welcome, Anna. Kristoff, you can put Sven in the stables and meet us in the library.”  
“Sure. Ah, Queen Elsa.” Kristoff looked around and then at Olaf.  
Elsa turned them toward the doors of the castle as a few heavy drops of rain smacked the stones of the courtyard.  
“So what is going on with you and Kristoff?” Elsa asked.  
“Oh, um…”  
“Queen Elsa.” Kai interrupted. “The castle is secure for the storm. Also Princess Rapunzel would like a private meeting with you, if she may?”  
“Um sure, we’re going up to the library. Is this something official?”  
“No, she actually requested family time with you and Princess Anna.”  
“Ah.” Elsa said and she looked at Anna. “We do need some of that, too. Give us a few minutes and we’d love to meet with our cousin. We told Kristoff to come to the library after settling Sven in the stables.”  
“Very good, your majesty.”  
“Thank you Kai.”  
“Ooh, I’m so glad to spend some time with her.” Anna started.   
“We chatted only for a bit during the coronation, but there were so many people to met and then Hans….” Anna trailed off, she felt like such a fool for falling for him. She had been so desperate to find someone like in the stories she walked right into a trap.   
“Hey, Hans is in custody, and will not bother us much longer.” They mounted the stairs to the residence level. “But what about Kristoff? I heard you testify that he took you to the North Mountain to find me and brought you here to be kissed by Hans.”  
“Kristoff loves me.” Anna said still with wonder in her voice. “He brought me here to be kissed by Hans because we thought it was the only way to save me. Then he left me forever. Except he turned around and came back. I went out to have him kiss me to save me, but then Hans was going to kill you…”  
“Um, yeah….” They looked out the window and the rain was pouring down now. “Oh dear. I hope everyone got home safe.”   
Anna felt her sister cool slightly. “Yes, see. There’s no one in the streets.”  
Elsa warmed again.  
“So do you love Kristoff now?” Elsa asked almost briskly as they climbed to the next level of the castle.   
“Yes! Um, maybe. I think I do, but after what Hans did, I’m not certain about much any more.”  
“I’m sorry. Just…take it slow. No hurry to get married, okay?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
They walked passed Elsa’s room and soon entered the empty library.  
Anna looked carefully around and then said quietly, “Elsa, there’s a part of the story I didn’t tell everyone.”  
Elsa looked curious “What? Why not?”  
“After you struck me with your powers and we escaped from Marshmallow. My hair began to turn white. Kristoff took me to see his family, the love experts. They’re trolls.”  
“Trolls! You know the way to the trolls?” Elsa asked urgently.  
“Um, not really, but Kristoff does. He took me to them to try and save me. But since the ice was in my heart he couldn’t.”  
“Oh.” It was quiet for a long moment as rain battered the windows, the room cooled. “Do-do you think, he would take…me to see the trolls?” Elsa asked.  
“I’m sure he would. You’re the queen and my sister.” Anna said. “I’ll ask him when he gets here. I have to warn you they are kinda enthusiastic. They almost married Kristoff and me.”  
“Married!?” Elsa sat down hard on the sofa.  
“No, they didn’t actually marry us. They dressed us up and put us in a hole in the ground and started the ceremony, but then the ice around my heart, um weakened me.” Anna said looking away. She was trying to be nice about it, not telling her sister exactly what happened, because Elsa didn’t need to worry about it since she was fine now. But in that moment she had felt the icy tendrils of the ice in her heart reach out through her body and suck all the warmth and strength from her. That was when she became scared of her sister. “He said I needed an act of true love. Sven ran all the way back here to get me to Hans so he could kiss me and thaw me. And then… Well. Anyway, After Olaf found me I tried to explain… I didn’t know what love was anymore. Olaf said love was putting someone else’s needs before your own. Then he saw Kristoff racing back. Then I knew he loved me, and that gave me a chance to be saved. What were all those ice spikes about?”  
“Ice spikes?”  
“Yeah. Olaf was leading me to Kristoff but then ice spikes started growing out of everywhere and we had to jump out the window.”  
“Oh, ah. I think that might have happened when I was trying to bring back summer when I was in the dungeon.”  
“In the dungeon!? What were you doing in there?”  
“I left instructions for them to place me there in case I lost what control I had.”  
“Oh.” Anna blinked as she realize her sister had gone to extraordinary lengths to protect everyone from herself.   
“I couldn’t do it then either. I was scared. I kept failing. After I threw you out I tried to bring back summer but all I did was make ice spikes inside my palace.”  
Anna bit her lip and took her sister’s cold hands in hers.  
“Then when I heard them coming to execute me. I was terrified and a hard frost and spikes covered everything, it weakened the walls enough for me to escape. I didn’t know I was effecting the whole castle. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay they were coming to kill you.” Anna put a hand on her sisters cheek. She felt so afraid for her sister. Why was everyone trying to hurt her? “But Hans…why didn’t you defend yourself from him.”  
Elsa closed her eyes and looked away. “Because he said you were dead and that I had killed you. I had no reason left to keep trying to do …anything. I kept failing at everything. I just wanted the …fails to stop.”  
Anna threw her arms around her sister. “But you succeeded, you brought back summer. It’s okay now. I love you and you love me and everything will be better now.”  
Elsa hugged her back. “I’m trying.”  
“I know, I know. We’ll figure this out together, right?”  
Anna felt Elsa’s nod against her neck. “Together seems to work.”  
“We’ll stick with that for now.” Anna said.  
“Yeah, its better then gloves at least.”  
Anna gave an empty laugh. “And all these years I thought you just had a thing about dirt.”  
“Just about everyone believes I am sickly. It was an excuse that kept my powers hidden.”  
“Yeah, about that…”  
There was a knock at the door.   
“Come.” Said Elsa rising.  
The door creaked open and Kristoff was escorted in.   
Anna leapt up and ran into his arms. His shirt was a little wet and smelled of reindeer, but she figured she did too. She’d have to remember to get a bath in sometime soon.  
“Thank you.” Said Elsa to the servant, who left.  
“Kristoff, you can take Elsa to the trolls, right?”  
He looked at the window which was still being lashed by rain.  
“Maybe after the rains lets up and if it isn’t too late. Why?”  
“Because Elsa wants to talk with them before she’ll tell me why our parents didn’t tell me she had powers.”  
“I understand.” Kristoff said.  
“You do?” Elsa asked.  
He nodded. “I was there the first time. I saw everything.”  
The temperature in the room dropped as Elsa sat down hard.  
Anna rushed over to her sister. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I love you and everything will be alright. We can trust him.”  
Elsa looked up at Kristoff. “All these years, you knew and you told no one?”  
He walked over and crouched before her. “I was an orphan. Who could I tell?”  
He ducked his head, “Besides, I wouldn’t have anyway since it was because of you I found a family to take me in and they knew already”  
“The Trolls.” Anna injected.  
Elsa just looked at Kristoff.   
He nodded, “Sven and I followed the ice you left behind the horses and follow you to the trolls. Bulda wanted to listen but she thought we were cute and let us stay.”  
The room warmed up and Elsa said, “I’m- Well, I am not sure what to say. I am sorry you went through all that but glad you were able to help Anna. Thank you.”  
There was another knock at the door.   
Kai came in, pulled out a card from his vest and announced, “The Princess of Corona, Rapunzel Solara Rebecca….”  
“Oh please not the whole thing, this was supposed to be informal.” Rapunzel interrupted as she came in.  
“Yes, ma’am. Thank you. And Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert.” Kai said, replacing the card as Eugene passed him.  
“Will there be anything else, your Majesty.” Kai asked.   
“Some tea and snacks, please.” Said Elsa rising.  
Anna rushed over to Rapunzel, “Cousin!”  
“Cousin.” Rapunzel said with a smile and a hug.   
Then Rapunzel walked over to Elsa and curtsied, “Your Majesty.”  
“Your Highness.” Elsa replied formally.  
“With the formalities out of the way, may we hug, cousin.” Asked Rapunzel.  
“Yes, please, cousin.” Elsa said with a smile.   
And so they did.  
“I’m sorry we didn’t get more time at the coronation, but there were so many people to receive.” Elsa said.  
“I know it. I’ve attended several formal events and it leaves little time for talking.” Rapunzel said.  
“Indeed, and this is Kristoff, um…” Elsa paused realizing she didn’t know his last name.  
“Bjorkman.” Anna jumped in. “Kristoff Bjorkman. His best friend is Sven. He has brown eyes, likes carrots and has big feet.”  
Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene looked at her and Anna felt the blush heat her cheeks. Kristoff smiled and put his arm around her. She looked up at him. He loved her and while she wasn’t entirely sure about her own heart, she wanted to prove to him that he was important to her.   
When she looked back to the others Rapunzel had a soft smile on her face.   
“I heard the stories down in the courtyard, but I am thinking there is more to the story then what you told everyone.” Rapunzel said.  
Anna licked her lips.   
Elsa said. “Indeed. We did just find out he has been a loyal friend of the family for almost his whole life. He’s protected my secret for all these years.”  
“Oh, really?” Rapunzel asked.   
“How could I betray the people who led an orphan to a family that came to love him.” Kristoff said.  
Rapunzel reached for Eugene’s hand.   
“How indeed?” said Eugene.  
Elsa’s eyes unfocused for a moment, then said, “Eugene, you’re an orphan, aren’t you?”  
Eugene didn’t look at Elsa, his eyes were on Kristoff. “Yes, yes, I am.”  
“Eugene.” Rapunzel chided and he looked at her.  
“Well, I was.”  
Anna looked up at Kristoff, the look on his face made her heart tighten. Like he wanted something he didn’t know he deserved.   
Rapunzel nodded the turned to Elsa.  
“I’m sorry about those shackles.” said Rapunzel.  
“Shackles?” asked Anna.  
“Don’t be. I had them made to...contain me, but they didn’t work.” Elsa said.  
“What shackles?” Anna’s eyes were large with concern.  
Elsa turned to her sister. “You remember after we got word that Mother and Father were lost, I didn’t leave my room even for the memorial, which you had to attend all by yourself.”  
Anna nodded, but it was obvious she didn’t see how the two pieces connected.  
“In my grief and fear, I made... a mess of my room.”  
“So how does a messy room lead to shackles for you?” Anna asked.  
Elsa sighed. “I nearly destroyed my room. I had lost what control I had. I exploded like I did up at the Ice Palace. I realized that I could be a threat to... the kingdom.” Anna was feeling sure that Elsa was not saying everything.   
“So I commissioned the royal Mastersmith to make shackles for me, in case I ever lost control that much again. I am so powerful that I was able to break free of them and the stone room I had set aside to contain me as well.” Elsa shook her head.  
“Elsa,” began Rapunzel. “You are amazingly brave to set those things up.”   
Elsa shrugged.  
“I placed those shackles on you.” Rapunzel stated.  
Elsa cocked her head to pose the question.  
“I don’t know how much of my story you know, but I spent some time in shackles. I did it as gently as I could because you are my cousin. My family.” Rapunzel reached out a hand.  
“Thank you, that means so much.” Elsa took Rapunzel’s hand.  
Rapunzel gave Kristoff an appraising look then turned back to Elsa and said. “Elsa... I was...am a magical being much like you.”  
Elsa’s jaw dropped. “Really!? What? How?”  
“A drop of sunshine fell to the earth in my kingdom and turned into a magic, golden flower. Mother... Gothel hoarded its healing power, but when Mama got sick while pregnant with me everyone went looking for it. They found it and she drank it as a tea. That magic manifested in my hair. If I sang my special song, I could heal any injury or sickness. I used to have seventy feet of golden blonde hair, but Eugene cut it to free me from Mother Gothel’s grasp. I can’t heal anymore, but my hair also does not grow, so there is some kind of magic still effecting me even if we don’t know what it does any more.”  
“Oh dear. That goes quite a bit further then the official story we’ve heard.” Elsa said, her eyes were quite wide.   
“Indeed. It is something we keep quiet. I’m sure you understand.”  
Elsa laughed ruefully. “All too well, except for me it is no longer quiet.”  
The windows rattled in the storm.   
There was a knock at the door. Gerda supervised as the maids poured the tea and set out the snack, as everyone moved to sit around the table and noting that no one was talking, realized they had interrupted something, so quickly shooed the maids out and gave a look to Elsa before shutting the door firmly behind her.  
Anna felt awkward, as she sipped her tea, but not sure how to get the conversation going again. She noticed Eugene looking intently at her.   
“Yes?” She asked.  
“I heard what you did for Elsa while I was out looking for you up in the mountains.” Eugene said.  
“Oh.” She felt her bottom clench.  
“That is the most loving thing you can do for someone. Dying so they might live.”  
Her heart began to slam against her chest and her breathing became more rapid. It was only hours ago now, but she remembered the cold that wasn’t just outside her, the frost spreading on her skin, the loss of feeling in her arms and legs, seeing her sister helpless on the ice with Hans raising his sword, raising her hand to stop the blow, then the light….  
“I died for someone I loved too.” Eugene said.  
Anna snapped out of it, “Wait, what?”  
“I was trying to save Rapunzel but all I got was a knife in my guts. So Rapunzel traded her freedom for my life. I couldn’t let her do that. So I cut her hair so she couldn’t save my life and maybe then she succeed in saving her own life which I had failed to do.”  
“Oh, no.”  
“But she still ended up saving me, with one last drop of magic from her tears.”  
“Whoa.” Anna looked at Rapunzel who looked a little embarrassed but also proud of Eugene.   
“That’s a lot more then what we’ve been told about what happened.” Elsa said.   
“There’s quite a bit more then that,” Rapunzel said. “but that is the one part Eugene has never told anyone else outside of a very small circle of people.”  
“Because we’re family?” Anna asked.  
Eugene shook his head. “Because you know what…it feels like and I think it might be handy to have someone who knows how it feels to talk to.”  
Anna licked her lips with a dry tongue, she felt strung out from the emotions churning inside her. “Um, yeah.”  
She took a steadying breathe and a sip of tea. “But first we have to have Elsa talk to the trolls.”  
“Trolls!?” Rapunzel and Eugene said together, sharing a look.  
“The family that adopted me are rock trolls. I saw them save Anna the first time and they took Sven and I in. I took Anna to them last night to help her but Elsa had struck her heart and not her head so Granpabbie couldn’t save her this time but told us that she needed an act of true love to save her. I gave her to the people at the gate and then I left for home.” Kristoff said.  
“Kai took me to Hans as I asked but Hans wasn’t my true love. He was just trying to get Elsa and I out of the way so he could take the throne for himself. Then Olaf found me and we escaped. Wait, where’s Olaf?” Anna asked suddenly concerned. Elsa looked around too.  
“He’s fine.” Kristoff said. “He showed me the way to the stables and then it started raining. He’s going to wait there with Sven until the rain is over.”  
“Oh, okay.” Anna said. “Where was I?“  
“You and Olaf escaped.” Rapunzel supplied.  
“I was escaping at the same time, I think.” Elsa said. “Hans found me on the ice and lied saying Anna was dead. The storm stopped as I lost the will to live. I thought I had nothing left to live for, um so I was ah, going to let him execute me to maybe bring back summer.”  
Anna saw there was an intense look of love and compassion on Rapunzel’s face.  
“Oh so that is why the storm stopped like that.” Eugene said. “Your men and I were looking for Anna when the storm hit and then it stopped with snowflakes hanging in the air. But a few minutes later all the snow lifted off the ground into that giant snowflake. We were in the middle of the field though we didn’t know it from all the snow and the crop was looking great as we tried not to hurt it too much getting out. You did that too?”  
“Oh, um I guess.” Elsa said looking unsure of herself. “I just wanted to bring back summer and make it right.”  
“You made it right alright.” Eugene began the list. “Caused winter in summer, brought back summer, restored the ships, the crops and the forest.”  
“Oh and don’t forget Olaf and Marshmallow.” Anna chimed in.  
Rapunzel had a puzzled look on her face. “What’s so important about them?”  
“They’re snowpeople. Elsa made them and brought them to life.”  
“Wow.” Rapunzel whispered. Her very large eyes were huge as she turned to look at Elsa.  
“And I thought eternal youth and bringing the dead to life was impressive.” Eugene quipped.  
Elsa tried to hide her blush behind her tea.  
“So, what’s the plan now that you are here again?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Um….” Elsa started.  
“We go see the trolls as soon as possible.” Anna stated in her best princess voice.  
They all swiveled their heads to look at her.   
“Listen, something is between Elsa and me and has been for a long time. I want it out of the way because all it has done was hurt us.”  
“Anna…” Elsa began.  
“Elsa, please. There has been a door between us for all these years. We’re finally in the same room together but the door is still there. It’s hurting us and I want it open so the hurting can stop. If the trolls have the key to opening it, lets go to them as soon as we can.” Anna pleaded.  
Elsa wrapped her arms around her middle. “Yes, we should talk to the trolls but Anna… you might be risking your life again.”  
“I’m not afraid.”  
“But I am.” Elsa confessed and it was so cold in the room now.  
“I know. We have Kristoff now, he loves me and he should be able to kiss me and make it all better. I can’t live like this anymore.” Anna rose from the table and knelt next to her sister. “I want us to be sisters again. Elsa. Please.”  
The room warmed again as Elsa looked into Anna’s eyes.   
“Okay as soon as the rain stops. I promise.” Elsa said.  
Anna looked to the window. “Is it over?”  
She rose and ran over to the window and flung it open. “Yes. Oh, Elsa come and see. It’s beautiful.”  
Anna saw that the rain was drawing to a close as the clouds moved off. The kingdom looked so beautiful, as though washed clean by the rain. Through a break in the clouds the low sun streamed through and a rainbow hung over the kingdom.   
“Okay. Time to go.” Rapunzel said briskly.   
“I dunno, it’s kind of late, we wouldn’t get very far before it got dark.” Kristoff said.  
“Elsa promised, as soon as the rain was over. Its over so now they have to go to the trolls.” Rapunzel said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.  
“But that makes it more dangerous.” Kristoff protested.   
“They have been in pain almost their whole lives, and the trolls may be able to tend that pain. It is time to end their pain. I’ll take care of things here until you get back.”  
Kristoff looked like he was going to argue with Rapunzel some more but Eugene shook his head from behind Rapunzel.  
“Fine. I’ll take you to see Granpabbie right now.”  
“Really?” Anna squealed.   
“Yeah, but I’m going to need to borrow a wagon. Do you happen to have one?” Kristoff asked Elsa, she bit her lip uncertainly.


	79. Trolls

Loved - Trolls

“So?” Anna asked Kristoff as he approached her at the entrance to the Valley of Living Rock. The smell of the volcanic vent bothered her a little but she was too anxious over their fate to care. “I saw you introduce Granpabbie and the others.”

“They know her already and she wouldn’t say anything until I left.” Kristoff shook his head. “And no, Olaf you have to wait to play until Elsa is done.” 

“Aww.” Olaf said. 

“I hope they can help her.” Anna said wringing her hands. Elsa was firing off questions and Grandpabbie was trying to answer them. 

“I’m sure they can.” Kristoff gave Sven a scratch on the head as they waited. 

Anna shifted her weight. The trolls hadn’t been able to do anything for her last time, but had told them what they needed to do. Get an act of True Love, like True Love’s Kiss. Too bad Hans hadn’t really loved her.   
Anna’s elbow brushed against Kristoff and he casually put his arm around her as he stared at his family and Elsa.   
Maybe it was just as well Hans hadn’t loved her. Anna thought.  
Granpabbie began to pace back and forth. He asked questions of Elsa. She gestured as she described things.

“Elsa’s sad.” Olaf said. Snow was forming around Elsa. It was a light, sad kind of snow.  
Anna took a step forward, but Kristoff held her.

“Anna, not yet. Elsa said to wait until she waved us over.”

“But…” 

“Bulda’s there, she’ll take care of Elsa.” Kristoff said, seeing his adoptive mother coming close to Elsa who had her arms around her middle.   
The trolls right around Elsa were getting a dusting of snow, but none of them seemed to mind as they comforted Elsa as Grandpabbie explained whatever they were talking about. 

“But I want to help.” Anna complained.

“I know you do, but I think for right now staying away is helping.”

“So you still don’t trust my judgement?”

He rubbed the back on his neck, “Well, more then I did at first, because it worked out, but we still have to wait for your sister to finish…whatever. You don’t have to wait much longer.”

“I waited so long, practically my whole life and…and I don’t know if I can wait much longer. That’s why I got angry at her at the party. I just want the waiting to stop. I don’t know if I could handle going back to waiting again.” Anna said as she stared intently at her sister and Granpabbie as they decided their fate.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Kristoff stammered through some kind of answer.

Finally, Elsa straightened and took a breath. She looked at her sister and made the snow vanish. Then waved them over.   
Anna ran to her sister. Elsa opened her arms like she had hoped and Anna threw herself into her sisters arms and held on tight.

“We can stay together, right?” Anna whispered in fear. 

“Anna.” Grandpabbie said.   
Anna turned her head to look, but didn’t let go. 

“Your sister has something to tell you.”  
Anna tightened her grip on her sister.

“Anna, let’s sit down.” Elsa said in her ear, as she pulled away.  
Anna felt her bottom clench as her sister drew her through the trolls to the ledge and gestured to her to sit. Drawing her cape aside she sat as well and took Anna’s hands in hers. 

“Anna, I have something to tell you.”  
Anna’s heart slammed against her chest and tears were forming in her eyes. She didn’t want to give up her sister again. They were so happy again, she didn’t want to go back to the empty, closed castle. 

“Yesterday, wasn’t the first time I struck you with my powers. And you’ve been here before. They saved you the first time, because I struck your head. Father brought us here to ask the trolls for help.”

Granpabbie rolled up next to them.  
“I tried to persuade your head to let the magic go, but you would not, so I changed your memories to remove the magic from them to make it easier. But you held on. The white streak in your hair never left so the magic didn’t completely leave you.”

“Couldn’t you have done more?” Kristoff asked.

Granpabbie sighed. “Indeed I could have. The only way I could have been sure would have been to wipe Anna’s memory completely. The Anna you know and love now would have been destroyed.” Granpabbie turned to Anna. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t do that.”

“Um, thanks.” Anna felt lightheaded, how many times had she brushed death? She gripped Elsa’s hands.

“But true love could heal that. We could all see the immense love your family had for each other.” The other trolls gathered closer and nodded. “But nothing changed. You still had the streak in your hair.”

“Why?” asked Kristoff. 

“I suspect it was Anna didn’t want to forget. She has great love for her sister.” He looked at Anna. 

“I do love her.” She said earnestly squeezing her sister’s hands.

“That is obvious now and that your love is more powerful then I expected. I underestimated you, I am sorry.” Granpabbie said. 

Then he chuckled slightly, “I knew the advice I gave your parents was good but it wasn’t working. I had expected it to take hours or maybe days for one of them to love you enough to melt the ice in your head. Elsa loved you enough to lock herself away to keep you safe. When the king told me about that I thought that surely was enough to cure you, even if fear was taking control of her. Someone giving up their freedom for another’s sake is one of the most powerful forms of love there is. Our primary concern was you, Anna, so allowing Elsa to lock herself away seemed like a good thing at the time. Certainly that had to be enough, but it wasn’t. I wondered many times if someone else had cursed you in some way, but I knew there was nothing else.  
“When you showed up here yesterday, we could see the great love Kristoff had for you when you were here last. I couldn’t understand the magic going on inside you. Our fear of the magic growing and spreading had occurred. The answer was still the same, true love could cure you and you raced off to kiss Hans. Elsa tells me that wasn’t love at all.”

She shook her head.

“But still Kristoff racing off to give you another to save you. That alone should have been more then enough to save you. It doesn’t require a kiss, though kissing is nice. You should have been thawed even before you left the valley. You were buried in love from your family and Kristoff, you should have been in no danger! But you were dying!”

Granpabbie was pacing around all agitated. He took a breath to calm himself as everyone was looking very concerned at him.

“Elsa tells me that you sacrificed yourself to save her.”

“Yes. Hans was going to kill her.” Anna said as if that was obvious.

After a pause Kristoff said, “But you gave up trying to get to me. I heard you calling my name on the ice. Then you turned away to save Elsa. You froze solid. There was a blast of intense cold when it happened and broke Hans’ sword and threw him down. The cold stopped me and froze the open water so Sven could come to us. I couldn’t get closer because it was too cold. Elsa noticed Anna and she screamed her name and threw herself sobbing on Anna. It was the saddest thing I have ever seen. Then Anna defrosted and everyone was happy again.”  
Granpabbie looked from Kristoff to Anna and Elsa and thought hard, then made a face.

“I think I understand. I think perhaps you were the only one who could save yourself because your love for your sister was stronger then all the love everyone else was giving you, since Queen Elsa could not allow herself to approach you for fear of hurting you again. Since you couldn’t let it go, you had to complete it yourself. You showed your sister ultimate true love by giving your life for hers. You saved yourself when no one else could, because your love for them was stronger then theirs for you.”

Anna bit her lip as she felt her sister’s hands become frigid.

“Anna, Elsa, neither of you nor our parents did anything wrong. You were all trying to do the right thing it just worked against each other, it looks like. I am sorry for all the pain you went through. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, but this is what happened. You can move forward from here, together. Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes, oh yes.” Anna said.

“Yes.” Elsa said and Anna felt her hands warm.

“Good.” Granpabbie turned to Elsa. “There is much to fear in the world, but you don’t have to be afraid anymore. Can you do that?”  
Elsa bit her lip but nodded. 

“It will take much work and much love, but you have the capacity for both, especially with the help of your sister.”

“I’ll do my best.” Elsa said.

“I know you will.” Granpabbie said.

Tension finally left the conversation. 

A little troll rolled up next to Kristoff and pulled on his pant leg. “Can you get married now?”

“Pebble!” Bulda scolded.

Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Granpabbie all just looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: A lot of people complain about the parents, saying they were awful making Elsa hide away from Anna, not doing this or that. That never rung true to me because if they didn’t care why would Anna throw herself into their arms. Lots of questions, not a lot of answers.   
> The key question was, why did Anna still have the streak in her hair if all the ice was gone? There was so much love being shown toward Anna there didn’t seem to be a reason for her to be in actual danger. Why was she still freeing to death?  
> So basically I sat the characters that are in-the-know down and had them talk it out.   
> Elsa should have been able to remove the ice she placed in Anna, but obviously she was too scared.  
> Then it became obvious. Anna loves Elsa, and it is powerful enough that after all that happened between them Anna still took the bullet for Elsa. That is true love.   
> It basically comes down to a “The Gift of the Magi” story type problem.


	80. Detour

Loved - Detour

“Um, you keep going. Arendelle is just down the trail. I just need to go, um, that way.” Elsa heard Kristoff say stopping with Sven the lantern guttering in the darkness. 

“Wait, what? No, we have to stick together.” Anna said, her lantern swinging around making shadows dance around the forest. 

“Yes, we should stick together it is quite late and none of us can risk getting lost right now.” Elsa said snapping fully awake. She hadn’t noticed she had drifted off as they rode down from the Valley of Living Rock.

Kristoff’s face looked uncomfortable in the flickering light.

“Please, what’s wrong?” Anna asked.

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get a few …things.” Kristoff said looking like he was disappointed but ready to continue on.

“You live out here? I thought you lived with the trolls.” Anna asked.

Kristoff chuckled. “You saw them, they are really loud. I made a place out here so I could get some peace and quiet. Plus its closer to some cold caves to store my ice in.”

“Kristoff,” Elsa began. 

“You should stay…close for a while as we sort things out. I will need your testimony and…other things.” Elsa’s eyes glanced at Anna.

“Ah, Yes, your Majesty. I would just like to get some of my clothes and stuff.” Kristoff looked like he didn’t want them to go with them but knew that it was the right thing to do.

“Let’s do that, together.” Elsa said gently.

“***”

Anna looked around the forest, keeping an eye out for wolves. They entered a clearing that the lanterns revealed a large pile of logs. 

“Welcome to my…home.” Kristoff said.

Elsa swung her lantern around, but didn’t see a house. Then Sven ran around the pile of logs and disappeared. 

“Sven, don’t go to bed, we have to take them back to the castle.” Kristoff warned as he disappeared too.

Elsa looked at Anna, she was confused too. 

They followed Kristoff and found that the pile of logs was a cabin, or maybe barn? What was the word for a one room house that animals lived in too?

The door was quite large so Sven could get in obviously, there was a stone fireplace with a crane, pot and pan. A small table and chair. A bed of sorts next to the pile of straw Sven was looking longingly at. 

“It’s so…” started Anna.

“…Small.” Olaf said. 

“Sturdy!” Elsa said quickly. 

“The snow can get deep up here.” Kristoff said, quietly not looking at them. He pulled a shirt and pants from pegs on the wall, he also gathered up some rope and ice axes and stuffed it all into a bag. “Its close to the caves I use to store ice and there is water not far. The view is nice in the daytime.”

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Kristoff, it’s a good place, really.” Said Anna, seriously.

Kristoff looked up at Anna. His heart was in his eyes, but Elsa could tell he was wishing he was so much more that what he was.

“Ah, we better get back…home.” Elsa said trying to break the tension. She was trying to think of something she could do for Kristoff.

“***”

The only sound in Arendelle were the echoes of the horse’s hoofs against the stone of the streets. 

The light of the aurora above them cast shadows their lanterns lit up as they passed the buildings.

The castle was lit up as it awaited its queen and princess.

Torches burned bright in the courtyard as the group passed through the open gates. 

Rapunzel, Eugene, Kai and Gerda stood together on the steps. In the shadows of the stairs Rapunzel looked so much like mother, Elsa suddenly felt like she was caught by her parents.

Anna put a hand on her arm. “It’s okay. We’re home.”

Elsa looked at here sister and nodded, relaxing slightly. 

“How did it go?” Rapunzel asked. As servants came out to take care of the horses and Sven.

“Good. Anna’s safe.” Elsa explained.

“Good.” Rapunzel looked closely at the three of them. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Um.” They looked at each other.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Go to bed. Your eyes are burned out holes in your heads. Sleep yourselves out. Then we’ll talk.” Rapunzel said. Kai and Gerda shared a look. Elsa definitely thought they agreed with that idea.

Kristoff looked around.

“We have a place for you all set up.” Said Gerda. 

“Okay.” Kristoff said.

They walked into the castle. 

“The dock-master and captains reported their inspections after you left. The ships are in perfect shape. Several will be leaving on the next tide.” Kai said.

“How did you do that?” Rapunzel asked.

“Um, I’m not sure. I just put them back like they were supposed to be.” Elsa said hesitantly. 

“Okay. You might want to explore you powers a bit more. I didn’t know until after I lost mine that I could heal death.”

Elsa stumbled on a step as they went up the stairs to the residence level. “You could heal death!?”

“Yeah, but not anymore.” Eugene put am arm around Rapunzel’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Elsa said slowly.

“Kristoff, you’ll be here.” Gerda said on the third floor.

“Ah, thanks. Um, good night.” He said, going into the room, but not closing the door right away as they continued on.

“Good night.” Everyone said, and Anna kept her eyes on him for as long as she could as they continued upstairs. 

They continued up the grand circular stair case and stopped as they came to her room. 

The scent of honey wafted out of her brightly candlelit room, as the others said, “Good night, your Majesty.” “Sleep yourself out, cousin.” But Elsa didn’t hear Anna say anything. 

She turned to say good night but Anna blurted, “Can I come in your room, please?”

Elsa felt her stomach clench, but then remembered that Anna was okay now.

“Um, sure.” Elsa said with a little smile. Anna rushed forward like she expected the door to close in her face.

“Good night, your Highness.” They all said.

“G’nite.” Anna called as she slipped passed Elsa.

Elsa smiled in thanks and shut the door as she always had and then turned the key as she always had. 

“It’s so plain in here.” Anna said as she looked around the blue colored room.

Elsa swallowed as her heart screamed in warning that Anna.was.in.her.room! Even as her brain said it was okay now. Then Elsa did something she hadn’t done in a very long time. She unlocked the door and slipped out the key.   
Elsa began to breathe hard, so many years of habit needed to be fought. Frost formed then evaporated as her emotions flickered between fear and love. She was not in control but she was praying this would help as she turned toward her sister who was looking around the room. 

“Anna.” Elsa said quietly, cupping the key in her hand.

Anna turned quickly at the tone in her voice, a concerned look on her face.

Elsa extended her hand and slowly turned it over. Anna understood and cupped her hands under.   
Elsa opened her hand. The bright metal of the well used key flashed as it fell from her opening fist.

“I never wanted to lock you out. Thank you for never giving up on me.”

Anna’s mouth dropped open as she caught the key and the meaning of it. Tears formed in her eyes and then she threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. Elsa felt tears on her own cheeks too.

“And yes, I would love to build a snowman with you.” Elsa felt and heard Anna’s sobs as her dream came true. Oh and did her heart warm as they hugged. 

Then a yawn came over her and she said, “But maybe not right now.”

Anna laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world, but then she yawned too. 

“Oh dear. I am feeling it now.” Anna said. 

“Yeah, its been an eventful three, no four days now, maybe five because I couldn’t sleep before the coronation.” Elsa tried to figure out when they were now but her brain was feeling sluggish. She yawned again, big enough to make her feel like her jaw was going to pop out. 

“No kidding.” Anna said after her own yawn. She went over to Elsa’s bed and sat. She lifted her leg up to pull off her pretty white and gold boots. “I just wanted to see your room for once. It’s so you: blue, beautiful and elegant.”

“Thank you.” Elsa heart melted under the compliment. Then noticing how much trouble Anna was having with her boots she walked over and set her ice heels neatly by her side table, swept her cape out of the way as she said, “Here let me help you with those.”

“Oh, thank you.” Anna groaned as she flopped backwards onto Elsa’s bed. Elsa pulled and tugged and finally got one boot off and then the other. Elsa put them down next to her ice heels.   
She heard a snore come from Anna as she turned around. Anna was asleep, splayed across her bed with her feet still on the floor.   
“Anna, wake up.” Anna snorked as Elsa poked her.

“Oh Anna, what am I going to do with you?” Elsa cocked her hip as she stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do with her sister. Thinking of options to get her to her own bed. The servants would all be asleep by now. She could maybe carry her sister to her room. She could use her powers to fly her sister to bed. Flying would be fun, up in the clouds, that looked like giant fluffy baby snow babies. 

Elsa jerked awake, she had fallen asleep standing up. 

Elsa’s heart clenched, she was so tired as to be very dangerous. Simple, she needed to do something simple. Rolling Anna over and getting her under the covers was simple. Was it dangerous? Elsa struggled through the steps, pull down the cover to where Anna was sleeping, roll Anna over, turn her parallel to the bed, no, pull the cover down all the way, then turn. None of those steps looked dangerous. Except she had to touch her sister. As long as she focused on love it should be safe. 

Elsa, didn’t bother to undress Anna but followed her plan and expect for an instant of anxiety when Anna almost fell out of bed when she turned Anna, which she expressed as ice on the floor through her bare feet everything went fine. 

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed resting for a moment before changing into a nightgown for herself, she thought of dancing with Olaf in the ice covered courtyard of the castle. 

Elsa caught herself before falling over. She had fallen asleep again. 

Elsa looked at her wardrobe, it was maybe ten steps away but it felt like ten miles and she couldn’t do it right now.  
Elsa swept her train out of the way and laid down in her Ice Dress. She pulled the covers over her sister and herself and turned toward the window like she normally did. Did the sky seem lighter now? Anna turned and snuggled against her back. 

Elsa yawned and was asleep before she could open her eyes again.


	81. Waking Up

Loved - Waking Up

Warm sunlight caressed her eyes, but Anna kept her eyes closed. She could see that it was light out, but she wasn’t ready to wake up yet. Her dreams had been so amazing. She was friends with her sister again, there was snow and fun and everything was wonderful. She didn’t want to leave the dream. Reality wasn’t very nice and she was so tired of missing her sister and wandering the empty castle. Her arm was wrapped around a doll and so she snuggled a little closer to it.

Anna frowned as the bed squished under her. Oh, Crocus. She cursed herself in her mind. She’d wet the bed again. She hadn’t done that in ages. Mama would be so disappointed in her and she didn’t want to disappoint Mama. Maybe she could ask Gerda to help clean it up quietly. But why did her bladder feel so full?

Anna wiggled her hips and tried to burrow her head under the pillow for a few more minutes sleep but her nose was being tickled by some hair. She moved her head again and her feet ran into other feet. Anna froze. Something was not right about this. Her arm wasn’t around her pillow or her doll. She moved her hand upward and found something her doll definitely did not have.

Anna pried open her encrusted eyes and saw white blonde hair and a bare shoulder right in front of her.

Anna hopped back far enough that she had to grab at the blankets as her bottom almost left the side the bed. 

Elsa was asleep right there on the other side of the bed. Anna looked down, she was still wearing the dress she had worn to the trolls. 

Anna looked around and the room was all in hues of blue with a neat desk and a bucket, across the room. She wasn’t in her own room, she was in Elsa’s room! She noticed in her other hand something hard, opening her hand she found a key. 

Tears filled her eyes, as she remembered. Elsa gave her the key last night so she couldn’t lock her out ever again. Her heart filled so much with love she couldn’t stand it, so picked up a pillow and whomped her dear sister with it. 

“Hey, sleepyhead!”

A burst of ice magic leapt from Elsa’s hand to crystallize against the wall under the window. 

Okay, note to self, wake Elsa ~gently. Anna thought to herself, her eyes all wide. 

“Wha~.” Elsa asked sleepily, as she turned over and saw her.

“Anna!” Elsa clutched the pillow to herself, and jumped backward right off the bed. Anna’s mouth quirked as she saw Elsa’s face when she realized she had left the bed and landed with a thump on the floor. 

“Ouch.” Elsa said with a groan.

“Are you okay?” Anna poked her head over the edge of the bed, ignoring the wet.

“Ah, yeah.” Elsa was rubbing her backside her messed up braid falling over her shoulder. “What are you doing in my room?”

“I, um, think I fell asleep here.”

Elsa’s puzzled look was priceless then cleared as she remembered. “Yes, you did and you wouldn’t wake up even when I turned you so I could get into bed too.”

“Sorry.”

Elsa looked down at herself then around, “Where’s my dress?”

“It was made of ice, right?”

“Yes.”

“It’s, ah, still here, um, in the bed.” Anna held up her hand, it wasn’t dripping wet but her hand glistened from the moisture. 

“Ew.”

“Oh, that reminds me. I need to go really bad. Can I use the chamber pot, please?”

“Of course.” Elsa reached under the bed. “If you’ll get out of my bed, I’ll clean that up for us.”

Anna eagerly clambered out of the bed and took the chamber pot. She could feel her bladder begging for it. She put on the floor by the window, put the key on the bench, hiked up her skirts and knelt on it. It hurt a little as she got started after holding it so long but then it felt so good she hummed in pleasure. Something cold touched her nose and she opened her eyes. 

Elsa was standing in a cloud that was rising to cover her completely, her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face.

“Elsa?” Asked Anna. 

“Hm, yes.”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, just cleaning myself.” Elsa said as the Ice Dress reformed around her.

“You use you powers to clean yourself?” Anna asked as she stood and moved the chamber pot out of the way.

“It’s the only way for me to clean myself thoroughly. I would freeze my baths. I could clean myself with the basin most of the time but I sometimes I would do it just to get really clean. I tried to hide my powers most of the time but sometimes there was no other way.”

“No, no, its fine. That looks amazing. Can I try?”

Elsa hunched over and wrapped her arms around her middle. Anna felt a wave of cold. Elsa was scared again.

“I. No. I don’t want to use my powers on you. I could hurt you again. That would be bad. I don’t know if we could save you again.”

“Elsa. Elsa, I know you could fix anything you did to me. You love me, I know that. Even if you hurt me it will be an accident and I’ll be okay, because you love me enough to undo whatever you could possibly do to me.”

“No, I can’t. You don’t understand. I keep failing at controlling my powers. I couldn’t hold anything bare-handed, I thought everyone would see at the coronation in the chapel. I couldn’t even do it with the candle stick and box. I couldn’t keep it in at the ball. I couldn’t bring back summer at the palace or in the dungeon. I can’t do anything right.” The anguished look on Elsa’s face was crushing her heart. 

She had to show Elsa that she trusted her sister completely. She was going to be here for her sister no matter what. 

Anna had an idea. 

She unbuttoned her vest and dropped it along with her blouse.

“Anna, what…?”

“Elsa, I believe in you.”

Anna dropped her skirt and chemise. 

“Elsa, I forgive you.”

Anna spread her arms showing her wrists. She was showing her trust in her sister by being vulnerable to her.

“Elsa, I trust you. I love you. I know you love me. You won’t hurt me on purpose and I know you can fix it even if something happens.” Anna said earnestly. 

Anna saw Elsa burst into tears, then Elsa threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. 

“Oh Anna. I don’t deserve this.” Elsa sobbed. Anna felt tears on her cheeks from her sister and the room grew warm again. 

“Yes, you do.” 

“I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to be hurt. I tried to protect you, but I failed.

Elsa dragged her down as she collapsed. Her own legs were weak, it finally felt like she had her sister back. 

“You didn’t fail me. We just took the scenic route to get here.”

They laughed, it was high pitched and one the edge of hysterical but it broke the terrible tension that had hung between them for all those years. 

“I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, Elsa.”

Anna suddenly felt wet all down her front and her hands were no longer feeling the ice dress but Elsa’s skin. 

“Ah, Elsa. Your dress?” 

“What?” Elsa looked down and giggled a little hysterically, “Oops. I don’t understand why it keeps doing that.”

Anna was beginning to understand just how much her sister loved her. “Love thaws, and in this case more then a frozen heart.”

“Agreed, but first let’s clean up.” Elsa twirled her hands and sent the water from the floor to a bucket in the corner. 

“Why do you have a bucket?”

“I, um, explode and I needed someplace to put the ice I made before it melts and damages things. Like there.” Elsa pointed to a corner.

Anna looked but didn’t see anything but how neat and tidy Elsa’s room was. Elsa had used her powers to make her bed as she had cleaned the wet out of it. 

Anna stood and examined the wall, it looked fine. Then she saw it. There were snowflake patterns embedded in the walls and floor. They hadn’t been painted on but had been impressed into the wood. 

“Whoa, but what about the maids?”

“They didn’t know, only Kai and Gerda.”

“Oh.” And Anna thought her life had been lonely. She talked to the paintings, but Elsa didn’t seem to have anything in here. 

“You’re sure, you want me to do this?” Elsa asked as she came up next to her.

Anna knew Elsa could do it, she had brought back summer. “Yes, I am sure.”

Elsa licked her lips, and she could feel it become a little colder. 

“Are you ready?” Elsa asked. 

Anna nodded.

Elsa twirled her fingers and made a cloud form around her feet.

Elsa glanced at her again. 

“Yes. I know you can do it.” Anna said firmly but with an encouraging smile.

Elsa moved her hands and the cloud closed around her feet and ankles. Anna went up on her toes as it was like being in a tiny blizzard. “Whoo! It tickles.”

“Sorry, it won’t be long.” Elsa said.

Anna squealed as the snow whipped around her belly button. It was cold and prickly and she had never before felt more aware of her own skin. 

“I’m going faster.” Elsa called.

Anna nodded, she was trying not to scream, it felt amazing but cold. 

It was coming up her neck when Elsa commanded, “Close your mouth and eyes!”

The blizzard effect was everywhere, so much sensation and cold. She felt her hair unbraid and each strand be cleaned by the snow. Then the cloud dispersed. 

“All done.” Elsa said, but she was waiting for some sign from Anna.

“Wow, that was…refreshing.” She didn’t have a good word for the feeling but it was good, if cold. “Thank you. It was great.”

Anna’s heart warmed to see such relief on Elsa anxious face and the room warmed too as Elsa looked relieved.

“You’re welcome. Let’s get dressed.” Elsa said as she moved to her wardrobe and slipped on a chemise with little blue crocuses embroidered on it. 

Anna went to her clothes on the floor and picked them up. She wrinkled her nose as they stunk of horse and sweat from yesterday’s adventure. “Ugh, can I borrow something. These smell bad.”

Elsa turned from settling her blue and grey skirt around her hips. “Ah, sure.” 

Then she looked at the dirty clothes and frowned, “I wonder… I think I can try cleaning them with my powers. Do you mind if I try?”

“No, go right ahead.”

“Well, if I do it wrong I may transform it into ice, like I did my coronation gown.”

“You turned your coronation gown into the Ice Dress?” Anna looked at the bucket in the corner.

“Yeah, I got a little caught up in the moment when I was creating my Palace and transformed it.” Elsa ducked her head embarrassed for losing control like that.

“No, that’s okay.” Anna said, oddly glad her sister could get caught up in the moment. Elsa always presented as cool and calm and in control. She put down her chemise. 

Elsa smiled. With a flick of her wrist a cloud of snow formed around the dirty clothes. The cloud went inside the clothes and stood them up, the clouds fluffed up and then lay down the clothes neatly on the bed. 

“Do you think I…could have an ice dress too?” Anna asked tentatively.

Elsa smiled gently. “Of course you can.”

Elsa stood back and surveyed her sister. Since Elsa wasn’t transforming an existing dress she wrapped Anna with a cloud of snow and ice then brought it close. She started with the same basic bodice and skirt she had, but the slit was a little lower and the neck line a little higher, it was still very pretty but she thought her sister ought to be more modest. 

“There now, how’s that?”

Anna looked down then went over to the mirror. “Oh, this is amazing.”

She swished the cape and saw the sparkle of the heels, but then the excitement was overwhelmed by the cold that was chilling her bones.

“Ah, its cold. It’s so cold. It’s too cold, please, I love it but take it off. Please.” The cold reminded her of the ice in her head and heart. Her heart began to pound against her chest. She remembered the snow patterns forming on her skin, spreading everywhere. She was beginning to panic, she was going to freeze solid again, like on the ice of the fjord. She didn’t want to freeze, that would hurt Elsa, but she didn’t know how to stop it. 

“Okay, okay.” And with a wave of Elsa’s hand the dress vanished leaving her huddling for warmth. Elsa put her arms around her and the panic receded. Anna held her sister and let herself calm down. 

“How can you stand the cold?” Anna asked as she straightened. 

“It never bothered me.” Elsa said, but there were questions in her eyes. 

“Okay, well, think we’ll just go with regular dresses.” Anna picked up the dress from the bed. She didn’t feel like delving too deep into where those questions could go right now.

Elsa nodded. They dressed quietly. After braiding her hair Elsa picked up some matching gloves but after staring at them for a long time put them down again. 

Anna went to her sister’s side. “You don’t really need them any more. You don’t have to hide.”

“No, I guess I don’t.”

“Besides you couldn’t braid my hair with them on anyway.” Anna grinned as she flounced over to the bed. 

Elsa was putting the finishing touches on braiding her hair when a knock came at the door.

“Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. Are you awake?” Kai asked through the door.

“Yes.” Elsa called as she rose and crossed to the door. She reached for the key that wasn’t there anymore. Then remembering she gave it to Anna, opened the door. 

Anna tried looking for the key but had no idea where it ended up.

“Good morning, your majesty. Are you hungry?” he asked, standing at the door.

“Ah, yes, starving actually.”

Anna felt her own stomach pinch at the mention of food.

“May I come in?” Olaf asked.

“Of course, Olaf.”

“He was very helpful, waiting here for you to wake, to tall us.” Kai said.

“Thank you, Olaf.” Elsa gave him a smile and he beamed back.

“We have some food for you and Princess Anna.” He moved aside to allow a couple of maids to approach. They handed a tray to Elsa. Anna rose and took her own tray. Kai and the others stayed carefully out of the queen’s bedroom.

“Good morning, Rapunzel.” Anna said seeing her cousin near the back of the small group.

“Good morning. Anna, Elsa. When you’re done eating we’d like to catch you up on things. In the library?” Rapunzel asked.

“That would be fine. After breakfast then.” Elsa said.

Anna mouth watered as she could smell warm rolls under the covers.

Elsa put her tray on her desk.

“Elsa, please, sit with me.” Anna asked as she placed her tray on the bed. She scootched over so her sister would have plenty of room. 

Elsa sat daintily and removed the cover on her plates.

Anna broke open a warm roll with her fingers and slathered on butter and jam with the knifeand took a huge bite. She sighed in happiness as she chewed contentedly, letting the yeasty scent fill her nose as she stuffed the roll in her mouth. She licked some butter off her fingers before attacking the next roll. 

Anna noticed Elsa daintily eating her roll with fork and knife. 

“Elsa? Why are you eating like that? You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

Elsa looked away. “I have to eat like this. If I pick it up, it’ll just freeze and I’ll have to wait until it thaws and that takes hours.”

Anna noticed Elsa’s utensils had wooden handles, very different from anything she had seen before. 

“Oh, okay.” Anna then made sure to eat more slowly to match Elsa’s pace. Then she saw the key on the bench under the window.

“Ready?” Anna asked as she picked up the key and placed it in her pocket.

Elsa gave her a sidelong look, but a bit of a smile. “Sure.


	82. Catching Up

Loved - Catching Up

“Olaf is Kristoff in the library?” Anna asked.  
“I don’t think so.” Olaf said.   
“Can you get him for me please?” Anna asked.  
“Okay.” Olaf turned and went down the stairs.  
Anna followed Elsa into the library where they found Kai, Gerda and Rapunzel talking. The three rose as they saw Elsa.  
“Slept well?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Yes.” Elsa said and she agreed.  
“Good. Have a seat.” Rapunzel said as Kai held out the chair at the head of the table for Elsa. Anna always thought of that is Papa’s chair. Elsa was queen now and it was hers to sit in. Gerda helped Anna into the chair on Elsa’s right. Silver cups of chilled wine sweated on the table.  
“Thank you.”  
“Feeling better?” Rapunzel asked after a look to the others.   
“Much.” Elsa said as Anna nodded.   
“That’s good, because you, um, slept through yesterday.” Rapunzel said delicately.   
“Wait? What!?” They both cried.  
“Did you get any sleep during your adventure?” Gerda asked concerned.  
Anna looked at her sister.  
“Um, not really.” Anna said.  
“I did take a nap after creating the Ice Palace, then I was unconscious after the chandelier fell.” Elsa said.  
“That doesn’t really count. It’s been six days since the coronation.” Kai said.   
“Oh, boy.” Anna said sharing a look with her sister.  
“I didn’t do any precipitous, did I? Besides freezing the kingdom, that is.”  
“No, ma’am, except for the banishing of Prince Hans and cutting trade ties with Weselton.” Said Kai.  
“I could have had them executed for what they did.”  
“Yes, in showing them mercy you showed great strength which you can obviously back up.” Kai said.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“You covered everything within sight with for snow and froze the fjord.” Kai reminded her gently.   
“Oh, yeah, that.” Elsa said hunching over slightly.   
“I take it you could do that again if you wanted to?” Rapunzel asked.   
“I don’t know. Probably. I haven’t used my powers all that much as I am not really sure what I can do. I think I have an idea about how to use them a little better now.” Elsa confessed.   
“You make the Ice Palace and Ice Dress and all the rest. You can do it. I know you can.” Anna said.   
Elsa gave her a grateful look.   
“You need to practice.” Rapunzel said sternly.  
“Why?”  
“Because you have demonstrated that you are very powerful and that will scare people. Some will try to ally with you, others will try to fight you.”  
“I don’t want to fight anyone.”   
“I know, but that is not your decision.”  
Elsa frowned but she nodded.  
“You are the most powerful witch alive right now.” Rapunzel said.  
“How do you figure that?” Elsa asked, but Anna could see her pale sister become whiter.  
“Well, Maleficent is dead.” Rapunzel pointed out.  
“Yes, but you make it sound like that might change.” Elsa said pointedly.   
“Maybe. Phillip killed her but she appeared again a couple of weeks later. The Princess Aurora killed her again, and it appears to have stuck. It’s been a few years now, but…Mistress of All Evil.” Rapunzel shrugged. “A wizard usually has to be killed three ways, she was killed twice that we know of. So we live our lives as we can, but there is the question of if she will rise again.”  
Everyone looked around the table uncomfortably.  
“So Olaf. You made him?” Rapunzel asked casually.   
“And Marshmallow too.” Anna chimed in.  
“Marshmallow?” Rapunzel asked.  
“Yeah, he’s much bigger then Olaf.” Anna said.  
“I made him as a guard for the Ice Palace so I could be alone and everyone would be safe from me.” Elsa said.  
Rapunzel gave her a long look. “So, you were trying to lock yourself away in a tower?”  
Elsa looked back as Anna remembered the Rapunzel had been locked away in a tower.   
“Why?” Rapunzel asked gently.  
Elsa dropped her eyes.  
Anna touched her sister’s arm. “Because she was afraid of hurting anyone.”  
“Did you want to hurt people?” Rapunzel asked.  
“No! I was afraid I would hurt them if they attacked me, because of my having powers and all.” Elsa said.  
“Why did you think people would attack you?” Rapunzel asked.  
“The trolls said so. If I didn’t control my powers they would attack me. There are plenty of stories of witches being killed because of their powers.”   
Rapunzel, Kai and Gerda nodded.  
“Your parents worked hard to try and change the attitude of the people to be more accepting of the different. To evaluate the character of the person and not their powers or looks.” Kai said.  
“But he never said anything to me about that.” Elsa said. Elsa looked at her and Anna had to shake her head, she didn’t know either. She saw the hurt of betrayal in her sister’s eyes.  
“You couldn’t know. He didn’t know if it would work and even if it worked in Arendelle, he had no influence in other lands. He was trying to buy you time to learn to control your powers.”  
Elsa looked down at her hands. Anna could feel a chill from her sister.   
“Elsa, you are a good person, I know that and so do our people.” Anna said.  
“But I still lose control of my powers. I can hurt people without meaning to.” Elsa said.   
“So what let you bring back summer?” Rapunzel asked.   
Elsa looked down, then glanced shyly at Anna and a little blush rose in her cheeks. “Because Anna loved me enough to sacrifice herself for me. Love will thaw a frozen heart, her love thawed herself but it also thawed my own. I had put up heavy walls to try and protect everyone but it wasn’t working all that well. She taught me I was still worth loving. By letting love in I could bring back summer.”  
“Oh,” Gerda’s hand was by her mouth and she glanced at Kai who looked so sad too. “But we loved you too.”  
Elsa gave them a small smile. “I knew that but I guess I needed something more.” Elsa looked down again.  
Rapunzel held out her hands. “You needed someone to show you that they loved you more than life itself, because you never thought you were worthy of any love at all.”  
Elsa looked up at Rapunzel, her eyes filled with tears. “How…?”  
“Because Mother wouldn’t let me feel like I deserved love unless I was perfect and she always found something wrong. Then Eugene came along and showed me love. The kind of love that let him die for me so I could be free. I now know I can be loved and love in return on my own terms.”  
Anna bit her lip, she loved Elsa with all her heart but she knew that Kristoff loved her. She wasn’t entirely sure if she loved him as much, because she loved her sister so much. Love was a subject that was a little confused for her right now. She still wasn’t entirely sure how she had fell in love with Hans and if her heart was able to love another. She wanted Els to know that she was loved and worthy, but didn’t know how to do more.   
Elsa looked over at her. “Thank you for loving me so much. Thank you for sacrificing yourself for me so I could know I was worthy of love.”  
She held out her hand. Anna took it and it felt warm. “You’re welcome.” It was the only thing she could think of to say but it felt completely inadequate.   
Rapunzel looked at the two of them. “It’s probably going to take some time to work out everything.” She turned to Kai and Gerda, “You might want to keep their schedules on the light side as they work things out.”  
Kai nodded. “Arendelle is a peaceful kingdom and there are not a lot of disputes that come up.”  
Rapunzel nodded. “Good. I hope you don’t mind that I more or less took charge since you went to sleep. I do want to get to know you better.”   
“Yes, I would like to get to know you too.” Said Elsa. “Kai has managed the kingdom for some time, but I do need to take the reigns myself. I am the queen now.” Elsa sat a bit straighter.  
Rapunzel nodded. “Anything else right now?” She asked.  
“I need a sled.” Anna blurted.  
Kai and Gerda shared a look.   
“I destroyed Kristoff’s and I promised to replace it. Oh and a lute and the blanket I set on fire. Maybe a few other things too. We can do that right.” Anna wrung her hands together hoping it was going to be alright.  
Everyone was looking at her.   
“Yes, Kristoff.” Elsa started slowly. “We do need to do some things for him. He’s been quite the hero for us. He does need a reward.”  
“Something that might keep him near the castle?” Asked Gerda.  
Anna nodded, hoping beyond hope that he would stay. He seemed like a good person to try to learn how to love with.   
“He has an ice delivery business…” Elsa began thoughtfully. “How about we make him the Royal Ice Deliverer?” Elsa asked Kai.  
As he thought about it, Anna couldn’t hold it in any more. “Can we do more?”  
Everyone shared looks.   
“How about the Official Arendelle Ice Master?” Gerda put forth.  
“Sounds good. Is that enough, Anna?” Elsa asked her.  
“That sounds wonderful. Won’t he need an official badge or something?” Anna asked.  
Elsa raised an eyebrow at Kai, “Well, we don’t have a special badge for that right now.”  
Stood and rummaged in the desk in the corner. “There is this badge for a judge.”  
He held out a large silver badge with a set of scales and a crocus carved into the shiny metal.  
She let the green and purple ribbon stream down the back of her hand.   
“Not exactly the symbol an ice master needs.” She said. Elsa looked over at Rapunzel.  
“You think I need some practice with my powers.”  
Rapunzel nodded.   
“Let me see what I can do.” Elsa rose as did everyone and she moved across the room asking them to stay back.  
She turned away from them and there was a flash of light and cold as she slapped her hands together, that was a heavy bang then the room warmed again.   
“Yes, this will do.” Elsa said as she turned with a little smile on her face. She held out the badge that was now embossed with a mirror finished snowflake pattern.  
“Oh, it’s beautiful.” Anna squealed. “And the sled and stuff?”  
“No problem, ma’am. Anything you need.” Kai said.  
“Yes.” Anna said, then turned and dashed out the door. She had to st everything up for him.

“===“

Author’s note: I know they lumped the happy ending stuff into just a few minutes at the end but I really doubt there was time to have all that happen in one day, especially given the fact that Anna and Kristoff hadn’t slept for days and Elsa hadn’t had much of a good night’s sleep in a while either.


	83. Kristoff anf Eugene

Loved - Kristoff and Eugene

Kristoff opened his eyes as he heard a door creak open. Mostly all he could see what Sven’s flank but he could tell they weren’t at home. He was obviously in a stable, but that didn’t narrow things down much. There was a blanket on him and he was wet from sweat.   
Raising his head from Sven’s side he sat up, groaning a little as his muscles told him they were sore like having harvested an entire lake of ice. In the dim light, he saw the blanket was green with a purple crocus on it. His eyes widened as he remembered. He had brought Sven to the Royal Stables, he was supposed to go to a room they had given him but… He couldn’t remember anything after getting Sven into stall and on the soft hay.  
Sven woke up and grunted a question at him.   
“I don’t know.” Kristoff wondered how he could find Anna. What would he say? What could he do here?   
“Ah, you’re finally awake. Good morning.” Said someone over the gate of the stall. Kristoff looked up. There was a man with brown hair and goatee.  
Finally awake? Kristoff thought to himself, he could see from the light that it was still morning. He had slept in rather late. He was usually up at dawn, but he wasn’t sure when they had gone to bed last night, but it had been very late.  
“Can you get the gate? My hands are full.” The man asked.  
Kristoff rose and opened the gate. The man has a black vest and white shirt on, and was carrying a tray with carrots and a covered plate.  
“Thanks. I bet you’re hungry.”  
At the mention of food, his stomach rumbled. “Yes, starving actually.”  
The man smiled. “For Sven, the grain bin is full, but Princess Anna told us to have carrots too. And for you, pancakes.”  
“Ah, thanks.” Said Kristoff taking the tray. The man took the carrots off the tray and dropped them in front of Sven, who began to eat as Kristoff just sat next to Sven. As he lifted the cover the warm smell of pancakes filled his nostrils. He grabbed the fork, cut a wedge and stuffed it in his mouth. It was sweet and wonderfully fluffy with just a hint of buttery crunch around the edge. The pancakes didn’t last very long.  
Kristoff saw some people walk past. Groomsmen, from the looks of them, they gave him and the man looks as they went about their chores and duties. Kristoff noted they were wearing the same colors as the blanket, but the man sitting crosslegged across from him was not.  
“Do you want to see Princess Anna?”  
“Yes.” Kristoff said quickly and Sven perked up. Realizing that probably sounded too eager, he added, “Um, if that’s alright?”  
The man grinned at him. “So, you love her.” It wasn’t a question.  
Kristoff felt the heat rising in his cheeks.   
“Oh everyone knows. Most of the city saw what happened on the fjord and Olaf explained.”  
Kristoff blushed harder. Olaf would have blabbed everything he knew, including his family almost marrying them. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay.”  
“I couldn’t see it well enough from the side of the fjord, we were out there looking for Princess Anna. You must have brought her in just after we left.” The man leaned in. “What were you?”  
Kristoff thought that was an odd question. “I’m just an ice harvester.”  
The man chuckled slightly, “You are not just an ice harvester anymore.”  
Kristoff looked at the man.  
“I was a thief.” The man explained, “before I became Prince Consort to Rapunzel.”  
Kristoff straightened his back, wondering if he should stand up or something. But the prince waved a hand. “No formalities please. I get enough for that back home.”  
Kristoff thought he saw a twinkle in the prince’s eye as he said the word home.  
“People here are going to treat you differently from now on.” The prince explained. Kristoff wanted to groan, life was hard enough already.   
“People are going to try to use you to influence the Princess and the Queen.” Kristoff’s attention snapped away from himself, he wouldn’t let anyone harm Anna. “So expect people to be very nice to you, but don’t let that fool you into thinking they are your new friends.”  
Kristoff frowned, those kinds of cheaters. He really disliked those.   
A plump maid walked by, saw them, then stopped, glancing at Kristoff, she faced the prince and asked with a curtsy, “Prince Eugene, have you seen the stable master?”  
“He and the others went that way not long ago, Danika. They can’t be far.” Prince Eugene waved in the direction they had gone.   
“Thank you.” She curtsied again and continued on.  
“I would suggest getting to know the staff. They can help you support Princess Anna as she supports Queen Elsa.” Said Princes Eugene quietly.  
“I have no idea what to do.” Kristoff confessed.  
“Neither did I and at least you didn’t steal the crown jewels.”  
Kristoff just looked at him.  
“Hey, I was Flynn Rider.”  
“The guy with the song?” Kristoff could hear the tune starting in his head.  
Prince Eugene put his face in his hands. “Yeah, the guy with the song.” He looked up, “Anyway, Princess Rapunzel and I are going to be extending our stay for a while. I’ll be here to give you advice as Rapunzel will be here for Elsa and Anna.”  
Kristoff cocked his head.   
Eugene shrugged, “Elsa’s transition to queen didn’t exactly go smoothly. Elsa and Anna have issues they need to resolve and Rapunzel is pretty go at helping people.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I’ve seen her do it before.”  
They paused as the maid and the stable master walked past. “Now that I know what she wants, I know just the man. I believe he has just finished one too.” They saw the two men and the reindeer in the stall. They stopped talking, sketched an honor and then continued quickly on.   
Eugene shrugged as Kristoff looked at him. “Anyway. You need to know that you slept through yesterday.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You slept for more then a day. Which isn’t a surprise since you went at it for nearly four days straight.”  
Kristoff looked at Sven.   
“You also might want to consider a shower and a change of clothes before going up to meet the princess.” Eugene added delicately.

“===“

Author’s Note: Eugene is talking about “Roused” here. “Redeemed” is set several years in the future.


	84. Goody Glover

Loved - Goody Glover

Goody Glover the Royal Glover walked into Queen Elsa’s office and took the proffered chair in front of the desk and put her hand care kit down next to her chair. The Queen’s office was full of books and imposing paintings of past kings. 

Things had certainly changed for the princess and the kingdom in the few days since Elsa became Queen, froze the kingdom and then brought back summer. But this wasn’t like their usual meeting of inspecting Elsa hands and gloves which usually took place in the sitting room by the throne room.

The desk Queen Elsa was sitting behind was large and sturdy, but some papers and boxes on top. A pair of gloves she had made for the princess lay on the far corner. Queen Elsa was in a regular dress, signing a document. Queen Elsa’s hands looked quite fine today from a distance. 

Queen Elsa put down her quill and put the document to one side by the gloves.

Queen Elsa sat looking at Goody for a long time. Then sighed, “I’m sorry but I don’t know of a good or easy way to say this. I will no longer be needing your service for gloves.”

A frisian of goosebumps washed down Goody’s body. This the last thing she expected. She had tried to help the princess all these years, but it wasn’t enough anymore. Goody lowered her head, she didn’t want her queen to see the tears that were forming. “I’m sorry, your Majesty. I understand.”

Queen Elsa rose, came around the desk, tipped up Goody’s face and Goody saw Elsa shake her head, “No, you don’t. Not yet, because I haven’t told you why.”

Elsa leaned on her large wooden desk and folded her arms. “I hated those gloves you made for me. I hated them with all my heart some days.”

Goody’s mouth dropped open. Her queen had just casually ripped out her heart. She had worked so hard to make the best gloves she could for the Princess. She had learned all she could and extended her abilities and the abilities of her staff to the utmost. But it hadn’t been enough, obviously. Tears dripped from her eyes, how could she have failed her princess so thoroughly?

Elsa knelt next to Goody. “You have to understand, they were a prison that kept me in everywhere I went. To contain my hands, my powers... me.”

“A prison?” asked Goody confused.

“My powers manifested themselves in my hands.” Queen Elsa made a large snowflake appear above her hand. “At a certain point in my life they became too much to control myself. So my parents gave me gloves to help conceal my powers.”

Goody shook her head.

“Your gloves were just what I needed to help contain my powers most of the time, but now I know what really controls my powers: my heart.”

“You have a good heart, your Majesty.” Goody tried to reassure her Queen hoping it might do something to save the relationship. 

Queen Elsa smiled ruefully. “Now, I believe you. I wouldn’t have a few days ago. But no matter, we need to discuss what is to become of you.”

Goody’s heart quailed inside of her Queen Elsa was not relenting. 

“I’ll be alright, your Majesty.” Goody said trying to salvage some dignity. She still had her business and many clients. She would probably lose some of them now that she was no longer the Royal Glover. But her children were grown and she had been frugal all these years.

“I’m sure you will be, but there are some things to take care of.” Elsa twisted, lifted a flat box from the table and handed it to the woman. “First of all, there is this.”

With shaking hands Goody opened it, not at all sure what could possibly be inside. She moved the cover aside and gasped. She had heard of this but hadn’t seen it worn by anyone in her lifetime. “B-but why?”

Elsa smiled, “Because you helped me keep my powers contained for most of my life, protecting the royal family and the kingdom from them. Tomorrow, I will be officially presenting you with the Silver Crocus of Arendelle, the highest civilian honor I can bestow to one who has served the kingdom to such a degree.”

Elsa knelt and put her hand on Goody’s arm. “You never knew just how important you were to this kingdom and it is time for you to know. After our parents died, you were the closest thing to friend I had. For that and for so much I have to honor you.”

“Really? Oh I’m so sorry. Had I known, I would have done more for you.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “But you couldn’t know. That was the point. And even without knowing you did the right thing, and that is very important as my father taught.”

Goody nodded, but her eyes were still bright from being so near to tears.

“Your father taught us to gauge the worth of a person by their actions and intentions. You scared us that night in the courtyard not because of who you were or your powers, but because you didn’t look in control of yourself. You looked so scared.”

Queen Elsa closed her eyes and the corners of her mouth turned down. “I was terrified. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.” She said very quietly.

“I could see that, but that doesn’t make you bad.”

Queen Elsa gave herself a shake. “I stopped letting you touch my hands long ago, to keep you safe from my powers and I have long missed your gentle touch and soft words as you cared for my hands. Would you be willing to do that again?”

Goody clutched her kit to her bosom, smiling. “Yes, I would love that.”

Elsa smiled, “Excellent. I think we’ll change your title to Royal Hand Care Specialist. How does that sound?”

“That sound wonderful.” Joy flooded her heart. Everything was going to be okay.

“Good.” Elsa turned the empty chair next to Goody around and held out her hands, “Now tell me, what have the gossips in the market been saying.”

Goody turned her chair as well, pulled out some balm and began to rub it into the Queen’s hands. “Oh, they have been all atwitter over the revelation of Prince Hans.”


	85. After Action

Loved - After Action

“So how did today go?” Asked Rapunzel as they sipped tea in the library with the sun hanging low in the sky.   
“Good.” Said Elsa as she looked at Anna. “Except that I fell asleep while holding court. Anna jumped in to help but still, that’s embarrassing.”  
Rapunzel paused in drinking. “Should your staff let you sleep longer?”   
Elsa shook her head. “No, because I am awake before they knock anyway.”  
Rapunzel put down her cup and ran her fingers through the hair behind her right ear. “Does using your powers tire you?”  
Elsa sat back and considered, the tea forgotten in her hand. “I am not entirely sure. I never took naps. I didn’t use my powers much most of my life but those times it slipped out I wasn’t tired afterwards, but they weren’t big things, except the explosions.”  
Rapunzel raised her brown eyebrows. “Explosions?”   
Anna put down her tea and hooked her arm with her sister as they shared the sofa.   
Elsa grimaced. “When times were…bad and I couldn’t keep it in anymore, I would explode and ice would coat my room.”  
“Oh, dear.”  
“But I wasn’t tired after those, usually I was calmer.”  
“Interesting.”  
Elsa shrugged, it was normal for her. “I was tired after creating the Ice Palace, but then I hadn’t slept for… let’s see, I couldn’t sleep the night before the coronation and then I ran to the North Mountain after. So two days, but even before that it wasn’t great sleep because of getting ready for the coronation. Then back here I brought back summer and slept an entire day away afterwards but that was after being knocked out, so…”  
Elsa trailed off, putting her tea down. Anna scooted closer to her sister.   
Rapunzel looked into the distance thinking back to all the medical books she had read, giving her hair a bit of a tug then realizing what she was doing put her hands in her lap.   
“I remember from my reading that being knocked out can hurt your brain and that it takes some time to heal. You might want to talk to the Royal Physician and have him look you over.” Rapunzel turned to Anna, “You should keep an eye on your sister and tell someone if she starts to act strangely.”  
Anna glanced at her sister but said, “Okay, but what do you mean by strangely.”  
“Acting differently from normal.”  
Anna glanced at her sister, “But I don’t want to go back to normal, I want to be with her.”  
Rapunzel stared at Anna and she could see the tears forming and the terrible loneliness enveloping her cousin, and Elsa put her arms around her sister. “I’m staying with you. You have the key to my room, you are always welcome.”  
Rapunzel bit her lip, “Right, we don’t have a good idea what normal for you is. Just try to be careful. Changing topics: it is good to see that your people are not scared of you at all.”  
“Really? How can you tell?”  
“They were lined up out the gates.” Rapunzel reminded them.  
“The gates have been closed for a long time, and they needed me.”  
“Yes, Elsa, they do need you…to be their queen, not their mother.” Rapunzel emphasized.  
“Wait, what?”  
“They are adults. They should be able to take care of themselves. You are the Snow Queen, not an ice maker. You’re going to put Kristoff out of business and then why would you keep him around.” Rapunzel said pointedly.  
Elsa glanced at Anna who was biting her lip in concern about Kristoff.   
“I think it is obvious that your people love you as much as you love them, but they are acting a lot like a child with an overly generous parent. They know better and I think you do too. Mother would be generous to me after she would crush my desire to go outside.”  
“Are you saying Gothel was a good parent?” Elsa asked unbelievingly.  
Anna just looked at her waiting for an explanation.   
Rapunzel sighed, “It’s complicated.”   
She refilled her cup and sipped, gathering her thoughts.  
“I had no idea. As far as I knew everything she did was normal. For me it was normal. Once I returned Mama and Papa were generous in completely different ways. I was trying to accept it so they would be happy, but it was stifling. Yet on my own part, I was doing inappropriate things because I didn’t know any better.”  
Elsa and Anna shared a look.  
“Being raised in an isolated tower by a kidnapper, and a chameleon, I didn’t know much about people, nor how to act around them. I still feel like I know bird culture better. One of my main teachers is my etiquette teacher. It still takes my paying attention so I can pass as human.”  
“But you are human, aren’t you.” Anna asked as she leaned forward.  
Rapunzel get out a breath that had the echo of a laugh in it. “Am I? I am the product of a mother, a father and a magic golden flower created by a drop of sunlight.” Rapunzel reminded them.  
Elsa had her arms around her waist and her eyes were wide. She was not just human too.  
Anna had moved closer to Rapunzel but had a hand out to both of the women around her, A look of compassion on her face.   
Rapunzel gave herself a shake. “No matter. I have many questions that have no answers. But back to the question of if Mother was a good mother or not… On many occasions I have caught Captain Taygon contemplating me after one of my lapses.”  
“Captain Taygon?” Elsa asked.  
“Head of the Lock Guard, the bodyguards of the royal family. I confronted him and asked him what he was so puzzled about. He told me.” Rapunzel took another sip of tea.  
“They had done research into what happened to kidnapped babies. So they might prepare for my return, assuming I wasn’t dead, of course.”  
“Of course.” Elsa said a sick look on her face as she realized the implications.  
“Most of the time kidnapped children aren’t taken care of…at all. They may be given food but that is about it, no love, no education and often no voice as they are taught not to make noise at all. Many would grow feral under those conditions.” Rapunzel said quietly.   
Anna’s face was stricken. Her own upbringing was less then ideal but she knew her parents loved her and they gave her good things and education and so much else.  
“So he was confused as to why she treated me so well. Especially once we understood that she only wanted me for the power in hair.” Rapunzel tugged on a lock of hair behind her ear.  
“I truly thought I was her daughter and she my mother. I didn’t get everything I wanted, and she couldn’t give me everything anyway but she gave me some many truly good things. She gave me paints because I love to paint. Most incredibly she gave me the gift of reading and books.”  
“Really?” Elsa said.  
“Why is that important?” Anna asked.  
“Nations that have a slave economy make it a capital offense to teach a slave to read, because then they can compare their life to something else.” Elsa replied.   
Rapunzel nodded. “While the books I received from her didn’t tell me things directly I did learn that there was life outside and even if it was filling with the cruel and selfish there were people out there. She did that and she didn’t have to. So she might have been my kidnapper and she worked hard to keep me in the tower but she wasn’t a bad parent. Mama confessed to me that Mother may have been a better mother then she would have been.”  
Anna’s mouth dropped open.  
“How could that even be possible?” Elsa asked.  
“Because after thirteen miscarriages they were desperate for a child and they wanted to show me all their love and they might not have been able to restrain themselves and might have spoiled me and I would have grown up privileged and heartless, like so many of the children of the noble families.”  
Anna wrestled with that, “Like Hans.”  
Rapunzel shrugged.   
Anna got up and began to pace. “Why? Why did all this happen?”  
Rapunzel slumped in her chair, “I don’t know. No one does. Well, at least Aurora does, Maleficent wanted to hurt people. Maleficent was good at that, at least she’s dead now.”  
“Anna…” Elsa began, watching Anna pace around the room.  
“Is the universe playing some kind of sick game with our lives?”   
“No.” Rapunzel stood and took Anna’s arms, “Life is not some kind of sick game. We survive other people’s choices and deal with the consequences. I really doubt your parents desired to die, but they did anyway, there was a storm and they were lost. I’m sorry they were lost when they were trying to come comfort my parents. I wish I had been brave enough to go see the lights earlier that may have saved them, but I didn’t know.”  
Elsa stood and took them both into her arms. “No, it’s okay, we’ll get through this.”  
“We are still alive, there is still hope, we will get through this.” Rapunzel said sharing in the hug.


	86. Climbing

“Oh, no. I’m slipping. Kristoff! I'm slipping!” screamed Anna as she felt her fingers slid one by one off the sheer rock face.  
“I got you!” Kristoff grunted as he and Sven hauled on the rope connecting them to Anna.   
Anna felt the rope harness around her hips take her weight. She felt around with her fingers feeling around for a handhold. “Why was this a good idea again?” She shouted up to Kristoff as she stabilized herself.  
“Because if I am going to be up in the mountains harvesting ice and you come with me, I need you to know how to handle what happens up there.”  
“He’s right, you know, you need to know how to take care of yourself.” Called Elsa from below.  
“I don’t see you up here.” Anna grumbled, down to her sister who was below and off to one side. There was also a bit of an audience now. Gerda had her hand to her mouth looking very worried.   
“I’ll be trying it next.” Which was true, Elsa brushed some pebbles off one of her simple blue fabric dresses. “It looks like fun.”  
“Fun.” Anna grunted, as she started up the rock face again. “And don’t worry so much about me, Kristoff has me.”   
“I’m not worried!” Elsa called up.  
“Oh yeah, look down.” Anna called back down.  
“Oops. Sorry.” Elsa looked down, there was a large swirl of frost under her feet.   
Kristoff peeked his head over the cliff.   
“Use your toes and fingers. You just want to move one limb at a time so you always have a grip.” Kristoff said.  
“I don’t have toes…or feet.” Said Olaf.   
Elsa smiled down at him.  
“Could you back off a bit? We don’t want any rocks she may dislodge landing on you.” Kristoff called to Elsa and the others.  
Everyone took several steps to the side as Anna continued to climb the outcropping Kristoff had chosen to use for a training ground for Anna. It was only about sixty feet high and you could walk a gentle forested slope up the back to the top but the steep rock was a good place to learn to climb from what Kristoff had said.   
Everyone gasped as Anna slipped again. Elsa stepped forward to try catching her but Kristoff and the rope caught her again.  
“There has to be a better way!” Anna shouted, as she dangled at the end of the rope. She looked around, “Oh, there’s a nice ledge.”  
Anna pushed off and tried to reach it.  
“Anna! Easy, don’t make the rope rub against the rocks so much!” shouted Kristoff.  
“I’m almost there.” Anna strained for the ledge as she swung.  
“Anna, please.” Said Kristoff.  
The rope snapped.  
Kristoff flew back out of sight.   
Anna screamed as she began to fall.   
“ANNA!” Elsa jumped forward to catch her sister. She shot off the ground with a blast of ice magic from her feet.   
“Whaaa!” Elsa screamed as she caught Anna in her arms.  
They were both screaming wildly as Elsa twisted to try not to hit the cliff. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister.  
“Look out for that forest!” Anna yelled.  
Elsa threw out a hand and created a huge pile of soft powder to land in.  
They flew between trees and crashed with a whumpf. A huge spray of snow flew up and covered the trees.   
People rushed over to the Queen and Princess.  
Kristoff and Sven came galloping down. “Are you all right?”  
Olaf ran through the snow and uncovered Anna.   
Elsa popped out of the snow like a daisy.   
“Yes, but what was that?” Anna said.  
“I don’t know. I was trying to catch you.” Elsa said, “I jumped forward but I jumped a lot further then I expected.”  
“You were flying. How did you do that?” asked Kristoff swinging down from Sven.  
“I’m not sure. I was just so scared she was going to fall and hurt herself but I didn’t want to use my magic to catch her, because....”   
“I’m okay.” Anna put a gentle arm on her sister’s shoulder.  
“Well, you used magic for sure. You launched yourself up and flew around.” Kristoff said.  
“Magic was coming from your feet, making you go.” Olaf said.  
Elsa looked at her feet in wonder.   
“That’s totally wicked.” Anna said. 

“***”

Elsa broke through the overcast and into the bright sun, grinning fit to break her face.   
She could fly!  
She did a barrel roll, and wobbled a little as she straightened out. She was actually getting the hang of this.  
This was so amazing!  
She was still working out the details. Her first intentional flight taught her quickly that a helmet to protect her eyes was important. Zooming around not being able to see because the wind was making her eyes tear was dangerous.   
Her powers allowed her to change the shape of her clothes at will and she starting to get a feel for what shapes work with the wind and which didn’t. Her ice dress did not work at all. It had basically slid down her body once she got up to speed.   
Fortunately, she was out over the fjord at the time and while everyone could see her wobble around the sky they didn’t see her naked.   
Her first thought had been to make a suit of armor like the ones in the hallway, but they had to many gaps and holes and the wind whistled around the inside, which was distracting in different way. So she ended up trying different clothes on as she was learning how to fly. Her neck and shoulders had to be covered and seams had open at the bottom. She made it hug her body tightly so the wind couldn’t get under her clothes again. It wasn’t practical for walking around in but it was perfect for flying.   
Ice was wonderfully versatile.  
Now that she had worked out the flight suit and the some basic maneuvers she was beginning to explore her powers a but more. She tried to think things through because she didn’t what to hurt anyone like she had Anna. The nice thing about being up here is there was no one to hurt.   
Elsa wondered if she could bring Anna up here, she would love the view. She banked and returned to the cloud. Gathering the mist into a statue the size and weight of Anna she took the statues hand and flew around. It seemed to work just fine to fly straight and make some easy turns.   
That was good.   
She allowed the statue to return to mist.   
Elsa could see her entire realm from up here. She could see so far. Anna had to see this!  
Elsa dove, she slowed as her toes began to flutter from the speed, it was a good warning for going too fast.   
There was Anna looking up at her from the balcony.   
Elsa came to a hover in front of Anna, held out her hands and asked, “Fly with me?”  
Anna put her hands hers and smiled, “Yes.”  
Elsa lifted them both into the air.  
“I’m going to encase you in ice to make this easier.” Elsa didn’t want Anna to be stripped naked while they flew.   
“Okay.”  
Elsa wrapped her sister with ice on top of her dress. She didn’t want to transform Anna’s dress into ice.   
Trying to lift them off wasn’t working, they were off balance. Anna standing on a balcony was different then an ice statue of Anna flying in the air.   
Elsa needed to put some lift under Anna. So she routed some magic from herself, through the ice and under Anna.   
They lifted off and rose past the roof of the castle. Anna kept her eyes on Elsa with a trusting, loving smile on her face. They were getting close to the clouds.   
“Anna, I’m going to let go of your right hand, just put out your arm. I’ll hold your other hand and guide us.” Said Elsa flowing the sound through the ice so her sister could hear.  
“Okay.”  
Elsa let go and leveled out, and they were flying together. They still had their eyes locked.   
“Anna, look at our home.”  
Anna looked down. Arendelle was a small sprawl far beneath them. There were ships leaving and entering the fjord and herds of reindeer were on the plains. The North Mountain stood tall not far away.  
“Wow!”  
Elsa smiled. Anna sounded amazed.  
She flew them higher and Anna touched the cloud.   
“It doesn’t feel like anything.”  
“It’s just a little bit of water. Anna. Not much at all. Watch this.” Elsa flew them into the cloud.   
For a long time they cold see nothing but the white-grey of the inside of the color.   
Then they broke through into bright sunlight.  
“Wow!” They were flying just over the cloud layer, their passage making a whorl in the clouds behind them.  
“Oh Elsa, this is so beautiful. I didn’t know.”  
“Neither did I. I thought you would like it too.”  
“I do. Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Elsa concentrated on maintaining her powers to keep them flying but she felt so much warmth inside her it was hard to keep it in.   
So she did a loop-de-loop.  
“Whee!” Anna screamed. “Again, again!”

“===“

Author’s note: Of course, Elsa can fly much like Iron Man. She can emit her powers through her hands and feet. Remember how she propelled Anna and Olaf around the throne room as kids? This is the same principle, just with a bit more force behind it.


	87. Anna and Kristoff

Loved - Anna and Kristoff

“I think they’ve gone back into town.” Kristoff said, after peeking out from behind the bush they were hiding behind. Seeing some servants return down the alley they had slipped down. 

“Finally, I thought they’d never leave. When I was a kid no one seemed to notice me and now they won’t leave me along.” Anna grumbled. Ever since the Great Thaw she seemed to have one or two or more servants near her doing things for her she was perfectly capable of doing herself.

“You are a princess.” Kristoff said consolingly.

She put her hands on her waist. “I was a princess then too. Never mind. It’s you I want to be with. How are your ice caves?” Anna asked, putting her arm in his and they walked into the forest. She guided them toward the waterfall. She wanted to upgrade a memory she had of that place. 

It was late summer now, the nights were cooling now, even though it was warm enough during the day that she wore a loose white shirt with a summer dress in light green, with crocus rosemaling around the hem. It was so humid though that she had only loosely tied the bodice.

She had convinced him to buy a good outfit for when he was at the castle with his first wages. She had wanted to buy him a whole wardrobe but he had been adamant about buying his own clothes. Now that he could buy some of his own and not what the trolls could make for him. She at least made sure he went to the best tailor in Arendelle. His vest was red, his shirt was unbuttoned slightly and he had forgone the jacket because of the heat. His knee length shorts were tied sloppily with the fringes at different heights but the socks hadn’t fallen down.

Anna listened with part of her brain as she talked about the conditions of the ice in his caves, but part of her mind was looking at him and adoring him. 

Hans had brought out some things about herself that she wasn’t sure how to handle. Talking with Rapunzel had helped and talking with Elsa did too. Kristoff was even worse at expressing his feeling than she was, but he didn’t have nearly the same baggage, Eugene had called it. 

They had spent considerable time talking about growing up in there respective places. But there hadn't been much to talk about lately. So they sat together on a sofa and looked at the paintings. She had confessed how she had spent so much time here as a child and how she had reacted to his family of rocks. Olaf had told her to run but she had been blown away by the fact he talked to inanimate objects too. She knew they had connected then. 

Her love for Elsa and Kristoff frustrated and confused her sometimes. Sometimes she didn't know if her heart would explode or tear in two. She loved her sister but she loved Kristoff too. 

She knew now that she didn't ever really love Hans. There were sparks that she had tried to fan in to love but Hans was rock and would never catch fire. The love she shared with Elsa was like warm sunlight on a spring day. Dear Kristoff was like a warm fire on a cold winter day not blazing but steady and bright; good for curling up next to with book and blanket. 

Eventually, they made it up to the waterfall. She sat on the edge with her legs hanging over and while he was more cautious Kristoff joined her. 

“Nice view.” Kristoff commented. They were above the town and castle with a great view of the fjord.

“Yeah.” Anna said. It didn’t matter at all that Hans had proposed to her here, Kristoff’s love was true and good. She brushed a pebble from under her bottom. 

She curled into him and put her head on his shoulder looking up at him. 

He looked down at her with those dreamy eyes and dorky smile, and her heart ba-thumped. She tilted her head and he leaned down and kissed her. Warmth flooded her like drinking chocolate fondue. 

They had spent considerable time talking about hopes and dreams. Who they were and how to handle what was expected of them. But sometimes it was just nice being in the moment. Like now. 

For someone who never spent much time with people, he was a really good kisser.

She leaned back slightly to take the strain off her neck. 

He twisted slightly to adjust and she twisted her head slightly so she could breathe through her nose more easily. 

It was so warm and comforting in Kristoff’s arms. 

She felt so sure about him right now. That their love was true and real. 

She slipped her arm under the small of his back to get it out of the way from between them.

He turned more towards her and put his big, strong hand on her waist. He pulled his other arm from around her shoulders and cupped the back of her head with his hand. Her skin tingled as he touched her. His fingers could reach from ear to ear. He could crush her in his fist but she knew that he would never hurt her. She could trust him. She closed her eyes.

She wanted to be so close to him, she pressed one leg against his, bracing her other leg so she could be as close as possible to him. 

She opened her mouth and their tongues met for the first time. They gently explored each other. 

Her hands clutched at him. She slipped down a little further and she dragged him over her a little more. 

This was so wonderful, her breath was coming hot and fast through her nose as they breathed each other’s air. 

She wanted him so much. 

He twisted toward her more, his leg on top of hers now. She felt something poke her leg. 

Kristoff pulled back. “Anna.” He gasped.

“Kristoff.” She moaned, grabbing his face and trying to drag him back down to her desperate mouth.

“Anna, please. We need, to stop.”

“Stop?” Anna said vaguely as she opened her eyes, his dreamy eyes hovered so tantalizingly close. She didn’t want it to stop, she loved him and she wanted to be near him nearer then she had ever been with anyone. “I don’t, wanna stop. I need you.”

“Not like this. We promised, Elsa and Bulda. We need to be sure.” Kristoff stammered. He wasn’t pulling away but he just wouldn’t get closer either. 

“Promise?” It was so hard to focus. Promises were important, but she couldn’t exactly remember what promise he was talking about. She wanted him. She wanted him on her, between her widely spread legs.

“That we would wait.”

“Wait.” Anna shook her head tried to clear her head. Blood was pounding in her ears and groin. It was so hard to think. But she had promised Elsa. 

She tore her eyes away from Kristoff, she didn’t want to but she was thinking it might help a little. Then she saw that she had leaned back so far she was practically laying down. Her skirt had hitched up far enough that her underwear was peeking out. 

With a squeal she dragged her hem down to its proper place, as Kristoff moved his head just in time to miss getting her head in his jaw again as she sat up properly. 

“Um, right, yes. Ah, sorry about that. Yes, we need to make sure that we build our relationship on mutual respect and …something, something, not just sex.” Anna tried to remember what they had talked about and agreed too. What did it mean to have a boyfriend and very potential fiancé? What was it like to relate to people and not servants or subjects? What was it to be normal? She smoothed her skirt, but her heart was pounding.

“I think we should um, not be, too close together. Maybe I should take you to your room, or Elsa’s room, and I’ll go somewhere, else, for a little while, until…” He stammered. 

“Yeah, good idea.” She agreed, feeling very flustered and really warm.

He stood, but didn’t straighten. He stuck out a leg and shook it, and then he shivered all over. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Um, yeah, much better now, thanks.” He said as he stood up straight and held out his hands for her to help her rise. 

She smiled as she took his hands. He was so sweet. He easily lifted her to her feet.

But then she found her legs weren’t quite up to the task of holding her up. She tried not to gasp or pant. She was so slick and sensitive between her legs. Trying not to worry she thought light thoughts and locking her knees for a moment allowed her to keep from falling over. 

Anna gratefully took Kristoff’s arm as they tried to walk casually back to the castle. Her gait was unsteady and he took short steps on the uneven ground. It took some time for them to make it back to the castle. As the maids were lighting the candles, Kristoff delivered Anna to the residence level, just as Elsa came from the library, accompanied by Kai and Gerda.

Elsa smiled and glided over, but as she approached her face became concerned. She carefully looked them up and down. “Are you alright? You didn’t fall into the ocean again?”

Anna’s face twitched into a momentary smile. “Ah, no. But I think I would like to talk to you for a little bit, if I could?”

Elsa’s eyes narrowed, and she glanced at Kristoff, who remained stoic. “Okay, not a problem.”

Elsa opened the door and stood in the opening waiting. Anna and Kristoff shared a look. Gerda put her hands to her mouth. Kai was puzzled.

“An arm would be a helpful.” Kristoff prompted after a moment.

Elsa was instantly by her sister’s side. “I have her.”

“Thank you.” Anna said as they slowly tottered into Elsa’s room. 

“Anna, what’s going on?” Elsa asked with great concern in her voice, the corridor became cooler. They could see bits of leaves and small rocks and dirt on the back of Anna’s dress. 

“I’ll tell you once we’re in your room.” Anna whispered, as Elsa closed the door behind them.

“What happened to the princess?” Kai asked Kristoff who continued to stare at the bedroom door.

“Nothing.” Kristoff said too quickly. He took a breath, with Anna out of sight his body began to relax in so many ways, “Nothing, we took a bit of a walk and the …heat may have gotten to us a little, but nothing happened, we talked…mostly. It looks like we missed dinner.”

“We’ll send up something, anything else…the royal physician, perhaps?” Kai asked.

“What?” Kristoff broke off from staring at the door to look at the man. “No, she’s fine.” He now rubbed the back of his neck, “But she may appreciate a bath.”

“Oh.” Said Gerda, thinking she understood.

“A cool bath.” 

“Oh.”


	88. A Talk

Loved - A Talk

Anna walked down the corridor from her room wanting to go downstairs to the gallery or something. She was tired of being lonely but still didn't know how to solve that problem. She noticed a portable writing desk, with a pile of paper, an ink pot and quill outside Elsa door. 

Elsa's note supplies refill was just sitting there, it looked like. That wasn’t like Elsa, she was usually up an about first thing in the morning. Except lately, nothing was the same since mom and dad died. Anna continued on, she wanted some breakfast even though it was almost lunchtime. The floor creaked slightly as she stepped on the old loose board. 

A note peaked out from under the door.

Anna stopped and looked at it. She knew Elsa did most of her communicating via notes but that was usually on her tray after meals. Elsa used notes to communicate a lot now. Ever since mom and dad died she had holed up completely in her room.

Anna picked it up and continued toward the stairs, she'd drop it off with Gerda or Kai on the way down, they were usually by the kitchen. 

The note had her name on it. Anna raised an eye brow and opened it. 

"Dear Anna, May we discuss something?"   
Anna looked from the note back to the locked door, to the note again. 

Going back to the door she said, "Um Elsa, it me Anna. Ah, sure. What do you want to discuss?"

She heard scratching through the door, then a note came out.

She picked that one up too. 

"Dear Anna, Did mother tell you how babies are made?"

Anna blushed, that talk had been so intensely embarrassing but it had been one of the last real conversations with mother before...

"Ah, yes, she did." Dear Crocus, this was so weird talking to a door about …that, but she was talking to her sister, sort of. She sat down cross legged in front of the door.

She heard scratchings, a crumpling of a paper, then more scratchings, more crumpling, finally a note appeared. 

"Dear Anna, Would you be willing to bare the heir to Arendelle, please?"

Anna paled, then blushed. "Why not you? You're the heir? You'll be queen, it should be you."

There was a long pause. 

"I can’t,” said the spindly writing, sadly.

"Elsa, is there something wrong?"

"yes"

"I'll get the doctor!"

"NO!"

"But..."

"He can't fix this."

"He...can't." Anna asked confused. The doctor had helped her so many times. 

"no" Elsa writing was so small and shaky.

"You're sure."

"yes" How does a note contain such despair? Anna thought to herself.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. Yes. I'll do this for you and Arendelle."

"Thank You! Thank you so much!" How can written words be so happy?

"I have a question." Anna said. She was sixteen now, and she’d see boys from the windows in the town, and making deliveries in the kitchens. 

There was a pause. "Yes."

"How am I going to meet someone?"

The pause stretched for a long time.

“===“  
Author’s note: I figure that Elsa would not feel up to having children because of her powers. She would have al least thought about asking Anna about continuing the family line.


	89. Anna and Eugene

Loved - Anna and Eugene

Eugene figured that Anna wanted to speak with him, but things were too hectic right now. So for now he positioned himself in the high backed chair in the royal library facing the open door until an opportunity presented itself. Leafing through a black bound book he had found hidden behind his own favorite book.

Elsa was taking charge of things here in Arendelle as was her right and duty, but for all her training, she hadn’t done it before. He thought she was doing fine, but Elsa was hard on herself. Elsa’s biggest issue was just dealing with all the people, she hadn’t any practice dealing with all the people for a decade. Rapunzel was helping Elsa balance her expectations for herself and her reality. 

Rapunzel had had to learn to assert herself because everyone had expectations for what a princess of Corona should be like, but that took no consideration for the woman who that princess was. He had been very proud of her for doing that because Rapunzel had been stressing herself to the point of tears and vomiting, trying desperately to be the princess everyone wanted her to be. He had seen it happening, but didn’t know how to help, expect to keep doing the family first things that allowed her to be herself. The adventure with the Princess Aurora had changed a lot of things, for all of them. Rapunzel knew much better how to handle stress and what being a princess was really all about. 

Elsa and Anna had their own adventure and now everything was different for them. So much better now for all of them but the new reality was as different as Rapunzel’s, though at least they hadn’t had to move to a new home but changing their roles was still a pretty big change from what their lives had been before. 

Anna walked past the open door. 

He turned the page enjoying the story, he could figure why it had been hidden.

Anna peeked around the door. 

Eugene looked up and inclined his head to invite her in.

“Hi. How’s your day goin’?” Eugene asked.

“Um, fine, I guess.” Anna said, as she came in, closing the door behind her. The day was warm, and the windows were open and the fireplace cold.

Eugene didn’t bother to keep reading the book as he turned the page. He was just letting her have the time to gather herself. He was guessing what she wanted to talk about, but the way her eyes would come to him sometimes was very different from the look she gave Elsa or Kristoff. They shared something in common and he was open to talking about to someone who appeared to know what it felt like. 

“Prince Eugene…” Anna started.

“Just Eugene, please.” He said as he flipped the red ribbon into the book to hold his page, closed the book, and set it on the table beside the chair. 

She glanced at the chaise lounge by the chess set then sat in the high backed chair in front of him. 

She sat up straight like a princess should, but he could tell she was nervous from how she was kneading her fingers. 

She wanted something and he could make a guess as to what it was and it wasn't what Flynn Rider would have taken from her even though she had closed the door. 

They sat in awkward silence until Eugene leaned forward and gently asked, “What do you remember about it?” 

“I was cold. So cold. Then I wasn't.”

“It didn't feel like anything, did it?” He asked. “The pain was gone.”

Anna nodded her head. 

“Was there light?”

Anna nodded. Still looking down. 

“Was someone there?”

Anna nodded again. 

“Do you know who that was?” 

“They.” She corrected. “I knew who they were. Mama and papa, Oma and Opa from both sides and great grandparents and everyone. My entire family I think.” Anna looked up with a smile like the noon day sun outside. Though her eyes were full of tears. 

Eugene felt a slight twinge, only one had been there for him. But his heart felt so warm and full he could not be jealous. His eyes filled too. 

“Papa said he was so proud of me. I asked if he was proud of Elsa too. He smiled, really smiled and he said he was.“ Tears ran down her face. 

Eugene took her hand. Of course, she thought of Elsa even then. 

“Mama asked if I would keep loving Elsa and I said I would. They hugged me and then I was back with Elsa hugging me.” Anna paused. 

“Yeah, we saw that part.” Eugene said. He had seen it from the road where he and a squad of men were going in search of Anna, not knowing they had just missed her being raced to the castle by Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. Rapunzel had seen it from the gates of the castle after being forced from the kitchens. She had been the last on out making sure everyone else was out. Her bodyguard had dragged her out just in time. No one was hurt but everyone had been forced out of the castle. Then they all ran for the bridge to see what was happening on the frozen fjord.

Anna frowned. “Sometimes though I remember the cold and the …dying.”

“Yeah, I do too. It seems to get easier over time.”

“Really?”

“It doesn’t happen every day any more, so I guess that’s better. The stupidest little things will bring the memory back. Try not to get caught up in it.” He sat back.

“Yeah.” She glanced at the lounge. 

He looked at it too, but it didn’t look odd in any way. “Something happened there?”

She nodded. “Hans… Kristoff, Sven and Olaf raced me here so Hans could give me true love’s kiss and make me better. But-but he said, ‘Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there that loved you.’ He locked me in here to die, alone.”

Eugene found himself on his feet and his hands balled into fists. He hadn’t heard that.

“Eugene! He’s gone, we sent him home for his brother’s to deal with.”

He took a couple of breaths and then sat again. “Right, I remember that.” 

He didn’t like going back to the tower because of the memories. He looked at Anna, “Sorry about that. I didn’t know.” 

She shrugged. 

He looked around and said, “Maybe you should redecorate.”

Anna shrugged again.

There was a long quiet. 

“Eugene. May I ask you something?” Anna asked.

Eugene raised an eyebrow. They had covered some of the heaviest ground there was and now she's asking permission for more? 

“Sure. What's up?” 

“I. I love Elsa with all my heart.”

He nodded that was obvious. 

“I love Kristoff too, I think.”

“You think?” It was obvious to everyone they were in love. 

“After Hans I need to be more careful.” 

“Oh, yeah, him” Even Flynn had choice words for him. 

“I'm scared.” 

“I bet. You're scared of being hurt like that again.”

She nodded. 

“Rapunzel told me that she thought I had betrayed her and left her to be thrown in a sack by my former partners. She said it was the worst pain she had ever felt. At least until a few hours later when I died in her arms.”

Anna looked down and bit her lip. “But how can I love them both so much. If I love Kristoff doesn’t that take from the love I want to give Elsa?”

She looked at him with pleading eyes, and it took him a moment to pick his jaw from the floor.

“Um, it, ah. Love doesn’t work like that, from what I have seen. At least with some people.” Eugene knew his own heart was scarred because of losing his parents, growing up in an orphanage. “Rapunzel loves with her whole heart. She did have some…difficulties with love after she learned that Gothel wasn’t her mother. Rapunzel’s heart was badly hurt. She was betrayed, much like you were, worse perhaps. It made life -challenging for a while. Then we had our adventure with Aurora and Phillip. Rapunzel found someone, Aurora, who could understand her in ways I still cannot really relate to. Rapunzel loved her kidnapper with all her heart. She loves her parents and Aurora with all her heart.”

Anna looked worry. “And you too, right?”

“Yeah, me too. Love doesn’t divide, it multiplies. Did your tutors teach you multiplication and division?” He asked.

Anna nodded, looking thoughtful.


End file.
